Cinderella and Four Knight (REMAKE)
by hanyoora16
Summary: [EPISODE 10 UP!] Byun Baekhyun benar-benar seperti Cinderella! Kakek yang ditolong Baekhyun ternyata Direktur Kang-pengusaha Korea yang sangat kaya. Dan dia bersedia membantu mewujudkan keinginan Baekhyun: keluar dari rumah ibu tiri. Baekhyun kemudian tinggal di rumah mewah bersama tiga cucu tampan sang direktur. dan pengawal pribadi yang keren. GS
1. Prolog

**CINDERELLA AND FOUR KNIGHT**

 **By Baek Myo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 _Cinderella sedah kehilangan ibunya sejak kecil dan selalu diganggu ibu tiri dan kakak-kakak tirinya. Ah, betapa sedihnya. Sebarapa keras dia menangis?_

 _._

 _Tapi, aku tidak menangis._

 _Aku tidak berpura-pura. Aku benar-benar tidak menangis._

 _Saat ibu meninggal,_

 _saat mendapatkan ibu baru yang cantik, tidak lama setelah ibu meninggal,_

 _saat diganggu anak perempuan yang dibawa ibu tiri, meskipun ayah selalu membela mereka,_

 _meskipun saat bertamasya aku tidak pernah diajak,_

 _saat mendengar tawa mereka di meja makan tanpa mengikutsertakan diriku,_

 _aku tidak menangis._

 _Aku hanya tersenyum. Berusaha keras tersenyum._


	2. EPISODE 1

[D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.]

The story belongs to the real author. I just remaked it into Chanbaek version.

Remake Story by Baek Myo

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

EPISODE 1

 _KAPAN aku bisa keluar dari rumah ini?_

Terbesit pertanyaan tersebut dalam benak Baekhyun ketika mendengan tawa dari ruang keluarga.

Tujuh belas tahun.

Menurut hukum, anak umur ini masih harus hidup di bawah perlindungan orang dewasa.

Tetapi apakah Baekhyun benar-benar bisa menyebut mereka sebagai pelindungnya? Apakah ia benar-benar di bawah perlindungan mereka?

Oerang-orang yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di ruang keluarga itu bahkan seolah tidak sadar saat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan.

"Ayah, Ayah. Maukah Ayah membelikanku ini"

Sambal bertanya dengan suara sengau, Yoona bersandar manja di bahu Ayah. Biasanya susah dekat dengan ayah tiri. Namun Yoona seakan tidak peduli karena pada dasarnya ia memang suka sok dekat.

"Semua teman sekolahku punya, hanya aku yang tidak. Aku seperti anak terlantar saja."

 _Mungkin dia akan meminta tas dan sepatu yang harganya berjuta-juta won._

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

Hari ini Baekhyun bertemu dengan kakek aneh. Kakek itu tiba-tiba terjatuh saat menyebrang jalan, tetapi tidak ada yang menolongnya. Baekhyun sempat ragu-ragu untuk menolong kakek itu karena takut terlambat kerja. Namun akhirnya ia menggendongnya dan berlari ke rumah sakit. Kata dokter, kakek tersebut hanya menderita anemia ringan.

Setelah sada, kakek itu bukannya memberi tahu telepon keluarga yang bisa dihubungi, malah terus-menerus mengiterogasi Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun merasa aneh kakek tersebut baertanya terus walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu. Tetapi karena kakek itu terlihat kesepian, akhirnya ia menjawab setiap pertanyaan dengan jujur.

 _"_ _Apa harapanmu? Apakah ada yang kau inginkan?"_

 _Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaak kakek tersebut. "Aku tak bisa mendapatkan hal yang kuinginkan. Harapanku… Aku ingin keluar dari rumah. Bagiku tempat itu bukan rumah."_

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia menjawab seperti itu. Mungkin sinar mata kakek itu yang hangat, dan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun suadah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan, yang akhirnya membuatnya mengungkapkan perasaanya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, raut wajah kakek tersebut berubah menjadi sedih.

 _"_ _Sangat menyedihkan bila tidak ada tempat yang bisa kau tinggali." Kata kake itu._

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa. Meskipun tidak ada tempat tinggal, aku masih bisa bertahan hidup."_

Kemudian seorang laki-laki berkulit putih dating menjemput kakek itu. Baekhyun juga meninggalkan rumah sakit. Karena kejadian itu, Baekhyun dipecat dari tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu.

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

 _Apakah aku harus mencari tempat kerja lain lagi?_ Pikir Baekhyun.

Saat menuju kamar, Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan Yoona. _Sial._

"Kenapa kau berdiri disana?"

Gara-gara suara Yoona yang tajam, Ayah dan ibu tiri Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun. Sorot mata mereka tidak memancarkan perasaan apapun. Tidak, Baekhyun mengerti arti sorot mata tersebut.

 _Kenapa anak itu masih ada di rumah ini._

 _Lebih baik dia tinggal di tempat lain. Benar-benar anak tidak berguna._

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Aku baru pulang."

"Tidak usah bohong. Jelas-jelas kau sudah lama berdiri disana. Apa yang kau dengar? Membuatku kesal saja."

"Cepat masuk kamar. Jangan merusak suasana." Kata ibu tiri Baekhyun dingin.

Ayah Baekhyun hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

Baekhyun masuk kamar dan meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Di kamarnya hanya ada meja belajar lama dan tempat tidur reyot berderit. Tidak ada lemari baju maupun komputer. Orang-orang bilang informasi tentang kerja paruh waktu mudah dipeoleh kalau menggunakan komputer, tetapi karena Baekhyun tidak memiliki komputer, ia terpaksa mencari informasi kerja secara langsung.

 _Lebih baik aku keluar mencari kerja setelah semuanya masuk kamar._

Meskipun mereka ingin Baekhyun keluar dari rumah ini, mereka tidak suka Baekhyun keluar malam-malam. Katanya malu jika ketahuan para tetangga.

Tetapi menurut Baekhyun lebih memalukan adalah kelakuan Yoona yang menggunakan barang-barang mahal, tapi sebenarnya bukan orang kaya. Ayah Baekhyun bekerja di perusahaan kecil dan hanya mendapat gaji tiga puluh juta won per tahun. Kredit dari bank untuk cicilan rumah masih belum dibayar, tapi Yoona memakai sepatu dan tas yang berharga jutaan won. Dasar bodoh.

"Ah, Ibu! Hari ini… Jongin Oppa memanggil namaku!"

"Astaga, benarkah?"

"Ya, saat itu aku bersama teman-teman, tapi dia hanya memanggil namaku dan menyapaku. Ah, senyumannya sangat manis."

Terdengar suara Yoona yang kencang dari celah pintu.

Kang Jongin. Akhir-akhir ini cowok itu sering dibicarakan Yoona dan ibu tiri. Jongin adalah cucu direktur Grup Gamseong, perusahaan terbaik di Korea. Cowok itulah yang sedang dikejar-kejar Yoona.

Mungkin alasan Yoona belajar di SMA Gamseong yang biaya sekolahnya sangat mahal adalah ingin mengejar salah satu cucu direktur Grup Gamseong. Gara-gara itu, ayah Baekhyun harus kerja membanting tulang karena gajinya kecil.

"Begini… dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan mencoba mendaftar lagi ke klubnya Jongin Oppa."

"Apakah kali ini aka diterima?"

"TIdak tahu. Tapi sepertinya di masih ingat namaku, jadi aku yakin kali ini pasti diterima."

Orang-orang bodoh. Cucu Direktur Grup Gamseong tidak mungkin mau dengan putri dari keluarga yang terlilit utang.

Sepertinya Yoona masih belum memahami cara kerja dunia luar. Dan sayangnya ibu tirinya juga begitu. Benar-benar konyol.

 _Yah, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Mereka toh hanya hidup dalam mimpi._

Keluarga itu berbincan-bincang tentang sekolah, teman, dan Kang Jongin. Setelah rumah sepi, barulah Baekhyun keluar melalui jendela.

Pukul sebelas malam. Baekhyun menyukai jalanan pada jam ini. Jalanan sepi , tidak begitu banyak orang, walaupun kadang-kadang terdengar senandung dari orang mabuk. Langkah kaki Baekhyun yang ringan terdegar seperti langkah kaki orang lain. Baekhyun menyukai suasana yang terkesan aneh itu.

Ia keluar gang dan menyusuri daerah pertokoan. Suasana di daerah pertokoan masih ramai. Karena ia tidak bisa bekerja di _pub_ , ia mencoba mencari kerja paruh waktu di kafe atau toko serba ada.

Baekhyun kesana kemari mencari selebaran lowongan kerja paruh waktu. Ketika berbalik, tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan orang lain.

"Maaf."

Baekhyun hendak berjalan pergi setelah memita maaf. Tapi orang yang tadi ditabraknya menahan lengannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"Oh… Ya."

Ketika mendongak, Baekhyun melihat seorang pangeran berdiri di hadapannya.

Pangeran.

Tidak ada kosakata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan cowok di hadapannya. Kulit putih bersih, kelopak mata yang indah, mata yang berbinar-binar, hidung mancung, bibir penuh, dan rambut berwarna kecokelatan.

Cowok tampan yang seperti pangeran dari salah satu kerajaan itu menatap Baekhyun sambal tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat manis dan menyilaukan di jalanan gelap itu sampai Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan kening.

"Hm… Coba kulihat."

Pangeran itu mengamati Baekhyun dengan seksama. Baekhyun tidak suka cara cowok itu melihatnya, karena merasa seperti sapi yang sedang diperiksa kesehatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menilai penampilanmu."

Karena cowok itu berterus terang bilang menilai penampilannya, Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak.

"Bagus." Pangeran itu tersenyum lebar. " Aku sedang dalam situasi sulit. Boleh minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong?"

"Tolong jadi pacarku, semalam saja. Sebelum matahari terbit, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Baekhyun memperhatikan penampilan pangeran itu. Walaupun tidak tertarik dengan barang-barang bermerk, ia cukup tahu karenasering melihat barang-barang bermerk milik Yoona. Pakaian pangeran itu terlihat sangat mahal dan sesuai dengan penampilannya. Kemungkinan besar ia orang kaya.

Baekhyun bertanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

"Kau mau bayar aku berapa?"

Pangeran itu membelalak kaget, kemudian mengerutkan kening. "Apa-apaan ini? Ternyata kau murahan ya?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak meminta tolong kalau bisa membelimu dengan uang."

"…"

"Gadis cantik yang bisa dibeli dengan uang itu ada di mana-mana. Meskipun hanya pura-pura, aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis murahan seperti dirimu ada di sampingku…"

Mendadak Baekhyun menarik kerah baju pangeran itu. Wajah tampan cowok itu pun terlihat kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Pangeran. Aku memang butung uang, tapi tubuhku tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang ratusan juta sekalipun. Kau piki aku sedang menjual tubuhku kepadamu?"

"…"

"Yang mau kujual itu waktuku yang berharga. Meskipun kau memberikan aku uang ratusan juta, kau tidak boleh menyetuh tubuhku sama sekali. Paham?"

Mata pangeran itu membelalak. Baekhyun melepas cengkreamannya sambil tersenyum dingin. Pangran itu membalas menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kaku.

Ya, Baekhyun tidak boleh mencari uang dengan cara seperti ini. Meskipun ia butuh uang, ia tidak boleh menggunakan cara seperti ini.

Baekhyun berjalan melewari pangeran itu. Tak lama kemudian, pangeran itu menyusun dan menahan bahu Baekhyun.

"Apa? Mau bilang aku murahan lagi?"

Ketika mendengar Baekhyun yang bertanya dengan nada sebal, pangeran itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau membuatku tertarik. Kau pantas berada di sampingku untuk satu hari ini."

"Enak saja. Aku tidakmau memberikan waktuku yang sangat berharga kepadamu…"

"Satu juta won sampai jam tiga malam. Bersediakah kau memberikan waktumu yang berharga untukku, Tuan Putri?"

Pangeran itu mengulurkan tangan kepada Baekhyun. Dengan mulut ternganga, Baekhyun menatap jari-jari panjang dan halus cowok itu.

"Satu juta?"

"Ah… terlalu murah, ya? Kalau begitu tiga juta…"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Sebenarnya kau siapa? Bagaimana kau bisa mengucapkan satu juta won dengan begitu mudah?"

"Kenapa tidak? Bukakan kau bilang waktumu sangan berharga, aku mau memberi bayaran yang sesuai. Apakah kau mau memberikan waktumu?"

Baekhyun menatap pangeran itu sambil mengerutkan kening. Kalau cowok itu membawanya ke tempat aneh-aneh, ia tinggal menghajarnya. Tapi jika benar-benar dibayar satu juta won? Cowok itu memang mengenakan pakaian mahal. Tapi apakah baginya satu juta won jumlah yang kecil?

Bagaimanapun, uang satu juta itu bisa dipakai untuk uang makan selama beberapa bulan.

Baekhyun menatap pangeran itu dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Oke. Tapi dibayar tunai ya."

Pangeran itu tertawa. "Tuan Putri ini lucu ya. Omong-omong, namaku Kang Jongin. Kau?

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Byun Baekhyun. Nama yang cantik, ya? Di sekitarku tidak ada orang yang bermarga Byun

"Karena marga Byun juga tidak terlalu banyak."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyadari darimana ia pernah mendengar nama Kang Jongin. Cucu Direktur Grup Gamseong.

 _Tidak mungkin… Ini tidak mungkin Kang Jongin yang sering disebut-sebut Yoona kan? Tetapi dia mengucapkan uang satu juta won dengan begitu mudah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar…_

Baekhyun melirik Jongin. Jongin menyadari Baekhyun sedang memandangnya. Cowok itu tersenyum lembut sambil merangku bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Kata Baekhyun dingin sambil mendorong Jongin.

"Boleh dong melakukan ini. Toh, kita berpura-pura pacaran."

"Dasar seharusnya kau berterima kasih aku bersedia berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu."

"Ha… Sikapmu terlalu dingin. Meskipun wajahku sudah sedekat ini, sikapmu masih sedingin ini. Apakah putriku ini tidak punya hati?"

"Kalau tidak punya hati, bagaimana bisa hidup?"

"Oh… begitukah?"

Saat melihat cowok itu tertawa, Baekhyun merasa Kang Jongin bukan orang jahat. Baekhyun suka dengan sifatnya yang santai walaupun ia cucu Direktur Grup Gamseong."

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau memerlukan pacar sampai jam tiga pagi?"

"Ada gadis yang selalu mengikutik. Aku ingin menjauhkannya."

"Bukankah kita tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu? " Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. "Tidak sopan bila kau berpura-pura pacaran hanya untuk menjauhkannya."

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku merasa tidak nyaman terus diikutinya, sejujurnya malah aku merasa kesal. Lalu apakah aku harus bersikap sopan kepadanya? Kurasa tidak."

"Tapi dia benar-benar menyukaimu, kan? Aku benci orang yang menyepelekan perasaan orang lain meskipun orang itu menyebalkan."

"Ha… Tuan Putri sangat berpendirian," Jongin mendesah. "Sudah berapa kali aku memberi tahunya. 'Aku tidak menyukaimu', 'Aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu', ' Aku membencimu'. Tidak peduli apa yang kukatakan, dia tetap tidak mau pergi. Dan kau, Tuan Putri, adalah solusi terakhirku."

"Apakah dia penguntit?"

"… Ya."

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu, masuk akal. Oke. Aku akan memerankan pacarmu dengan baik."

Mereka pergi ke bar yang berada di _basement_ sebuah gedung tua. Gedung itu tidak cocok dengan penampilan Jongin yang serba mewah.

"Ini bar, ya?" kata Baekhyun.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Aku masih belum cukup umur."

"Aku juga. Sama saja."

"Bukan, maksudku bukan itu."

"Ayo, masuk."

Karena terus menerus didorong, akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan masuk ke bar. Dengan interior kayu berwarna cokelat tua, musik jaz yang sendu, dan cahaya lampu yang remang-remang dan berwarna oranye, tempatnya tidak terlihat mewah tapi mem berikan kesan nyaman.

"Hei sang pangeran sudah datang?" Seorang bartender menyapa Jongin seakan sudah kenal baik.

 _Tenyata dia memnag pangeran_ , pikir Baekhyun.

"Yang lainnya?"

"Ada disana," kata bartender itu sambil menunjuk area yang dibatasi pemisah.

"Bisa minum alkohol?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah minum dan tidak mau nimum."

"Oh ya? Hyeong, tolong berikan yang nonalkohol yan."

"Oke."

Jongin merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Tolong ya, Tuan Putri."

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku 'Putri'?"

"Kalau begitu, aku harus panggil apa?"

"Nama saja sudah cukup."

"Baiklah, Baekhyun," balas Jongin dengan suara teramat sangan manis yang membuat Baekhyun merinding. "Lalu kau memanggilku apa?"

"Masih bertanya lagi. Tentu saja aku akan memanggilmu 'Oppa'."

"Panggilan 'Oppa' bagus juga. Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk."

Di ruangan yang ditutupi papan pemisah itu terlihat meja bulat dengan sofa yang ditata di sekelilingnya, serta dua orang gadis dan satu orang laki-laki.

"Oppa sudah datang?" Gadis cantik dengan rambut berombak sebahu sebahu yang pantas dipanggil "putri" melambaikan tangan. Matanya bula besar dan garis kelopak mata yang tegas terlihat sangat manis. "Oh? Dia siapa?"

"Aku pernah cerita, kan? Bahwa aku akan mengnalkan pacarku."

"Jangan-jangan… dia pacar Oppa?"

"Benar."

Ketika mendengar perkataan Jongin, gadis satunya lagi dan laki-laki di ruangan itu menoleh. Gadis berambut sebahu itu terlihat pintar dan terkesan dewasa. Dan…

 _Apa-apaan cowok itu?_ Batin Baekhyun.

Laki-laki itu memiliki sorot mata yang gelap dan terkesan dingin. Ketika bertemu pandang dengannya, Baekhyun merasa seperti tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam yang tak berujung.

"Itu… pacar Hyeong?"

Raut wajah dan suara rendah cowok itu sangat muram, ditambah cahaya lampu yang gelap membuatnya terkesan menyeramkan sampai Baekhyun merinding.

"Ya, dia pacarku. Kenalkan. Baekhyun, tuan putri yang disana bernama Yoon Ahrim yang sangat kusayangi. Cowok berwajah muram itu adikku, Kang Chanyeol, dan cewek berambut sebahu itu Jeong Kyungsoo."

Kang Chanyeol.

Ah, benar. Baekhyun pernah mendengar Direktur Grup Gamseong mempunyai tiga orang cucu. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama Kang Chanyeol. Apa yang pernah dikatakan Yoona tentang Kang Chanyeol, ya?

"Ibu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa dengan Kang Chanyeol. Dia seumuran denganku, tapi aku merasa tidak seumuran denganny. Orangnya sangat kasar, hanya dnegan bertatapan mata saja bisa langsung dipukul. Dan kalau bertabrakan dengannya mungkin langsung dibunuh."

Benar. Katanya dia orang yang berbahaya. Julukannya "si binatang buas".

 _Sepertinya penguntit Kang Jongin adalah gadis itu,_ pikir Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Orang lain yang tidak mengenal mereka pun pasti menyadari perasaan Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Sedalam itulah rasa cinta yang terlihat dari sorot mata gadis itu.

 _Apakah gadis itu seperti itu benar-benar penguntit?_

Tidak ada uyang berteman dengan penguntit. Walaupun sadar Jongin membohonginya, Baekhyun tidak bisa pergi begitu saja karena sudah dikenalkan sebagai pacar cowok itu.

"Nama pacarku Byun Baekhyun. Seumuran dengan Chanyeol dan Ahrim. Kalian jadi teman dekat ya."

 _Jadi teman dekat?_

Pertemuan ini akan berlangsung sampai jam tiga pagi. Walaupun tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk menjadi teman dekat, Baekhyun akan menjalankan perannya sebaik mungkin dan medapatkan bayaran satu juta won yang sudah dijanjikan Jongin.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali!"

Meskipun tampak angkuh, ternyata Ahrim sangat ceri dan ramah.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku satu tahun lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku Eonni ya." Senyuman Kyungsoo terkesan feminin dan sedih.

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu Eonni." Baekhyun menunduk dengan canggung.

Kemudian si binatang buas angkat bicara. "Memuakkan."

"Apa kau bilang?" balas Jongin sambil mengernyit.

"Senyuman itu. Membuatku ingin muntah. Kenapa tersenyum sombong seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Sorot matanya seakan ingin menerkam gadis itu. Baekhyun membalas tatapan cowok itu dengan tenang.

"Hentikan Chanyeol." Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Chanyeol menyentuk lengan cowok itu dengan ringan.

"Hentikan? Noona baik hati sekali. Apa maksud salam 'senang berkenalan denganmu' tadi?"

"Kang Jongin. Jangan bersikap kurang ajar di depan pacarku."

"'Pacarku'? Hyeong juga sama memuakkannya. Hyeong tahu benar perasaan Kyungsoo Noona, tapi masih datang membawa gadis lain? Gadis yang entah darimana itu? Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat dia lebih baik daripada Kyungsoo Noona?"

Orang-orangtersebut tidak ada hubungan dengannya, jadi Baekhyung juga tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Kang Chanyeol. Hanya saja ketika melihat sikap cowok itu, Baekhyun menyadari situasinya.

 _Ah, ternyata begitu. Rupanya Chanyeol suka pada gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu._

Astaga cinta segitiga yang menyayat hati. Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis.

"Aku pergi dulu. Noona juga sebaiknya jangan disini. Ayo pergi."

Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo dan keluar.

"Dasar. Chanyeol benar-benar jahat. Merusak suasana saja," omel Ahrim sambil memakan camilan di hadapannya.

"Maaf ya Baekhyun,. Chanyeol memang sedikit…" Jongin meminta maaf dengan ekspresi bingung.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Rupanya sifatmu juga baik. Masih bilang tidak apa-apa. Sejujurnya Chanyeol itu tidak peka. Sampai bicara seperti itu di depan orang lain. Sikapnya benar-benar keterlaluan. "Aku kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong, ini sangat enak." Baekhyun menggoyangkan gelas cantik berisi minuman berwarna pink. "Baru pertama kali aku mecicipi minuman seperti ini."

"Oh, ya? Mau pesan segelas lagi?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi setelah menghabisaknnya."

"Oh?"

"Ya. Sudah terlalu malam."

"Hei… Jangan buru-buru pulang. Besok hari libur jadi kami berencana main-main sampai pagi," rengek Ahrim. Sikapnya benar-benar imut. "Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan besok?"

"Bekerja."

"Bekerja? Kerja apa?"

"Kerja paruh waktu."

"Hm… Aku ingin mengajakmu belanja. Bagaimana kalau lusa?"

"Lusa aku juga bekerja."

"Sibuk, ya. Kalau begitu, akum au jalan-jalan ke tempat kerjamu. Di mana tempatnya?"

"Rahasia."

Pertemuan ini hanya sampai jam tiga pagi. Jdai tidak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk memberikan informasi tentang dirinya. Ahrim terlihat sangat kecewa dan memandang Baekhyun dengan sorot penuh harap. Sinar mata yang begitu manis sampai membuat orang susah menolak permintaannya.

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

 _Ugh… Tidak boleh_. Baekhyun berusaha tidak mentapa mata Ahrim.

Sudah hampir jam tiga.

"Aku antar ya," kata Jongin sambil berdiri mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku bukan laki-laki kurang aja yang membiarkan gadis pulan sendirian jam segini."

"Benar. Apalagi kau cantik, jadi kau tidak boleh jalan-jalan sendiri pada waktu selarut ini. Oppa harus mengantarnya sampai depan rumah ya." Timpal Ahrim, mencoba memberi saran.

"Oke. Ayo pergi."

Jongin merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan keluar. Setelah berada di pintu depan, Baekhyun melepas tangan Jongin dengan dingin. Karena ada papan pemisah, Ahrim tidak terlihat. Baekhyun kembali memasang raut wajahnya yang biasa dan menatap Jongin dengan marah.

"Kenapa menatapku dengan kesal seperti itu?"

"Memangnya sekarang ada tren berteman dengan penguntit?"

"Dia temanku. Hanya teman. Walapun teman, aku merasa terbebani karena dia bilang suka padaku."

"Kalau begitu, bukankan kau hanya perlu menolaknya dengan halus?"

"Dia tidak pernah mau mendengar. Aku merasa tersiksa. Kukatakan berapa kali pun dia tak mau mendengar."

Kelihatannya Kang Jongin tidak bohong.

"Ah, biaya hari ini…"

"Tidak perlu bayar. Lagi pula orang itu pergi tanpa aku perlu melakukan apa-apa dan aku sudah ditraktir minum. Tidak perlu mengantarku. Kita toh tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku tidak mau memberitahumu dimana rumahku."

"Sikapmu dingin sekali."

"Aku dingin terhadap pembohong. Selamat tinggal."

Mungkin karena Baekhyun menolak dengan ketus, Jongin tidak mengikutinya. Baekhyun menaiki tangga. Begitu belok ke kiri, ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

Chanyeol besandar di dinding dan pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Saat berusaha berjalan melewatinya dengan pelan, ia bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Bibir Chanyeol membetuk seulas senyum dingin. Mendadak kerah baju Baekhyun ditarik dan ia didorong ke dinding.

"Kau bilang namamu Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Sampai Baekhyun bisa merasakan napas laki-laki itu. Sampai Baekhyun bisa merasakan kesedihan di dalam mata gelapnya itu.

"Sekali lagi muncul di depanku, matilah kau." Chanyeol menggeram. "Jauhi Jongin Hyeong."

Sepertinya penguntitnya bukan Kyungsoo, tapi cowok ini.

"Kalau tidak, matilah kau."

Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol yang mengenggam kerah bajunya, kemudiam memelintirnya ke samping, dan menendang kuat-kuat lutut cowok itu. Saat Chanyeol terjatuh di lantai, Baekhyun memuntir lengan cowok itu ke belakang dan menjambak rambuntnya hingga kepala Chanyeol mendongak.

Seakan terperangah dengan serangan balasan yang tidak disangka-sangka, cowok itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau bilang namamu Kang Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menunduk sambil berbisik ke telinga Chanyeol. "Jangan kira semua gadis itu lemah. Kau pikir menarik kerah baju dan mendorong ke dinding sudah cukup untuk menakut-nakutiku? Dengar baik-baik, Kang Chanyeol. Sekali lagi kau menyentuhku, matilah kau."

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

Hidup memang dipenuh kejutan.

Sampai saat ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengalami kejadia apa pun. Tidak ada yang menawarkan satu juta won untuk menjadi pacar palsu, tidak ada laki-laki yang berkelakuan seperti binatang buas yang menarik kerah baju Baekhyun dan mengancamnya. Sepertinya jatah kejadian aneh seumur hidup dialami Baekhyun dalam satu hari.

Tapi Baekhyun merasa minuman yang diminum tadi enak. Warnanya juga cantik. Baekhyun tersenyum geli sambil masuk ke rumah, kemudian bertemu pandang dengan ibu tirinya yang menunggu di depan rak sepatu. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot dingin menusuk. Baekhyun terpaku, tidak menyangka ibu tirinya menunggunya.

 _Plak!_

Suara tamaparan pipi bergema di ruang keluarga yang hening.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"…"

"Kau baru pulang dari mana pada jam seperti ini?"

"…"

"Kalau tetangga melihatmu, mereka akan bergosip. Kenapa kau selalu mempermalukan keluarga ini sebenarnya apa maumu? Ha?"

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum.

"Masih berani senyum?"

 _Plak!_

Sekali lagi Baekhyun merasakan sakit di pipi.

"Aku benci melihatmu. Cepat masuk kamar!"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar sempitnya yang sebelumnya adalah gudang. Kemudian pintu kamar yang dulu ditempati Baekhyun dibuka dan Yoona menunjukkan wajahnya. Yoona menjulurkan lidah dengan gaya mengejek. Melihat wajah menyebalkan itu Baekhyun hanya meringis dan membuka pintu kamar sempitnya.

 _Aku ingin mempunyai tempat yang bisa kutinggali._

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

"Oh ya, sudah kau periksa?"

Direktur Kang menatap sekretarisnya, Yoon Suho. Yoon Suho yang berkulit putih dan beraut wajah dingin berkat, "Dia gadis yang patut dikasihani."

Yoon Suho yang biasanya tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun, sampai menggunakan kata "kasihan". Berarti situasinya benar-benar serius.

"Waktu berusia sepuluh tahun, ibunya meninggal dunia. Beberapa bulan kemudian ayahnya sudah menikah lagi. Ibu tirinya mempunyai seorang putri bernama Choi Yoona yang sebaya dengan Nona Byun Baekhyun . ibu tirinya membawa san putri ke rumah tersebut. Ibu tirinya sering menganiaya Nona Baekhyun, dan tidak pernah memberi makan dengan baik, jadi Nona Baekhyun sekolah sambil beerja paruh waktu di berbagai tempat."

"Apakah ayahnya tidak tahu tentang itu?"

"… Sayangnya, sejak ibu Nona Baekhyun masih hidup, ayahnya sudah mencurigai ibunya berselingkuh. Jadi ayahnya tidak pernah menganggap Nona Baekhyun sebagai anak kandung. Ayahnya juga suka memukul ibu Nona Baekhyun. Perlakuan kasar tersebut cukup parah sapai para tentangga juga tahu."

"Hm…" desah Direktur Kang. Kemarin siang saat tidak ada yang menolongnya, hanya ada seorang gadis yang mengulurkan bantuan. Walaupun ia yakin ada masalah ketika gadis itu bilang ingin keluar rumah, Direktur Kang tidak pernah mengira masalahnya sampai seburuk itu.

"Saat ini Choi Yoona bersekolah di SMA Gamseong, kelas biasa."

"Benarkah? Apakah gaji ayahnya besar?

"Tidak, biasa saja. Justru gara-gara menyekolahkan Nona Choi Yoona di SMA Gamseong, keluarganya terlilit banyak hutang."

SMA Gamseong didirikan Grup Gamseong dan biaya sekolahnya mahal sampai hanya anak-anak dari keluarga kaya yang mampu bersekolah disana. Kadang-kadang ada keluarga dari kalangan biasa yang bekerja mati-matian untuk menyekolahkan anak mereka disana. Itu demi mendapatkan beasiswa yang ditawarkan untuk kelas biasa. Kalau berhasil meraih peringkat sepuluh besar di kelas tersebut, mereka akan mendapatkan beasiswa, dan setalah lulus mereka bisa melanjutkan ke Universitas Gamseong tanpa harus mengikuti ujian masuk. Setelah lulus dari Universitas Gamseong, mereka juga bisa mencari pekerjaan di perusahaan-perusahaan Grup Gamseong. Anak-anak dari keluarga menengah bisa mendapat banyak kesempatan jika bersekolah di sekolah ini.

"Bagaimana dengan sifat anak yang bernama Baekhyun itu?"

"Mengenai soal itu, bukankan Pak Direktur lebih tahu?"

"Aku tidak begitu hebat sampai bisa membaca sifat orang yang baru bertemu denganku satu kali."

"Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu saya akan melaporkannya. Saya dengar dia gadis yang suka tertawa, bergaul baik dengan teman-temannya, dan sangat sopan kepada tetangganya. Nilainya juga sangat bagus. Dia selalu medapat peringkat pertama di sekolahnya. Waktu SMP dia bercita-cita menjadi dokter hewan. Tapi sekarang, kalau ditanya cita-cita, dia menjawab hanya ingi bekerja."

"Situasi keluarganya yang membuatnya seperti itu."

"Ya. Saying kemampuannya disia-siakan begitu saja."

"Hm…"

"…"

"Memang mudah menjatuhkan seseorang jika berada dalam posisiku, tapi lebih mudah lagi membuat seseorang menjadi putri. Bagaimana menurutmu? Mau mencoba mengubah anak ini menjadi putri?"

"Pak Direktur. Apakah Anda sedang jenuh?"

"Ha ha ha. Kau lihat saja nanti begitu kau seumurku."

"Saya selalu mematuhi perintah Pak Direktur.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hm…"

Direktur Kang memperhatikan foto di dokumen yang diberikan Yoon Suho. Gadis itu berwajah mungil, memiliki mata seperti kucing, hidung mancung, dan bibir penuh yang membentuk seulas senyum.

Direktur Kang tidak tahu apa yang dipikirka orang lain ketika melihat senyum itu, tetapi menurutnya senyum Baekhyun bukan senyum biasa. Senyuman itu seakan menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ditahannya dalam hati.

Baekhyun masih berusia tujuh belas tahun, tapi sudah tersenyum, seperti itu.

Direktur Kang teringat akan Baekhyun yang berbicara dengan tenang di sebelahnya tentang kondisinya.

 _"_ _Kakek, Kakek harus hati-hati karena sudah berumur. Kalau tiba-tiba meninggal, keluarga kakek akan sedih."_

Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh mencamaskannya. Direktur Kang menyukai Baekhyun yang begitu khawatir dengan orang tua yang baru ditemuinya.

"Pergilah dan bawa anak itu ke Sky House. Pindahkan dia ke SMA Gamseong. Berikan semua yang dibutuhkan anak itu. Lalu mulai hari ini kau bukan lagi sekretarisku, melaikan pengawal pribadi anak itu. Bisakah kau melakukan semua ini dengan baik?

"Saya aka melaksanakan perintah Anda."

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

Beberpa hal aneh terjadi berturut-turut. Baekhyun melihat kejadian mengerikan did epannya dengan mata membelalak.

Seekor anak anjing yang kotor merintih kesakitan. Segerombolan anak mengelilingi anak anjing itu dan menendang-nendangnya.

 _Kaing. Kaing._ '

Anak anjing itu bahkan tidak bisa merintih lagi. Hanya menghel napas.

"Kalian."

Baekhyun tidak sempat berpikir panjang dan langsung memukul bagia belakang kepala anak anak itu dengan sekeras-kerasnya.

 _Plak… Plak… Plak!_

"Aw!

"Sakiiit!"

"Aaahh…"

"Kenapa memukulku? Sialan!"

"Mau mati?"

"Kalian yang mau mati."

 _Plak… Plak… Plak!_

"Huaaa…!"

"Apanya yang sakit sampai membuat kalian menangis? Kalian sendiri menendang anak anjing itu keras-keras."

Tidak ada yang keluar ketika anak anjing itu menangis, tetapi ketika anak-anak menangis, orang-orang satu per satu keluar.

"Astaga, Jinwoo, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Huaaa! Ibu, cewek itu memukulku. Huaaa!"

"Ibuuu!"

Diantara orang-orangyang keluar, ada ibu-ibu mereka. Anak-anak itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk ibu mereka masing-masing. Ibu-ibu mereka menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Baekhyun tidak memedulikan mereka dan menggendong anak anjing tang terkapar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa sembarangan memukuli anakku?"

 _Apakah anak anjing ini baik-baik saja? Sepertinya banyak sekali tendangannya. Apa dia menderita luka dalam?_

Baekhyun tidak memerdulikan kata-kata mereka dan langsung berjalan. Tapi salah satu dari mereka menjambak rambut Baekhyun.

"Perempuan kurang ajar. Berani-beraninya mengabaikan perkataan orang dewasa! Kau tidak diajari sopan santun di rumah?"

"Yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu anak-anak Anda semua. Bagaimana Anda mengajari anak-anak itu? Kenapa mereka bisa begitu jahat dan menendang-nendang anak anjing?"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin anakku melakukannya!"

"Anda masih bilang seperti itu setelah melihat keadaan anak anjing ini?"

"Huaaa! Cewek itu yang menendang!"

"Anan-anak ini yang menganiayanya." Baekhyun meringis sambil mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan ibu yang menjambak rambutnya.

Ibu itu langsung melepaskan tangan yang sedang memegang rambut Baekhyun.

"Ha… harus dilaporkan ke polisi!"

Ibu-ibu lainnya yang tidak berani mendekat segera menelpon polisi. Kebetulan di sekitar tempat itu ada satu mobil polisi yang lewat. Mobil polisi itu pun berhenti.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Gadis itu memukuli anjing dan memukuli anakku juga. Kemudian dia melakukan kekerasan terhadap ibu-ibu."

"Coba lihat ini. Pergelangan tanganku jadi merah."

"Huaaaaa! Menakutkan!"

Suasananya berubah menjadi ricuh. Sementara itu Baekhyun cemas dengan anak anjing yang susah bernapas itu. Ia harus segera membawanya ke klinik hewan.

"Hei, benarkan ini? Kau yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak melakukannya."

Yang menjawab pertanyyan polisi bukan Baekhyun, melainkan laki-laki yang memperhatikan situasi itu dari tadi. Laki-laki berseragam SMA Gamseong itu pelan-pelan mendekati polisi.

"Anak-anak kecil itu memukuli anak anjing dan ibu itu menjambak rambut gadis itu."

"Hei, Bocah. Kapan aku melakukan itu? Lucu sekali. Apa kau temannya?"

Anak sekolah itu tersenyum dan berbisik pada polisi. Wajah polisi itu menjadi semakin pucat ketakutan, kemudian mundur.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Ya, benar. Karena itu, berikan hukuman sesuai hukuman yang berlaku."

Sikap polisi itu langsung berubah. Ia memandang tajam ke ibu-ibu itu sambil berkata pada Baekhyun, "Hai, Nak. Kau harus ke kantor polisi dan memberikan pernytaan. Kau juga bisa mendapat uang ganti rugi."

"Lupakan uang ganti rugi itu. Aku hanya ingin membawa anak anjing ini ke klinik. Jadi tolong jangan menggangguku."

"Sebentar." Cowok itu menahan Baekhyun ketika ia buru-buru berjalan pergi. Cowok itu menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat dan tersenyum secerah matahari.

"Lebih cepat naik motor dari pada jalan kaki. Aku antar, ya." Di tempat yang ditunjuk cowok itu terdapat motor mengkilap yang baru saja dipermak.

Baekhyun menyadari anak anjing yang dipeluknya sedah sekarat. "Kalau begitu, aku minta tolong, ya."

Walaupun cowok berseragam sekolah itu naik motor, polisi tidak mencoba menangkapnya. Setelah dua orang itu pergi, ibu-ibu tadi berteriak-teriak kepada polisi sambil mengomelinya karena membebaskan para penjahat. Polisi itu kesal dan langsung memborgolibu yang tadi menjambak Baekhyun.

"Apakah kalian tahu siapa anak sekolah tadi? Itu Tuan Muda Kedua dari Grup Gamseong. Kalau kalian berbuat salah pada orang seperti itu, masalah kalian tidak akan terselesaikan hanya dengan masuk penjara."

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

Seragam Baekhyun penuh darah karena darah yang mengalir dari hidung anak anjing itu. Kehangatan dari makhluk kecil yang napasnya tersengal-sengal. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang karena takut anak anjing ini mati. Sampai mata Baekhyun pun terasa pedih.

 _Jangan mati._

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gemetar.

 _Tolong jangan mati._

Begitu klinik jewan terlihat, ia langsung melompat turun dari motor. Saat melihat Baekhyun melompat turun dari motor yang sedang melaju dalam kecapatan tinggi, cowok itu berteriak "Bahaya!", tapi Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan. Baekhyun yang mendarat dengan lincah itu langsung berlari masuk ke klinik. Cowok itu tertawa melihatnya.

"Wah… benar-benar gadis keren!"

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

"Apakah anjing ini bisa sembuh? Sungguh? Aku akan menyiapakan biaya operasi secepatnya. Tolong selamatkan anjing ini."

Setelah meninggalkan nomor telepon, nama, dan sekolah, Baekhyun keluar dari klinik. Di dalam pikiran Baekhyun hanya ada sinar mata anjing yang tersengal-sengal itu. Biaya operasi sekitar lima ratus ribu won, sementara di tabungan Baekhyun hanya ada seratus ribu won.

 _Apa yang haru aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus menemui laki-laki yang bernama Kang Jongin itu dan meminta satu juta won?_

 _Semalam aku sudah bilang tidak akan menerima uang, aku juga tidak punya nomor kontaknya. Seharusnya aku minta nomor kontaknya sebelum berpisah. Aku juga belum mendapat kerja._

Hati Baekhyun terasa pedih. Ia nyaris tidak bisa melangkah memikirkan anak anjing yang sedang menderita itu.

Setelah mencapai pintu dengan langka lunglai, seseorang laki-laki yang memberi kesan sosok drakula berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan matanya yang besar dan berbianr-binar, sambil berkata, "Apakah Anda Nona Byun Baekhyun? Bisakah Anda mengikutiku sebentar ke suatu tempat?"

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙


	3. EPISODE 2

[D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.]

The story belongs to the real author. I just remaked it into Chanbaek version.

Remake Story by Baek Myo

⁂⁂⁂

⁂⁂

⁂

EPISODE 2

MEREKA melewati taman luas yang seakan tak berujung dan masuk ke ruangan yang bergaya tradisional yang luas dan bersih. Di sana Baekhyun melihat kakek yang ditemuinya waktu itu.

"Rupanya Kakek Direktur Grup Gamseong." Kata Baekhyun dengan tenang.

"Benar, aku Direktur Grup Gamseong."

"Tapi tidak terlihat seperti direktur."

"Aku sering mendengar komentar itu."

"Kalau begitu, apakah Kakek keluar sendirian kemarin dengan mengenakan pakaian orang biasa karena ingin mengecek pasar?"

"Ha ha. Alasanku tidak sehebat itu. Aku hanya ingin lepas dari orang yang ada di belakangmu itu, karena dia selalu mengikutiku."

"Ah, begitu. Apakah acara jalan-jalan Kakek menyenangkan?"

"Ya, karena aku bertemu denganmu."

"Pasti waktu muda Kakek _playboy._ "

"Ha ha ha. Ketahuan."

"Omong-omong, kenapa membawaku kesini?"

Aku ingin balas budi karena sudah menolongku kemarin. Apakah ada yang kau inginkan?"

Pikiran Baekhyun penuh dengan anak anjing itu. Walaupun tidak pernah mau menerima imbalan, sekarang Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan anak anjing itu mati.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam lima ratus ribu won?"

"Lima ratus?"

"Ya, aku sangat memerlukannya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku membutuhkan uang untuk operasi anjing, tapi di tabunganku hanya ada serratus ribu."

"Hm… Apakah itu anjing kesanyanganmu?"

"Aku baru mengenalnya, tetapi bila menyangkut hidup, kenal dekat atau baru kenal sama sekali tidak penting. Kumohon, Kakek. Aku pasti membayarnya kembali."

Baekhyun menatap Direktur Kang dengan sorot mata bersungguh-sungguh. Bagaimana mungkin tidak tersentuh jika ditatap seperti itu? Direktur Kang yakin pasti anak itu pasti akan membayar kembali meskipun ditolak olehnya.

"Aku akan meminjamkan uang padamu. Tapi maukan kau membantuku dengan satu hal?"

"Baik. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kakek ini sudah tua… Uhuk… uhuk…"Tiba-tiba saja Direktur Kang batuk-batuk.

"Kakek tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Yoon Suho yang berdiri di belakang gadis itu mendesah.

 _Mulai lagi deh kakek ini._

"Aku mempunyai cucu… Uhuk… Aku selalu khawatir karena mereka tidak pernah mematuhi ucapanku. Kalau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau tinggal di Sky House dan mengurus cucu-cucuku sampai kau lulus SMA?"

"Kakek bilang Sky House?"

Sky House adalah sebutan tempat tinggal cucu-cucu Direktur Kang. Dan daerah sekitar Sky House juga sangat terkenal. Baekhyun tahu tentang itu karena Yoona sering membicarakannya.

"Cucu-cucu Kakek kan masih remaja. Amak-anak remaja biasanya memang tidak medengarkan perkataan orang dewasa. Biarkan saja dan Kakek hanya perlu mengawasi mereka."

"Uhuk… Uhuk… Uhuk…"

"Ka… Kakek tidak apa-apa?"

"Ini keinginan terbesarku."

"…"

"Aku… mita tolong…"

"Ka… Kakek!"

Ketika melihat Direktur Kang pingsan, Baekhyun kaget dan menghampirinya. Dari belakang Yoon Suho berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Beliau tidak mati. Tidak perlu khwatir, Nona."

Direktur Kang bangun sambil menggerutu, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti tidak pernah batuk ataupun pingsan .

"Baekhyun. Sebenarnya aku cemas mendengar ceritamu. Kau bilang ingin keluar rumah, kan?"

"Benar. Tetapi aku sedah mendapat cukup banyak bantuan dari Kakek…"

"Ini bukan bantuan, melainkan dukungan."

"Dukungan?"

"Aku tahu nilai sekolahmu sangat bagus, tapi kau mengesampingkan keinginanmu masuk universitas karena hidupmu yang susah. Aku tidak ingin melihat kita kehilangan orang cerdas yang bisa membuat negara bangga hanya gara-gara kondisi ekonomi rumah tangga. Aku ingin mendukungmu sebagai Direktur Kang. Syaratnya, mulai hari ini kau harus tinggal di Sky House dan bersekolah di SMA Gamseong."

"Bagiku semu syaratnya sangat bagus."

"Sebagai gantinya, setelah menjadi dokter hewan, kau harus bekerja sukarela selama satu tahun di Yayasan Gamseong. Bagaimana?"

"…"

Hangat.

Sudah lama Beakhyun tidak merasakan kehangatan.

Biaya sekolah di SMA Gamseong jutaan won per bulannya. Direktur Kang pasti tahu Baekhyun tidak mungkin bisa membayar kembali semua utang ini meskipun ia bekerja sukarela selama satu tahun. Persyaratannya sangat baik. Ditambah lagi ini kesempatan bagus untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya. Kalau begitu, ini bukan waktu untuk berbasa-basi.

Lebig baik terima dulu, kemudian berusaha mendapatkan hasil terbaik. Baekhyun bisa membalas kebaikan ini kapan saja.

"Baik, Kakek. Aku menyutujuinya. Aku benar-benar… berterima kasih."

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Laki-laki yang dibelakangmu bernama Yoon Suho. Mulai sekarang dia pengawalmu."

"Pengawal? Aku tidak butuh pengawal."

"Hei… Apa maksudmu? Berbahaya bila anak gadis seumurmu berkeliaran sendiri. Karena itu, kau harus selalu bersamanya. Kalau butuh sesuatu, bilang saja pad Yooh Suho. Mengerti?"

"Ya…"

"Yoon Suho."

"Ya, Pak Direktur."

"Jaga Baekhyun" baik- baik ya."

"Baik."

"Kemudian sekarang pergilah ke klinik hewan dan periksa kondisi anjing kecil itu."

"Baik."

Yoon Suho keluar dari tempat tersebut bersama Baekhyun. Yoon Suho yang berjalan di belakang merasa cemas sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan sambil termenung. Sifat cucu-cucu Direktur Kang sedikit aneh. Yoon Suho tidak tahu apakah gadis kecil bertubuh kurus ini sanggup menghadapi mereka.

"Ajoessi."

"…"

"Permisi, Ajeossi."

Yoon Suho tidak menjawab karena tidak menyadari panggilan tersebut ditujukan untuknya. Ia medadak tersadar ketika bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun yang mendongak menatapnya dengan mata yang seperti kucing.

"Apakah Nona memanggil saya?"

"Ya."

"Tapi saya… baru berumur 24 tahun."

"Lalu?"

Yah, memang. Bagi gadis yang berusia tujuh belas tahun, orang yang berumur 24 tahun terlihat seperti om-om.

 _Apakah aku sudah begitu tua sampai dipanggil seperti itu? Padahal belum lama ini aku pernah dianggap anak SMA._

Yoon Suho diam-diam menghela napas, lalu menatap putri yang harus dia jaga itu.

"Apakah ada yang Nona butuhkan?"

"Ya. Maaf… Akhu tahu permintaanku ini mungkin sedikit keterlaluan setelah menerima begitu banyak hal…. Tapi apakah… aku boleh memelihara anjing itu kalau operasinya sukses?"

Permitaan sederhana yang ditanyakan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Yoon Suho mulai menyukai gadis yang harus dijaganya ini.

"Kalau Nona mau, tentu saja boleh."

Ketika mendengan balasan Yoon Suho, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Panggil aku Baekhyun saja. Tidak perlu bahasa formal."

⁂⁂⁂

⁂⁂

⁂

Ahrim bertanya kepada Sehun yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Oppa, apakah ada yang menarik?"

"Ya."

"Apa?"

"Aku melihat gadis yang sangat keren dalam perjalanan ke sekolah tadi pagi."

"Oh ya? Gadis seperti apa?"

"Gadis yang memukul kepala anak-anak sekeras-kerasnya."

"Bukankah itu berarti gadis itu jahat?"

"Anak-anak itu menendangi anak ajing."

"Jadi anak-anaknya yang jahat ya?"

"Ya. Ditambah lagi ketika aku mengantarnya denga motor, dia melompat turun dari motorku yang masih melaju."

"Dia tidak terluka?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak pernah melihat pendaratan sesempurna itu."

"Oh ya? Aku jadi penasaran tentang gadis itu. Dia murid sekolah kita?"

"Astaga! Aku tidak sempat menanyakan namanya! Sepertinya anak SMA sekitar sini."

"Dasar bodoh. Omong-omong, kemarin aku melihat pacar Jongin Oppa."

"Bukankah pacar Jongin Hyeong adalah Kyungsoo?"

"Oppa kan tahu Jongin Oppa sangat benci pada Kyungsoo Eonni. Kemarin Jongin Oppa membawa pacarnya."

"Oh… Cantik?"

"Sangat cantik. Bahkan sepertinya lebih cantik daripada aku."

"Wah… Secantik itu sampai Tuan Putri berkata seperti itu?"

"Wajahnya ssat tersenyum sangat manis. Matanya besar, tangan dan kakinya juga ramping. Kalau tidak salah namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia juga kerja paruh waktu."

"Anak sekolah kita?"

"Sepertinya bukan. Bajunya murahan."

"Hm… Jongin Hyeong tidak mungkin berpcaran dengan gadis yang mengenakan pakaian murahan."

"Ya, kan? Aku juga berpikir begitu, amkanya aku merasa sedikit aneh… Tapi bisa saja Jongin Oppa jatuh cinta padanya karena dia sangat cantik. Aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Aku ingin membelikannya bermacam-macam pakaian."

"Rupanya kamu mau bermain boneka-bonekaan."

"Kalau melihat dia, Oppa juga pasti langsung terpesona olehnya dan mau memberikan bermacam-macam baju untuk dia pakai."

"Kalau sudah terpesona, aku ingin melepaskan bajunya bukannya memakaikan baju."

"Apa-apaan itu… Dasar mesum! Kenapa ucapan Oppa seperti Jongin Oppa saja?"

"Ha ha ha…"

Walaupun sedang tertawa, wajah gadis yang ditemuinya tadi pagi masih jelas diingat Sehun. Gadis keren yang namanya tak ia ketahui. Gadis bermata besar dan tajam seperti mata kucing.

 _Ah… Seharusnya aku menanyakan namanya. Sepertinya kau harus menunggu dia di dekat tempat tadi setiap hari._

⁂⁂⁂

⁂⁂

⁂

Taman kecil berada di belakang gedung kelas dua adalah kesukaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi kayu bervernis sambil melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

"Apa yang sedang Noona lakukan sendirian disini?"

"Ah… Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil ketika meliha Chanyeol. Chanyeol suka melihat Kyungsoo menyelipkan rambutnya yang sebahu ke belakang telinga.

"Sudah makan siang?"

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan singkat Chanyeol itu, Kyungsoo menjawab "tentu saja" sambil tersenyum.

"Makanlah dengan teratur. Noona bisa pingsan kalau tambah kurus lagi."

"Ya."

Ketika Chanyeol mencoba mengeluarkan rokok sambil duduk di samping Kyungsoo, gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Chanyeol. Hanya sentuhan kecil, tetapi jantung Chanyeol menjdai berdebar-debar.

"Jangan merokok. Aku sudah bilang rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Ya."

Kalau Kyungsoo memberi nasehat seperti orang dewasa, Chanyeol tidak sanggup menolaknya.

"Gadis itu… Cantik."

"Siapa?"

"Pacar Jongin Oppa."

"Noona lebih cantik."

"Ha ha… Hanya kau yang peduli padaku."

"…"

"Seanadainya aku juga bertubuh kecil dan manis seperti dia, Jongin Oppa juga mungkin akan jatuh cinta padaku, kan?"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Justru selera Jongin Hyeong yang aneh."

"Tapi sejujurnya kau juga berpikir dia cantik, kan? Walaupun hanya sesaat, matamu juga sempat terpaku kan?"

"Itu bukan karena dia cantik."

Tanpa sadar suara Chanyeol menjadi keras.

 _Cantik? Siapa?_

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan gadis lain selain gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Sejujurnya Chanyeol sudah lupa dengan wajah Baekhyun. Hanya ingat kekuatan dan teknik memelintir yang hebat di depan bar. Apakah Jongin Hyeong tahu Baekhyun gadis seperti itu?

 _Kalau tahu, dia tidak mungkin menyukai gadis itu. Daripada gadis macam itu, jauh lebih baik Kyungsoo yang lebih feminin dan dewasa._

"Keinginanku satu. Sejak kecil hanya satu yang kuinginkan."

Walaupun mata Kyungsootertuju ke bunga sakura yang ia lihat hanya Jongin.

"Aku itdak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Terlalu sulit, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening sambil meletakkan tangan di bahu Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Ia merangkul bahu Kyungsoo yang kecil dan kurus, lalu menariknya mendekat. Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya dirangkul kemudian menyandarkan kepala di bahu laki-laki itu.

"Bagiku… Noona sudah sempurna."

"Dasar bodoh. Gara-gara itu aku jadi terus berharap. Gara-gara dibilang cantik dan sempurna olehmu."

"Tapi itu benar."

Chanyeol memenajmkan mata.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan ini. Saat tinggal di Sky House, saat ia kebingungan, Kyungsoo satu-satunya orang yang memeluknya. Satu-satunya yang memberikan kehangatan.

"Itu benar."

Walaupun tahu kesungguhannya tidak didengar oleh Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tetap menggumamkannya.

⁂⁂⁂

⁂⁂

⁂

Hari ini hari terakhir di sekolah ini.

Dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya, Baekhyun mengamati gedung sekolahnya untuk sesaat. SMA khusus putri yang sudah berdiri selama 25 tahun. Ia tidak merasa kehilangan karena tidak punya teman dekat atau guru yang disayanginya. Ia tidak punya kenangan istimewa disini.

Ia tidak pernah dikucilakan teman-temannya. Tapi ia justru menjaga jarak katerna merasa tidak nyaman bila terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Ia tidak yahu apa pendapat teman-temannya, tapi Baekhyun tidak keberatan bila sewaktu-waktu berpisah.

Baekhyun selalu pergi ke tempat kerjanya setelah selesai sekolah, jadi ia tidak pernah pulang cepat seperti hari ini. Baekhyun merasa nyaman bila tidak ada seorang pun di rumah.

Baekhyun segera berkemas. Yoon Suho bilang dia akan datang membantunya memindahkan barang. Waktu itu Baekhyun tidak sepat berpikir panjang, hanya bilang "baiklah".

Tapi sebenarnya Yoon Suho tidak datang pun tidak apa-apa. Barang-barangnya hanya seragam sekolah, beberapa potong baju olahraga lusuh, dan buku pelajaran.

 _Ah… Seragam ini juga tidak perlu dibawa._

Baekhyun diberi seragam sekolah oleh kakak kelasnya yang sudah lulu SMA. Seragam sekolahnya kebesaran, jadi Baekhyun mengecilkan baju itu sendiri. Karena Baekhyun tidak pandai menjahit, jahitan bajunya tidak rapi dan bentuk roknya juga aneh.

Tetapi tidak ada teman sekolah yang mengejek seragam anehnya. Setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, Baekhyun merasa teman-teman sekolahnya baik juga. Teman Baekhyun yang juga adik dari kakak kelas yang memberikan seragam itu pun tidak pernah bilang seragam Baekhyun itu bekas kakaknya.

"Apakah aku merasa sedikit kehilangan?"

Baekhyun mencoba berpikir lagi sambil memasukkan baju olahraga ke tasnya yang sudah usang, meskipun tidak begitu lama, tetap ada kenangan yang menyenangkan. Ketika temannya kehilangan alat musik, Baekhyun dan teman-temannya berlari ke sana kemari untuk menangkap si pencuri. Ia juga pernah bolos dua kali untuk pergi makan es krim bersama teman-temannya.

 _Nanti aku harus pamit dulu kepada teman-teman._

Wajar saja bila ia sedih dan sedikt panik.

Setelah berkemas, Baekhyun berbaring di tempar tidurnya sebentar. Ini terakhir kalinya ia tidur di kamar sempit ini. Kamar yang sesak sampai ia susah bernapas.

Sudut kamarnya juga berjamur. Walaupun seudah beberapa kali dibersihkan, jamurnya tidak bisa hilang karena pada dasrnya tempatnya selalu lembap. Baekhyun tertidur sebentar di tempat tidurnya yang reyot. Ia kemudian terbangun saat mendengar tawa keluarganya.

"Ayah… Ayah. Aku mau tas ini. Bisakah Ayah membelikan tas ini besok? Bisa, kan?"

"Bisa, besok ayah libur."

Ayah Baekhyun curiga Baekhyun bukan anak kandungnya. Ibunya memiliki tempat latihan bela diri dan diasana ada seseorang pelatih muda. Ayahnya berpikir Baekhyun anak laki-laki itu.

Ibunya mempunyai tempat latihan anggar dan Hapkido. Jelas-jelas beliau kuat, tapi ketika Ayah memukuli Ibu, beliau tidak pernah melawan, hanya pasrah.

.

.

.

 _"Ibu kan kuat! Kenapa mau dipukuli terus?"_

 _Ibu berkata kepada Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu-sedu._

 _"Ibu berlatih bela diri bukan untuk memukul Ayah. Kekuatan ini bukan untuk memukul orang lemah Baekhyun."_

 _"Kalau begitu untuk apa? Untuk apa punya kekuatan?"_

 _"Untuk melindungi orang lain, dan untuk membuat orang lain bahagia."_

⁂⁂⁂

⁂⁂

⁂

Waktu itu Baekhyun tidak mengerti perkataan ibunya. Tapi sekarang ia mengerti. Seandainya waktu itu ibunya melawan ayahnya, kemarahan ayahnya pasti akan jatuh ke Baekhyun. Ketika tidak ada Ibu, mungkin ayahnya akan memukul Baekhyun juga,

"Ibu…"

Hati Baekhyun perih, tetpai ia tidak bisa menangis. Benr-benar aneh. Padahal ia selalu ingin menangis. Pada hari pemakaman ibunya, Baekhyun mengira dirinya akan menangis sekencang-kencangnya, tapi ternyata air matanya tidak bisa keluar. Hatinya seakan disayat-sayat, begitu dipenuhi kesedihan sehingga seperti akan meledak. Tetapi air matanya tetap tidak keluar.

Ketika orang-orang bertanya "Kau tidak apa-apa?", Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ketika melihat hal tersebut, mereka kasihan pada Baekhyun karena mengira ia terlalu muda untuk memahami arti kematian ibunya.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun sangat memahami arti kematian orang yang disayanginya. Kematian menjadikan dirinya sendirian. Ditinggalkan sendirian di dunia. Selalu merasakan kerinduan karena tidak bisa bertemu lagi.

"Ha… Aku jadi ingin menangis."

Mungkin ia menjadi seperti itu karena berbaring di kamar yang gelap.

Baekhyun bangun dan menyampirkan tas di bahu. Gara-gara buku pelakaran, tasnya terasa cukup berat, tapi tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik ia keluar menunggu Yoon Suho di luar rumah.

Ketika membuka pintu, suaranya nyaring. Tetapi tidak ada yang peduli. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya, sebelum berkata, "Ayah, Ibu, Choi Yoona. Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini."

Karena suara Baekhyun… Ah bukan. Karena _apa_ yang dikatakan Baekhyun, mereka semua berhenti mengobrol dan memandang ke arahnya. Sorot mata mereka dingin seperti memandang orang yang tidak dikenal. Baekhyun sama seklai tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah ini lagi. Semoga kalian baik-baik saja."

Sesaat Baekhyun berpikir apakah perlu menambahkan kalimat "terima kasih untuk semua yang kalian lakukan selama ini." Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak menambahkanny, karena tidak ada satu hal pun yang membuatnya merasa berterim kasih kepada mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yoona lantang.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini. Aku bukan kabur dari rumah. Aku tidak akan kembali lagi."

"Lucu sekali. Kalau lapar kau ton pasti kembali lagi."

"Tidak akan." Ia tidak akan kelaparan di Sky House.

"Membuat keluarga kita malu saja… Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Cepat masuk kamar!" seru ibu tiri Baekhyun histeri, sementara ayah Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hanya menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sedih karena harus berpisah dengan mereka. Dibandingkan teman-teman sekolah yang hanya dikenal Baekhyun selama satu bulan, hubungannya dnegan orang-orang ini terasa lebih jauh.

Ding dong.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel.

"Siapa?" Tanya ibu tiri Baekhyun melalui interkom.

Di layar interkom terlihat satu sosok Yoon Suho.

"Aku tanya siapa!" tanya ibu tiri Baekhyun lagi dengan suara nyaring.

"Saya sekretaris Direktur Kang dari Grup Gamseong."

"Apa?"

Mata ibu tiri membelalak. Wajah Yoona yang mendengarkan percakapan itu dari samping ibunya merona.

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa?" Yoona menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan seakan kesulitan bernapas. "Ada apa ini? Seperti ada hubungannya denganku. Apakah dia dikirim Jongin Oppa? Apakah Pak Direktur mendengar berita tentangku?"

"Tu… tunggu sebentar. Maaf, tunggu sebentar, ya." Ibu tiri Baekhyun menutup interkom dan melirik Yoona. "Cepat bereskan ruang tamu."

Yoona sibuk kesana kemari membereskan koran dan majalah yang berserakan. Kemudia ia mengambil novel klasik dari rak buku yng berdebu dan membukanya. Ia merapikan rambut dan memulas bibir dengan sedikit _lip gloss_. Tidak ada lagi yang peduli dengan Baekhyun mau keluar rumah itu.

"Si… silakan masuk," sambut ibu tiri Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam."

Ketika melihat Yoon Suho di ruah Direktur Kang, Baekhyun belum meyadarinya. Tapi melihat di rumah ini, Baekhyun menyadari betapa menawannya laki-laki itu. Rambut hitam dan kulit putih yang sangat kontras. Mata yang tajam, garis bibir, dan dagu yang tegas. Jas hitam yang terbuat dari bahan berkualitas tinggi sepatu mengkilap tanpa noda dan cacat sedikitpun.

 _Wah, dia sangat tampan_ , pikir Baekhyun terpana sambil memandang Yoon Suho.

"Saya datang kesini untuk menjemput putri keluarga ini."

"A… astaga. Benarkah? Putriku?"

"Benar. Direktur Kang menyuruhnya tinggal di Sky House."

Yoona yang berdiri di belakang ibunya memekik pelan. Wajayh Yoona terlihat begitu merah sampai Baekhyun khawatir kakak tirinya itu mengalami pendarahan dalam.

"Apakah nona sudah siap?"

"Tu… tunggu sebentar. Apakah ada yang harus kubawa?" tanya Yoona.

Yoon Suho menjawab tanpa memandang Yoona. "Bukan Nona yang itu. Saya kesini untuk menjemput Nona Baekhyun. Apakah Nona sudah siap?"

Suasana di rumah itu seketika berubah saat mendengar perkataan sopan Uoon Suho. Dnegan perasaan tidak percaya, orang-orang itu memandang Baekhyun dan Yoon Suho bergantian.

"Ya. Sudah siap. Hanya tas ini."

"Barang bawaan Nona tidak begitu banyak."

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu…"

"Tu … tunggu sebentar!" seru ibu tiri Baekhyun pada Yoon Suho dengan suara nyaring.

Yoon Suho memandang ibu tiri Baekhyun dengan dingin.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang sudah Anda lakukan?"

"Sudah saya katakan. Saya akan membawa putri keluarga ini pergi."

"Tapi kenapa Anda membawa anak itu?"

"Apakah dia bukan putri keluarga ini?"

Wajah ibu tiri Baekhyun memerah. "Ma… maksud saya bukan itu, tapi…"

"Kalau tidak ada masalah lain, kami pergi dulu."

Kelihatannya Yoona masih syok.

"Di.. dia putri saya. Kenapa Anda sembarangan membawa pergi putri saya?" Ibu tiri Baekhyun menyambar pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak keluar dengan kasar dan berusaha menarik gadis itu ke arahnya. "Kami yang bertanggung jawab atasnya. Kenapa sembarangan membawa pergi putri kami…"

"Apakah Anda mau menjdai musuh Grup Gamseong?"

"…!"

"Apakah Anda mau berurusan dengan hokum?"

"I… itu…"

Cengkeraman ibu tiri Baekhyun mengendur. Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari cengkraman ibu tirinya dan menghampiri Yoon Suho. Sambil tersenyum lembut, Yoon Suho mengambil tas dari bahu Baekhyun.

"Pak Direktur menyuruh saya memberikan semua yang Nona inginkan dan melindungi Nona agar bisa hidup dengan nyaman. Ayo pergi Nona."

Ibu tiri Baekhyun, Yoona, dan Ayah Baekhyun mematung. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah meraka bernapas atau tidal.

Begitu pintu ditutup.

"Aaaaaaa…!" Terdengan jeritan Yoona.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak menoleh ke belakang.

 _Aku tidak akan kembali lagi. Meskipun diusir dari Sky House, aku tetap tidak akan kembali ke rumah ini._

⁂⁂⁂

⁂⁂

⁂

Sky House jauh lebih luas daripada sekolah Baekhyun dulu. Baekhyun kaget mendengar bahwa setelah melewati gerbang, mereka masih harus naik mobil untuk sampai ke rumah utama.

"Kukira aku hanya bisa melihat ini di film saja. Ajoessi, apah aku boleh turun dari mobil dan berjalan kaki saja?"

"Nanti Nona tersesat."

"Ajoessi ikut jalan kaki saja." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Yoon Suho pun menghentikan mobilnya.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa menghentikan mobil sembarangan?"

"Ya. Akan ada orang yang meindahkannya."

"Wah… orang kaya… luar biasa."

"Begitukah?"

Dari kiri dan kanan Baekhyun terdapat taman yang luas. Terlihat sebuah bangunan yang menghadap ke gerbang utama. Di kiri dan kanan bangunan tersebut ada bangunan lagi. Sambil menyusuri jalanan berekerikil, Yoon Suho menjuelaskan struktur Sky House.

"Gedung di depan yang beratap warna langit itu gedung utama. Gedung itu ada tiga lantai. Nona akan menempati kamar di lantai dua. Di lantai dua ada lima kamar. Tuan Muda Ketiga juga tinggal di lantai dua."

"Maksudnya Kang Chanyeol?"

"Ya. Apakan Nona kenal?"

"Ah… Pernah bertemu satu kali…"

 _Astaga! Aku lupa! Aku sudah betemu Kang Jongin dan Kang Chanyeol! Sepertinya otakku sudah rusak._

Padahal kejadiannya baru dua hari yang lalu, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar sudah lupa.

 _Aarrgh! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi mereka?_

Jongin itu masalah kecil, tapi Chanyeol sangat tidak menykai Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya sangat benci. Ditambah lagi, Baekhyun pernah menjatuhkannya.

 _Aarrgh! Kalau tahu seperti ini, seharusnya aku lebih bersabar! Dasar! Tidak boleh langsung emosi!_

Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari arti kekuatnnya sembarangan.

"Apakah Nona baik-baik saja? Raut wajah Nona terlihat tidak suka. Ah… kalau itu karena Nona harus menggunakan lantai yang sama dengan Tuan Muda Ketiga, Nona tidak perlu khawatir. Nona tidak akan bertemu dnegannya karena masing-masing kamar ada toilet dan kamar mandi."

"Ah… ya."

 _Ya sudahlah. Jalani saja._ Baekhyun berusaha berpikiran positif.

"Kamar lantai tiga ditempati Tuan Muda Pertama dan Tuan Muda Kedua. Di lantai satu ada ruang tamu dan ruang makan, ruang keluarga yang tersambung dengan ruang baca, ruang _game_ , dan sebagainya."

"Ada bermaca-macam ya."

"Ya. Kemudian gedung di sebelah kanan itu memiliki fasilitas olahraga seperti kolam renang. Sama saja dengan tempat _fitness_ umumnya. Yang sebelah kiri itu semcang ruang kaca untuk memelihara tanamandisana. Kalau tertarik, Nona boleh melihat-lihat."

"Tanaman tropis?"

"Ya. Itu disiapkan Tuan Muda Ketiga karena dia menyukainya."

"Ah…"

Ternyata si binatang buas itu juga punya sifat seperti itu. Mengejutkan.

"Ah… Bagaimana dengan anak anjingnya?"

"Operasinya berjalan dengan baik. Kata dokter, anak anjingnya harus dirawat disana selama satu minggu, setelah itu baru boleh pulang. Sebelum anjingnya dipulangkan, aku akan menyiapkan barang-barang untuknya."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Ajoessi."

"Nona tidak perlu memakai bahasa formal seperti itu."

"Ajoessi juga memakai bahasa formal. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memakainya?"

Ketika mendengar Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan gaya bercanda, Yoon Suho tertawa pelan.

"Apa ada yang lucu? Sepertinya aku mendengar ada suara cewek."

Baekhyun mendengar suara familier dari sela-sela pohon di taman. Kemudian terlihat sebuah sosok berjalan kea rah mereka di bawah cahaya oranye lampu.

"Oh?" Sosok yang berwajah setampah pangeran itu tampak kaget. "Bukankah kau Baekhyun?"

Yoon Suho juga menatap Baekhyun dengan kaget karena Jongin mengenali Baekhyun.

"Apakah Nona kenal dengan Tuan Muda Pertama?"

"Ah, ya. Kami pernah bertemu satu kali."

"Wah, ada apa ini? Apakah Baekhyun gadis yang disebut-sebut akan tinggal di Sky House mulai hari ini?"

"Benar. Jadi Tuan Muda sudah mendengarnya dari Pak Direktur?"

"Tentu saja. Kakek memintaku bersikap baik padanya. Sudah pasti aku bersikap baik. Dia kan pacarku."

Jongin tertawa tertawa dan dengan lancangnya mencoba merangku bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghindari tangan cowok itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankan aku pernah bilang kau tidak boleh meyentuhku walaupun kau memberiku ratusan juta won?"

"Ha ha ha … Coba lihat ini. Pacarku dingin."

"Kita kan…"

Baekhyun mau bilang "tidak berpacaran", tapi ucapannya terhenti ketika mendengar bisikan Jongin.

"Di rumah ini juga ada Chanyeol. Kita harus membuatnya tetap mengira kita berpacaran. Tolong bantu aku."

Yoon Suho menatap dua orang tersebut dengan ekspresi penasaran. Sesaat Baekhyun ragu-ragu karena gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu sepertinya bukan orang jahat.

"Tolong."

Jongin kelihatan benar-benar berada di dalam situasi sulit. Laki-laki itu juga terlihat sedikit sedih.

 _Apakah ada alasan lain?_

Baekhyun menyadari dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sehingga ia hanya mengangguk. Yah… bukan masalah besar, mau pura-pura menjadi pacar atau tidak.

"Tapi jangan terlalu dekat. Aku tidak suka disentuh-sentuh."

"Siap. Aku minta izin dulu sebelum menyentuh ya."

"Tidak akan kuberi izin."

"Nah," Kata Jonginsambik menepukkan kedua telapak tangan, "Seperti yang Hyeong lihat, hubunganku dan Baekhyun cukup serius."

"Benarkah?" Yoon Suho kelihatan tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Aku yang akan memandunya. Hyeong pulang dan istirahat saja."

"Tidak bisa begitu."

"Ehem. Aku hanya inigi berduaan dengan Baekhyun sebentar. Keluarga Baekhyunsangan tegas, jadi kami tidak pernah kecan malam-malam. Coba lihat, pohon-pohon melambai dan rembulan bersinar. Ini malam yang mebuat orang-orang ingin berkencan."

"Hm."

"Cepat pulang, sana."

"Baiklah, saya percaya pada Tuan Muda. Kalau begitu, saya pulang dulu. Nona kalau ada masalah, atau butuh sesuatu, tolong telepon. Tidak peduli jam berapa."

"Ya, Ajoessi. Selamat tidur."

Begitu Yoon Suho meninggalkan tepat tersebut, Jongin langsung mengaitkan lengan Baekhyun ke lengannya.

"Sudah kubilang…"

"Aku hanya akan melakukan sebatas ini. Menggenggam tangan dan merangkul lengan. Kalau tidak melakukannya, kita tidak terlihat berpacaran."

"Kau benar-benar…!"

"Panggil aku 'Oppa'. Kita harus bersikap lebih akrab."

"Dasar."

Walaupun permintaannya tidak masuk akal, Jonginbuka iorang menyebalkan. Mungkin itu karena senyuman polosnya yang tidak sesuai dengan wajah tampan pangeran.

"Kelihatannya, Kyungsoo Eonni bukan orang jahat."

"Ya, bagi orang lain dia memang bukan orang jahat. Hanya aku yang melihatnya sebagai orang jahat."

"Hanya Oppa?"

"Wah… Senangnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau memanggilku 'Oppa'. Aku senang."

"Menjijikkan"

"Ha ha. Begini… Tidak mungkin kan kau selalu senang setiap kali orang memanggil namamu?"

 _Aku tidak senang bila Yoona, Ibu tiri, atau Ayah memanggilku,_ batin Baekhyun.

"Kalau dipanggil teman dekat, kita memang merasa senang. Tapi kalau dipanggil orang yang membuat kita menderita, perasaan kita menjadi tidak enak, bukan? Begitulah. Tetapi walaupun suasana hatimu tidak enak saat dipanggil olehnya, belum tentu orang lain yang dipanggilnya merasa kesal juga, kan?"

"Benar juga."

"Ya, begitulah. Mungkin bagimu dia orang baik. Tapi bagiku bukan."

"Ya."

Hubungan antar manusia ternyata memang rumit.

"Sekarang tidak ada seorang pun di Sky House."

"Oh, begitu?"

"Sejak kecil Sehun suka berkeliaran. Aku juga baru mau keluar, tapi ternyata bertemu denganmu."

Akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah utama. Bangunan bergaya modern dengan atap berwarna biru muda. Berkat kaca besar rumah tersebut terlihat sangat luas. Baekhyun berpikir rumah ini pasti terlihat sangat cantik pada pagi hari dengan sinar matahari yang bersinar cerah.

"Rumah ini sungguh besar."

"Oh ya?" Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian membuka pintu.

Jongin sangat cocok dengan rumah mewah ini. Walapun tidak terang-terangan menonjolkan kekayaannya, orang ini mengenakan pakaian berkualitas tinggi, mempunyai rambut berombak yang lembut, dan terlihat modis.

"Silakan masuk."

"Permisi."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa seperti masuk ke rumah orang lain-walaupun pda kenyataannya memang rumah orang lain-sampai ia merasa perlu memberi salam sebelum masuk. Begitu di dalam, Baekhyun terperangah.

Langit-langit rumah itu lebih tinggi daripadaseluruh rumahnya yang dulu. Ada karpet di lantai serta lampu gantung indah. Tepat di depan Baekhyun terdapat tangga menuju lantai dua. Tangga itu berbentuk oval.

"Tangganya sangat keren."

Ketika mendengar komentar Baekhyun yang sungguh-sungguh, Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau menurutmu keren. Ayo naik."

Mereka menaiki tangga kayu berbentuk oval itu ke lantai dua. Ada sebuah koridor dan di kedia sisinya terdapat beberapa pintu. Suasananya seperti hotel mewah.

"Chanyeol menggunakan kamar yang ada di ujung sana. Kamarmu disini. Ini kamarmu."

Kamar Baekhyun adalah kamar yang langsung terlihat begitu menaiki tangga.

"Kami menyiapkan kamar yang dekat dengan tanggan supaya kami bisa membantumu dengan cepat seandainya terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kalau tidak suka, bilang saja. Bisa ditukar."

"Ya." Baekhyun membuka pintu yang berwarna cokelat tua. "Ini benar-benar kamarku?"

Baekhyun sudah bertekad untuk tidak kaget saat melihat apapun, tetapi tanpa sadar malah melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Ya. Ini kamarmu."

"Benar-benar besar… Ini hanya untukku?"

"Ini besar?" tanya Jongin sambil menelengkan kepala.

"Tntu saja besar! Ini… lebih besar daripada rumahku yang dulu kutinggali. Jangan-jangan… toiletnya sebesar rumahku?"

Di sebelah kiri ada dua pintu, sepertinya yang satu adalah toilet, dan satunya lagi kamar mandi. Baekhyun masih belum berani membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tempat tidurnya pun sangat besar, cukup luas untuk menampung lima atau enam orang. Baekhyun sangat menyukai meja belajar rapi berwarna hitam dan rak buku di dinding yang berada di dekat meja belajar. Lalu ada benda yang paling disukainya.

"Komputer!"

Baekhyun berlari ke computer tersebut sambil memekik riang. Di meja belajar ada komputer mengkilap dengan model terbaru yang memiliki monitor 24 inci. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saking terharunya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bisa mendapat barang sebanyak itu.

"Sebegitu senangnya?"

"Ya. Aku tidak pernah memilki komputer di kamar."

"Duh… Memangnya kau tinggal di rumah macam apa?"

"Rumah yang menyeramkan yang seperti mimpi buruk. Kalau ke rumah itu, Oppa tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup satu hari pun."

"Oh ya?" Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan rumah menyeramkan itu seperti apa.

"Ah… Baguslah. Sekarang aku bisa mencari kerja paruh waktu dengan mudah."

"Kerja? Kenapa kau perlu bekerja?"

"Untuk mencari uang."

"Tidak perlu mencari uang dengan cara seperti itu. Toh Kakek akan memberikan semuanya."

"Tidak bisa begitu. Kakek sedah meminjamkan kamar sebagus ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Uang yang kaupakai juga tidak akan terlalu banyak."

"Oppa."

Baekhyun berhenti memegangi komputer dan menghampiri Jongin. Matanya yang seperti kucing menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Seperti yang Oppa katakan, uang yang kupakai mungkin lebih sedikit daripada uang saku orang seperti Oppa untuk sehari. Tetapi bagiku, uang tersebut sangat besar dan bermakna. Oppa mungkin menganggap kenyataan aku tinggal di rumah ini tidak lebir dari memungut anak anjing yang tersesat di jalan, tetapi bagiku, kesempatan yang diberikan Direktur Kang ini adalah harapan. Karena itu aku harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, dan aku ingin mendapatkan sesuatu dengan usahaku sendiri."

Baekhyun masih kecil. Benar-benar kecil dan lemah seperti anak kucing yang ditelantarkan. Tetapi anehnya, saat ini di mata Jongin, Baekhyun terlihar besar, jauh lebih besar daripada kamar ini.

"Ha… Aku benar-benar senang."

"Sebegitu senangnya?"

Mulut Jongin tersa kering. Ia ingin memegang bahu Baekhyun, tetapi tidak semudah tadi merangkulnya. Sekarang Jongin memahami perkataan Baekhyun tentang ia tidak bisa sembarangan disentuh walaupun dibayar ratusan juta won.

"Ya, senang. Aku tidak perlu membuang impianku."

"Apa… imipianmu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter hewan."

Baekhyun berjanji akan bertemu Jongin di lantai satu setelah selesai melihat-lihat kamar. Mereka akan ke klinik hewan untuk melihat kondisi anak anjingyang diselamatkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berniat memasukkan kaus olahraganya, makanya membuka pintu lemari baju yang besar. Ia mengira lemarinya kosong, tapi ternyata penuh dengan pakaian. Baekhyun sempat berpikir pakaian ini milik orang lain, tetapi semua pakaian tersebut adalah pakaian wanita. Dan label harganya pun belum dilepaskan.

"Empat juta won? Untuk sepotong kaus ini?" mulut Baekhyun menganga ketika melihat harga kaus berwarna pink.

"Astaga… Orang-orang ini bagaimana bisa…"

Kaus saja harganya empat juta won, apalagi baju terusan. Baekhyun mengambil kaus yang terlihat paling murah di antara baju-baju itu, tetapi ternyata harganya satu juta won. Baekhyun takut memakainya. Di paling ujung gantungan ada seragam sekolah. Jas berwarna pink tua dan rok berwarna pink muda. Blus putih dan pita hijau muda. Seragam sekolah catik yang Baekhyun pikir hanya ada di komik adalah seragam SMA Gamseong.

"Kalau pitanya berwarna hijau muda, berarti aku tidak masuk kelas biasa."

Murid-murid kelas biasa memakai pita biru.

"Apakah… aku tidak akan masuk kelas biasa?"

Walaupun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Baekhyun tidak berencana memprotes keputusan Direktur Kang. Baekhyun sudah sangat berterima kasih pada Direktur Kang karena telah memberikan sebanyak ini. Padahal Baekhyun hanya membantu beliau saat terjatuh di penyebrangan jalan.

"Terima kasih Kakek."

Baekhyun bertemu Direktur Kang dua hari lalu, sementara keputusan yang menyuruhnya pindah ke rumah ini baru diambil kemarin. Hanya dalam satu hari, kamar dan baju-baju sudah disiapkan. Hanya untuknya.

"Baiklah, meskipun takut, lebih baik pakai saja. Karena baju ini disiapkan Kakek untukku."

Kalau tidak memakainya, nanti dianggap menolak permitaan beliau. Baekhyun memakai kaus pink dan celana _jeans_. Jongin menunggu Baekhyun sambil dudk di tangga lantai satu.

"Cantik." puji Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih. Omong-omong siapa yang membelikan pakaian di dalam lemari?"

"Yoon Suho Hyeong."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Di melakukan semuanya sendiri. Interior kamar, pakaian, tempat tidur, dan komputer."

"Orang yang luar biasa."

"Aku jadi cemburu. Pacarku bilang laki-laki lain luar biasa."

"Cemburu apanya?"

Mereka keluar sambil tertawa. Walaupun berada dalam kota, udaranya segar berkat pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka.

Yoon Suho mengantar mereka ke klinik hewan dengan mobil. Di depan klinik yang belum tutup, ada orang yang mengintip ke dalam. Baekhyun sepertinya pernah melihat orang itu, tapi ai tidak ingat siapa.

Wajahnya kecil, bermata besar, dan ekspresi wajahnya sedikit kosong. Kalau bukan karena tubuhnya yang tinggi, orang akan mengira cowok itu gadis imut.

"Kenapa bocah itu ada disitu?" gumam Jongin.

"Oppa mengenalnya?" tanga Baekhyun.

"Dia adikku. Kang Sehun," balas Jongin.

"Ah… jadi dia Kang Sehun? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

Entah karena mendengar obrolan mereka atau bukan, Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin, tiba-tiba mebelalak ketika pandangannya tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Aku teru menunggumu disini karena kupikir kau pasti akan datang lagi."

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Ya ampun… Akhu sakit hati nih. Waktu anak anjing itu terluka, aku yang mengatarmu dengan motorku."

"Aah…"

Baekhyun ingat. Cowok itu yang menolongnya ketika polisi datang. Saat itu Baekhyunpenasaran kenapa sikat polisi tiba-tiba berubah. Tapi sekarang ia mengerti. Ternyata orang ini ada hubungannya dengan Grup Gamseong.

"Kalian berdua saling kenal?" sela Jongin.

"Ya. Aku mecarinya karena dia sangat keren. Dia melompat turun dai motor yang sedang melaju."

"Kau melakukan itu?" tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun dengan kaget.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Kata Baekhyun.

"Mulai sekarang Nona harus berhati-hati. Bagaimana kalau nanti Nona terluka?" tegur Yoon Suho.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Yoon Suho. Pandangannya terpaku pada pengawal itu. Sudah sangat lama tidak ada yang mencemaskan Baekhyun, apakah ia terluka atau tidak.

"Kenapa Nona melihat saya seperti itu?"

"Hanya… terkejut."

⁂⁂⁂

⁂⁂

⁂

Mendadak Jongin menutup mata Baekhyun dengan tangannya sambil berkata, "Jangan lihat laki-laki lain selain aku."

Sehun mengernyit ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin itu. "Ha? Apa? Kenapa Jongin Hyeong tidak suka gadis ini melihat laki-laki lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak suka." Dengan raut wajah dingin, Jongin merangkul Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat.

"Gadis ini… pacarku."

"Apa? Benarkah itu?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Itu benar, tapi…"

"Ah… Selain itu, Kakek pernah bilang ada anak perempuan yang tinggal di rumah kita kan? Anak perempuan yang dibicarakan Kakek itu adalah dia, orangyang akan menjadi kakak iparmu."

"Eii… Kalau begitu, aku bisa bertemu dengannya tanpa terus-menerus datang ke klinik hewan ini." Sehun mencibir lalu meghampiri Baekhyun. "Omong-omong senag bertemu denganmu. Namaku Kang Sehun. Aku berumur delapan belas tahun dan cukup kuat. Siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Tujuh belas tahun."

"Sayang sekalikau pacar Jongin Hyeong. Karena sekarang kita tinggal serumah, semoga kita bisa menjadi lebih akrab."

"Aku jua berharap begitu."

"Apakah operasi anak anjing itu sukses?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku kesini untuk melihat kondisinya. Ah, karena kita sedang membicarakan hal ini… bolehkah aku memelihara anak anjing itu di Sky House?"

Sehun dan Jongin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang diucapkan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati itu.

"Tentu saja. Semua yang Tuan Putri inginkan pasti boleh"

"Selama kau suka, aku tidak keberatan."

Seperti yang Yoon Suho katakan, operasi anak anjing itu sukses. Anjing berbaring dengan perut dibalut perban di pojok kandang. Ketika melihat Baekhyun, anjing itu mengibas-ngibaskan ekor seakan mengenalinya. Raut wajah Baekhyunlangsung berubah menjadi senang saat melihat mata hitam pekat yang bersinar polos itu. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil menyelipkan jarinya di celah jeruji kandang. Anak anjing itu menjilatitangannya dengan susah payah.

"Lucunya. Anak anjing ini mau diberi nama apa ya?"

"Anjing."

"…"

"…"

Semuanya menatap Jongin dengan terperangah.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa? Kalau sudah besar, semuanya juga menjadi anjing. Jadi panggil dia 'anjing' saja."

"Apakah kucing harus diberi nama 'kucing' juga?"

"Ini nama yang bagus untuk hewan karena mereka bisa menyadari identitas mereka."

"Sudahlah. Aku menamainya Tori. Karena matanya berbinar-binar."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Tori sambil mengatakan ia akan kembali besok, mereka keluar klinik hewan.

Sehunmenautka kedua tangan di belakang kepala sambil berjalan. "Ah… Baekhyun benar-benar keren. Terlalu baik untuk _playboy_ seperti Hyeong." gerutunya.

"Jadi? Mau jadi adik durhaka yang merebut pacar kakak ipar dari kakak sendiri?"

"Hm… Oh ya, Baekhyun. Kalau Hyeong melakukan hal aneh-aneh, bilang saja padaku. Aku langsung merebutmu."

"Persaudaraan yang sangat erat."

"Persaudaraan yang membuat orang lain merinding."

⁂⁂⁂

⁂⁂

⁂

Setelah sampai di rumah, mereka mengobrol sebentar sebelum masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sudah lewat pukul satu pagi, tetapi Chanyeol belum kelihatan juga. Itu malah bagus, karena pasti terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan jika bertemu dengannya. .

Setelah masuk ke kamar, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tadi tidak disentuhnya. Baekhyun mempersiapkan diri untuk tidak kaget, tetapi begitu melihat kamar mandi yang sangat luas dan mewah, ia sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Di dalam ada _bath tub_ dan bilik pancuran yang besar. Karena belum pernah tinggal di rumah yang memiliki _bath tub_ , Baekhyun mengisi air di dalamnya dengan senang hati. Di kamar mandi tersebut juga ada lemari kecil yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam minyak aromatik dan garam mandi.

Syukurlah semua orang di sini lebih baik daripada yang disangka Baekhyun. Seandainya ia tidak bermusuhan dengan Chanyeol, sepertinya kehidupan di rumah ini akan menyenangkan. Tetapi karena ia berstatus sebagai pacar Jongin, mau tidak mau hubungannya dengan Chanyeol pasti jelek. Seandainya ia tidak mencoba bertengkar dengan laki-laki itu.

 _Benar. Kalau hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo Eonni berjalan lancar, pasti tidak aka nada masalah lagi._

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah cinta orang lain, tapi itu satu-satunya solusi jika nanti hubungannya dan Chanyeol tetap tidak akur.

Walaupun sudah mandi, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Sepertinya ia belum terbiasa dengan tempat tidur barunya. Ia berniat keluar untuk jalan-jalan di taman sebentar, tetapi malah berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang menaiki tangga.

Sialan.

Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan cowok itu.

Chanyeol menaiki tangga sambil menunduk, tetapi ketika melihat kaki Baekhyun, ia langsung mengangkat kepala. Mata Chanyeol yang sipit membelalak karena mengingat wajah Baekhyun. Kemudian langsung mengernyit. Dibandingkan dengan raut wajahnya, Baekhyun lebih tertarik dengan kerutan di dahi Chanyeol.

Sejak kapan cowok itu sering mengernyit sampai bisa mempunyai kerutan sedalam itu walaupun masih remaja?

"Apa-apaan kau?" sergah Chanyeol kasar. "Kenapa kau ada di rumah ini?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Mulai hari ini aku disuruh Pak Direktur untuk tinggal disini."

"Apa? Jadi kau cewek yang akan tinggal disini?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata dingin menusuk. Sepertinya kedua matanya yang gelap itu ingin menerkan Baekhyun.

"Aku dengar kau berasal dari keluarga miskin. Kau mau menjadi orang kaya dengan cara menikah dengan Jongin Hyeong? Akah kau mendekatinya demi semua itu?"

Baekhyun tercengang mendengar ucapan Chanyeolyang dipenuhi dengan kedengkian, samapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa pun.

"Uang yang kau dapat dari menjual diri pada Jongin Hyeong sepertinya kurang ya?"

"Kau…" Baekhyun sejak awal hanya diam mendengar tuduhan-tuduhan Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mulut. "Sebenarnya hidupmu seperti apa sampai bisa berpikiran sekeji itu?"

"Kau tanya hidupku seperti apa? Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tingaal di rumah yang superbesar dan hidup berfoya-foya. Masa tidak tahu?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu semuanya, tapi yang pasti, aku tahu hidupmu sangat menyedihkan."

"Konyol." Wajah Chanyeol seakan dipahat sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi. Walaupun wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Jongin dan Sehun, sifatnya benar-benar berbeda. Dibandingkan dengan kedua orang itu, aura Chanyeol terkesan jauh lebih gelap. "Dasar cewek murahan."

"Apa murahan hal yang buruk?"

"..."

"Barang murah toh hanya barang tidak bermerek. Ada banyak barang murah yang bagus dan berkualitas tinggi. Barang-barang yang dipajang di mall bisa semahal itu karena ditempeli merek. Kau juga seperti itu kan? Kau pura-pura berstatus tinggi hanya karena kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Grup Gamseong. Bagiku, kau terlihat murahan."

Chanyeol mencoba mencengkeram kerah baju Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum dingin, "Aku pernah bilang kan? Kalau kau berani menyentuhku sekali lagi, kau akan kuhajar habis-habisan. Memangnya kau pikir saat aku menjatuhkanmu waktu itu hanya kebetulan?"

"…"

"Kau toh Homo Sapiens, bisa kan hidup sambil berpikir? Kaupikir, kalau kau menindas dan mengancamku, Jongin Oppa akan mulai memperhatikan Kyungsoo Eonni? Kalau Jongin Oppa berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo Eonni, kau akan merasa puas? Tidak mungki kau bahagia walaupung mencoba menyatukan mereka berdua secara diam-diam. 'Asalkan kau bahagia', 'Asalkan orang yang kucintai bahagia'. Apakah kau berpikir seperti itu? Singkirkan pemikiran itu. Itu sama menjijikannya dengan perasaan egois."

Buk!

Kali ini Baekhyun sengaja menerima pukulan Chanyeol meskipun bisa menghindar. Pukulannya terasa sakit, tapi Baekhyun tidak menunjukkannya.

"Ternyata kau berani memukul perempuan?"

Chanyeol sedikit kaget melihat Baekhyun tidak terhuyung sedikit pun walaupun ia melayangkan pukulan keras yang bisa membuat laki-laki mana pun jatuh terjembap.

"Apakah kau puas setelah memukulku sekuat tenaga? Apakah kau merasa cintamu sudah terbalaskan?"

"Kau… apa maumu?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang sendiri. Cewak murahan yang menempel pada Jongin Oppa supaya bisa jadi orang kaya."

 _Sinar mata cewek ini pasti hanya khayalanku,_ pikir Chanyeol sambil menipitkan mata.

Karena sudah malam, hanya dua lamu di tengah korodor yang menyala. Jadi sinar itu pasti khayalannya. _Kalau tidak, pasti ada yang salah dengan mataku_ , pikir Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa menatap langsung mata Baekhyun, jadi pasti ada masalah dengan matanya karena belakangan ini ia kurang tidur.

"Mungkin kau tidak suka, tapi aku akan tinggal disini sampai aku lulu SMA. Mau mengusirku? Coba saja. Aku tidak selemah itu sampai bisa kau usir."

Bahkan setelah Baekhyun mendorongnya dengan kasar ke samping dan menuruni tangga, Chanyeol masih merasa matanya aneh. Setelah Baekhyun tidak kelihatan lagi, barulah mata Chanyeol bisa melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya dengan jelas lagi. Chanyeol mengucek mata dengan punggung tangan, lalu masuk ke kamar sambil menelengkan kepala.

"Sepertinya besok aku harus ke dokter mata."

Sehun sedang duduk di koridor lantai tiga. Ia keluar untuk minum, tapi tidak bisa turun setelah tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan serius dari lantai bawah. Akhirnya ia berjongkok dan menunggu sampai pembicaraan itu selesai.

 _Aah… bagaimana ini?_ Sehun membenamkan wajah di antara kedua lutut sambil menghela napas panjang. _Byun Baekhyun sangat keren!_

⁂⁂⁂

⁂⁂

⁂


	4. EPISODE 3

[D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.]

The story belongs to the real author. I just remaked it into Chanbaek version.

Remake Story by Baek Myo

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

Sorry for typo

EPISODE 3

SMA GAMSEONG

Baekhyun pernah mendengar cerita Yoona, tapi ini pertama kali ia melihat SMA ini.

"Aku masuk sendiri saja," kata Baehyun pada Suho yang mengantarnya sampai depan gerbang sekolah.

"Apa Nona yakin?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saat Suho bertanya dengan cemas. Kemudian ia berjalan ke ruang guru dengan semangat.

"Lapangannya benar-benar luas."

SMA Gamseong sangat jauh berbeda dengan SMA Baekhyun yang dulu. Memang sekolahnya sangat luas, tapi taman dan gedung yang keepat sisinya merupakan dinding kaca dan dibangun dengan gaya paling modern tetap saja pemandangan yang tidak dapat dijumpai di SMA biasa lain. Setelah dengan susah payah menemukan gedung kantor guru, Baekhyun kembali tercengang. Ada lift dan eskalator!

 _Diantar dengan mobil, lalu naik eskalator. Sepertinya aku bisa jatuh sakit gara-gara kekurangan olahraga_.

SMA Baekhyun yang dulu berlokasi di dataran tinggi. Setiap masuk dan pulang sekolah, anak-anak mengomel karena otot betis mereka jadi besar. Setelah pindah ke sekolah sebagus ini, Baekhyun mau tak mau merasa kagum.

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor lantai satu menuju kantor guru.

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun!"

Sebuah suara melengking menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

Gara-gara kemewahan sekolah, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang tanpa menjawab panggilan tersebut. Yoona yang memakai pita biru menatap marah kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau ini! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau tahu? Gara-gara kau pergi begitu saja dari rumah, Ayah dan Ibu sangat khawatir."

Apakah yang dikatakan Yoona itu dapat dipercaya? Benarkah mereka mengkhawatirkanku? Sama sekali tidak mungkin. Pasti mereka mengomel karena Baekhyun, si cewek brengsek, bisa menarik perhatian Direktur Kang. Baekhyun bisa membayangkan situasinya, pasti mata Yoona dan ibunya berapi-api, dipenuhi keserakahan dan kecemburuan yang amat sangat.

"Selama ini kamu sudah berbaik hati memberimu makan dan tempat tinggal. Kau tidak boleh keluar rumah begitu saja. Paling tidak, kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, lalu setelah diberi izin beru keluar dari rumah. Bukankah begitu?"

Dengan nada tinggi Yoona memarahi Baekhyun tanpa segan-segan.

"Sejujurnya sejak awal aku sudah merasa kau akan menyerang kami dari belakang. Tapi kau pergi begitu saja dengan cara seperti itu, bukankah itu keterlaluan… Hah?!"

Yoona yang dari tadi sibuk mengomeli Baekhyun tiba-tiba membelalak.

"Kenapa kau memakai pita hijau? Kenapa kau memakainya?"

Meskipun kaya, bukan berarti orang itu bisa masuk SMA Gamseong. Dia harus mempunyai orang tua atau kerabat berstatus sosial tinggi, atau mendapat rekomendasi dari orang yang berkedudukan tinggi di masyarakat. Kalau hanya punya uang, mereka bisa memasukkan anaknya ke kelas biasa dengan menyumbangkan uang berjumlah besar.

"Direktur Kang yang menyiapkan seragam ini."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!" teriak Yoona histeris.

Baekhyun sampai susah bernapas melihat raut wajah egois Yoona yang tidak senang melihat kebahagiaan orang lain.

"Kau tidak punya uang, juga tidak punya koneksi. Bagaimana bisa mendapat pita hijau? Kau mencurinya ya? Ya kan? Kau mencuri kan?"

"Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja langsung kepada Pak Direktur. Kalau tidak senang, cerita saja pada beliau. Aku hanya memakai seragam sekolah yang diberikan Pak Direktur."

"Jangan sok! Apa kau pikir sudah menjadi orang kaya setelah masuk Sky House?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Jadi kau pikir aku sok kaya?"

"Benar! Menurutku memang begitu. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti kau… Pasti Direktur Kang salah paham. Aku akan menceritakan semua tentangmu kepada Pak Direktur!"

"Silakan."

Karena mendengar keributan di koridor, satu persatu guru keluar dari ruangannya. Begitu guru-guru keluar, Yoona langsung pura-pura tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun.

"Jangan marah begitu, Baekhyun."

"…"

"Aku hanya… Meskipun kita bukan saudara sedarah, tapi kita tetap keluarga. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Bagaimanapun kau seorang gadis, bisa saja terjadi sesuatu kalau kau kabur dari rumah? Bisa saja kan kau terjerumus masalah. Ayah dan Ibu sangat khawatir padamu. Kita semua sampai tidak bisa tidur."

"Ada apa ini?" Guru dengan rambut dicat kuning dan rokok terselip di bibir menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa pak. Mungkin Bapak belum tahu, dia ini adikku. Dia tiba-tiba kabur dari rumah tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada orang tua kami, jadi kami sangat mengkhawatirkannya…"

Guru berambut kuning tersebut menggumam mengerti, kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau siapa? Itu seragam sekolah kami, bukan?"

"Selamat pagi. Aku Byun Baekhyun yang mulai hari ini bersekolah disini."

Begitu mendengar nama Baekhyun, raut wajah guru itu menjadi cerah.

"Oh… jadi kau murid yang mendapat rekomendasi khusus Pak Direktur. Senang bertemu denganmu. Waku wali kelasmu mulai hari ini. Namaku Ji Hyeonjoon."

"Senang bertemu dengan Bapak."

Dari penampilannya yang heboh, Baekhyun mengira guru tersebut akan bersikap angkuh seperti kebanyakan orang kaya, tetapi dia sangat bersahabat. Apalagi wajahnya seperti anggota geng. Ia lebih terlihat seperti pemimpin geng daripada guru.

"Di… dia murid kelas Bapak?" tanya Yoona dengan wajah pucat ketakutan.

"Ya. Kau tidak perlu cemas aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Pak Direktur. Memang orang tuanya pasti khawatir karena putrinya harus tinggal terpisah dari mereka, tapi Pak Direktur baik kok. Pasti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun."

"Ah… Ya…"

Sepertinya di sekolah Yoona berakting sebagai pelajar yang baik. Yoona berbalik sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Ayo masuk kelas" kata Hyeonjoon.

Baekhyun berjalan bersama wali kelasnya.

"Aku melihat rapormu. Nilaimu selalu sempurna ya."

"Ya."

"Luar biasa. Tapi tidak mudah menjadi juara satu di sekolah ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, orang luar pasti mengira murid-murid disini tidak lebih daripada anak-anak dari keluarga kaya yang hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang. Tapi para tuan muda dan nona keluarga kaya disini pintar. Ada juga anak-anak yang sempat belajar bahasa di luar negeri. Jadi standar ujian disini sangat tinggi."

"Oh…"

"Yah… kau bukan anak kelas biasa, jadi tidak perlu khawatir tentang nilai."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan jika harus masuk kelas biasa."

"Percaya diri sekali ya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku suka orang yang percaya diri."

Wajah Hyeonjoon yang tersenyum terlihat menawan.

"Aku juga suka dengan orang yang punya senyuman manis" balas Baekhyun.

"Ha ha ha. Terima kasih atas pujianmu."

Sebelumnya Baekhyun mengira suasana di sekolah pasti akan kaku, tetapi syukurlah ia mendapat wali kelas yang ramah. Baekhyun adalah murid kelas tujuh, tahun pertama. Kelasnya ada di gedung kelas tahun pertama di lantai dua.

Ketika dibuka, pintunya tidak mengeluarkan bunyi apapun. Begitu masuk, Baekhyun melihat pemandangan kelas yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya sampai sekarang. Luasnya sama seperti luas kantor di perusahaan besar. Walaupun ada lebih dari tiga puluh meja, ruangan tersebut masih lapang. Meja belajarnya besar dan tidak ada coretan sama sekali. Di setiap meja ada laptop terbaru, dan di belakang kelas ada loker bagus untuk masing-masing murid. Berkat tirai yang berwana ungu pucat yang menghiasi jendela besar, suasana kelas pun terkesan cerah.

Ketika sedang menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas sambil berdiri di samping Hyeonjoon, Baekhyun merasa ada yang menatapnya. Mata yang bersinar indah, hidung mancung, dan bibir penuh. Ahrim.

Ketika bertemu pandang, Ahrim langsung tersenyum manis seakan udah mengenal Baekhyun.

"Ini Byun Baekhyun yang mulai hari ini akan belajar bersama kalian. Semoga kalian bisa menjadi akrab."

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal."

"Kau duduk dimana ya?"

"Disini Pak." Begitu mendengan ucapan Hyeonjoon, Ahrim langsung mengangkat tangan. "Tolong duduknya di sebelahku saja Pak."

Ah Rim menegdipkan sebelah mata kepada murid yang duduk di sampingnya. Murid tersebut langsung mengambil buku pelajaran dan pindah ke tempat duduk kosong di belakang tanpa berkata apapun. Tidak ada yang mengomeli Ahrim gara-gara kejadian itu. Sepertinya teman-temannya tidak keberatan dengan sikap Ahrim yang seperti Tuan Putri.

"Jangan ganggu dia ya." Kata Hyeonjoon sambil bercanda.

Ketika Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya, Ahrim mengajaknya bicara sambil tersenyum manis.

"Masih ingat padaku kan?" tanya Ahrim.

"Ya. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakan orang secantik dirimu."

"Ya ampun. Aku jadi malu mendengarmu bilang begitu."

Suara Ahrim lembut dan enak didengar. Baekhyun mengira orang kaya suka mengganggu dan menganggap rendah orang biasa, tapi ternyata mereka ramah. Atau mungkin mereka ramah karena ada keinginan tersembunyi? Tapi Baekhyun segera mnyingkirkan pikiran tersebut. Nanti saja kalau memang terbukti mereka menginginkan sesuatu dan mengganggunya. Tidak perlu curiga dulu.

Hyeojoon mulai menerangkan sesuatu. Penjelasannya tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran. Wali kelas itu malah menceritakan pengalamannya kemarin.

"Karena aku menghajar bajiangan kecil itu…"

Ternyata benar. Orang itu bukan guru tapi anggota geng, meskipun Hyeonjoon melontarkan makian, tidak ada murid yang cemberut. Mungkin karena senyum manis yang sesekali ditunjukkannya.

"Pertemuan pagi ini cukup sampai disini. Jangan bersikap sombong, belajarlah yang rajin. Sampai jumpa lagi di kelas berikutnya."

Begitu Hyeonjoon keluar dari kelas, beberapa murid perempuan berkumpul di sekitar Baekhyun.

"Kau berasal darimana?"

"Dari sekolah mana?"

"Katanya kau tinggal di Sky House. Benarkah itu?"

Karena dibanjiri pertanyaan, Baekhyun kebingungan harus menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu. Pada saat itu Ahrim mengetuk meja belaja.

"Berisik sekali. Kalau mau tanya, satu-satu dong."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Ahrim.

"Seorang gadis tinggal di rumah yang dipenuhi laki-laki. Bukankah itu tabu?"

Pertanyaan tajam itu memecah keheningan. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pemilik suara tajam itu. Gadis bertubuh tinggi menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata dingin.

"Memangnya keluargamu keluarga macam apa? Kenapa mereka memperbolehkanmu tinggal di rumah penuh laki-laki? Kau dijual ya?"

"Shin Jinjoo. Jangan bicara sembarangan!" seru Ahrim dingin, tetapi raut wajah gadis yang dipanggil Jinjoo itu tidak berubah.

"Kau bilang kau bicara sembarangan? Apa ada yang dengan ucapanku? Dari penampilannya saja sudah kelihatan dia tinggal di Sky House sebagai pembantu. Tapi tetap saja, mana ada orangtua yang menjual anaknya sendiri begitu saja? Sepertinya orang tuanya bukan orang tua kandung. Kenapa sih kalian berbasa-basi dengannya? Meskipun dia punya hubungan dengan Grup Gamseong, dia hanya pembantu. Kalau kalian dekat dengannya apakah kalian kira nantinya juga bisa dekat dengan Grup Gamseong? Benar-benar tolol."

"Hm… Shin Jinjoo. Kau iri ya karena Baekhyun sangat cantik?"

"Kenapa aku harus iri dengan cewek seperti itu?"

"Cantik dan langsing. Kau takut Sehun Oppa jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun ya?"

Ucapan Ahrim tepat sasaran. Wajah Jinjoo memerah. Baekhyun menatap Jinjoo tanpa berkata apapun. Mungkin karena tidak suka dengan cara Baekhyun menatapnya, Jinjoo langsung mengamuk.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Hanya penasaran."

"Penasaran apa?"

"Hidupmu seperti apa sampai punya pikiran sekotor itu?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau mengunjungi rumah penuh laki-laki, kau hanya berniat berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan mereka ya? Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai sana, jadi aku sedikit bingung kau menyinggung-nyinggung hal itu."

Ahrim tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Benar juga. Aku juga tidak pernah punya pikiran seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Ketika ditatap sang tuan putri, murid-murid lain segera mengangguk. Mata Jinjoo berkilat-kilat marah. Ia membuka mulut seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi terpotong oleh suara pintu dibuka.

Orang yang masuk ke ruangan sambil membuka pintu dengan kasar ternyata Chanyeol. Begitu Chanyeol masuk, suasana kelas langsung berubah. Anak-anak sampai mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat, seakan takut suara napas mereka terdengar.

"Chanyeol!"

Suara nyaring Ahrim memecah keheningan yang ditimbulkan laki-laki itu. Chanyeol yang sedang menuju tempat duduk kosong di bagian paling belakang, berbalik sekilas melihat Ahrim kemudian bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun. Matanya yang berwarna gelap menatap Baekhyun seakan ingin menerkamnya.

"Baekhyun sekelas dengan kita. Bagus kan?"

"…"

Chanyeol duduk tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Setelah terdengar suara kursi dan meja digeser, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menelungkupkan kepala di meja. Begitu tiba di kelas langsung bersiap-siap tidur? Enak benar hidupnya.

"Baekhyun tolong dimaklumi ya."

"Ya? Apa?"

"Chanyeol. Dia pemalu kalau berhadapan dengan orang yang tak dikenal."

Memang dia disebut pemalu? Entah pemalu atau memang pada dasarnya bersifat jelek, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli. Mendadak perkataan Direktur Kang terbesit dipikirannya. Direktur Kang pernah bilang beliau cemas terhadap cucu-cucunya. Saat itu Baekhyun hanya mengira beliau bercanda. Tetapi mungkin Direktur Kang sungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkan cucu-cucnya. Terutama si binatang buas.

"Si binatang buas." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggumamkan isi pikirannya.

Mata Ahrim terbelalak lebar. "Ya ampun. Kau tahu dari mana julukan Chanyeol itu binatang buas?"

"… Sekali lihat saja sudah langsung tahu dia seperti binatang buas bukan?"

"Sebenarnya… Chanyeol tidak seseram penampilannya. Tapi semua orang salah paham."

"Benarkah? Hanya salah paham? Mungkin hanya Tuan Putri yang menganggapnya tidak seram?"

"Tuan Putri? Ya ampun. Baekhyun, kau bisa dengan mudah menyenangkan orang lain ya."

Ahrim tersenyum cerah. Dalam hati Baekhyun perpikir orang yang bisa dengan mudah menyenangkan orang lain justru Ahrim. Gadis ini dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang, bukan? Ahrim pasti dibesarkan dalam kehangatan, tanpa kesulitan apapun. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin ia bisa tersenyum cerah seperti ini,

Bel tanda kelas dimulai berbunyi. Jam pertama adalah kelas matematika. Pelajarannya tidak begitu berbeda dari sekolah yang dulu, yang berbeda hanya buku pelajaran. Disini buku pelajaran ada di laptop masing-masing.

"Disini tidak ada buku?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Ahrim yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop menjawab,

"Tentu saja ada. Kalau kau minta pada wali kelas, bukunya pasti bisa diantar ke rumah hari ini."

Pelajaran tersebut berjalan dengan suasana tenang. Awalnya tidak terasa, tapi lama kelamaan Baekhyun merasa kualitas pelajarannya sangat tinggi. Tidak ada penjelasan bertele-tele, melainkan langsung pada intinya. Seperti itulah suasana kelas sampai pelajaran keempat. Dan selama itu pula Chanyeol hanya tidur. Tidurnya pulas sekali seolah dia kuli yang sudah bekerja keras selama beberapa hari.

Suasana waktu makan siang juga sangat berbeda. Setelah bel berbunyi, murid-murid berjalan menuju kantin dengan santai. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat murid-murid sekolah dulu yang selalu terburu-buru ke kantin. Sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi mereka sedah resah dan berancang-ancang lari ke kantin. Baekhyun tertawa saat teringat itu semua.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Ahrim yang berjalan bersama Baekhyun sambil mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Baekhyun.

"Suasana sekolah ini sangat berbeda dengan sekolahku yang dulu."

"Oh ya? Apanya yang beda?"

Ketika Baekhyun menjelaskan keadaan siap perang sebelum bel makan siang di sekolahnya yang dulu, Ahrim tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Masa sih?"

"Sungguh."

Ahrim menelengkan kepala seakan tidak bisa mempercayai cerita Baekhyun.

Kantin sekolah terletak di lantai bawah tanah. Sebutannya memang kantin sekolah, tapi sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti restoran di hotel mewah. Sekarang Baekhyun tidak lagi terpana melihat interior dan taplak meja kantin yang rapi. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kejutan yang ditemuinya di sekolah ini. Sekarang Baekhyun bisa menerima apa saja dengan tenang.

Manusia memang bisa beradaptasi dimana saja. Baru satu hari, Baekhyun sudah bisa beradaptasi di dunia orang kaya.

Namun, ada satu masalah. Karena ini kantin sekolah, berarti seluruh murid yang berada di sekolah ini berkumpul disini. Baekhyun menjadi cemas akan kemungkinan bertemu dengan Yoona lagi. Baekhyun berharap bisa lulus dari sekolah ini tanpa mengalami masalah apapun.

Ketika melihat Baekhyun bersikap aneh sampai menyapukan pandangan ke sekililing ruangan, Ahrim bertanya, "Kau cari apa?"

"Ah… ada orang yang aku kenal di sekolah ini."

"Astaga, benarkah? Siapa?"

"Namanya Choi Yoona."

"Choi Yoona? Aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya. Seumuran dengan kita?"

"Ya. Dia masuk kelas biasa."

"Kelas biasa? Kalau begitu, dia tidak akan kesini."

"Oh? Benarkah?"

"Murid kelas biasa kan berasal dari keluarga miskin. Kalau mau menggunakan kantin ini, murid-murid harus menyumbangkan uang sebesar tiga puluh juta won setiap bulan. Murid kelas biasa tidak mungkin mempunyai uang sebesar itu?"

"Tiga puluh juta won."

Padahal Baekhyun yakin tidak akan terkejut lagi, tepi setelah mendengar kata tiga puluh juta won per bulan, saking syoknya ia memekik tanpa sadar. Gara-gara suaranya yang nyaring itu, semua murid di kantin memandang ke arahnya. Baekhyun tidak peduli apakah dirinya dipandangi atau tidak, tapi _tiga puluh juta won per bulan_?! Semudah itukah mengeluarkan tiga puluh juta won?

"Kita harus menyumbang tiga puluh juta baru bisa menggunakan seluruh fasilitas sekolah. Kadang-kadang ada anak kelas biasa juga mendapat uang sebesar itu kalau orang tua mereka bekerja mati-matian. Tetapi basanya mereka hanya sanggup menyumbang satu atau dua bulan saja. Setelah itu mereka berhenti."

"…"

"Hm?"

"Tiga puluh juta…" Kenapa semudah itu bagi mereka menyumbangkan tiga puluh juta? Orang-orang ini, sebenarnya mereka orang-orang macam apa? "Kalau begitu, aku segera…"

"Mau kemana?" Ahrim menahan lengan Baekhyun yang hendak keluar kantin.

"Tiga puluh juta… Aku tidak mampu menyumbang uang sebesar itu."

"Kenapa kau perlu menyumbang lagi? Kau kan mendapat hak istimewa dari Direktur Kang. Ditambah lagi sekolah ini milik Direktur Kang."

"Tetap saja… tiga puluh juta won…"

Karena masih syok dengan konsep uang tiga puluh juta, Baekhyun tidak sadar Jongin menghampirinya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa pacarku mematung dengan mulut ternganga?"

Kata "pacar" yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Jongin ini membuat murid-murid di kantin syok hebat dan seisi kantin menjadi gempar.

"Hah! Dia bilang apa? Siapa pacar Jongin Oppa?"

"Pacar Jongin? Siapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin punya pacar?"

"Cewek itu pacar Jongin?"

"Tidak boleh! Apa-apaan itu! Jongin Oppa kan milikku."

"Mana? Aku mau lihat wajahnya."

Suasana kantin menjadi hiruk pikuk. Karena sekitarnya mendadak berisik, Baekhyun akhirnya tersentak sadar. Jongin tersenyum manis. Senyumannya itu seperti senyuman pangeran dan sesaat Baekhyun sempat berpikir kantin tersebut adalah istana.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sekolah sendirian? Padahal aku mau kita datang sama-sama."

"Oppa kan bangun kesiangan."

"Mulai besok aku akan bangun lebih awal."

"Tidak perlu. Bangun telat saja terus."

"Ah… sikap pacarku sangat dingin."

Jongin menggeleng-geleng dengan gaya berlebihan. Sepertinya cowok ini terbiasa dengan sikap dan gaya bicara yang dramatis.

Baekhyun menyadari banyak yang memperhatikannya. Ia pun memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Semua murid perempuan yang ada di dalam kantin menatapnya dengan penuh rasa cemburu, marah, dan penasaran.

 _Ternyata orang ini popular juga._ Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa popoulernya cowok itu.

Jongin merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan gaya mesra.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Bisa tolong lepasakan tanganmu dari bahuku?"

"Apakah kau masih belum tahu? Kau bisa menjadi putri hanya dengan berada di sisiku."

"Aku tidak pernah berharap menjadi putri."

"Menu masakan Jepang hari ini sushi. Kalau masakan Korea _tteokgalbi_. Tuan putriku mau makan apa?"

Jongin mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam kantin.

"Ah… kau merebut Baekhyun dariku! Baekhyun ka makan bersamaku!"

Tetapi teriakan Ahrim itu pun tidak diacuhkan Jongin.

Di tempat yang berlawanan dengan arah pintu masuk ada dua meja panjang. Diatasnya ada papan yang masing-masing bertuliskan _Masakan Jepang_ dan _Masakan Korea_.

"Masakan Korea." Kata Baekhyun.

Jongin tersenyum sambil menuju pojok masakan Korea.

Katanya _tteokgalbi_ , jadi Baekhyun mengira akan mendapatkan nampan berisi nasi, _tteokgalbi_ , sedikit _kimchi_ , dan sup, tetapi ternyata dugaanya salah.

"Masakan Korea untuk dua orang ya."

Jongin memesan pada orang yang memakai topi tinggi khas koki, lalau mereka ke tempat duduk terang dan nyaman di dekat jendela.

Setelah memesan masakan Jepang, Ahrim duduk di seberang Baekhyun dan Jongin. Pelayan mendorong troli makanan kea rah mereka dan menaruh pesanan di meja.

Pertama-tama, pelayan menyajikan _tteokgalbi_. Ada bermacam-macam gorengan dan _pancake_ sayur, sayuran, rumput laut, dan sup. Kemudian untuk masakan Jepang, ada beragam jenis _sushi_ , _sashimi_ segar, dan sup _miso_.

"Banyak sekali." Gumam Baekhyun.

Standar makanan kantin disini berbeda dengan makanan di sekolahnya yang dulu. Walaupun tidak pernah makan makanan di katin karena tidak punya uang, Baekhyun pernah melihat makanan yang disantap teman-temannya dan bingung apakah makanan tersebut layak untuk disantap. Tetapi makanan di kantin ini seperti makanan di resepsi mewah.

Ternyata bukan hanya kelihatannya. Rasanya juga enak.

"Setelah kelas berakhir kita pergi belanja ya." Kata Ahrim.

Baekhyun langsung menolah ajakan gadis itu. "Aku ada urusan setelah sekolah."

"Urusan? Urusan apa?"

"Kerja paruh waktu."

"Kerja paruh waktu? Kenapa kau perlu kerja paruh waktu?"

"Tuan Putri, orang biasa sepertiku harus bekerja untuk hidup."

"Tetapi kau kan bukan orang biasa lagi. Ada Direktur Kang."

"Direktur Kang ya Direktur Kang. Aku ya aku."

"Hm… aku kurang mengerti. Kapan pun butuh uang, kau pasti akan diberi. Kenapa sampai susah-susah bekerja?"

"Ayahmu juga bekerja keras kan?"

"Itu karena Ayahku mempunyai anak perempuan sepertiku. Tapi kita kan masih muda. Jadi kita harus bermain-main sepuasnya."

"Ahrim benar." Celetuk Jongin. "Aku akan lulus tahun depan. Waktu menikmati kehidupan sekolah bersama pacar tinggal sebentar. Aku tidak mau pacarku bekerja di tempat yang tidak ada aku. Demi aku, tolong jangan kerja paruh waktu."

"Tidak ada alasan aku harus melakukan itu demi Oppa."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin tersenyum sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun. "Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat sampai hidung mereka hamper bersentuhan. Ketika mata yang berwarna cokelat itu menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, mendadak Chanyeol menatap menghampiri mereka dan menendang meja. Di sebelahnya ada Kyungsoo yang tampak sedih.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suasana kantin menjadi hening.

Oh, hebat! Kemunculannya langsung membuat suasana menjadi hening. _Nama panggilannya lebih cocok pembawa keheningan daripada biantang buas_ , pikir Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Masa tidak tahu? Kami sedang pacaran." Jongin tersenyum sinis sambil membelai kepala Baekhyun.

Kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol semakin lama semakin dalam dan mata Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin basah.

Baekhyun benar-benar salah tingkah, tapi ia juga tidak bisa kabur. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa ya, tidak melakukan hal seperti tiu di sekolah?"

"Ho… Rupanya adik bungsuku sangat taat pada peraturan ya?"

"Hyeong!"

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo menggoyang lengan Chanyeol sedikit dan aura gelap di sekeliling Chanyeol langsung lenyap. Seandaianya Chanyeol binatang buas, maka Kyungsoo adalah pawangnya. Pawang yang mampu menjinakkan biantang paling buas sekalipun.

Baekhyun tidak suka dengan cinta segitiga rumit yang terjadi di sekitarnya ini. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Ia tidak suka ini.

"Omong-omong, kenapa Nona Jeong Kyungsoo dari kelas biasa bisa ada disini? Apakah kau menyumbang uang?"

Baekhyun belum sadar karena sejak tadi sibuk memperhatikan Chanyeol. Ia baru melihat Kyungsoo memakai pita biru. Gara-gara cara bicara Jongin yang sinis, wajah gadis berambut sebahu itu memucat. Menurut Jongin, Kyungsoo penguntitnya, tapi bagi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tidak lebih dari gadis menyedihkan yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu?!" bentak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bermaksud melindungi Kyungsoo, tapi apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa suara sekeras itu hanya akan semakin menarik perhatian orang?

"Tempat ini bukan untukku… Aku pergi dulu." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menahan Kyungsoo yang hendak keluar.

"Kenapa Noona pergi? Soal uang, aku yang bayar. Noona makan saja disini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kantin murid biasa juga ada banyak makanan enak…"

"Tepat sekali. Murid kelas biasa harus bergaul di tempat murid kelas biasa. Kenapa harus mengotori tempat ini?"

Entah darimana terdengar suara mengejek.

 _Siapa itu?_

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening sambil menoleh ke sumber suara, tetpai semua murid mengatupkan bibir jadi ia tidak tau siapa yang melontarkan ucapan tadi. Saat itu Baekhyun baru sadar padangan yang ditujukan pada Kyungsoo dipenuhi sorot tidak bersahabat. Semua mata memandang gadis itu dengan sorot menghina.

Baekhyun sempat mengira sekolah berisi anak-anak orang kaya itu murah hati. Paling tidak, murid-murid kaya tersebut bersikap murah hati pada Baekhyun. Tetapi ternyata tidak benar. Murid-murid kelas khusus mempunyai status sosial yang lebih tinggi seperti layaknya penguasa. Mereka tidak mau berbaur dengan anak yang status sosialnya lebih rendah daripada mereka. Hanya ada satu alasan mereka tidak memadang Baekhyun seperti cara mereka memandang Kyungsoo. Baekhyun didukung orang yang paling berkuasa.

Karena Baekhyun tidak membenci Kyungsoo, ia tidak nyaman dengan cara anak-anak kelas khusus memandang gadis itu. Tetapi apa boleh buat, ia hanya bisa bersabar karena tujuannya adalah bersekolah disini dan lulus tanpa terlibat masalah apapun.

"Tadi… siapa yang berbicara?" Sorot mata Chanyeol menjadi dingin. "Siapa yang tadi berbicara?!"

"Chanyeol." Bisik Kyungsoo, berusaha menenangkan cowok itu.

"Ah… aromanya lezat!"

Karena terdengar suara lain, suasana kantin berubah lagi. Suara nyaring itu membuat suasana kantin yang awalnya mencekam menjadi lebih ceria. Sehun yang masuk sambil mengusap perut, melambai pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Wah! Semuanya kumpul disini ya?" Sehun menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum ceria. "Kenapa sepi begini? Saat makan suasananya harus berisik. Ayo… semua bernyanyi."

Wah, kenapa tiba-tiba terdengan alunan lagu?

"Hari ini _sushi_? Baekhyun, kau sudah makan?"

"Ya. Sudah sih…"

"Aku akan makan _sushi_. Tolong temani aku makan."

"Kenapa?"

"Biar lebih enak. Ahrim, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

"Ya."

"Ha ha ha. Chanyeol, kenapa terlihat gusar begitu? Saking takutnya aku hampir kencing di celana?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang selalu tersenyum ceria itu lalu mendengus dan keluar dari kantin bersama Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah pelajaran hari ini selesai?" tanya Sehun sambil melahap _sushi_.

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab, Jongin membalas, "Kenapa adikku ingin tahu jadwal pacarku?"

"Karena mau dekat dengan Kakak Ipar." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah polos.

Jongin menyipitkan mata. "Hm… benarkah itu? Kenapa aku merasa cemas dengan adikku yan mampu membuat orang lain sayang padanya dengan mudah, ya?"

"Ha ha ha ha… Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkanmu. Hyeong kan pangeran nomor satu."

Apapun yang mereka katakan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berniat memberikan waktunya sehabis pulang sekolah. Tidak ada waktu belajar sendiri, jadi Baekhyun bisa menggunakan waktu luang itu untuk bekerja paruh waktu lebih lama. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk berbelanja atau hal-hal yang mebuang waktu lainnya.

Saat sedang berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba Jongin berbicara spontan seakan ia terpikir ide bagus. "Sepulang sekolah kita ke Hawai yuk."

"Hawai? Yah… memang besok libur, kan?"

"Ide bagus. Aku juga ingin makan steik yang kumakan saat terakhir kali kesana."

 _Astaga… mereka bercanda kan?_

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

Yoona menggigit bibir sambil melototi sup dihadapannya. Kantin untuk murid kelas biasa, walaupun disebut "kantin kelas biasa" tetap memiliki standar makanan dan dekorasi interior yang cukup bagus. Tetapi tentu saja ada yang berbeda dari kantin murid kelas khusus. Disini murid-murid harus mengambil makanan sendiri dan tidak ada pelayan yang melayani mereka. Kalau di kantin orang kaya, katanya bahkan sampai air pun dituangkan.

Meskipun Baekhyun masuk kelas anak kaya, Yoona mengira adik tirinya aka tetap menggunakan kantin kelas biasa, karena tidak mungkin Baekhyun sanggup menyumbang tiga puluh juta won. Tetapi sampai sekarang Baekhyun tidak datang ke kantin kelas biasa.

"Kudengar gadis yang masuk ke Sky House itu sangat cantik."

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengannya saat menuju kantin. Benar-benar cantik. Seperti boneka. Dia juga dekat dengan Yoon Ahrim."

"Wah… benarkah? Yoon Ahrim kan sangat selektif. Dia tidak sembarangan berteman."

Yoona kesal setengah mati.

Awlanya ia tidak membenci Baekhyun. Ketika mendengar akan mendapat ayah dan adik perempuan yang beda umurnya hanya sedikit, Yoona sangat bahagia. Walaupun tumbuh besar tanpa tahu wajah ayah kandungnya, ia sangat senang mendapat ayah dan adik baru.

Ketika pertama kali berjumpa Baekhyun, ia terpana karena Baekhyun begitu cantik. Ia merasa sedikit iri, tapi bangga. Yoona merasakan dua hal itu sekaligus. _Apa-apaan dia ini? Cantik sekali. Syukurlah kalau anak cantik ini menjadi adikku_.

Tetapi kebanggaannya terhadap Baekhyun segera sirna.

Yoona bersekolah di SD yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun sangat terkenal. Karena itu juga Yoona yang sekeluarga dengan Baekhyun bisa cepat dekat dengan teman-temannya. Tetapi setelah ujian sekolah, perasaan sayang terhadap Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi marah. Baekhyun mendapatkan hasil sempurna untuk semua mata pelajaran.

Cantik, pintar, dan sifatnya juga baik. Teman dan guru tidak habis-habisnya memuji Baekhyun. Lalu pada hari penerimaan rapor, Yoona untuk pertama kali dimarahi ibunya.

 _"Kau harus mendapat nilai yang lebih baik daripada anak sialan itu! Kau tahu apa yang dipikirkan tentangmu? Dia pasti berpikir kau tidak pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini karena begitu bodoh."_

Setelah mendengar omelan ibunya, Yoona jadi yakin Baekhyun menertwainya setiap kali melihatnya. Itu membuatnya benar-benar membenci Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun tersenyum, Yoona ingin sekali menamparnya sampai wajah cantiknya itu tidak bisa menyunggingkan senyum lagi.

Walaupun Yoona terus-menerus mengganggunya, Baekhyun tidak pernah menangis. Karena itu, Yoona semakin jengkel dan benci pada Baekhyun.

 _Menyebalkan._

Bagaimanapun, Yoona tidak bisa menang dari Baekhyun dari segi penampilan maupun hasil ujian. Jadi Yoona memutuskan masuk ke SMA Gamseong yang dipenuhi anak-anak dari keluarga kaya untuk mencari calon suami yang lumayan. Padahal sudah berhasil masuk sekolah ini, tetapi lihat apa yang terjadi?

 _Bagaimana cewek brengsek itu tinggal di Sky House? Apa kelebihannya sampai Direktur Kang bisa suka padanya? Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya?_

Malam itu, saat laki-laki berwajah seputih drakula yang sorot matanya menawan datang ke rumah, Yoona mengira laki-laki itu datang untuk membawanya. Akhir-akhir ini Jongin ingat namanya, jadi tidak ada salahnya ia berpikir seperti itu. Tetapi laki-laki berwajah putih itu sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kabar terbaru!"

Kakak kelas Yoona berlari masuk ke kantin dengan histeris.

 _Dasar kampungan. Tiadak ada sikap anggun sedikit pun._

Yoona mengernyit sambil mengaduk supnya.

"Kang Jongin dan gadis yang tinggal di Sky House… siapa namanya itu… Byun Baekhyun? Aku dengar mereka berpacaran!"

"Apa?!"

"Benarkah?"

"Bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Sungguh?"

Suasana kantin kelas biasa langsung gempar. Yoona terpaku mendengar yang tak disangkanya itu. Pikirannya langsung kosong.

 _Apa? Kedua orang itu berpacaran?_

"Mereka ada di kantin sekarang. Suasananya panas sekali. Sepertinya Kang Jongin sangat tergila-gila pada Byun Baekhyun."

"Bohong!

Ya, itu pasti bohong.

Memang Baekhyun sangat cantik sampai sanggup membuat orang-orang berbalik memandangnya lagi ketika berpapasan. Tapi Jongin kan dikelilingi banyak gadis. Di antara mereka juga pasti ada yang lebih cantik daripada Baekhyun. Tetapi kenapa Jongin menyukai Baekhyun yang miskin dan tidak punya harga diri?

Tidak mungkin.

 _Ini pasti salah paham. Lagi pula, Jongin Oppa kan_ playboy. _Pasti dia hanya iseng berpacaran dengan Baekhyun_.

Yoona menggigit bibir dan berusaha keras tidak menjerit kesal.

Selama beberapa bulan terkahir, Yoona sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menarik perhatian Jongin. Ia bangun tiga jam lebih pagi sebelum ke sekolah untuk mencatok rambut dan berdandan tipis. Ia mencocokkan waktu kedatangannya dengan Jongin dengan menunggu di dekat gerbang sekolah. Setelah bertemu Jongin, ia akan memberi salam "Selamat Pagi" dengan riang. Yoona juga bergabung dalam klub _Makan, Minum, Main_ yang dipelopori Jongin. Sebenarnya murid-murid kelas biasa sangat sulit bergabung dalam klub itu, tetapi demi ikut serta dalam kegiatan mereka, Yoona rela mengeluarkan uang dalam jumlah besar. Sekarang Jongin sudah mulai mengingat nama Yoona, tetapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dan merebut cowok itu.

 _Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya_. Terebesit dalam benak Yoona wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum. Yoona marah besar. _Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu, Byun Baekhyun!_

Yoona selalu memimpikan Sky House. Kalau sudah dekat dengan Jongin, ia akan berbuat apapun untuk bisa mengunjungi Sky House. Kabarnya Sky House terdapat rumah kaca. Kabarnya Sky House seperti istana. Walaupun ada bermacam-macam gossip tentang Sky House, sebenarnya tidak ada yang pernah masuk rumah tersebut selain tiga bersaudara Kang dan Ahrim, teman akrab mereka.

Yoona tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu Direktur Kang kurang apa sampai membawa Baekhyun ke Sky House. Mungkin karena memiliki terlalu banyak uang, beliau mulai jenuh. Direktur Kang pasti melakukan hal ini untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Kalau beliau mau dengan Baekhyun, gadis itu pasti akan langsung diusir.

"Luar biasa. Dia bisa berpacaran dengan Jongin Oppa." Gumam Gyeongmi, teman sekelas Yoona, yang duduk di sampingnya sambil makan.

Gyeongmi sangat pintar belajar. Ia selalu peringkat pertama atau kedua. Yoona dekat dengannya supaya bisa memanfaatkannya sesekali. Memang nilai Gyeongmi sangat bagus, tapi sebenarnya ia cewek bodoh yang mudah percaya ucapan orang lain.

Yoona menatap sup sambil membisu dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Gyeongmi membelalak kaget karena Yoona tiba-tiba menangis.

"Yoo… Yoona… kenapa menangis? Oh ya, Kau… suka pada Jongin Oppa ya?"

"… Bukan karena itu… Bukan…"

Karena isakan Yoona, murid-murid yang duduk di meja yang sama melirik ke arahnya.

 _Ayo, lihat aku. Kalau orangnya hanya sedikit, tidak ada gunanya. Yang Gyeongmi, coba tarik perhatian lebih banyak orang lagi._

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Kau bukannya menangis karena Jongin Oppa pacaran dengan gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

Dimana pun, masalah cinta selalu menarik perhatian orang, terutama bila gadis yang hatinya terluka menangis. Begitu murid-murid di meja sebelah melihat ke arahnya, Yoona langsung memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Byun Baekhyun… Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang tinggal di Sky House itu," katanya terbata-bata.

"Ya?"

"Dia… sebenarnya… adikku. Meskipun… bukan saudara kandung…"

"Apa?"

"Aku… begitu tersiksa, jadi tidak pernah berkata apapun sampai sekarang…" Air mata Yoona bercucran. "Karena ayahku meninggal dunia, ibuku menikah lagi. Baekhyun putri dari ayah tiriku."

"Oh begitu?"

"Ya. Baekhyun cantik dan sebaya dengaku… karena itu aku ingin lebih akrab dengannya, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak ingin seperti itu. Sepertinya dia merasa aku merebut ayahnya. Jadi… aku… sedikit dianiaya."

"Dia menganiayamu?"

"Ya. Memang tidak terlalu sering. Hanya… waktu SD dan SMP, dai menyuruh anak-anak lain menjauhi dan mengucilkanku… Kalau di rumah, aku dikurung di gudang… Baekhyun juga merebut tas yang dibelikan ibuku untukku dengan uang yang didapatkannya dengan susah payah… dan kadang-kadang kalau sedang kesal, dia memukulku."

"Pukul? Dia memukulmu?"

"Te… tetapi… Baekhyun bukan anak jahat. Kalau… kalau kesal, kita juga pasti susah mengendalikan sikap kita kan… Hanya itu." Sambil berkata seperti itu, Yoona tersenyum sedih.

Gyeongmi menggenggam tangan Yoona erat-erat, seakan kasihan padanya.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh. Meskipun sedang kesal, mana boleh sembarangan memukul orang? Itu jahat."

Anak-anak mulai berkumpul di sekitar Yoona.

Walaupun dari luar tidak kelihatan, sebenarnya murid-murid kelas biasa sangat iri kepada Baekhyun. Memang salah satu alasan mereka masuk sekolah ini adalah bisa masuk Unversitas Gamseong setelah mendapat nilai tinggi di SMA Gamseong. Alasan lainnya adalah ingin dekat dengan anak-anak keluarga kaya. Lebih bagus lagi kalau mereka bisa menjalin hubungan cinta dengan anak-anak itu.

Tetapi ternyata dinding pemisah kelas khusus (panggilan murid kelas biasa untuk kelas yang dipenuhi anak-anak orang kaya) begitu tinggi sampai murid kelas khusus sama sekali tidak menghiraukan murid kelas biasa.

Karena itu, Yoona yakin mereka pasti membenci Baekhyun yang bisa langsung akrab dengan anak-anak kelas khusus padahal berstatus sama dengan anak-anak kelas biasa. Kalau Baekhyun mempunyai kekurangan, mereka tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan alasan itu untuk menjatuhkannya. Tidak heran mereka menanggapi cerita Yoona dengan sangat baik.

Baekhyun cewek cantik, tapi berkepribadian jelek.

Kalau anak-anak kelas khusus, terutama tiga pangeran Grup Gamseong tahu tentang itu, Baekhyun pasti akan langsung diusir.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana cewek seperti itu bisa tinggal di Sky House? Katanya Direktur Kang sangat suka padanya,"

"Itu… aku juga tidak tahu detailnya." Kata Yoona sambil menyeka air mata. "Kata ayah tiriku… ibu Baekhyun suka menggoda laki-laki."

"Apa mungkin… Baekhyun anak haram? Ya kan?"

"Bisa saja…"

"Yah, memang. Katanya Direktur Kang juga hidung belang. Sudah tiga kali kawin-cerai."

"Tapi bukankah ibu Baekhyun jauh lebih muda daripada Direktur Kang?"

"Benar-benar gila."

Yoona tersenyum senang dalam hati.

Ini sudah cukup. Kalau sedah menanamkan kesan jelek seperti ini tentang Baekhyun, nantinya sikap baik Baekhyun tidak akan terlihat lagi. Waktu SD, Yoona juga pernah menggunakan cara seperti ini untuk mengucilkan Baekhyun. Waktu itu ia sukses besar. Sampai mereka lulus, tak satupun anak mau mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol.

 _Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu senang sendirian._

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙


	5. EPISODE 4

[D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.]

The story belongs to the real author. I just remaked it into Chanbaek version.

Story by Baek Myo

⸙ ⸙ ⸙

⸙ ⸙

⸙

EPISODE 4

DIREKTUR KANG memejamkan mata.

"Ternyata kecelakaan lalu lintas…"

Wajah tersenyum ceria masih terlihat jelas dalam benaknya.

 _"Hei, Ajeossi. Jangan ke tempat seperti ini dengan penampilan seperti orang kaya."_

Mata yang seperti mata kucing. Senyuman yang hangat.

Baekhyun sangat mirip dengan wanita itu. Bahkan di gang gelap pun, wanita itu terlihat bersinar.

"Dia meninggal dunia hanya gara-gara kecelakaan. Kukira dia tak terkalahkan."

Kegetiran menghiasi wajah Direktur Kang.

 _"Ini putriku. Seandainya terjadi apa-apa dengannya, mohon bantu dia ya. Aku berharap dia bahagia."_

Anak kecil yang sedang digendongnya tetap tidur nyenyak padahal ibunya sudah berkelahi seperti itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan menjaga dan membahagiakannya."

⸙ ⸙ ⸙

⸙ ⸙

⸙

"Nona bilang mau kerja paruh waktu?" Suho memasang ekspresi kurang suka.

"Ya. Aku sudah menemukan beberapa tempat melalui internet. Sangat menyenangkan mempunyai komputer."

"Tetapi, Nona tidak perlu bekerja…"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan seragam sekolah, tempat tinggal, dan makanan gratis. Jadi aku tidak boleh hanya bermalas-malasan."

"Nona mau bermalas-malasan saja juga tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ha… Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya aka mengantar Nona ke tempat kerja."

"Tidak diantar juga tidak apa-apa."

"Saya pengawal pribadi Nona. Jadi saya harus menjaga Nona setiap saat."

Karena tidak mau terus menerus berdebat, akhrinya Baekhyun menyerah dan naik mobil.

"Apakah hari ini di sekolah menyenangkan?" tanya Suho.

"Yah, begitulah. Ada yang berbeda dari bayanganku, ada juga yang membuatku terpana."

"Tidak ada yang mengganggu Nona?"

"Tidak ada. Siapa yang mau menggangguku?"

Suho melihat wajah Baekhyun melalui kaca spion. Baekhyun tersenyum seperti biasanya, tetapi Suho merasa kasihan padanya. Entah kenapa, pengawal itu merasa senyuma gadis itu terkesan sedih.

"Ini tempatnya."

Baekhyun menunjuk restoran yang besar. Lokasinya berada diantara sekolah dan Sky House.

"Saya dengar bekerja di restoran sangat berat."

"Bukankah semua pekerjaan berat?" balas Baekhyun riang, kemudian turun dari mobil.

Suho mengira Baekhyun akan langsung masuk ke restoran, tapi gadis itu malah berjalan ke sisi pengemudi dan mengetuk jendela mobil, gadis itu tiba-tiba menjulurkan kepala ke dalam.

"Ajoessi. Jangan menungguku. Langsung pulang saja. Oke?" kata Baekhyun.

"Ya."

"Janji ya?"

"Ya."

Baekhyun melambai pada pengawal itu, mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Begitu gadis itu masuk ke restoran, Suho mematikan mesin mobil dan menyandarkan kepala di kursi.

 _Pulang? Tentu saja tidak._

⸙ ⸙ ⸙

⸙ ⸙

⸙

"Kau cantik, jadi diterima." Kata manajer restoran. "Kami tidak kekurangan tenaga di dapur, jadi kau di bagian pelayanan saja supaya wajahmu kelihatan. Pasti tamu laki-laki akan bertambah."

Ketika mendengar pujian manajer itu, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Yeonjoo. Kasih seragam ke anak ini, lalu ajari dia ya."

Yah… dengan penampilan cantik seperti itu, dia hanya berjalan ke sana kemari juga tidak masalah.

"Baik Pak."

Gadis bernama Yeonjoo itu memangil Baekhyun dengan isyarat tangan, "Kesini. Aku akan memberimu seragam."

Yeonjoo membawa Baekhyun ke gudang karyawan. Begitu lampu gudang dinyalakan, Yeonjoo langsung mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding.

"Tadi kau bilang namamu Byun Baekhyun?"

Sorot mata Yoenjoo sangat jahat, tapi Baekhyun tidak panik. Ia hanya balas menatap Yeonjoo dengan tenang.

"Ya, benar."

"Kau tidak perlu sombong hanya karena manajer memujimu. Aku sudah dua tahun kerja disini. Jangan pikir aku akan membiarkanmu berleha-leha karena kau cantik. Kau pasti sering dimanja laki-laki karena wajahmu. Tapi disini kau tidak akan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu bersikap manja. Mengerti?"

"Ya, menegerti."

Ketika Baekhyun menjawab tanpa perlawanan, Yeonjoo mendengus lalu melemparkan seragam. Seragamnya sangat kusut dan kotor seperti sudah dipakai sebelumnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Baekhyun membawa seragam tersebut ke ruang ganti baju.

⸙ ⸙ ⸙

⸙ ⸙

⸙

Baekhyun bekerja terus selama enam jam tanpa ada waktu istirahat. Yeonjoo menyuruh-nyuruh Baekhyun melakukan ini dan itu tanpa mengajarinya apapun. Karena belum pernah bekerja di restoran sebelumnya. Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan beberapa kali. Para tamu hanya tertawa dan bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi Yeonjoo malah tambah kesal.

Ketika Baekhyun masuk ke ruang ganti baju, pekerja paruh wakhtu lainnya juga sibuk mencelanya. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang seperti itu, jadi ia hanya mengabaikan mereka dan berganti baju.

"Anak manja dari keluarga kaya."

Komentar sinis Yeonjoo itu disambut gumaman setuju karyawan lainnya.

"Gara-gara dia pekerjaan kita jadi tambah sulit. Bukankah dia seharusnya minta maaf?"

"Benar. Tapi bisa juga kan, saking bodohnya dia tidak sadar orang-orang jadi kesusahan gara-gara dia?"

"Mungkin."

"Sepertinya dia juga tidak sadar kita sedang membicarakannya."

 _Aku sudah tahu, dasar cewek-cewek brengsek._

Baekhyun mengehela napas panjang lalu keluar dari ruang ganti. Tamu-tamu sudah pulang. Di parkiran restoran itu hanya ada satu mobil. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat Suho yang menunggu sambil merokok di samping mobil. Dari jendela restoran, Suho yang berdiri di bawah cahaya bulan sambil memandang kegelapan malam tanpa berkata apapun terlihat mempesona. Baekhyun sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

 _Dia sangat keren._

Suho masih muda, tapi sudah mejadi Sekretaris Direktur Grup Gamseong. Dia pasti pintar. Orang sehebat ini datang menjemput Baekhyun pada jam selarut ini.

 _Aku benar-benar seperti Cinderella._

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menghampiri Suho.

"Kapan Ajoessi datang?"

"Baru saja."

Suho membuka pintu sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun melewati Suho dan menaruh tangan di kap mobil yang dingin.

"Dari tadi… Ajoessi menungguku?"

"Saya baru saja datang."

"… Terima kasih."

Entah mengapa Baekhyun menjadi terharu.

 _Jadi inikah rasanya bila ada yang menungguku?_

Ketika ibunya masih hidup, setiap kali Baekhyun pulang dari sekolah, ibunya selalu menyambutnya. Ketika hujan, ibunya datang ke sekolah sambil membawa payung. Tetapi setelah ibunya meninggal dunia, tidak ada yang menyambutnya dengan kata "selamat datang" saat Baekhyun bilang "aku sudah pulang."

Ketika ibunya masih hidup, Baekhyun belum menyadari betapa berharganya kata "selamat datang".

"Terima kasih. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih."

Walaupun Suho menunggunya karena disuruh Direktur Kang, Baekhyun tetap merasa berterima kasih.

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa Nona bilang terima kasih. Ayo naik, anginnya dingin."

Mobil yang disetir Suho melaju di jalanan yang gelap dan tenang. Ketika sampai di Sky House, Jongin dan Sehun menyambut Baekhyun dengan senyum hangat.

"Sudah pulang?"

"Selamat datang, Baekhyun."

Baru satu hari ia tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi kedua orang itu sudah menunggunya pulang di ruang tamu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada mereka sambil berkata, "Aku pulang."

Tempat tidurnya empuk, suhu dalam kamar juga sesuai, tidak ada angin yang masuk dari celah jendela, dan tidak ada suara berisik di sekitarnya, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan tempat tidur barunya. Padahal sudah pindah dari kamar bekas gudang ke kamar mewah seperti itu, tetapi ia tetap tidak mengantuk. Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan soal matematika di meja belajar saat memutuskan untuk keluar ke taman.

"Coba ke rumah kaca ah."

Angin yang segar membelai wajah Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi angin ini juga menjadi panas, tetapi berkat pohon-pohon yang menghiasi taman, sepertinya udara tidak akan terasa begitu menyesakkan.

 _Lagipula ada AC di kamar._

AC di kamar. Hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan.

Baekhyun juga mendapat hal-hal yang pernah diimpikannya.

Komputer yang mempunyai akses internet.

Jendela yang tidak bolong.

Ruangan yang sepi.

Meja pribadi.

AC.

Dan salam "selamat datang."

Ketika masuk ke Sky House, semua impian Baekhyun tercapai. Seandainya Baekhyun Cinderella, itu berarti Direktur Kang adalah ibu peri yang mewujudkan harapan Cinderella.

"Ha ha ha…"

Baekhyun tertawa ketika membayangkan Direktur Kang yang beraut wajah keras kepala berubah menjadi ibu peri.

Terlihat nyala lampu dari rumah kaca.

"Ada siapa pada malam selarut ini?"

Baekhyun menduga mungkin Suho yang berada di rumah kaca itu. Walaupun Suho selalu serius dan menggunakan bahasa sopan, entah kenapa Baekhyun malah merasa sangat nyaman jika bersamanya. Mungkin karena senyumnya bersahabat yang terkadang menghiasi wajah pengawal itu. Baekhyun mengintip ke dalam melalui jendela kecil di pintu masuk rumah kaca.

Rumah kaca ini jauh lebih besar daripada taman bunga terkenal di Korea. Di dalamnya ada beraneka ragam tanaman tropis, dan terdengar kicau burung, walaupun samar-samar. Baekhyun tidak melihat siapa pun di dalam.

 _Sepertinya ada yang lupa mematikan lampu._

Baekhyun masuk, seakan ditarik pesona rumah kaca tersebut. Ia menghirup udara tropis yang lembap dan segar. Udara yang bercampur dengan bau tanaman dan tanah tersa menyenangan. Baekhyun merasa seperti berada di hutan kota.

 _Seperti sedang berlibur di luar negeri._

Baekhyun menyusuri setapak jalan di tengah dengan perlaha-lahan. Di hadapannya ada pintu lagi. Seperti suara burung terdengar dari sana. Baekhyun membuka pintu.

Di tengah-tengah kicauan berbagai jenis burung, Baekhyun melihat orang itu berdiri. Dia atas rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam, bahunya yang lebar, lengannya yang cukup berisi, orang itu membiarkan tubuhnya dihinggapi burung-burung yang jumlahnya tak terhitung. Chanyeol berdiri sambil tersenyum. Dia terlihat begitu damai. Entah kenapa, pemandangan tersebut membuat Baekhyun terharu sampai napasnya tercekat.

 _Apa itu? Kenapa hatiku berdebar tidak keruan seperti ini?_

Laki-laki yang biasanya selalu mengerutkan kening dan bersikap kasar seperti binatang buas itu ternyata bisa tersenyum hangat di antara burung-burung. Baekhyun semakin terharu karena tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

 _Ternyata… dia suka hewan._

Ini sungguh tidak disangka-sangka.

 _Orang yang suka hewan biasanya tidak jahat._

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, perhatian Baekhyun terpaku pada Chanyeol. Cowok itu masih belum menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun dan terus bercengkerama dengan burung-burung. Kira-kira tiga puluh menit kemudia, baru ia menoleh. Begitu bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung mengernyit. Tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa orang ini sama dengan orang yang baru tersenyum tadi.

"Siapa yang mengizinkamu masuk?" sergah Chanyeol.

"Apakah aku harus mendapat izin sebelum masuk kesini?"

"Rumah kaca ini milikku."

"Ah, benar. Kalau begitu… apakah aku boleh masuk?"

"Kau toh sudah masuk!"

Karena teriakan Chanyeol, burung-burung berterbangan dengan kaget.

"Kau membuat burung-burung kaget."

"Keluar." Chanyeol memelankan suara.

"Aku juga suka hewan."

"Aku tidak suka hewan. Kau memelihara burung-burung ini karena kau suka hewan kan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan sikap kasar Chanyeol dan berjalan semakin dalam ke rumah kaca. Bermacam-macam jenis burung bertengger di dahan pohon memperhatikan dua orang itu sambil menelengkan kepala. Baekhyun duduk di tanah dan mendongak. Lalu bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah enaknya."

"Ada banyak kotoran burung."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tinggal dicuci saja."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan kening.

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengusir Baekhyun dengan ucapan apapun. Ia sendiri sudah menyaksikan kemampuan beladiri Baekhyun sehingga tidak mungkin bisa mengusir gadis itu dengan ancaman. Lagi pula, ia tidak membenci Baekhyun yang duduk di tanah tanpa memperdulikan kotoran burung.

Seandainya Baekhyun tidak merebut Jongin dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tidak membenci tipe gadis sepertinya. Santai dan suka tertawa.

 _Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?_ Gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ayo duduk. Kita juga bisa melihat bintang di Seoul."

"Kalau cuacanya bagus."

"Kau sering kesini?"

"Untuk memberi makan anak-anakku."

"He he."

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak… hanya saja kau memanggil burung-burung itu anak-anakmu."

"Sialan."

Sepertinya burung-burung ini sudah jinak dengan orang asing. Beberapa ekor burung mendarat di dekat gadis itu.

"Burung-burung ini sangat lucu, walaupun aku tidak tahu jenisnya."

"Kalau tidak tahu ya belajar."

"Berarti aku boleh kesini lagi?"

"Mungkin."

"Baik hati sekali."

"Diam."

"Kenapa kau suka bisa bicara sembarangan seperti itu?"

"Pertanyaan itu yang kau ingin kutanyakan kepadamu. Apa yang kau lakukan dulu?"

"Belajar."

"Belajar? Kau pernah melihat kemampuan bela dirimu. Kau bukan cewek yang kerjanya hanya belajar. Ditambah lagi, Direktur Kang membawamu ke rumah ini. Bagaimana kau membujuk orang tua dingin itu membawamu ke rumah ini?"

"Dingin? Dikrektur Kang?"

"Benar."

"Menurutku sikap Direktur Kang sangat hangat."

"Ha?" Ekspresi Chanyel yang tadi tenang berubah menjadi murka. "Kau bilang sikap orang tua itu hangat? Aku tidak tahu latar belakangmu, tapi apakah kau berpikir seperti itu karena dia memberimu tempat tinggal yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa kau bayangkan?"

Sorot mata Chanyeol terlalu dingin untuk mencerminkan kemarahan remaja. Matanya dipenuhi kemarahan dan kebencian yang seakan menusuk kulit Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Sialan. Dia bilang apa padamu untuk membawamu ke rumah ini? Apakah kau berjanji akan menjadi bonekanya? Kalau sudah dekat dengan kami setelah masuk ke rumah ini, orang tua itu menjanjikanmu menjadi cucu angkat?"

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter hewan."

"Apa?"

"Aku sangat suka hewan. Di dunia ini terlalu banyak hewan yang terluka dan juga terlalu banyak hewan yang ditelantarkan. Pemilik bumi ini bukan manusia, tapi gara-gara manusia, hewan-hewan kehilangan tempat tempat tinggal. Di luar banyak anak anjing dan kucing terlantar. Aku berharap bisa menjadi dokter hewan dan melindungi mereka. Meskipun masih kecil dan kemampuanku kurang, kalau aku bisa menolong satu hewan saja, aku akan berusaha keras menjadi dokter hewan."

"Aku tidak menyakan cita-citamu."

"Karena keluargaku tidak mendukung, aku bekerja paruh waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya sekolah… tapi memang tidak mudah bagi anak SMA untuk mencari uang."

"Kenapa? Memangnya keluargamu sangat miskin?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya keluarga di rumahku."

Perkataan Baekhyun itu membuat hati Chanyeol terasa sangat berat. Chanyeol sempat berpikir Baekhyun tidak lebih daripada cewek berotak kosong karena selalu tersenyum. Ia mengira gadis itu dari keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang walaupun miskin, yang terbujuk direktur kaya untuk masuk ke rumah ini.

Walaupun Baekhyun masih tersenyum seperti tidak ada masalah apapun, Chanyeol berpikir apakah gadis itu tersenyum karena memang merasa senang? Baru pertama kalinya pertanyaan seperti ini tebersit dalam benak Chanyeol.

"Ayah memukuli Ibu setiap hari."

Baekhyun bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia menceritakan hal ini kepada Chanyeol. Padahal ia tidak pernah berkeluh kesah kepada siapa pun. Walaupun ibunya sudah meninggal, ia masih putri ibunya, Baekhyun memutuskan akan hidup dengan bahagia meski ibunya sudah tiada. Ia bersikap seperti ini supaya ibunya juga bisa bahagia di surga.

Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia berkeluh kesah?

"Ibuku putri pertama dari keluarga seni bela diri. Ibu mempelajari seni bela diri sejak kecil. Jadi Ibu sangat kuat. Sebenarnya Ayah bukan tandingannya Ibu, tetapi anehnya Ibu tidak pernah melawan dan hanya menerima pukulan dari Ayah. Ketika Ibu dipukuli, aku hanya bisa menangis di pojok. Setelah Ibu meninggal dunia, Ayah mendapat istri baru. Mereka tidak menganggap aku sebagai anggota keluarga mereka. Aku mempunyai cita-cita, tapi aku merasa impianku tidak akan tercapai jika tetap bertahan di rumah itu. Jadi aku menerima tawaran Direktur Kang untuk tinggal di Sky House."

Chanyeol mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun tanpa berkata apapun. Ketika Baekhyun selesai bercerita, Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kenapa ayahmu memukul ibumu?"

"… Sepertinya Ayah berpikir Ibu selingkuh. Lalu melahirkanku."

"…"

"Tetapi ibuku bukan orang semacam itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah Ibu mencintai Ayah atau tidak, tetapi ibu tidak pernah menkhianati orang lain. Ibuku…"

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Tidak usah diteruskan lagi."

"… Ya…"

"Berhentilah tersenyum."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum. Jadi jangan tersenyum."

"Hm. Kenapa? Kau takut jatuh cinta padaku ya kalau aku tersenyum terus"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol seperti mutiara hitam yang menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak suka tersenyum dan aku juga tidak suka orang yang tersenyum. Kau sedang menceritakan hal yang sedih, jadi tidak mungkin ingin tersenyum. Itu strategimu ya? Meskipun kau tidak mau tersenyum, kau tetap tersenyum. Tapi di depanku kangan sekali-kali lagi kau melakukan itu. Sangat memuakkan."

 _Bagaimana dia tahu aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum?_

Baekhyun pernah memperingatkan tidak akan tinggal diam jika Chanyeol berani menyentuhnya lagi, tapi sekarang ia tidak sanggup menepis. Karena terpesona dengan mata Chanyeol yang begitu dekat, ia sampai tidak bisa bergerak, hanya bisa membalas menatap cowok itu.

"Mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Baguslah."

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeraman di kerah baju Baekhyun dan kembali duduk di samping gadis itu.

Baekhyun memeluk lutut dan menunduk.

"Aku mencintai ibuku."

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi ada hal aneh"

"Apa lagi?"

"Ketika Ibu meninggal dunia, aku tidak bisa menangis. Di pemakaman aku tidak bisa menangis. Setelah kembali ke rumahpun aku tidak menangis. Meskipun aku melihat foto Ibu di album foto, air mataku juga tidak bisa keluar. Ada yang bilang, kalau orang yang sangat kita cintai meninggal, kita tidak bisa langsung menangis karena terlalu syok, tapi nanti saat teringat kenangan bersama orang itu, kira baru bisa menangis. Padahal ada banyak kenangan bersama ibuku di dalam kepalaku, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa tidak bisa menangis."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab sebenarnya Baekhyun mencertakan ini bukan untuk meminta jawaban dari cowok itu. Bagi Baekhyun, cowok itu mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya saja sudah cukup, karena ia tidak pernah menyangka Chanyeol mau berbuat hal sepeti itu.

Ketika Baekhyun sendiri mulai lupa apa yang dikatakannya tadi, terdengar suara pelan Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang menangis?"

"Apa?"

"Senyumanmu terlihat seperti tangisan bagiku. Sebenarnya kau menangis, setiap kali kau tersenyum."

"…"

"Karena itu jangan merengek di depanku. Setiap kali mau menangis, jangan coba-coba tersenyum. Aku sangat benci gadis yang merengek."

⸙ ⸙ ⸙

⸙ ⸙

⸙

Dari jendela lantai tiga, lapangan sekolah bisa terlihat kelas. Di lapangan ada Jongin. Sekarang ini jadwal kelas olahraga Jongin. Kyungsoo hafal semua jadwal kelas cowok itu. Padahal Jongin sendiri pun mungkin tidak hafal.

Dengan kaus olahraga putih dengan garis berwarna emas di bagian lengan, Jongin berlarian kesana kemari sambil bermain bola basket di lapangan. Kyungsoo suka memperhatikan Jongin yang bergerak dengan bebas seperti saat ini.

Jongin Oppa.

Hanya memikirkan namanya saja, air matanya nyaris keluar. Kyungsoo bisa memandang dari kejauhan seperti ini. Ia juga bisa memandangnya dari dekat jika memang mau. Tetapi Jongin tidak lagi bisa menjadi miliknya. Alangkah senangnya jika mereka bisa saling menatap sambil tersenyum lagi seperti dulu. Satu kali. Hanya satu kali.

Kyungsoo menyukai senyum ceria Jongin yang seperti pangeran. Ia juga suka gurauan jail yang kadang-kadang dilontarkan laki-laki itu. Suaranya sangat lembut. Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuat kyungsoo seakan terbang ke atas awan.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Walaupun mencintainya, Jongin bukan lagi milik Kyungsoo.

 _Bukan. Dari dulu dia bukan milikku._

Ketika pertama kali bertemu di bar, sejujurnya Kyungsoo sedikit meredahkan Baekhyun. Bajunya kumal dan rambutnya juga berantakan. Kyungsoo tidak menganggap Baekhyun benar-benar pacar Jongin. Seperti biasa, Jongin hanya main-main sebentar.

Tetapi ternyata bukan seperti itu.

Baekhyun secantik boneka yang disukai Direktur Kang dan disuruh tinggal di Sky House. Kelasnya juga bukan kelas biasa. Gadis itu malah ditempatkan di kelas khusus. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang mati-matian berusaha masuk SMA Gamseong demi Jongin.

 _Dia bahkan disayang Direktur Kang… Aku sama sekali bukan tandingannya._

Wajahnya seperti boneka, matanya yang bersinar-sinar seperti kaca, dan juga tidak terlihat seperti gadi jahat. Tetapi Kyungsoo tetap cemburu pada Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah dengar?"

Miae teman sebangkunya menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Ternyata pelajaran seadah berakhir ketika Kyungsoo sedan sibuk memperhatikan Jongin. Jongin juga masuk ke gedung sambil merangkul teman-temannya. Dia tidak melihat ke arah Kyungsoo satu kalipun, padahal setiap hari Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin seperti ini. Ia menyadari dengan perasaan menyesal bahwa Jongin sengaja mengabaikannya.

"Gadis yang masuk ke Sky House itu… yang disebut pacarnya Jongin itu."

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Dia itu benar-benar… wah…"

"Benar-benar apa? Maksudmu popular?"

"Astaga. Kau memang terlalu baik. Dia merebut Jongin Oppa darimu, tapi kau hanya bisa berpikir dia popular?"

"Kalau begitu, apanya yang 'benar-benar… wah…' itu?"

"Katanya di kelas biasa angkatan tahun pertama ada kakaknya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Choi Yoona."

"Dia kakaknya? Baekhyun juga angkatan tahun pertama kan? Lalu marga Baekhyun kan Byun."

"Latar belakang keluarganya rumit.. tidak lama setelah ibu Baekhyun meninggal dunia, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan ibu Choi Yoona. Tetapi Baekhyun, si cewek jahat itu mempunyai sifat yang sangat buruk. Dia tidak mengakui ibu Choi Yoona sebagai bagian dari keluarga. Dia juga keras kepala, tidak memperbolehkan mereka menggunakan marga Byun. Karena Choi Yoona tidak bisa mengubah marganya dan tidak bisa didaftarkan dalam surat keterangan keluarga."

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Ini benar. Lalu dia selalu menganiaya Choi Yoona. Gara-gara dia, Yoona pernah dikucilkan teman-temannya waktu SD, lalu sering dipukuli di rumah. Ditambah lagi Baekhyun kan cukup cantik, jadi dia sering berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Aku sempat mencurigai hal itu. Mau kuberitahu tentang itu?"

"A… apa?"

"Dia menjalani hubungan dengan beberapa laki-laki pada saat bersamaan sampai mereka semua berkelahi. Dia juga mata duitan. Dia hanya mau dihadiahi barang-barang mahal."

"Beanarkah? Benarkah itu?"

"Kakaknya tadi menceritakan semua itu sambil terisak. Dia minta jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa."

"Tapi semua orang tahu."

"Begitulah. Gossip semacam ini memang cepat menyebar. Kasihan sekali Choi Yoona. Baekhyun keluar dari rumah setelah mendapatkan orang kaya, jadi keluarganya sangat khawatir. Ibu tirinya sampai jatuh sakit karena berpikir Byun Baekhyun berubah seperti ini gara-gara dia. Katanya ibu tirinya sampai tidak bisa makan apa-apa."

"Ah, begitu kasihan ya."

"Benar kan? Pasti sekarang Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Jongin Oppa untuk mendapatkan sesuatu darinya. Jongin oppa kan sebenarnya agak polos."

"Ya."

"Coba kau lakukan sesuatu. Jongin Oppa kan idola kita, kalau dia terluka gara-gara dipermainkan gadis semacam itu bagaimana?"

"Oh… oh ya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Kalau diingat-ingat kembali, waktu bertemu di bar, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyukai Jongin. Meskipun mereka berangkulan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa sayang pada Jongin.

Kalau mereka benar-benar saling mencintai, Kyungsoo akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaan mereka. Tapi kalau Baekhyun mendekati Jongin dengan niat jahat seperti yang dikatakan Mirae, Kyungsoo tidak akan tinggal diam.

 _Jongin Oppa…_

Ia harus melindungi Jongin.

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka lagi._

⸙ ⸙ ⸙

⸙ ⸙

⸙

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini cerita yang menggemparkan di kelas biasa,"

"Oh ya?"

Kyungsoo menjadi cemas. Ia menceritakan sifat Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya kepada Chanyeol agar cowok itu bertambah marah dan kemudian memisahkan Jongin dan Baekhyun. Tapi ternyata tanggapan Chanyeol begitu cuek sampai Kyungsoo curiga ada apa-apa diantara Baekhyun dan cowok itu.

 _Tidak mungkin,_ batin Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang berada di pangkuan dikepalkan erat-erat. _Tidak mungkin terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua._

Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak tahu, tapi ia sebenarnya sadar betapa besar rasa cinta Chanyeol padanya. Dari dulu Chanyeol hanya melihat Kyungsoo. Meskipun ada banyak gadis cantik seperti Ahrim disekelilingnya, perhatian Chanyeol tak pernah teralihkan.

Karena Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin, gadis itu hanya bisa pura-pura tidak tahu perasaan Chanyeol. Yapi sebenarnya ia sangat bangga karena cowok seperti Chanyeol menyukainya. Walaupun Jongin menginjak-injak hatinya, ia masih sanggup bertahan berkat Chanyeol yang selalu beada disisinya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak suka.

"Oh? Tidak… Apakah tidak akan ada masalah?"

"Apanya?"

"Baekhyun… Aku tidak berpikir Baekhyun jahat, tapi… Jongin Oppa sebenarnya agak polos. Kalau dia terluka bagaimana?"

"Noona berharap aku melakukan sesuatu?"

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak minta apa-apa…"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Noona menceritakan hal itu kepadaku?"

"Kau… marah?"

"Ya. Aku tidak suka Noona mencemaskan laki-laki lain di depanku."

"Tapi Jongin Oppa kan kakakmu."

"…"

"Jangan marah. Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya."

"Dan…"

Chanyeol berdiri kemudian bergeming sejenak sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Matahari berada di belakang Chanyeol, sehingga wajah cowok itu tertutup bayangan. Kyungsoo marasa tidak nyaman karena tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

 _Apa aku salah bicara? Apakah aku seharusnya memakai kaya yang lebih halus? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol bepikir aku suka menggosipkan orang lain?_

"Byun Baekhyun… bukan gadis sejahat itu. Pasti ada kesalahpahaman." Kata Chayeol.

"Oh… ya."

"Kalau begitu, rajin belajar ya. Sampai nanti."

"Ya…"

Jemari Kyungsoo gemetar.

 _Aku dibuang. Aku juga dibuang Chanyeol._

Pikiran itu berputar-putar di kepala Kyungsoo samapi ia gemetar.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan, Byun Baekhyun?_

Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Chanyeol membela gadis lain. Kecemburuan yang awalnya kecil mulai mejadi besar.

 _Bagaimana caranya kau merebut hati Chanyeol?_

⸙ ⸙ ⸙

⸙ ⸙

⸙

Jongin duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku, sementara Sehun berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Hari ini Baekhyun juga bekerja?" gumam Sehun.

"Dasar bocah. Tidak usah memperdulikan pacar orang lain."

"Bukankah itu aneh? Kakek pasti membelikan semua yang dia butuhkan. Kenapa dia bekerja paruh waktu segala?"

"Katanya tidak mau malas-malasan."

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Padahal aku berharap bisa bermain dengannya karena dia sangat keren."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memperdulikan pacarku."

Jongin menjambak rambut Sehun dengan iseng. Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak di pangkuannya.

"Hyeong…"

"Kenapa?"

"Hyeong benar-benar suka pada Baekhyun?"

"Aku pacaran dengan dia. Tentu saja suka."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"… Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyebut nama Kyungsooo sekarang."

"Masih tidak bisa memaafkannya?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan atau tidak dimaafkan. Sejak awal kami tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus."

"Kasihan Kyungsoo. Padahal dia masih mengharapkan Hyeong."

"Itu…" Sorot mata Jongin berubah dingin. "Kenapa? Kasihan?"

"Wow… Aku berkata seperti itu bukan untuk membuatmu marah. Sabar… Hyeong mengerikan ketika marah."

"Kalau begitu, jangan sebut namanya lagi."

"Cih." Sehun mencibir seperti kucing merajuk sambil merapikan rambutnya hati-hati. "Hyeong. Kita kan berniat ke Thailand akhir pekan."

"Ya."

"Baekhyun tidak mau ikut karena kerja, kan?"

"Mungkin."

"Hyeong tidak ingin pergi bersamanya?"

"Tentu saja ingin."

"Kalau begitu… kita bawa saja."

"Aku tidak bisa memaksanya. Dia juga kelihatan menakutkan ketika marah."

"Ada satu cara."

"Cara?"

Jongin mulai tertarik dan menutup bukunya. Sehun memasang senyum puas di wajah lucunya.

"Waktu dia tidur, kita bawa saja diam-diam."

"Oh…"

"Tentu saja kita perlu menyiapkan mobil dan pesawat yang anti goyang. Ketika bangun, dia sudah di Thailand. Bagaimana?"

"Kedengarannya bagus."

"Benar kan? Ayo kita bawa dia. Belakangan ini ada gosip tentang dia, jadi mungkin dia merasa tertekan di sekolah…"

"Gosip?"

"Ya. Belum dengar kan?"

"Gosip apa?"

"Ha ha ha ha… Jadi Hyeong belum tahu? Kalau begitu, Hyeong tengkurap dan cium kakiku dulu baru aku beri tahu."

"Katanya Byun Baekhyun menganiaya saudara tirinya."

Terdengar ucapan itu dari belakang Sehun yang tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sehun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kang Chanyeol! Gara-gara ucapanmu aku kehilangan kesempatan membuat Jongin mencium kakiku!"

"Kenapa kau senang dia mencium kakimu? Apakah kau begitu ingin diciumnya?"

"… Benar juga." Kata Sehun setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Baekhyun menyiksa saudara tirinya?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya… Itu kata cewek-cewek di kelasku. Ibu Baekhyun meninggal dunia. Kemudian ketika ayahnya menikah lagi datanglah Choi Yoona. Gadis itu satu sekolah dengan kita di kelas biasa. Intinya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendapat kakak tiri yang sebaya dengannya. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai kakak dan sering membuat Choi Yoona menderita. Itu yang mereka bilang."

"Hm."

"Lalu ada lagi… Mau dengar?" kata Ahrim sambil mengaitkan lengannya pada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis. "Kita tahu gosip itu karena Choi Yoona sendiri yang menceritakannya. Cerita yang sangat sedih, penuh dengan keputusasaan, dan kata Choi Yoona, sangat ingin disembunyikan malah diceritakan di kantin. Dia menangis terisak-isak sambil bercerita kepada anak-anak yang berkumpul, dan meminta jangan menyebarkan cerita ini kepada siapapun."

"Maksudnya minta disebar kemana-mana ya?"

"Betul sekali. Aku tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Choi Yoona menderita atau tidak, tapi aku suka Baekhyun. Dia tipeku."

"Yah… Aku juga tidak peduli pada cara Baekhyun menjalani hidup. Lagi pula Baekhyun terlihat sangat keren saat menolong anak anjing dulu."

"Aku juga tidak peduli. Kalau kau Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah cemberut, "Aku tidak suka dia sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya."

"Ya, ya, ya…"

"Aku tidak ikut ke Thailand kalau dia ikut."

"Hm. Kamu mau bersikap seperti anak SD?" celetuk Ahrim sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Sikapmu itu. Kalau dia kesana, aku tidak mau ikut, seperti itu. Itu berarti Oppa mengucilkan dia."

"Maksudku bukan itu!"

"Kalau begitu, Oppa tidak keberatan kan kalau kami membawa dia?"

"Ugh…"

"Oppa-oppa tersayang, kata Chanyeol Oppa dia tidak keberatan."

"Bagus. Ahrim, kau harus segera pergi mencari bikini seksi yang cocok untuk Baekhyun."

"Beres. Oppa juga harus berhasil membwa Baekhyun ya."

Begitu Ahrim keluar sambil bersenandung, Sehun dan Jongin mulai membuat rencana supaya bisa masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk di sofa seberang mereka sambil membaca komik. Tetapi karena tidak mau ikut-ikutan rencana mereka, akhirnya ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju rumah kaca.

Chanyeol duduk di rumah kaca. Ia termenung memandangi burung-burung sebelum menengadah memadang langit. Ia tidak melihat satu bintang pun. Yang ada hanya awan gelap. Sepertinya esok akan hujan.

 _Apakah hari ini dia kesini lagi?_

Hari ini hari keempat Baekhyun tinggal di Sky House. Setelah pulang kerja, Baekhyun selalu mampir ke rumah kaca. Mereka tidak pernah mengobrol. Hanya duduk-duduk, bermain dengan burung-burung, dan melihat langit. Kalau sudah larut malam, mereka masuk kembali ke rumah, tapi tidak pernah bersama-sama. Selalu Chanyeol yang pergi dulu, baru kemudian Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah kaca itu.

 _Kenapa aku memikirkan cewek itu sekarang?_

Mendadak tebersit dalam benak Chanyeol, wajah Baekhyun dari samping saat memandangi langit seakan berharap langit hitam itu menyelimutinya.

 _Kenapa aku sampai memikirkan wajah cewek itu?!_

Tiba-tiba teringat suara tawa Baekhyun saat memberi makan burung-burung.

 _Apa hubungannya denganku, cewek itu tertawa atau tidak?!_

Gadis itu selalu tersenyum seakan ingin menangis. Tetapi Baekhyun terlihat benar-bena senang sketika memberi makan burung-burung itu sampai Chanyeol terpesona.

 _Terpesona apanya? Aku tidak mungkin terpesona pada gadis pengemis itu._ Karena itulah Chanyeol menunggu. Menunggu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis itu di rumah kaca.

 _Aku tidak pernah menunggunya!_

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget sampai terhuyung, seakan di tembak suara Baekhyun yang terdengar dari pintu. Chenyeol nyaris jatuh, tetapi Baekhyun segera menahannya dengan mudah menggunakan satu lengan.

"A… apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol menarik diri dengan kasar dari Baekhyun. "Kau cewek apasih… Kenapa bisa kuat seperti itu?"

"Memangnya cewek tidak boleh kuat?" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bungkusan makanan burung.

Burung-burung yang sudah terbiasa dengan Baekhyun segera terbang ke agar gadis itu dan bertengger di kepala dan bahunya. Pemaandangan tersebut seperti sebuah lukisan. Apakah judul _Gadis yang sedang Memberi Makan Burung_ cocok dengan lukisan itu?

 _Ya ampun! Kenapa aku memikirkan judul lukisan yang tidak pernah ada?!_

Chanyeol sampai ingin menjambak rambut.

Baekhyun tidak tahu perasaan Chanyeol yang berkecamuk, berkata sambil menaruh makanan burung di telapak tangan, "Kudengar di sekolah ini… ujian kelas khusus sangat sulit ya?"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Hei, kenapa marah-marah? Aku kan hanya bertanya. Memangnya nilaimu tidak bagus?"

"Nilaiku oke-oke saja. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Wah, pintar juga kau."

"Sialan."

"Apakah kau kekurangan kalsium? Kenapa selalu mengajak orang lain ribut?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajak orang lain ribut. Cepat keluar!"

"Kau sekarang mengajakku ribut."

"Kau sembarangan masuk ke rumah kaca orang lain."

"Astaga… Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena menginjak wilayahmu."

"Apa-apaan…"

"Hm."

Baekhyun tetap memberi makan, seperti tidak ada keinginan untuk keluar. Chanyeol lega.

 _Lega apanya?! Keluar, cewek sialan. Aku tidak pernah berharap kau berada di dekatku!_

"Oh ya, Tori sebentar lagi keluar dari klinik."

"Apa itu?"

"Anak anjing,"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyuman penuh arti di wajah imutnya bagaikan panah yang langsung melesat ke hati Chanyeol. Ia berjalan mundur. Sambil terhuyung.

Baekhyun menelengkan kepala, bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol yang aneh.

"Kenapa kabur? Apakah kau takut dengan anak anjing?"

"Siapa yang takut dengan anak anjing?"

"Lalu kenapa kau kabur?"

"Siapa yang kabur?"

"Kau. Apakah kau kurang sehat?"

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol seakan khawatir padanya. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri tanpa sadar melangkah mundur.

"Tuh kan. Kau kabur."

"Aku kan mencoba menghindari kotoran! Karena takut!"

"Oh ya? Jadi kau takut dengan kotoran?"

"Kenapa aku harus takut dengan kotoran?"

"Barusan kau sendiri yang bilang."

Chanyeol tersentak.

"Ha ha! Dasar bodoh. Gara-gara orang lain memanggilmu 'si binatang buas', kusangka kau benar-benar orang yang menakutkan."

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chanyeol tidak membenci suara tawa tersebut.

 _Benci! Benci!_

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan erat-erat.

"Sebenarnya bagian tubuhmu yang mana yang terasa sakit?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendekati Chanyeol dan menanyakan hal itu. Chanyeol tidak mampu bergerak, hanya bisa menatap wajah mungil di hadapannya. Mata Baekhyun yang manis seperti kucing itu dipenuhi kekhawatiran dan membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar kencang. Ia tidak pernah merasakan debaran sekencang ini. Debaran jantung yang tidak biasa itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

 _Ini menunjukkan aku benar-benar membenci gadis itu._

Chanyeol mendorong bahu Baekhyun dengan kasar, "Jangan dekati aku."

"Oh, ya, maaf." Baekhyun langsung meminta maaf.

Benar-benar benci. Kalau gadis lain pasti merengek kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini. Tapi Baekhyun selalu tenang meskipun dimarahi dan diancam Chanyeol.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Ya. Aku sering mendengarnya."

"Oh ya? Tentu saja. Kau toh suka membuat saudara tirimu menderita dan mencoba mengusirnya dari rumah, sudah pasti…"

Ketika melihat raut wajah Baekhyun berubah, Chanyeol menyadari dia salah bicara. Sebenarnya ia tidak percaya gosip yang menyebar itu. Ia melontakan perkataan tersebut gara-gara terlalu emosi. Ia yakin Baekhyun pasti bisa membalas ucapannya dengan lihai karena gadis itu selalu menanggapi kemarahan dengan canda, tetapi Baekhyun…

 _Jangan tersenyum._

Tersenyum.

 _Jangan tersenyum seperti itu._

Ia menangis dengan tersenyum.

 _Sudah kubilang jangan tersenyum._

Chanyeol tidak suka melihatnya.

Senyuman yang penuh dengan tangisan.

"Ha ha ha. Kau juga dengar? Aku sangat nakal ya. Tidak kusangka aku ketahuan secapat ini."

"… Jangan… tersenyum…"

"Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan tersenyum seperti itu di hadapanku."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, "Kalau begitu, apakah aku harus menangis?"

"Benar."

Chanyeol berusaha keras tidak menyentuhnya. Kalau ia menaruh tangan di bahu kurus gadis itu, sepertinya emosi yang dipendam Baekhyun akan meledak.

"Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja."

Sebelum tangan Chanyeol yang gemetar sempat menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, pintu rumah kaca dibuka, lalu Sehun masuk.

"Wah. Ternyata kalian ada disini. Aku kesini untuk melihat-lihat burung."

"Ya…"

 _Syukurlah,_ batin Chanyeol. Kalau tidak ia harus berusaha berbicara macam-macam untuk menghibur gadis yang benar-benar tidak disukainya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Begitu Chanyeol keluar, Sehun langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dengan riang dan merangkul bahu gadis itu.

"Oppa, laki-laki keluarga Kang sangat suka menyentuh ya?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku yang suka."

"Hm… Begitukah?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa? Chanyeol pegang-pegang tubuhmu?"

"Kenapa Oppa menggunakan kata seperti itu? Kan masih banyak kata-kata yang lebih halus."

"Sentuh-sentuh?"

"'Pegang-pegang' dan 'sentuh-sentuh' sama saja."

"Ah itu bukan masalah besar. Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan akhir pekan ini?"

"Tentu saja bekerja. Kalau akhir pekan aku bisa bekerja sepanjang hari. Aku senang."

"Hm… Main denganku yuk."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kau pasti akan menyesal."

"Aku jauh lebih menyesal kalau pergi main-main. Omong-omong, besok Tori keluar dari klinik."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita pergi sama-sama saja. Aku akan mengantarmu dengan motor."

"Sepertinya lebih aman kalau aku kesana naik mobil dengan Suho Ajeossi."

"Jangan bilang seperti itu. Aku mengendarai motor selama satu tahun penuh tanpa mengalami kecelakaan apapun."

"Yang benar saja. Dasar bodoh."

Begitu Baekhyun masuk rumah, Jongin yang sedang menunggu di ruang tamu langsung berlari-lari ke arahnya dan memijat bahu gadis itu.

"Istriku, kau pasti capek karena terus bekerja."

"Ah ya. Oppa tidak perlu memijitku."

"Benar, Hyeong. Baekhyun tidak suka dipegang-pegang."

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau disen…"

"Jangan bilang 'disentuh-sentuh' juga. Kakak beradik sama saja."

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Kenapa bilang seperti itu? Memangnya aku mirip si bodoh yang sering bersikap heboh ini? Sorot mata saja sudah berbeda. Bukankah matanya yang mirip ikan itu berbeda dengan mataku yang mirip bintang?"

"Sama saja kok."

"Astaga!"

"Omong-omong, aku ke atas dulu ya."

"Mau tidur?"

"Ya. Kemarin aku susah tidar, jadi hari ini sangat lelah."

"Ya, tidurlah dengan nyenyak."

"Selamat tidur Baekhyun."

Baekhyun pergi ke kamarnya setelah mengucapkan salam kepada dua bersaudara itu. Ia merasa ada yang aneh, tapi tidak tahu persis apa yang aneh.

 _Pasti hanya perasaanku. Tidak mungkin ada yang aneh di rumah yang sempuna ini._

⸙ ⸙ ⸙

⸙ ⸙

⸙


	6. EPISODE 5

[D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.]

The story belongs to the real author. I just remaked it into Chanbaek version.

.

Story by Baek Myo

.

⸙m⸙m⸙

⸙m⸙

⸙

.

Sorry for typo (s)

Happy reading d (^_^) b

.

.

.

EPISODE 5

.

.

.

SETELAH Baekhyun masuk kamar, Sehun dan Jongin kembali ke ruang tamu, lalu mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Hyeong, dia berencana bekerja seharian penuh akhir pekan ini. Dia sangat senang. Sepertinya dia sangat suka bekerja."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, dia pasti menolak kalau kita ajak jalan-jalan ya?"

"Ya. Makanya kita harus melakukannya sesuai rencana kita. Ayo kita lakukan malam ini."

"Sehun. Kakakmu ini murid semester akhir."

"Terus kenapa? Hyeong toh tidak akan ikut ujian nasional. Hyeong sudah mencarikan pesawat?"

"Sudah kucarikan yang paling stabil saat terbang. Ah, apakah lebih baik kita memberinya obat tidur?"

"Dia tidak mungkin terbangun karena Suho Hyeong aka menyetir dengan sangat halus."

"Yah… benar juga. Ayo panggil Suho Hyeong."

"Oke."

Mereka menyuruh Suho Hyeong datang. Suho yang sedang membaca buku ketika dipanggil, sekarang mendesah sambil mendengarkan rencana yang tidak mungkin berhasil itu.

"Apa Tuan Muda berpikir rencana itu akan berhasil?"

"Tentu saja! Kita akan membawanya dengan sangat nyaman."

"Tuan Muda Kedua, sebelum dibawa ke mobil pun pasti Nona sudah terbangun."

"Hyeong tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak. Saya tidak percaya."

"Wah! Sikapmu benar-benar dingin. Kenapa jujur begitu?"

"Moto saya adalah hidup jujur dan rajin."

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan menjalankan rencana mereka satu setengah jam kemudian.

Setelah lewat satu jam, Suho berkata, "Tuan Muda benar-benar melakukan ini? Kalau sembarangan masuk kamar Nona, bukankah Nona akan merasa tidak senang?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada masalah. Dia tidak akan terbangun."

 _Hah…_ Suho mendesah pasrah. Dasar Tuan Muda yang masih kecil-kecil ini. Sepertinya mereka belum tahu betapa bahayanya masuk ke keamar gadis yang sedang tidur. Tetapi dikarenakan posisinya, Suho tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka.

Begitu satu setengah jam berlalu, mereka diam-diam menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kebetulan keluar dari kamar mengerutkan kening saat melihat tiga orang yang bersikap mencurigakan itu.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Sssst!" Sehun menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir, menyuruh Chanyeol diam.

Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan kening, lalu melewati mereka dan ke bawah.

Mereka membuka pintu kamar. Di tenga tempat tidur besar ada Baekhyun yang sedang tidur sambil meringkuk. Ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut, ketiga orang itu sejenak terpaku. Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kucing terluka yang telah bersusah payah mencari tempat bernaung setelah melarikan diri, dan tidur meringkuk karena khawatir akan ada bahaya lagi.

Suho sangat tidak ingin menyentuh Baekhyun yang sedang tidur, tapi apa boleh buat. Jongin memberikan isyarat kemudian Suho perlahan-lahan mendekati tempat tidur. Saat Suho mengulurkan tangan ke arah gadis itu…

Buk!

Baekhyun yang dikiranya sedang tidur tiba-tiba mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Suho, menariknya dan menjatuhkan pengawal itu di tempat tidur, lalu menduduki tubuhnya dan mengarahkan kepalan tangan ke leher Suho.

Semua terjadi dengan cepat. Ketiga laki-laki itu menatap Baekhyun sambil ternganga. Mereka tidak bisa mempercayai kejadian yang terjadi di depan mata mereka. Chanyeol yang sudah kembali, melihat ke dalam kamar dan terkekeh.

"Sudah kuduga."

Ketika mendengar suara rendah Chanyeol, Baekhyun seakan tersadar dan menurunkan kepalan tangannya.

"Ah…" Suara Baekhyun serak karena baru bangun. "Ternyata Ajeossi. Maaf."

Baekhyun segera turun dari badan Suho. Kemudian ia menyadari Jongin dan Sehun juga berada di dalam kamarnya. Raut wajah kedua orang itu pucat ketakutan. Lalu di belakang dua tersebut, ada Chanyeol yang melihat situasi tersebut dengan perasaan tertarik.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada di kamarku?"

"Oh…" Jongin mundur. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya…"

" _Surprise!_ " teriak Sehun sambil melemparkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

"Hari ini kami berencana merayakan masuknya Byun Baekhyun di Sky House. _Surprise!_ Kaget kan?"

"… Benarkan ini?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Suho dengan nada curiga.

Suho berusaha tidak mendesah ketika menjawab, "Ya, benar."

"Hm. Tidak perlu dirayakan. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur karena diperbolehkan tinggal di rumah seperti ini."

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, Tuan Putri." dengan susah payah Jongin memasang raut wajah tenang dan menggamit lengan Baekhyun. "Malah aku yang bersyukur karena bisa melihat wajah istriku yang baru bangun tidur."

Begitu Jongin membawa Baekhyun keluar dengan luwes, Sehun segera berlari ke arah Suho yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Hyeong tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah… Ya."

"Bagaimana ini? Apakah ada tempat untuk pesta?"

"Saya akan menghubungi ruang pesta hotel. Tuan Muda bisa membawa Nona kesana."

"Oke. Tolong buatkan pesta ya. Aku akan menghubingi Ahrim."

"Baik."

Sebenarnya hanya berniat jalan-jalan bareng ke Thailand, tapi tiba-tiba jadi harus pesta pagi-pagi buta. Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memandang mereka dengan kasihan, dipaksa Sehun segera bersiap-siap untuk pesta. Sementara Sehun dicecar habis-habisan gara-gara ide spontannya, segera menelpon Ahrim.

"Tentu saja aku ikut! Tidak mungkin aku melewatkan acara menarik ini. Akhirnya kita bisa mendandani Baekhyun secantik-cantiknya," balas Ahrim riang walaupun baru bangun, lalu menutup telepon.

"Hah… untung saja." Sehun bersungut-sungut sambil menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun. "Tapi tadi Baekhyun benar-benar keren."

Bisa saja Baekhyun kebetulan menjatuhkan Suho, tetapi gerakannya sangat cepat dan tepat. Sulit dipercaya Baekhyun baru saja bangun tidur. Apalagi tatapannya ketika duduk di atas tubuh Suho. Sorot mata Baekhyun saat itu seperti sorot mata harimau yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Sangat keren."

Sehun tersenyum sambil menuruni tangga.

⸙m⸙m⸙

⸙m⸙

⸙

Ahrim tidak datang ke Sky House sendirian. Di belakan gadis itu ada sederet orang yang membawa puluhan tas belanjaan. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening saat melihat tas belanjaan yang ditumpuk setinggi gunung itu.

"Ini semuanya… Apa?"

"Gaun."

"Gaun?"

"Ini kan pesta. Kita harus kesana dengan penampilan cantik,"

"Tapi Tuan Putri Ahrim kan sudah cantik walaupun tidak berdandan."

"Ya ampun. Wanita harus dandan. Kalau sebelum dandan sudah cantik, berarti sudah berdandan, akan semakin cantik. Betul kan Oppa?"

"Benar."

"Setuju. Setuju."

Jongin dan Sehun seibuk menimpali perkataan Ahrim. Chanyeol bersedekap sambil duduk, sebal terhadap semuanya yang tiba-tiba terjadi pagi-pagi buta ini. Ia tidak suka pergi ke pesta, tapi kalau tidak ikut, Sehun pasti akan mengganggu Chanyeol sepanjang malam.

"Ayo ganti baju dulu."

"Aku juga harus ganti baju?" tanya Baekhyun terperangah.

Mereka membangunkan Baekhyun pagi-pagi buta ketika sedang tidur nyenyak, lalu disuruh menghadiri pesta. Memang sih Baekhyun menerima semua itu sebagai sifat plinplan orang kaya.

"Aku tidak suka renda."

Dari dalam tas belanjaan, terlihat gaun berwarna pastel yang Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau pakai. Tidak pernah pakai dan tidak berkeinginan untuk pakai. Kalau melihat wanita memakai gaun panjang, yang muncul dalam pikiran Baekhyun adalah kenapa mereka menyukai pakaian yang sangat tidak nyaman.

"Sama sekali tidak mau. Pasti tidak cocok."

"Pasti cocok. Aku pintar memilih baju. Kau mempunyai wajah mungil dan putih. Kalau memakai gaun renda berwarna hijau muda atau biru muda pastel, wah… Kau akan terlihat begitu imut sampai orang-orang ingin menculikmu."

"Yang cantik kan Tuan Putri."

"Tidak, kau lebih cantik."

Ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin itu, Ahrim mencibir.

"Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu di depanku Oppa."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku suami yang tergila-gila pada istriku."

Chanyeol semakin lama semakin sebal. Kenapa ia jengkel? Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya kakak-kakaknya melakukan hal-hal bodoh.

 _Menyebalkan_ , umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

Ahrim menarik Baekhyun ke kamar di samping dan tidak lama kemudian Suho kembali.

"Hotel sudah diurus. Menurut saya ruang pesta akan lebih bagus dari pada ruang perjamuan makan, jadi saya memesan ruang pesta saja. Saya sudah memanggil koki. Apakah masih ada hal lain yang diperlukan?"

"Panggil beberapa artis juga. Kita harus mengundang beberapa orang untuk bernyanyi. Ada yang tahu siapa yang disukai Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, coba undang beberapa _idol_ yang sedang popular."

"Baik."

Sementara Suho menelpon untuk mencarikan mereka _idol_ , Jongin mulai membahas kejadian tadi.

"Yang tadi dilakukan Baekhyun… bukan kebetulan saja kan?"

"Ya. Bukan kebetulan. Kemampuannya luar biasa ya?"

"Ya. Aku benar-benar kaget. Keren ya?"

"Kelihatannya Hyeong tidak begitu kenal dengan pacar sendiri." Chanyeol yang sejak tadi diam berkomentar dengan sinis.

Jongin tertawa riang, "Adikku… Kami mengenal satu sama lain dengan perlahan-lahan. Hanya anak kecil yang ingin tahu semuanya dari awal."

"Aaaahh…!"

Terdengar jeritan tajam dari lantai dua. Semuanya spontan terlonjak kaget. Suho yang sedang menelpon di pojok mencengkeram ponsel erat-erat sambil memandang ke lantai dua, sebelum bergegas menaiki tangga.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa?!"

"Ha? Kenapa semuanya lari kesini?"

Dengan bingung, Ahrim berdiri di depan Baekhyun untuk menyembunyikan gadis itu. Karena Ahrim sedikit lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, tidak ada yang kelihatan selain pinggiran rok berwarna hijau muda.

"Tadi kan ada yang menjerit."

"Ya ampun… Jadi karena itu semuanya berlari kesini? Dasar bodoh. Astaga, Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan kesini?"

Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang bergumam dengan wajah merona, "Psikologi massa."

"Apa kaubilang…"

"Apakah tidak ada masalah?" tanya Suho tajam.

"Ada kok. Masalah yang sangat besar."

"Masalah apa?" Suho maju selangkah ke depan.

Ahrim tersenyum sambil bergeser sedikit ke samping. "Baekhyun sangat cantik."

Baekhyun memakai gaun bertali hijau muda berpotongan leher rendah. Gaun sutra halus selutut membalut tubuh Baekhyun dan menonjolkan lekukannya. Di bawah betisnya yang langsing, ada sandal tali berwarna hijau tua yang membalut kaki kecilnya. Rambut sepinggangnya dikepang dan digulung di atas kepala dengan rapi sampai tidak ada satu helai rambut pun terurai. Wajah putih Baekhyun yang berbentuk telur didandani dengan riasan tipis.

Bagi emapat laki-laki tersebut, Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan raut wajah sedikit bingung itu terlihat seperti bidadari yang turun ke bumi.

Tidak heran Ahrim menjerit.

"Ada-ada saja." Begitu Chanyeol menyadari dirinya berpikir Baekhyun cantk, ia langsung kesal. Ia melontarkan ucapan sini itu dan segera berbalik.

Ahrim tertawa puas. "Kenapa? Saking cantiknya kau tidak sanggup menatapnya ya?"

 _Dasar cerewet_! Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati sebelum menyahut, "Apanya yang cantik? Bukan tipeku."

"Tapi wajahmu kok merah?"

"Karena kepanasan!" teriak Chanyeol, lalu turun ke lantai satu.

"Hoooo…" gumam Jongin. "Apakah di hati adikku akhirnya tumbuh persaan cinta?"

"Cinta yang tak mungkin berbalas," komentar Ahrim.

"Oh kenapa?"

"Baekhyun kan pacar oppa."

"Yah… tapi kan cinta bisa berpindah. Kalau adikku itu benar-benar mau melawanku, aku juga akan menghadapinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi yah… tidak mungkin juga dia sungguh-sungguh mau melawanku."

"Sudah pasti." Sehun mengangguk.

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan kejadian di sekitarnya. Yang pasti, ia sangat tidak nyaman sekarang.

Ini pertama kalinya ia memakai rok selain seragam. Mungkin ia pernah beberapa kali memakai rok ketika kecil, tapi sepanjang ingatannya, ini yang pertama kali. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia memakai gaun ketat dan bertali di bagian bahu. Sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kalau mengenai pakaian seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melawan ketika diserang dari belakang." Gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Suho segera menaggapi, "Siapa yang berani menyerang Nona? Kalaupun ada yang menyerang, dia harus melawan saya dulu sebelum menyentuh Nona."

"Ah begitukah? Huh…"

Baekhyun menunduk dan mengamati penampilannya sendiri.

Setiap kali melangkah, kakinya tertahan rok. Sangat tidak nyaman.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh memakai kaus oblong?"

"Sama sekali tidak boleh. Sekarang kau terlihat sangat cantik." Ahrim langsung syok begitu mendengar kata, 'kaus oblong'. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau memakai kaus oblong"

"Apakah Tuan Putri tidak memakai kaus oblong di rumah?"

"Aku mengenakan pakaian seperti ini di rumah."

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Ya ampun, kenapa tidak mungki? Kita harus selalu berpenampilan cantik. Kita kan tidak tahu kapan dan siapa yang akan datang berkunjung."

Ketika mendengar itu, Baekhyun tidak menganggap Ahrim angkuh, malah menganggap gadis itu sangat luar biasa. Benar, kalau menyangkut keluarga Ahrim, siapaun bisa datang berkunjung kapan pun. Baekhyun merasa gadis itu luar biasa karena berusahan memperlihatkan penampilannya yang anggun kepada tamu yang bisa datang kapan saja dengan mengenakan pakaian yang tidak nyaman. Ini gaya hidup yang tidak pernah diketahui Baekhyun sebelumnya.

⸙m⸙m⸙

⸙m⸙

⸙

Ruang pesta hotel yang mereka gunakan begitu luas sampai sebenarnya tidak cocok disebut "ruangan". Karena didekorasi untuk pesta, interiornya terlihat sedikit berlebihan. Di panggung yang menghadap pintu masuk, ada grup _idol_ terkenal yang sering Baekhyun lihat di TV dan mereka sedang bernyanyi.

Saat itu jam dua pagi. Tadinya Baekhyun menyangka tidak aka ada yang datang, tapi ternyata cukup banyak yang hadir. Sepertinya kebanyakan tamu tersebut murid-murid SMA Gamseong karena ketika melihat Baekhyun, mereka bersikap seakan kenal padanya. Tetapi mereka hanya mengobrol sendiri. Tidak ada yang mendekati Baekhyun.

"Walaupun dini hari, banyak yang datang ya."

"Tentu saja. Kan pangeran-pangeran Grup Gamseong yang mengundang," jawab Jongin sedikit sinis.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin sambil terkekeh, "Grup Gamseong benar-benar luar biasa. Kalau aku menempel terus pada Oppa, tidak aka ada yang berani menggangguku kan?"

"Memangnya siapa yang berani mengganggu pacarku?"

Jongin merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan besama-sama masuk ke ruangan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka tanpa ekspresi. Ia bahkan tidak sadar Sehun mengaitkan lengan ke lengannya. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.

"Ini kan pesta yang menyenangkan. Kenapa kau memasang raut wajah seperti itu? Seram tahu." Komentar Sehun.

Setelah pinggangnya dicolek dari samping oleh kakaknya, barulah Chanyeol tersadar.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Chanyeol mengernyit dan menarik lengannya yang dipeluk Sehun.

Sehun mencibir dan memasang raut wajah seperti anak anjing lucu, "Kau terang-terangan menghindari tangan abangmu. Aku tersinggung nih."

"Tersinggung apanya? Kenapa sih kita melakukan semua ini?"

"Maksudmu kenapa kita saling mencolek di sini?"

"Hyeong mencoba bercanda?"

"Tidak lucu?"

"Sama sekali tidak," balas Chanyeol dingin, kemudian duduk di kursi kecil di pojok.

Sehun ditinggal sendiri, tapi hanya sebentar. Karena para gadis langsung mengerubungi begitu melihat cowok itu sendirian. Walapun masuk ke ruang pesta dengan dikelilingi banyak gadis, mata Sehun hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyapukan padangan ke sekeliling ruangan dengan ekspresi sebal sekaligus tertarik terlihat sangat lucu.

 _Ah… aku bersedia melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan gadis itu._ Sehun kaget menyadari dirinya tiba-tiba memikirkan hal seperti itu. _Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Baekhyun kan pacar Jongin._

Jongin membawa Baekhyun berkeliling, memperkenalkan kepada orang-orang, dan bertukar salam. Walaupun belum lebih dari tiga puluh menit, Baekhyun sudah capek setengah mati. Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih pada mereka yang mengadakan pesta pennyambutan untuknya, tetapi ia merasa niat saja sudah cukup. Mereka tidak perlu mengadakan pesta semewah ini. Cukup dengan kumpul-kumpul di ruang keluarga, menikmati makanan ringan, minum _Coca-Cola_ , lalu berbincang-bincang. Baekhyun pasti sudah senang dengan pesta kecil seperti itu.

Baekhyun merasa sudah mau mati gara-gara gaun ketat yang menghalangi gerak kakinya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu melakukan ini dan itu, Baekhyun menjauhkan diri dari orang lain dan akhirnya sendirian. Jongin masih mengobrol dnegan gadis yang baru saja disalaminya. Sehun dikerubungi para gadis. Ahrim sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pada _idol_.

"Apakah Nona capek?"

Baekhyun kaget melihat Suho yang berdiri di pojok seperti bayangan lalu menghampirinya. Ia mengira pengawal itu sudah pulang.

"Apakah sejak tadi Ajoessi ada disini?"

"Nona kan ada disini. Memangnya saya harus kemana?"

Mendengar perkataan hangat itu, Baekhyun menjadi nyaman. Ah, ada orang seperti itu.

 _Diantara orang-orang kaya, ada juga manusia biasa seperti ini._

"Aku capek. Di antara anak-anak yang hadir disini, berapa sih orang yang sungguh-sungguh merasa tempat ini menyenangkan?" kata Baekhyun.

Suho tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Baekhyun yang tepat sasaran.

Baekhyun meneruskan, "Tetapi mereka harus pura-pura senang karena Tuan Muda Grup Gamseong yang mengadakan perta ini. Ternyata hidup orang kaya susah juga ya?"

"Begitukah?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Baik. Kalau begitu akan saya antarkan ke rumah."

"Boleh begitu? Ini pesta yang diadakan untukku, tapi aku malah pulang sebelum pestanya selesai."

"Tentu saja boleh. Nona boleh melakukan apa saja yang Nona mau."

Suho mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu. Tangan Suho sangan besar dan hangat. Hati Baekhyun menjadi sedikit terharu.

Ia melirik Suho yang hanya memandang ke depan tanpa ekspresi apapun ketika berjalan.

 _Aku… Sepertinya menyukai_ Ajoessi _ini,_ pikir Baekhyun.

⸙m⸙m⸙

⸙m⸙

⸙

Bibir Yoona bergetar penuh kebencian ketika mendengar cerita tentang pesta penyambutan Baekhyun di Sky House semalam. Katanya mereka menyewa ruang pesta di hotel mewah sampai mendatangkan _idol_ segala. Sebagian besar murid kelas khusus menghadiri pesta tersebut.

 _Tidak mungkin._ Yoona tidak mengerti kenapa mereka mengadakan pesta penyambutan. _Bukankah dia masuk ke rumah itu sekadae sebagai pembantu? Kenapa semuanya bersikap begitu kepadanya?_

Gosip tentang Baekhyun menyebar dengan baik seperti yang diinginkan Yoona. Walapun ada pembagian kelas khusus dan kelas biasa, ada murid kelas biasa yang dekat dengan murid kelas khusus. Melalui mereka, murid kelas khusus juga pasti mendengar gosip tentang Baekhyun.

Tetapi kenapa mereka tidak menanggapinya?

 _Yah sudahlah. Aku juga tidak berpikir akan terjadi sesuatu dengan hal sekecil itu._

⸙m⸙m⸙

⸙m⸙

⸙

"Kudengar kemarin anak-anak kelas khusus mengadakan pesta ya?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Chanyeol sedang memandangi bunga sakura yang bergoyang ditiup angin. Ia mengangguk saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Ya."

"Katanya pestanya untuk Baekhyun."

"Ya. Betul."

"Ah, begitu."

"Keputusannya tiba-tiba. Jadi tidak begitu banyak yang diudang."

Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar seperti alasan. Kyungsoo tersenyum samar, kemudian menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Sampai sekarang Kyungsoo jarang menggenggam tangannya lebih dulu, karena itu Chanyeol terkejut dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"… Kenapa?"

"Chanyeol, aku… sekarang aku ingin melepaskan Jongin Oppa."

"Ah…"

Chanyeol tidak bisa memikirkan tanggapan yang cocok. Kyungsoo gadis rapuh yang mudah hancur. Karena itulah ia sangat berharga di mata Chanyeol. Entah karena alasan apa, orang yang sangat disayanginya ini tiba-tiba bilang ingin melepaskan orang yang selama ini memenuhi hatinya. Ini saat yang selalu ditunggu-tunggunya, ucapan yang selalu ingin didengarnya, tetapi kenapa sekarang ia tidak sanggup berkata apapun?

 _Apa yang harus kukatakan?_ Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Chanyeol."

"Ya…"

"Tolong… bantu aku." Dengan berurai air mata, Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. "Aku… benar-benar ingin melupakan Jongin Oppa."

"Noona… ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

"Denganku…"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau pacaran denganku, Chanyeol."

Ini saat yang diimpikan Chanyeol. Ia selalu berharap bisa berada di samping Kyungsoo sebagai pacarnya walaupun hanya satu hari.

Tetapi…

 _Kenapa aku teringat wajah cewek itu?_

Dipikiran Chanyeol muncul wajah mungil yang menyunggingkan senyuman penuh tangisan. Dipikriannya muncul sosok yang memejamkan mata dengan bahagia di antara burung-burung kecil. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo dengan jelas karena saat melihat mata sedih gadis itu, yang terlihat hanyalah wajah Baekhyun.

Sesaat, Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lebih erat lagi seakan tidak sabar.

"Tolong pacaran denganku Chanyeol." Desak Kyungsoo.

"Ya…"

Sambil menelan ludah, Chanyeol menyingkirkan bayangan wajah Baekhyun.

"Ya."

Bayangan wajah Baekhyun muncul di pikirannya walau sebentar, itu pasti karena Baekhyun pacar Jongin. Pacar laki-laki yang sangat dicintai Kyungsoo. Karena itu wajag Baekhyun terbayang di benaknya. Tidak mungkin ada alasan lain.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajah di dada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sedih. Ia merangkul bahu gadis itu dengan kaku seperti robot, kemudian memejamkan mata.

 _Ya. Ini sudah cukup._

Meskipun sekarang hati Kyungsoo penuh dengan Jongin, pelan-pelan dia pasti bisa melupakan Jongin dan Chanyeol akan mampu masuk ke hatinya. Benar, itu pasti bisa terjadi.

 _Tetapi… kenapa hatiku tersa berat?_

⸙m⸙m⸙

⸙m⸙

⸙

Dalam perjalanan ke tempat kerja paruh waktu, Baekhyun mampir sebentar ke klinik hewan. Tori jauh lebih sehat sekarang. Anjing itu sudah bisa berdiri dan mengibaskan ekor. Ketika melihat sorot mata hitam Tori yang polos, perasaan Baekhyun juga menjadi baik.

"Tori semangat ya. Senin minggu depan kau sudah boleh pulang ke rumah."

Tori menggonggong seakan mengerti maksud Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh hidung Tori sebelum menuju ke restoran tempat kerjanya. Tdak seorang pun di ruang ganti baju karyawan. Ketika membuka loker, Baekhyun mengeluarkan seragam sambil medesah. Ada yang menyobek seragamnya. Gurauan yang keterlaluan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menduga siapa yang melakukan itu, tapi tidak ada bukti. Ini ruang ganti baju, jadi tidak ada kamera pengawas.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

Karena hal seperti ini sering terjadi, Baekhyun bahkan tidak sanggup marah lagi. Waktu Baekhyun masih bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Yoona, baju olahraganya juga pernah disobek. Kelihatan sekali disobek dengan pisau, tapi ibu tiri dan ayah malah berkata, "Kau sendiri yang tidak hati-hati, makanya sobek kan? Pakai saja setelah kau jahit kembali."

Memangnya Baekhyun harus lebih hati-hati seperti apa lagi supaya tidak terjadi hal seperti ini? Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang menyinggung orang lain. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan ini terhadapnya. Ternyata memang susah hidup bersama orang lain. Padahal jauh lebih baik kalau mereka berterus terang bilang, "aku benci padamu" atau "cepat menghilang dari hadapanku."

 _Yah… walaupun aku tidak bisa benar-benar menghilang._

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, lalu pergi mencari manajer yang berada di dekat dapur.

"Seragamku sobek."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Tentu saja karena ceroboh," kata Yeonjoo yang tiba-tiba manghampiri mereka dari samping dengan sinis.

"Yeonjoo, beri Baekhyun seragam lain lagi."

Ketika mendengar perkataan manajer, Yoenjoo langsung mengernyit.

"Kenapa begitu? Dulu waktu Joomi mengotori seragam, Bapak menyuruhnya pulang ke rumah dan mencucinya."

"Waktu itu kan kotor, jadi bisa dicuci. Tapi kalau sobek. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan bukan?"

"Itu kan kesalahnya. Suruh saja dia menjahit seragamnya, lalu memakainya lagi."

"Hah…"

Raut wajah menajer itu menjadi tidak enak. ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan Yeonjoo yang sudah dua tahun bekerja di sana. Baekhyun menatap Yeonjoo. Wajah Yeonjoo memerah seakan panik ketika ditatap mata Baekhyun yang jernih.

"Lihat apa?"

"Loker. Aku sudah mengunci lokerku, tapi ada yang menyobek seragamku."

"Jadi?"

"Eonni kan yang memberiku kode kuncinya?"

"Kenapa aku perlu menyobek bajumu?"

"Kalau begitu siapa yang menyobeknya?"

"Entahlah. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyobeknya untuk mencari perhatian? Kan ada orang-orang seperti itu. Orang-orang yang melakukan hal-hal nekat untuk mendapatkan perlindungan dan perhatian laki-laki."

"Hm…"

Baekhyun tidak punya bukti, jadi ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini hanya dengan menuduh Yeonjoo lebih lanjut. Lebih baik ia berhenti bertanya dan mulai menjahit seragam, walaupun ia tidak yakin apan seragam itu bisa dipakai lagi setelah dijahit.

"Kita masih belum selesai bicara. Kau mau pergi begitu saja? Aku mengabaikanku? Adikku anggota geng motor yang terkenal di daerah ini. Kau pikir semua laki-laki di dunia ini akan membelamu karena kau cantik?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Eonni sampai mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu. Aku mau pergi menjahit seragamku."

Dengan gusar Yeonjoo memadang Baekhyun yang kembali ke ruang ganti. Baekhyun mengeluarkan seragamnya lagi. Seragamnya sudah sobek sampai tidak berbentuk, sepertinya akan sulit menjahitnya kembali seperti semula. Lagi pula, Baekhyun tidak mempunyai peralatan menjahit sekarang.

 _Apa boleh buat._

Baekhyun memasukkan seragam ke tas belanjaan dan meminta izin pada manajer untuk mengambil cuti satu hari.

Manajer melirik Yeonjoo dan berkata, "Ya, ya. Pulangnya hati-hati ya."

 _Ah… padahal aku ingin hidup tanpa diganggu siapa pun._

Kalau sudah menjadi dokter hewan, ia mau hidup tenang sambil mengobati hewan-hewan. Baekhyun sangat iri dengan orang eksentrik yang hidup menyendiri atau para pensiunan.

"Nona keluar lebih cepat."

Suho yang menunggu Baekhyun di parkiran seperti biasa, menghampiri Bakhyun.

"Ya. Hari ini mau langsung pulang."

"Apakah ada masalah?"

"Ada yang menyobek seragamku."

Ketika mendengar ucapan gadis itu, raut wajah Suho langsung berubah dingin.

"Ada yang menyobek seragam Nona? Apakah itu disengaja?"

 _Orang ini menyeramkan_.

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berpikir seperti itu mengenai Suho. Pengawal yang selalu terlihat tenang dan pikirannya selalu tidak bisa ditebak itu sekarang memasang raut wajah dingin yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sanggup melakukan apa saja.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, lalu menggeleng. "Bukan… bukan seperti itu."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan segan-segan memberitahu saya."

 _Sudah pasti segan karena Ajeossi memasang ekspresi seperti itu_.

Baekhyun masuk mobil sambil menggeleng keras-keras.

"Ajeossi, kalau tidak menungguku juga tidak apa-apa."

"Ini pekerjaan saya."

"Tetap saja. Selama aku bekerja, Ajoessi juga boleh pergi mengerjakan urusan lain. Apakah Ajoessi tidak punya pacar?"

"Tidak punya."

"Eii… Ajeossi kan tampan."

"Tidak semua orang tampan punya pacar."

"Jadi Ajeossi mengaku tampan?"

"Ah, apakah ucapan saya terdengar seperti itu?"

Sambil tertawa raing, Baekhyun berkata, "Padahal Ajoessi pintar, tinggi, dan tampan. Ajeossi tidak punya pacar karena selera terlalu tinggi ya?"

"Selera saya tidak tinggi."

"Hm… Kalau begitu, Ajoessi suka tipe gadis seperti apa?"

Suho balas memandang Baekhyun melalui kaca spion sambil mejawab, "Gadis seperti Nona."

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Wah ternyata Ajoessi pintar menggoda wanita juga."

"Saya laki-laki yang sangat polos."

"Ya, ya."

Di Sky House hanya ada Sehun. Cowok itu sedang berbaring sambil membaca komik di ruang keluarga. Ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun masuk, Sehun langsung lari terbirit-birit ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Sehun dengan suara melengking.

Baekhyun merasa nyaman bersama Sehun karena dia selalu menunjukkan ekspresi sesuai dengan isi hati.

"Wah! Aku tidak menyangka kau pulang seawal ini. Bagus sekali! Apalagi Jongin Hyeong tidak ada di rumah."

"Apa yang Oppa lakukan sendirian?"

"Aku belajar tentang manusia dengan membaca komik."

"Belajar banyak?"

"Aku jadi tahu kau lebih cantik daripada gadis-gadis di dalam komik."

"Dasar bodoh."

Karena cara bicaranya yang polos, kadang-kadang Baekhyun merasa Sehun lebih muda darinya. Padahal Sehun lebih tinggi dan satu tahun lebih tua, tapi Baekhyun merasa cowok itu seperti adikknya.

 _Apakah rasanya seperti ini kalau mempunyai adik laki-laki?_

Sehun memperhatikan kantong yang dipegang Baekhyun.

"Apa itu? Makanan?"

"Bukan. Bajuku sobek jadi aku mau menjahitnya."

"Beli yang baru saja."

"Aku orang yang terbiasa hemat."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, aku anak menyiapkan alat-alat mejahit."

"Apakah ada alat seperti itu di rumah ini?"

"Tidak tahu juga, tapi sepertinya ada."

Sehun kemudian menyuruh pembantunya membawakan alat-alat menjahit.

"Baekhyun. Apakah kau punya paspor?"

"Paspor?"

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Ia pernah membuat paspor, tapi buka untuk jalan-jalan. Waktu SMP, ada beasiswa untuk belajar bahasa di luar negeri. Di antara anak-anak yang mempunyai peringkat sepuluh besar, sekolah akan memilih empat orang dan membiayai anak-anak tersebut untuk belajar bahasa Inggris di Amerika selama enam bulan. Baekhyun membuat paspor untuk mendaftar program itu.

Nilainya bagus. Ia juga melakukan banyak kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya juga tidak begitu buruk. Baekhyun yakin pasti terpilih. Ia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan menjauhkan diri selama enam bulan dari orang-orang yang berstatus anggota keluarganya. Tetapi pada hari pengumuman, Baekhyun merasa frustasi.

"Kenapa aku tidak dipilih?"

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, wali kelasnya memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Kau kan tidak medaftar. Kalau mendaftar, kau pasti dipilih."

Baekhyun mendaftar. Tidak mungkin ia tidak mendaftar. Ia memeriksa formulir pendaftarannya beberapa kali. Ia bahkan menyerahkan formulirnya pada hari pertama pendaftaran.

Ketika ia bertanya kepada ketua kelas tentang hal itu, ketua kelas menjawab dengan perasaan tidak enak.

 _"Ketika aku hendak ke ruang guru, Yoona bilang mau membantuku…"_

Saat itu Baekhyun tidak mengerti alasan Yoona melakukan hal tersebut. Sekarang pun ia masih tidak mengerti.

Kalau Baekhyun jauh dari rumah, bukankah Yoona dan ibu tirinya pasti lebih nyaman? Ini kan kesempatan bagus untuk mengusir Baekhyun, tapi kenapa malah menyembunyikan formulir pendaftaran untuk menghalanginya ke luar negeri?

"Alasannya apa?" tanpa sadar, pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Sehun menelengkan kepala, "Apa? Alasan apa?"

"Ah… itu… itu…"

Ketika Baekhyun kebingungan, pembantu datang sambil membawa peralatan jahit. Baekhyun tidak pandai menjahit. Ia juga kesulitan memasukkan benang ke lubang jarum.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan. "Coba berikan padaku."

Ketika Baekhyun menyodorkan benang dan jarum, Sehun menjilati sedikit ujung benang dan berhasil memasukkannya ke lubang jarum dalam satu kali coba.

Plok… Plok… Plok…

Ketika Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan kagum, Sehun pura-pura mengangkat topi dan memberi salam seperti pesulap.

"Kau tidak bisa menjahit, ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Bagiku menjahit itu hal yang paling sulit di dunia. Aku tidak sanggup mempelajarinya."

"Oppa bisa?"

"Tentu saja."

Walaupun kurang yakin, Baekhyun tetap menyerahkan seragamnya ke Sehun.

"Jadi… kau penasaran dengan alasan apa?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun mengira dirinya berhasil menghindari bahaya, tetapi ternyata Sehun belum melupakan pertanyaan yang tak sengaja dilontarkannya.

Baekhyun ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum bertanya, "Jadi… ada A dan B. B benci pada A tanpa alasan apa-apa. Suatu hari A mempunyai kesempatan bagus, B tidak peduli dengan kesempatan ini dan juga tidak mencoba mendaftar. Tapi B mengganggu A supaya A tidak bisa mendapatkan kesempatan tersebut. Padahal B tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dengan mengganggu A. jadi alasannya apa?"

"Cerita tentang dirimu?" tanya Sehun tanpa berhenti menjahit.

"Yah… bisa juga ya, bisa juga tidak."

"Kalau B benci dan mengganggu A tanpa alasan apapun, itu berarti B iri."

"Iri? Tapi B yang mempunyai banyak hal, sementara A tidak punya apa-apa."

"Tetap saja itu itu. Walaupun punya semuanya, B tetap tidak mau melihat A mendapatkan sesuatu. B tidak mau melihat A senang. Ada kok orang semacam itu. Aku sangat benci orang seperti itu. A pasti dirimu. B itu siapa?"

"Orang yang tidak nyata."

"Benarkah? Aku benci orang yang tidak jujur."

Sehun berhenti menjahit dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Matanya yang bulat seperti mata anak anjing berbinar-binar. Tetapi di sorot matanya, terlihat kilasan kekejaman yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit merinding.

"Apa yang akan Oppa lakukan setelah tahu siapa B?"

"Aku akan menyingkirkannya."

"…Oppa serius?"

"Serius."

"…Kenapa?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadi kalau ada yang mengganggumu berarti orang itu musuhku. Aku orang yang sangat jelas dengan sesuatu yang aku suka atau tidak. Siapa itu B?"

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Aku bisa menebak orang itu siapa."

"Siapa?"

"Choi Yoona."

"…"

"Anak ibu tirimu. Benar kan?"

"Bagaimana… bisa tahu?"

"Ada gosip yang menyebar di sekolah. Aku tidak suka gosip, tapi aku mendengarnya tanpa sengaja. Choi Yoona menggambarkanmu seperti gadis jahat, tapi dia lupa Grup Gamseong punya penyelidik handal. Tinggal bertanya sedikit pada orang-orang sekitar, kita bisa langsung tahu sifat dan kepribadian seseorang. Orang yang sering mengganggu itu sebenarnya Choi Yoona. Kau benar-benar Cinderella yang tidak mempunyai siapapun untuk membelamu di keluargamu. Meskipun diganggu, kau kau tidak pernah berkata apapun, hanya bertahan, bertahan, dan bertahan. Ketika SMP, kau sangat ingin mendapatkan kesempatan belajar ke luar negeri, dan ingin keluar dari rumah, tapi Choi Yoona merusak semua itu."

Kata-kata tersebut meluncur keluar dari mulut Sehun tanpa emosi apapun. Sehun tahu cerita yang tidak pernah diceritakan Baekhyun pada siapapun. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih. Ia hanya menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

 _Bagaimana bisa tahu sampai sejauh itu?_

"Bukan hanya aku yang tahu. Jongin Hyeong, Chanyeol, bahkan Ahrim mungkin juga tahu semuanya."

"Ah… benarkah?"

"Kau sekarang anggota keluarga Sky House. Walaupun kau bilang tidak apa-apa, musuhmu adalah musuh kami juga. Kau tinggal bilang saja." Sehun menatap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak suka Choi Yoona."

"…"

"Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu, gadis itu tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi."

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan itu.," kata Baekhyun spontan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berharap Yoona menghilang. Ketika tidak jadi pergi ke luar negeri untuk program belajar bahasapun, ia tidak berharap Yoona menghilang. Ia hanya ingin tahu kenapa. Kenapa? Kenapa Yoona begitu membencinya? Padahal Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya seorang gadis yang terlahir di dunia ini dan kehilangan ibu gara-gara kecelakaan.

Kenapa Yoona begitu membencinya? Dia sudah merebut semuanya dari Baekhyun. Yoona masih kurang apa lagi? Mau merebut apa lagi?

Tetapi sekarang Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Ada orang yang mengerti tentang pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ditambah lagi, Sehun tadi sudah bilang.

 _"Anggota kelarga Sky House."_

Keluarga. Sudah lama Baekhyun tidak mendengar kata itu. Walaupun yang dikatakan Sehun itu bisa juga hanya kepedulian sesaat selama ia tinggal di Sky House, hati Baekhyun tetap merasa hangat. Ketika pulang, ada yang menyambutnya dengan senang hati dan mengucapkan "Selamat datang".

 _Karena itulah, aku tidak apa-apa._

Sehun tersenyum ceria dan mulai menjahit lagi. Ketika termangu memperhatikan tangan Sehun yang bergerak begitu luwes, mendadak Baekhyun menyadari ini bukan kemampuan menjahit biasa.

"Oppa sangat pintar."

"Ya, aku senang menjahit."

"Kukira pada tuan muda tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Setelah menjadi tuan muda, aku tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Setelah menjadi tuan muda? Apakah ada saat sebelum Oppa menjadi tuan muda di rumah ini?"

"Ya. Aku menjadi tuan muda rumah ini ketika kelas satu SD… jadi mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

"Oh?"

 _Apa maksudnya?_

Setahu Baekhyun, tuan muda ya dari awalnya juga tuan muda. Tapi kata Sehun, dia menjadi tuan muda waktu kelas satu SD? Walaupun dia cucu Direktur Kang?

Sehun mulai menjelaskan karena sepertinya ia tahu Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Kakek kami mempunyai tiga istri. Kakek sudah kaya sejak muda, tapi semua istrinya minta bercerai karena sudah muak. Mareka minta agar pura-pura saling tidak mengenal. Karena itu mereka membawa semua anak keluar rumah itu."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu hal itu.

"Nenek-nenek itu medapatkan uang cerai beserta uang untuk membiayai anak. Jadi mereka masing-masing hidup dengan nyaman. Termasuk anak-anak mereka. Karena itu, orang tua Jongin Hyeong, orang tuaku, orang tua Chanyeol menjadi orang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Grup Gamseong. Mereka mempunyai pekerjaan sendiri, hidup mandiri, lalu melahirkan kami. Tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Kakek meminta mengumpulkan semua cucunya dan menempatkan kami di rumah lain. Kalau orang tua kami tidak mau mengirim kami ke Sky House, Kakek mengancam tidak akan memberikan uang untuk membesarkan kami sampai dewasa. Karena Kakek memberikan uang tersebut, keluarga kami cukup kaya walaupun orang tua kami bekerja di perusahaan yang biasa-biasa saja. Kalau Kakek tidak memberikan uang lagi, keluarga kami harus berhemat."

"Ah…"

"Tapi sejujurnya apakah ada orangtua yang ingin berpisah dengan anaknya? Meskipun tidak bisa mendapatkan uang, orang tuan tetap tidak akan mau membiarkan anak-anaknya pergi. Namun, sepertinya mereka dibujuk nenek-nenek kami. Kata mereka itu lebih bagus untuk masa depan kami. Kami bisa masuk sekolah yang didirikan Yayasan Gamseong, lalu langsung mendapatkan tempat di Universitas Gamseong, dan setelah itu pasti mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Lagi pula, bukannya mereka tidak bisa bertemu anak-anak lagi. Nenek-nenek tersebut menyuruh mereka menganggap kami belajar di luar negeri. Akhirnya dengan berat hati orang tua kami menerima kesepakatan itu. Kalau kami yah… kami oke-oke saja. Kami bisa hiup bebas dan waktu itu juga kami masih kecil tapi masalahnya…" raut wajah Sehun menggelap. "Orang tua Chanyeol…"

"Mereka berkeras tidak mau Chanyeol pergi?"

"Bukan… kebalikannya,"

"Apa?"

"Orang tua Chanyeol… kalao boleh bilang… benar-benar busuk."

"Busuk?"

"Ha… Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Kecanduan judi dan minuman keras. Ayah dan ibunya sama saja. Sepertinya Chanyeol sering dipukul. Ketika masuk Sky House, Chanyeol baru tujuh tahun, tapi sekujur tubuhnya penuh memar."

"…"

"Ketika Kakek menyuruh mereka mengirim Chanyeol, mereka langsung mengirimnya setelah mendapatkan uang. Dia anak pertama yang masuk ke Sky House."

"Ter… nyata begitu…"

Karena itulah sorot mata Chanyeol seoerti binatang buas yang terluka.

"Karena itu Chanyeol selalu bersama Kyungsoo. Waktu itu ibu Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai pembantu Sky House. Kyungsoo sering menjaga Chanyeol yang sendirian. Memang dari dulu Kyungsoo mempunyai sifat yang dewasa dan suka membantu orang lain. Chanyeol tidak pernah medapat perhatian seperti itu. Jadi tidak aneh kalau bagi dia Kyungsoo adalah malaikat."

"Ya."

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengerti perasaan Chanyeol terhadap Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya perasaan cinta, tapi juga kepercayaan dan rasa sayang yang sangat dalam. Chanyeol selalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan persaan seperti itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit cemburu kepada Kyungsoo yang sering dipandang seperti itu.

"Kasihan Chanyeol. Masalahku tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku sering diganggu karena penampilanku, tetapi dia dibuang orang tuanya sendiri."

Terdengar gemerisik yang membuat mereka berdua terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Ada Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri. Mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat penuh kemarahan. Kemarahan yang sanggup membuat orang merinding.

"Kalian membicarakan apa di belakangku?" tanyanya geram.

"Ah… Chanyeol. Sudah pulang?" Sehun menyambut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kemarahan adiknya.

"Memangnya Hyeong punya hak membicarakanku?"

"Itu bukan hal yang perlu dirahasiakan."

"Tapi itu bukan hal yang patut dibicarakan ketika aku tidak ada."

"Tapi lebih seru kan membicarakan orang ketika orangnya tidak ada?"

"Hyeong mencoba bergurau ya?"

Chanyeol melayangkan tinju ke arah Sehun. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Chanyeol untuk menahannya. Dibandingkan rasa bersalah karena mencengkeram tangan laki-laki dengan begitu kuat, Baekhyun lebih merasa bersalah melihat sorot mata Chanyeol yang penuh amarah. Sudah sepatutnya Chanyeol mengamuk. Mereka yang salah membicarakan penderitaan Chanyeol saat cowok itu tidak ada.

"Ha…?"

Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar. "Seru ya? Karena sekarang statusmu sudah naik, kau mencoba mengali-gali aib orang di belakang. Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali!"

"Hei! Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?" sergah Sehun marah.

"Hyeong diam saja. Dan kau… jangan mucul di depanku lagi. Cewek sepertimu membuatku muak."

Setelah Chanyeol masuk, Sehun melihat Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang sangat bersalah.

"Maaf Baekhyun. Gara-gara aku…"

"Tidak. Itu bukan salah Oppa. Kita sama-sama salah karena membeicarakan Chanyeol di belakangnya."

"Bukan kita, tapi aku. Aku yang menceritakan semua itu. Setelah menjahit, aku yang akan meminta maaf."

Seragamnya menjadi bagus seperti baru. Memang jahitannya kelihatan dimana-mana, tapi kalau dari jauh, tidak kelihatan. Jahitannya sangat rapi.

Ketika selesai, Sehun memberikan seragam tersebut kepada Baekhyun sambil berkata, "Jangan khawatir. Ini kesalahanku. Chanyeol marah padaku, jadi mau tidak mau kau juga menerima amukannya."

Benarkan begitu? Sejak awal Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun. Sekarang pun, kelihatannya dia lebih marah pada Baekhyun, dibandingkan pada Sehun. Tetapi kalau benci pada orang tanpa alasan, orang itu akan tetap benci. Baekhyun tahu itu dari pengalamannya dengan Yoona. Walaupun Baekhyun naik ke lantai dua dan minta maaf pada Chanyeol, cowok itu pasti akan tetap membencinya.

Baekhyun merasa getir. Bukan karena mau disukai semua orang, tetapi perasaannya sakit karena dibenci orang yang tinggal serumah. Baekhyun meminum teh yang sudah dingin. Rasanya lebih pahit daripada biasa, mungkin karena suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Ia melipat seragamnya dan memasukkannya ke tas. Ia berniat masuk kamar, tetapi mendadak kelopak matanya terasa berat. Mungkin kecapekan gara-gara pesta semalam atau hal-hal alin.

 _Padahal aku harus belajar matematika._

Baekhyun begitu mengantuk sampai tidak sanggup masuk ke kamar, jadi akhirnya ia berbaring di sofa. Begitu menyandarkan kepala, Baekhyun langsung tertidur.

⸙m⸙m⸙

⸙m⸙

⸙

"Chanyeol sayang, marah, ya?"

"Keluar."

"Aku tidak sengaja menceritakannya."

"Sudah, keluar sana."

Sehun tidak menggubris bentakan Chanyeol, malah merangkul leher adiknya. Karena merasa sangat terganggu, Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi Sehun merangkul dengan kuat. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol menghajar kakaknya sendiri. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah. Tetapi kemudian Sehun melontarkan ucapan bodoh.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin membuat Baekhyun tertarik padaku."

"… Apa?"

"Yah… Jongin Hyeong selalu menempel Baekhyun, jadi aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengannya. Hari ini tumben sekali Baekhyun pulang lebih awal. Jadi aku ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengannya. Karena itulah mancul cerita tentang dirimu."

"… Dasar bodoh." Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata.

Bagaimana bisa marah kepada Sehun yang menunjukkan perasaannya dengan jujur seperti anak SD? Chanyeol menghela napas panjang sambil mendorong Sehun.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi lepasakan tanganku."

"Sudah tidak marah lagikan?"

"Ya."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pindahkan Baekhyun,"

"Pindahkan?"

"Ya. Kupikir kita tidak akan berhasil kalau aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jadi aku memasukkan obat tidur ke tehnya…"

"Itukan tidakan kriminal."

"Apa boleh buat. Aku ingin membawa Baekhyun jalan-jalan ke luar negeri, tapi dia tidak mau."

"Ya ampun. Apa sih yang kalian suka dari cewek seperti itu?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat Chanyeol ikut turun sambil menggerutu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

"Hyeong selalu mengucapkan hal-hal yang membuat orang merinding."

"Dasar rewel."

"Berisik ah."

Mereka terpaku sejenak ketika melihat Baekhyun berbaring di sofa. Karena posisi tidurnya yang meringkuk seperti anak kucing terlihat begitu manis, jantung mereka berdebar kencang.

 _Perasaanku tidak enak._ Chanyeol mengernyit. _Ada apa ini?_

Wajah Sehun memerah. Ia menoleh ke samping agar Chanyeol tidak melihat perubahan ekspresinya. _Ya ampun… Mati aku. Kenapa Kakek mengirim gadis semanis ini ke tempat tinggal yang dipenuhi laki-laki? Bagaimana kalau dia diapa-apakan?_

Tapi pikiran aneh ini tidak berlangsung lama saat matanya sekilas menangkap sosok Suho berdiri di pojok.

 _Oh ya… ada Suho Hyeong._

Suho, sang pengawal. Tanpa izin Suho, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh baju Baekhyun sedikit pun.

"Saya tidak setuju," kata Suho. "Ini tindakan kriminal."

"Aku juga sudah bilang begitu." Chanyeol menimpali.

"Tuan Muda memberikan obat tidur. Nona pasti akan marah kalau tahu."

"Tapi aku ingin membawanya ke Thailand dan memberinya makanan yang lezat-lezat."

"Hah… Apakah Tuan Muda Jongin sudah ada pesawat pribadi?"

"Sudah. Katanya dia sedang menyiapkan tempat supaya Baekhyun bisa berbaring dengan nyaman."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membawa Nona…"

"Ah!"

"Kenapa? Apakah Tuan Muda bermaksud memeluk Nona ketika Nona sedang tertidur?"

"Hah…" wajah Sehun memerah. "Eh… aku hanya… Apa-apaan sikap itu? Hyeong kan hanya bawahan."

"Saya bawahan Pak Direktur. Perintah Pak Direktur hanya satu, menjaga Nona Byun Baekhyun. Apakah ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Gerutu Sehun sambil menyingkir ke samping.

Suho memeluk Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Ketika melihat pengawal itu membopong Baekhyun dengan lembut – walaupun harus dengan lembut karena gadis itu sedang tidur – Chanyeol jengkel. Saat sedang memakai sepatu, terlintas di benaknya Baekhyun dan Suho yang dewasa juga sopan terlihat seperti pasangan dalam lukisan.

 _Pikiran orang bodoh._

"Menyebalkan." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Hm…" Sehun menelengkan kepala. "Adik… Adik."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa adikku begitu sensitif terhadap hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun?"

"Siapa yang sensitif?"

"Sekarang pun kau sensitif."

"Urus urusanmu sendiri. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat cewek itu."

 _Benar, aku tidak suka melihat wajah gadis itu. Setiap kali melihat wajahnya, jantungku berdebar-debar tidak keruan. Pasti itu berarti aku membenci penampilannya._

⸙m⸙m⸙

⸙m⸙

⸙

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan dingin.

"Kenapa memanggilku?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin sambil menyelipkan rambut sebahunya yang rapi ke belakang telinga. Walaupun matanya yang besar berbinar karena cahaya bulan, raut wajah Jongin tetap dingin.

"Aku… pacaran dengan Chanyeol."

"Terus kenapa?"

"… Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Aku tidak peduli kau pacaran dengan siapa."

"Oppa…"

"Atau kau pacaran dengan Chanyeol dengan harapan aku bisa memperhatikanmu? Kau melakukan hal seperti itu untuk menarik perhatianku?"

"Bukan begi…"

Buk!

Kepalan tangan Jongin meninju dinding di samping wajah Kyungsoo. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan mata dingin dan berkata, "Dengar baik-baik, Jeong Kyungsoo. Walaupun kami tidak memiliki orang tua yang sama, Chanyeol tetap adik yang sangat kusayangi. Jika kau melukai Chanyeol dengan sikap egoismu, aku akan membencimu selamanya."

Wajah Kyungsoo menegernyit sedih. "Lebih daripada sekarang?"

"Lebih daripada yang kau bayangkan."

Air mata Kyungsoo bercucuran, tetapi Jongin tidak menunjukkan reaksi. Ia berbalik pergi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku selalu mencintai Oppa!"

Teriakkan Kyungsoo menembus kegelapan malam.

Jongin membalas tanpa menoleh.

"Terus kenapa?"

⸙m⸙m⸙

⸙m⸙

⸙

.

.

.


	7. EPISODE 6

[D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.]

The story belongs to the real author. I just remaked it into Chanbaek version.

.

.

.

Story by Baek Myo

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

.

Sorry for typo (s)

Happy reading d (^_^) b

.

.

.

EPISODE 6

.

.

.

Ketika membuka mata, sudah berada di Thailand. Apakah ada yang pernah mengalaminya? Kalau Baekhyun, ia mungkin mengalaminya sendiri.

Ketika membuka mata, ia sudah di Thailand.

Tempat tidur yang tak dikenal, wangi yang tak dikenal, langit-langit kamar yang tak dikenal, matahari yang tak dikenal, interior kamar yang tak dikenal. Semuanya terasa begitu asing sampai Baekhyun berpikir ia masih belum terbiasa tinggal di Sky House. Tetapi ia mendadak tersadar. Benar, ini bukan Sky House. Ketika ada sesuatu yang bergerak menyentuhnya, Baekhyun menoleh. Ia melihat wajah mungil dan cantik.

 _Kenapa… Ahrim ada disini?_

Rambut Ahrim yang bergelombang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kelihatannya geli, jadi Baekhyun merapikan rambut Ahrim dulu baru kembali berbaring di sampingnya.

 _Apakah ini rumah Ahrim?_

Seandainya ia ke rumah Ahrim saat tidur, itu akan sangat berbahaya. Bukankah ada yang membunuh orang gara-gara penyakit tidur berjalan?

 _Aku tidak melakukan kejahatan, kan?_

Ketika sedang mencemaskan hal itu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu.

 _Ah, benar. Aku kan tidak tahu dimana rumah Ahrim._

Tidak mungkin ia ke tempat yang tidak diketahuinya. Kalau begitu apa yang terjadi?

"Hm…" Ahrim mengerang pelan sambil membuka mata. Matanya pun sangat indah. "Baekhyun…"

Ahrim memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan manja sambil memeluk erat pinggangnya. Sentuhan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Baekhyun sedikit risih karena belum pernah bersentuhan seperti itu dengan teman.

"Begitu bangun langsung melihat wajah yang begitu cantik. Tinggal denganku saja ya, Baekhyun."

"Ini… dimana?"

"Hm? Thailand."

"Thailand?"

Ia pasti salah dengar.

"Kau tidur sangat nyenyak. Walaupun di pindahkan ke tempat tidur setelah sampai di Thailand, kau tetap tidak terbangun."

"Kau bilang… Thailand?"

"Ya. Coba buka jendela."

Baekhyun membuka gorden sesuai saran Ahrim. Melalui jendela besar, ia melihat pemandangan di luar. Ada banyak papan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Baekhyun. Sudah pasti bukan jalanan di Korea.

Mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar.

"Thailand!"

"Astaga, suaramu kencang sekali." Ahrim bangun perlahan-lahan dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun. "Halo Thailand. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa."

"Thailand! Kenapa ada di Thailand? Kenapa?!"

"Kenapa? Oppa mau pergi ke Thailand bersamamu. Jadi selama kau tidur, kami membawamu kesini dengan pesawat."

"Itu tidak mungkin.! Kan harus melewati bagian imigrasi…"

"Kan ada uang."

Ketika melihat senyum manis Ahrim yang tanpa maksud jahat, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah.

"Thailand! Aku tidak percaya."

"Walaupun kau melihat dengan matamu sendiri?"

"Astaga! Aku harus pergi kerja."

"Kerja apaan?" Ahrim merangkul lengan Baekhyun. "Memang bekerja keras itu baik. Mengejar impianmu itu juga baik. Tapi kau butuh istirahat."

"Istirahat kan bisa nanti saja."

"Kau harus bersenang-senang saat ini. Bukankah bagus kalau kau membuat kenang-kenangan bersama kami?"

"Benar, tapi… bukankah terlalu mendadak?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Suka… tentu saja suka. Hanya saja…"

Tiba-tiba tebersit dalam pikirannya.

Jongin dan Sehun merencanakan ini semua diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, dan memindahkannya dengan hati-hati agar ia tidak terbangun. Wajahnya menjadi merah dan hangat ketika memikirkan tindakan mereka yang manis ini.

"Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang memedulikanku seperti ini."

"He he… kalau begitu bagus kan?"

"Ya…"

"Ah, kau sangat lucu." Ahrim memeluk Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Benar-benar seperti kucing."

"Siapa saja yang ke Thailand?" tanya Baekhyun, masih dalam pelukan Ahrim.

"Hm… anak-anak klub kami."

"Klub?"

"Ya. Klub jalan-jalan. Belum tahu?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Kami jalan-jalan ke seluruh dunia, makan makanan yang lezat, dan mengambil banyak foto."

"Oh…"

Setelah Yoona masuk sekolah ini, ia buru-buru membuat paspor, dan sibuk membawa majalah wisata. Jadi karena ini ya. Karena Jongin tergabung dalam klub jalan-jalan.

 _Jangan-jangan… dia juga anggota klub jalan-jalan?_ Pikir Baekhyun.

Seakan membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Ahrim langsung mejawab, "Oh ya. Kakakmu… namanya Choi Yoona kan? Dia juga anggota klub jalan-jalan."

"Dia juga… kesini?"

"Ya. Ini pertama kalinya dia ikut. Kau mau kami melindungimu?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu melindungiku. Hanya…" _bolehkan aku meminta hal ini?_ "Kalau dia mengatakan apapun… bisakah kau tanyakan padaku terlebih dahulu?"

"Jangan khawatir Baekhyun." Ahrim tersenyum dengan anggun. Senyuman yang sangat manis seperti senyuman malaikat. "Apapun yang dia katakan, aku tidak akan percaya padanya. Tidak perlu bertanya kepadamu. Aku hanya percaya perkataan orang yang kusukai."

" _Dia selalu berbohong._ " Anak-anak yang dekat dengan Yoona selalu yakin apapun yang dikatakan Baekhyun adalah bohong. Mereka hanya mendengar perkataan Yoona dan berpikir Baekhyun "adik yang kurang ajar". Teman yang Baekhyun merasa sudah dekat pun menjauhinya gara-gara itu.

"Kenapa… kau percaya padaku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun itu, Ahrim memasang raut wajah "bukankah sudah jelas" sambil berkata, "Aku percaya perkataan orang cantik."

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

Ketika keluar setelah mandi, Baekhyun melihat Jongin sudah menunggunya. Jongin yang duduk di kursi meja teh dekat jendela tersenyum lebar, lalau beranjak dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Aku sangat kaget. Aku tidak menyangka Oppa membuat rencana seperti ini."

"Ha ha ha… aku orang yang yang suka kejutan. Bagaimana? Aku sangat menawan kan?"

"Ya menawan."

Jongin mengambil handuk dari Baekhyun, lalu merangkul bahu gadis itu dengan lembut dan membimbingnya ke kursi. Jongin berdiri di belakangnya, lalu mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan gerakan Jongin yang sangat lembut.

"Lembutnya."

"Ya. Aku laki-laki yang lembut. Jadi jatuh cinta kan?"

"Dasar."

"Tidak sakit kepala?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak pusing atau mual?"

"Hm…"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala ke belakang sambil menyipitkan mata. Wajah Jongin merona karena tiba-tiba bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Kok sepertinya mencurigakan?"

"A… apanya?"

"Pusing atau mual. Sakit kepala. Aku juga berpikir ada yang aneh. Secapek apapun, kau pasti bisa bangun jika ada yang menyentuhku."

"Hm…"

"Obat… Apakah Oppa memberiku obat?"

"… I… itu…"

Ketika melihat raut wajah Jongin yang kebingungan, Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dengan ekspresi bersalah, Jongin berkata, "Kami hanya… bersamamu…"

"Ya. Aku tahu." Kata Baekhyun sambil menegakkan kepala. "Oppa ingin memperlihatkan Thailand kepadaku, kan?"

"Ya."

"Karena sudah pasti aku tidak mau jalan-jalan kesini kalau tidak diberi obat."

"Ya."

"Terima kasih Oppa, karena sudah peduli padaku seperti ini."

"Ha ha ha… tidak perlu berterima kasih."

"Tetapi…! Kalau lain kali kalian memberiku obat lagi…"

"Tidak, tidak akan. Sebagai gantinya…"

Jongin ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum menunduk dan mengucup ringan puncak kepala Baekhyun. Karena kecupannya sangat ringan, Baekhyun hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya, tapi tidak menyangka yang menyentuhnya itu bibir Jongin.

"Lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi ya."'

"Ya."

 _Lain kali… Apakah masih ada lain kali?_

Meskipun berpikir seperti itu, Baekhyun menjawab,

"Oke… baiklah."

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

Restoran yang ada di lantai paling atas di hotel ini dilihat sekilas saja sudah sangat mewah. Ada beberapa orang asing yang terlihat seperti turis kaya dan di tempat dekat jendela yang tertutupi dinding pemisah, ada anak-anak dari klub jalan-jalan. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun mencari Yoona. Tapi gadis itu tidak keliahatan.

 _Syukurlah_. Baekhyun medesah lega.

"Jangan khawatir. Murid kelas biasa tidak bisa kesini." Celetuk Ahrim yang seakan bisa membaca isi hati Baekhyun.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Disini mahal. Uang saku mereka tidak mungkin cukup."

 _Astaga sebenarnya harga stu porsi makanan berapa?_

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bertanya. Hanrganya sudah pasti teramat sangat mahal. Lebih baik tidak perlu tahu jumlah pengeluaran orang-orang kaya. Ada beberapa orang yang belum Baekhyun kenal, tapi meraka menyalaminya seakan sudah kenal. Ia membalas salam mereka dengan ringan kemudian duduk di samping Jongin. Chanyeol duduk menyamping sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Tidak sakit kepala?" tanya Chanyeol sambil lalu.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa."

"Mual?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau baik-baik saja atau tidak bukan urusanku."

"Kau sendiri yang tanya!"

"Ya sudah. Aku masuk duluan."

Chanyeol berkata dengan singkat lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ahrim menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membelalak lebar. Raut wajah gadis itu terlihat seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Chanyeol tahu Ahrim mau bertanya tentang apa, jadi ia cepat-cepat keluar dari restoran untuk menghindarinya.

Semalam di pesawat pribadi saat menuju Thailand, Jongin bertanya, "Aku dengar kau pacaran sama Jeong Kyungsoo ya?"

 _Pasti Kyungsoo yang memberitahunya._

Chanyeol tahu. Kyungsoo masih mencintai Jongin. Walaupun gadis itu bilang mau berhenti mencintai Jongin, sebenarnya dia tidak pernah berniat melakukannya. Bagi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tidak lebih daripada jembatan untuk mendekati Jongin. Chanyeol menyadari hal itu. Tetapi tidak apa-apa.

 _Kalau aku bisa membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria seperti saat aku masih kecil, aku tidak peduli meskipun aku dimafaatkan._

"Ya. Kami pacaran." Jawab Chanyeol tajam.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol serius lalu berkata, "Sebaiknya hentikan saja semua itu."

"Kenapa? Hyeong menyesal sekarang Noona pacaran denganku?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya…"

"Jangan ikut campur. Aku tidak tahu perasaan Kyungsoo Noona sekarang, tetapi dia pasti akan segera melupakanmu. Cinta seumuran kita kan seperti itu."

"…"

Percakapan mereka sampai disitu saja. Mungkin Ahrim mendengar tentang Chanyeol yang berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Ahrim menatap Chanyeol dengan khawatir.

 _Sial. Apa sih yang sedang dikhawatirkannya? Bukankah tidak ada masalah?_

Toh cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Selama sepuluh tahun, Chanyeol hanya mengharapkan satu gadis saja, walaupun gadis itu mencintai laki-laki lain. Sekarang, walaupun mereka berpacaran, keadaan Chanyeol tidak berubah. Rasa sepi dan sedih yang selama ini membayangi hatinya pun masih terus ada.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Yoona yang berambut basah seperti habis mandi membuka pintu. Wajah Yoona memerah melihat tamu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Ah… ah, em… kenapa kesini…?"

Chanyeol yang tidak kenal Yoona mengernyit sambil berkata, "Ada Kyungsoo Noona?"

"Ah… ya…"

"Panggil dia."

Jelas-jelas Chanyeol berkata dengan nada memerintah, tapi Yoona masuk tanpa merasa tersinggung sedikitpun.

 _Astaga… bagaimana ini? Aku bicara dengan Kang Chanyeol. Dilihat dari dekat, dia sangat ganteng. Ya ampun!_

Kyungsoo sedang mengobrol dengan temannya sambil duduk di tempat tidur untuk dua orang. Yoona tidak suka dengan Kyungsoo karena gadis itu dekat dengan kakak-beradik Kang, padahal dia juga murid kelas biasa. Tapi apa boleh buat. Chanyeol sendiri yang datang kesini mencarinya.

"Eonni."

Dengan rambut sebahunya yang diselipkan ke belakang telinga, Kyungsoo mengulas senyum dewasa.

 _Ah… benar-benar benci_ , batin Yoona.

"Ya?"

"Kang Chanyeol datang mencari Eonni."

"Oh ya?"

Tuan Muda Ketiga Gamseong Grup datang mencarinya, tapi gadis itu malah beranjak dengan santai. Yoona semakin benci padanya.

"Sepertinya mau mengajak kencan." Komentar Yoona sinis.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tetapi tersenyum, "Ya, sepertinya begitu."

Begitu Kyungsoo keluar. Gyeongmi langsung berlari menghampiri Yoona.

"Apa? Kang Chanyeol dan dia berpacaran?"

"Sepertinya… tapi benarkah? Dia kan selalu mengejar Jongin Oppa."

"Tapi Kang Chanyeol menyukainya. Ya ampun… Akhirnya berpindah hati ya."

"Sepertinya begitu. Ah, aku paling benci gadis seperti itu. Suka gonta-ganti. Gadis yang suka cowok manapun."

"Benar. Punya wajah cantik, lalu bisa ke laki-laki ini, lalu ke laki-laki itu. Sejujurnya, walaupun dia bilang suka dengan Jongin Oppa, tapi dia malah lebih sering menempel pada Chanyeol. Dia pasti mau memiliki kedua laki-laki itu."

"Bagaimanapun, ini berarti dia akhirnya lepas dari Jongin Oppa."

"Baguslah. Sekarang coba kau lancarkan seranganmu."

"Tapi…" Ekspresi Yoona menggelap. "… Disamping Jongin kan ada Baekhyun. Aku… agak… takut dengan Baekhyun."

"Ah… tidak mungkin… dia sampai memukulmu, kan?"

"Kau belum tahu. Aku…"

Gyeongmi menatap Yoona yang terlihat mau menangis itu dengan kasihan. Dalam hati, Yoona tersenyum.

Dalam hati, Yoona tersenyum.

 _Yang benar-benar kasihan itu Kyungsoo Eonni. Dia sendiri yang mundur. Sekarang hanya tinggal kau, Byun Baekhyun._

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

"Pulau Karang?"

"Ya. Hari ini kita ke Pulau Karang dan menikmati suasana laut,"

Mereka berencana pergi ke pulau karang yang terletak di Pattaya. Pulau karang yang hanya pernah didengarnya. Pulau yang airnya sangat biru. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin kesana, jadi ia sudah sangat menantikannya. Ia dengar mereka akan ke dermaga dengan mobil _Mercedes Benz_.

Di depan hotel ada Yoona. Baekhyun yang keluar bersama Ahrim bertemu pandang dengan kakak tirinya itu. Yoona menunduk dengan wajah pucat.

"Baek… Baekhyun… Kabarmu gimana?"

Siapa saja melihat pasti berpikir Yoona adalah korban yang dianiaya Baekhyun. Ini selalu terjadi.

 _Ah… mulai lagi…_ pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau siapa sampai berani bicara sembarangan?"

Ketika mendengar bentakan Ahrim yang dingin, Gyeongmi yang sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan benci langsung ternganga kaget.

"Kau harus sadar posisimu! Kenapa sembarangan memakai bahasa yang tidak formal?!"

"Ah…" Yoona tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapat tanggapan seperti ini. Kali ini wajahnya benar-benar memucat. Ia pun melangkah mundur.

Sehun menghampiri mereka dan merangkul bahu Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ceria. "Ada apa?"

"Cewek itu memakai bahasa yang tidak sopan kepada temanku. Kurang ajar." Tukas Ahrim.

"Oh… begitu?" Sehun menatap Yoona.

Dengan ekspresi hampir menangis, Yoona berusaha mencari-cari alasan, "Bu… bukan seperti itu… Baekhyun adalah… adikku… Walaupun kami bukan saudara kandung, tetap saja… aku khawatir…"

"Oh ya? Kalau bukan saudara kandung, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Anggap saja adikkmu yang bernama Byun Baekhyun tidak ada lagi. Gadis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun ini anggota keluarga Sky House. Jangan mengusiknya."

Dengan wajah dihiasi senyum ceria, Sehun melontarkan kata-kata dingin yang menhujam hati. Baekhyun sedikit kaget, sama sekali tidak menyangka Sehun yang selalu seperti anak kecil polos bisa berkata seperti itu, tetapi ia senang karena Sehun menggunakan kata "keluarga".

"A… ayo kita pergi."

Gyeongmi sepertinya tidak berani membalas tatapan Sehun. Jadi sambil menunduk, Gyeongmi membawa Yoona pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Aku bukan gelas kaca. Kalia terlalu melindungiku."

"Kau lebih berharga daripada gelas kaca."

Mereka naik mobil yang berbeda dari kelas biasa. Mobil mereka besar dan sejuk.

Suho yang sedang menyetir bertanya, "Nona, perut Nona tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa."

"Sakit kepala…"

"Tidak ada. Aku juga tidak merasa pusing."

"Ah…" Raut wajah Suho berubah kaku. "Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa mencegah hal ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini menyenangkan."

"Baguslah, kalau Nona memang merasa demikian. Mulai saat ini saya akan lebih berhati-hati."

Mereka naik kapal dari dermaga dan berlayar di laut biru. Baekhyun mersa senang dengan angin laut asin yang menyentuh pipinya. Sinar matahari yang lembut terpantul di ombak-ombak laut. Pemandangan begitu indah sampai menyilaukan mata.

 _Sudah lama aku tidak ke laut._

Ketika ibu masih hidup, Baekhyun pernah ke laut satu kali. Jalan-jalan pertama sekaligus terakhir bersama ibunya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia tidak mempunyai banyak kenangan bersama ibunya.

"Ternyata tidak begitu banyak kenangan bersama ibu."

Sepertinya Sehun mendengar gumaman Baekhyun. Sehun yang tadi sibuk mencari burung camar sambil mendongak ke langit, memdadak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah… tidak."

"Ibumu sudah meninggal bukan?"

'Ya."

"Tidak ada kenangan bersama ibumu?"

"Ya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku hanya pernah satu kali jalan-jalan dengan ibu. Ibu yang selalu kuingat selalu…"

 _Dipukul ayah._

Baekhyun tidak sanggup melontarkan kata-kata itu, jadi ia hanya menelan ludah.

"Kalau pulang dari sekolah, apakah ibumu menyambutmu dengan kata "selamat datang"?"

Ketika Sehun bertanya dengan riang, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Ya."

"Kalau berangkat ke sekolah, apakah ibumu bilang 'Hati-hati di jalan'?"

"Ya."

"Kalau kau sakit, ibumu juga mencemaskanmu, kan?"

"Betul."

"Semua itu kenangan." Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Kehidupan sehari-hari semuanya juga kenangan."

"Ah… benar juga."

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

 _"Putriku! Kau tidak dipukuli, kan?"_

 _"Aku menang."_

 _"Dasar anak ini!"_

 _"Aaa…! Kenapa Ibu memukulku?"_

 _"Dari dulu Ibu bilang apa? Walaupun berkelahi, kau tidak boleh smebarangan memukul orang lain kan?"_

 _"Wajar saja kan aku marah kalau dipukuli."_

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"_

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

Ibu suka bercanda dan selalu tertawa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bahkan dalam situasi yang membuat orang tidak ingin tertawa, kenapa Ibu selalu bisa tertawa seperti itu?

"Ibuku… kanapa beliau bisa tertawa seperti itu setiap hari?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Di depannya kan ada putri yang sangat cantik. Aku juga pasti akan tertawa setiap hari."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Coba lihat. Sekarang aku melihatmu sambil terus menerus tertawa."

"Oppa kan hanya asal bicara."

"Aku heran kenapa banyak orang bilang begitu. Padahal aku laki-laki yang sangat serius."

"He he."

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

 _"Putriku! Sangat cantik. Ibu tidak tahu anak secantik ini datang darimana."_

 _"Tentu saja dari rahim Ibu."_

 _"Begitukah? Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ibu ternyata oke juga, melahirkan anak secantik ini. Ha ha ha ha…"_

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

Suara tawa Ibu. Sekarang ia bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dulu kenangan tawa Ibu terdengar samar-samar seperti frekuensi radio jauh.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun. Seakan melupakan Sehun di sampingnya, Baekhyun memandang laut dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman. Memang sih bila kedua ujung bibir ditarik sedikit ke atas, itu artinya "senyuman", tetapi…

 _Kenapa ekspresinya terlihat sedih?_ Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa Baekhyun sepertinya ingin menangis.

"Kau sedih?"

Karena Sehun bertanya blakblakan, Baekhyun menatap cowok itu dengan mata terbelalak. Seperti mata kucing yang kaget. Matanya berbinar misterius karena pantulan air laut biru yang membuatnya terlihat seperti harta yang sangat berharga yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang.

"Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja disini." Kata Sehun sambil menepuk dada.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat menatap Sehun, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Dasar bodoh. Kenapa aku harus menangis?"

Karena gadis itu langsung menolaknya, Sehun tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

 _Kau tanya kenapa menangis? Kalau sedih ya menangis._

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

Klub jalan-jalan.

Walaupun klubnya sama, kelas biasa dan kelas khusus tidak pernah melakukan kegiata bersama-sama. Hanya namanya saja yang sama. Kedua klub itu boleh dianggap klub yang berbeda. Kamar hotel, restoran, bahkan mobil yang dinaiki pun berbeda. Gara-gara Yoona yang pernah bercerita dirinya sudah sangat dekat dengan Jongin sejak mereka satu klub, Baekhyun hanya bisa bingung melihat perbedaan yang sangat jauh ini.

"Apakah kelas biasa dan kelas khusus selalu melakukan kegiatan masing-masing?" tanya Baekhyun saat menuju ruang ganti pakaian.

"Tentu saja. Anggarannya kan berbeda."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik klubnya dibedakan."

"Dulu memang begitu. Kali ini kami menerima kelas biasa gara-gara Kyungsoo Eonni. Chanyeol yang protes."

"Ah… Kyungsoo Eonni juga kelas biasa ya."

"Kelas biasa memang boleh masuk klub ini, tapi karena kebanyakan tidak cukup uang, mereka tidak akan bertahan lama di klub ini. Kebanyakan murid yang bergabung pun sebenarnya ingin mendekatkan diri pada kakak beradik keluarga Kang."

Ucapan yang sinis, tapi masuk akal.

"Nah, ini baju renangmu."

Begitu melihat baju renang yang dikeluarkan Ahrim, Baekhyun langsung ternganga. _Apa sih yang dipikirkan Ahrim?_

Bikini yang berpola kulit macan tutul.

"Tidak mungkin aku memakai baju renang seperti ini!" protes Baekhyun.

"Dasar bodoh. Masih tidak mengerti ya. Kau bisa menjadi pusat perhatian jika memakai baju renang seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Omong kosong apa itu? Kita harus memamerkan penampilan kita yang cantik saat masih muda."

Ahrim terus-menerus memaksa. Baekhyun mendesah dan menerima baju renang tersebut. Memang susah menang adu mulut dengan sang putri.

Baekhyun memakai bikini dengan ekspresi seperti sapi yang dibawa ke penjagalan. Bikini yang berpola kulit macan tutul membungkus tubuhnya yang berkulit putih bersih seperti mutiara. Karena pada dasarnya penampilan Baekhyun sangat polos, bikini itu terlihat aneh di tubuhnya. Ia langsung mencari-cari selendang untuk menutupi diri.

"Kalau ditutupi seperti itu, kau tidak terlihat cantik. Nanti ada bekas luka bakar."

"Tidak peduli. Tapi… kau terlihat sangat cantik."

Ahrim memakai bikini yang bermotif garis-garis merah muda. Ketika melihat Ahrim, Baekhyun hanya bisa terbelalak. Pinggang langsing dan tubuh yang tidak seperti tubuh remaja berusia belasan tahun. Lekukan tubuh yang bagus. Rambutnya yang bergelombang terurai sedikit menutupi dadanya.

Baekhyun baru bisa mengerti kenapa laki-laki terpana ketika melihat gadis dengan bentuk tubuh yang bagus.

"Astaga, padahal kau sendiri lebih cantik."

Mungkin karena senang mndapat pujian, Ahrim terseyum kecil dan manggamit lengan Baekhyun.

"Ayo keluar untuk pamer."

Air laut berwarna biru safir di pulau karang. Terdengar gemerisik suara ombak menghantam pasir. Ada banyak turis yang berkeliaran, tapi diantara mereka ada yang lebih menarik perhatian dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

Jongin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol sepertinya sudah terbiasa diperhatikan. Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli, hanya berkumpul di satu tempat dan mengobrol. seperti biasa, Chanyeol memasang ekspresi jengkel dan sibuk menyepak-nyepak pasir.

"Hei!"

Ahrim melambai, menarik perhatian orang. Begitu Ahrim muncul, semua laki-laki langsung memperhatikannya. Baekhyun masih tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Karena itu ia mencoba kabur diam-diam, tapi Ahrim tidak pernah mau melepaskan lengan Baekhyun.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan aku?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau. Bunga harus bersama bunga, supaya lebih cantik."

"Ya ampun,"

Kalau orang-orang sudah memperhatikan, mau apa lagi.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah merasa tidak nyaman saat diperhatikan laki-laki?"

"Kenapa tidak nyaman? Tubuh kita ini memang untuk diperlihatkan."

Ahrim sangat percaya diri. Kalau berpakaian tertutup, Baekhyun tidak akan keberatan diperhatikan orang lain. Tapi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, hampir telanjang dan hanya ditutupi selendang, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman.

"Ayo kesini." Jongin menolong Baekhyun dalam situasi yang tidak enak itu. Ia merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan akrab dan menariknya mendekat. "Tubuh pacarku tidak boleh sembarangan diperlihatkan pada siapapun." guraunya.

"Sudah gila ya. Siapa yang mau lihat?" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Sehun yang mau lihat."

Mendengar Jongin bilang seperti itu, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun. Dan tentu saja, cowok itu sedang memandang Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hyeong tidak punya harga diri?"

"Harga diri? Aku ingin lihat, kenapa harus peduli dengan harga diri?" balas Sehun.

Ketika mendengar balasan Sehun yang jujur seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti dan berjalan ke arah pantai. Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh mengikut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memakai celana pendek berwarna biru tua yang sederhana bersama kaus tank top, tapi terlihat menawan. Chanyeol tersenyum manis kepada Kyungsoo sambil melambai.

"Aku senang karena bisa datang ke pantai," kata Kyungsoo sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Tidak takut pada air?"

"Tidak. Mau sewa ban karet dan main-main di air?"

"Boleh juga."

Kedua orang itu berjalan menuju tempat penyewaan ban karet. Bahkan ketika berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo masil beberapa kali menoleh ke arah Jongin. Sejak sampai di tempat itu, sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali, bukan, setiap detik ia melihat ke arah Jongin. Tapi ia tidak pernah bertemu pandang dengan laki-laki itu. Mata Jongin yang dulu selalu tertuju pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut sekarang sudah beralih kepada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tahu cinta mudah berubah. Ia juga tahu orang-orang bisa putus meskipun dulunya cinta mati dengan pasangannya. Namun, ia tidak pernah menyangka Jongin berubah begitu saja. Ia selalu yakin mata cokelat Jongin akan terus tertuju padanya selamanya.

"Kau tidak mau main air?" tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka basah-basahan ya?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Kalau masuk ke air berarti aku harus melepaskan selendang dulu bukan?"

"Terus kenapa? Kalau sudah masuk toh tidak akan begitu kelihatan."

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau."

"Aku ingin main-main di air dengan menggunakan ban karet bersamamu. Bayangkan, tanpa sengaja bak karet kita mengapung terlalu jauh. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kita mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghabiskan malam berdua saja."

"Sama sekali tidak mau."

"Ha ha ha… aku bahkan tidak sempat sakit hati karena penolakanmu terlalu blakblakan."

"Mungkin karena aku bukan orang yang bisa membuat Oppa sakit hati."

"Apa maksudmu itu?! Seluruh hatiku ini untukmu…"

"Aku tidak suka kata-kata gombal." Baekhyun memperingatkan sambil menutup mulut cowok itu.

Jongin balas menatap mata Baekhyun yang seperti mata kucing galak. Mata Jongin bersinar-sinar jail. Mendadak Baekhyun merasa telapak tangannya dikecup. Ia menarik kembali tangan sambil merinding.

"Apa yang Oppa lakukan?"

'Bukannya kau minta dicium?"

"Dasar laki-laki licik."

"Ha ha ha… Kalau begitu, tolong berhati-hatilah padaku setiap hari."

Jongin menarik selendang berwarna cokelat yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Selendang tersebut jatuh dan akhirnya bahu bulat dan putih, pinggang yang langsing, dan kaki kurusnya kelihatan.

"Kau ini!"

Baekhyun jadi gusar, tapi Jongin menggulung selendang tersebut dan melemparnya ke belakang.

"Wah… kau benar-benar cantik."

"Mau mati ya?"

"Kenapa kau menutupinya? Kau benar-benar cantik… sampai mataku silau… sungguh."

Walaupun pujian Jongin tulus, Baekhyun tidak begitu senang. Tubuhnya dipelihatkan seperti ini…

Saat itu tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa ada yang menutupi bahunya. Sehun menyelimuti bahu gadis itu dengan selendang yang tadi dilempar Jongin.

Jongin mengerutkan kening pada Sehun, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Baekhyun sudah bilang tidak mau."

"…"

"Walaupun Hyeong pacarnya, jangan lakukan hal yang tidak disukainya."

Raut wajah Jongin berubah kaku. Sehun juga balas menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi serius. Baekhyun menjadi bingung karena suasana tegang di antara dua orang yang sangat dekat ini.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun bukannya sangat membenci sikap Jongin. Ia hanya kurang suka bikini dan pandangan laki-laki yang melihat tubuhnya seperti membelai. Baekhyun tidak mau merusak hubungan persaudaraan mereka yang erat gara-gara sikapnya sendiri.

"Oke." Raut wajah Jongin berubah tenang lebih dulu. "Ya aku yang salah karena melepaskan selendangmu padahal kau tidak suka. Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun." Katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat indah.

Begitu Baekhyun mengangguk dan bilang "tidak apa-apa", Jongin langsung bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selendang.

"Sudah puas?"

"Ya. Kalau Baekhyun sudah bilang tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari bahu pacarku?"

"Ah… ya."

Sehun menarik kembali tangannya sambil tersenyum pahit. Begitu pegangan erat di bahunya menghilang, Baekhyun merasa sedikit kehilangan walaupun masih ada seledang yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kalau mau tetap pakai selendang, kau tidak bisa masuk ke air. Jadi bagaimana? Mau ke tempat yang sejuk saja?" tanya Jongin sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun, menggantikan Sehun.

"Aku akan berisitrahat di bawah payung sambil melihat-lihat. Oppa pergi main-main saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bermain-main dengan asyik tanpa dirimu?"

Kata-katanya seperti diucapkan pasangan sungguhan. Jadi Baekhyun berjinjit dan berbisik kepada Jongin.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura berpacaran sampai seperti ini."

"Ha ha ha… Kenapa? Kau takut jatuh cinta seungguhan padaku?"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak suka pembohong."

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong."

"Oh ya?" Mata Baekhyun yang berbentuk almond berkilat seperti seperti sedang membaca pikiran Jongin.

Jongin menelan ludah sambil melangkah mundur. "Hei… jangan membaca pikiranku."

"Aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain."

Jongin berbalik sambil tersenyum bercanda. Setelah tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun, raut wajah Jongin berubah dingin.

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

 _Apakah itu benar-benar menyenangkan?_

Baekhyun termangu memandangi orang-orang yang bermain di pantai. Bermain air dan naik ban karet sambil tertawa. Pemandangan tersebut sangat menakjubkan.

 _Air laut pasti sangat asin._ Tiba-tiba Baekhyun sadar. _Seberapa asin ya?_

Saking lamanya tidak bermain-main air, ia tidak ingat lagi.

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

"Mau ke pantai bersama Ibu?"

Walaupun sudah mempunyai anak, tapi Ibu masih kelihatan seperti gadis. Kaalu tersenyum, mata Ibu terlihat seperti bulan sabit. Karena sangat menyukai mata seperti itu, Baekhyun juga berlatih senyum sambil mengernyitkan hidung seperti Ibu.

Pada suatu malam sebelum ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ketujuh, Ibu dan Ayah bertengkar hebat, ah tidak. Ayah-lah yang memukul dan melontarkan kata-kata kasar pada Ibu.

"Anak itu benar-benar anakku?"

Selalu persoalan yang sama.

"Sepertinya genku terlalu kuat. Dia sangat mirip denganku, kan? Tapi bukankah itu hal yang patut disyukuri? Dia tidak begitu mirip denganmu. Kalau anak perempuan mirip denganmu, ya ampun…"

Terdengar suara Ibu yang penuh canda tapi bercampur dengan tangis.

"Tidak peduli berapa kali kau memukulku, tidak peduli seberapa besar kecurigaanmu, anak itu sungguh-sungguh anakmu. Kumohon jangan curiga lagi. Aku berusaha keras tersenyum seperti ini. Jadi tolong jangan curiga lagi."

Walaupun hanya berusia tujuh tahun, Baekhyun mengerti semua perkataan Ibu. Meskipun sakit hati, meskipun berlingan air mata, yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya tetapi mengunci diri di kamar dan tidak muncul di hadapan Ayah. Ayah Baekhyun akan semakin marah jika melihat Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya muncul di hadapannya. Karena Baekhyun tahu hal itu, ia hanya bisa meringkuk di kamar gelap dan memelankan suara tangisnya.

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

"Putriku mau ke pantai bersama Ibu?"

Di pagi hari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Sambil tersenyum samar-samar, Ibu menayakan hal itu kepada Baekhyun yang sedang bersiap-siap ke TK.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan ibunya sambil pergi ke terminal bus untuk naik bus ekspres menuju Pulau An Myeon. Dua setengah jam perjalanan dari Seoul ada laut yang sangat luas dan indah. Baekhyun suka dengan pasir dingin yang lembut di bawah telapak kakinya. Ia tidak ingat berapa kali ia berlarian kesana kemari. Ibu memandang Baekhyun melakukan hal seperti itu dengan senyuman lembut. Setelah capek bermain-main, Baekhyun kembali ke samping ibunya.

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

Baekhyun sangat merindukan ibunya. Ia bersedia memberikan apa saja seandainya bisa melihat senyuman manis ibunya satu kali lagi. Meskipun harus hidup miskin dengan pakaian compang-camping, ia rela melakukannya asalkan bisa melihat senyuman ibunya lagi.

"Kenapa kau selalu merusak suasana?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara yang tajam itu dan melihat Yoona berdiri di depan matanya. Yoona memakai bikini hitam dan sangat seksi itu langsung di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau sadar betapa jahatnya dirimu?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Gara-gara kau, hubungan antara Jongin Oppa dan Sehun Oppa menjadi tidak baik. Aku tidak pernah melihat dua orang yang akrab itu bertatapan dengan ekspresi marah seperti itu. Gara-gara kau sok polos mau memakai selendang, Jongin Oppa mejadi malu. Ada apa sih denganmu?"

"Aku kan tidak suka. Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perasaan orang lain?"

"Karena itu kau jahat. Meskipun kau tidak suka, kau harus bertahan. Kalau tadi kau bertahan, suasananya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah orang lain biasanya hidup seperti itu? Meskipun tidak suka, kita harus menyesuaikan diri dengan perasaan orang lain."

"Kau saja yang menyesuaikan diri dengan orang lain. Kalau aku tidak suka, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Wah, aku benar-benar egois. Aku tidak tahu apakan Jongin Oppa sudah tahu sifatmu yang sebenarnya. Kalau dia tahu, kau apsti dicampakkan."

"Ya sudah, cepat beri tahu dia."

Yoona sangat kesal. Walaupun dia sudah melakukan segala cara untuk memojokkan Baekhyun, gadis itu selalu memasang raut wajah tenang. Ia ingin sekali memukulnya, tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya di tempat yang banyak orang seperti ini. Ia mengobrol dengan Baekhyun tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ada tas kecil berwarna cokelat yang sepertinya milik Baekhyun.

"Jangan disini terus. Tidak bisa ya, kau main-main saja disana? Suasana menjadi tidak enak gara-gara kau tidak mau ikut padahal yang lainnya sedang main."

"Meraka kelihatan baik-baik saja kok."

"Ah, dasar! Kau sekarang ikut aktivitas klub. Kalau anggotanya pergi main, kau juga harus ikut. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bias diajak bekerja sama?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa melakuakan hal yang tidak kuinginkan. Tapi sepertinya aku akan pergi karena kau berisik. Mulutmu tidak capek? Kanapa kesini dan menghabiskan energimu sia-sia?"

"Karena kasihan dengan kakak beradik Kang."

"Astaga kau sungguh baik hati."

Baekhyun berdiri sambil mendesah. Yoona menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan aneh, Yoona hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya berharap kau bermain dengan senang." Kata Yoona.

Ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri, Sehun melambai sambil berlari ke arahnya. Kemudian ia menarik lengan Baekhyun ke arah air. Jongin dan Ahrim yang bermain di kejauhan juga mengikuti Sehun.

 _Menyebalkan._

Yoona sangat benci melihatnya.

Sudah jauh-jauh kesini, masih harus meliha Baekhyun. Ditambah lagi sikap Jongin dan Sehun. Ketika melihat dua orang itu bersikap begitu baik keapda Baekhyun, Yoona menjadi begitu kesal sampai susah bernapas. Apa sih kelebihan Baekhyun sampai mendapat perlakuan sebaik itu? Apalagi Ahrim yang biasanya tidak dekat dengan sesama gadis juga menganggap Baekhyun sebagai temannya.

 _Apa kelebihan gadis itu? Orang secantik dia ada dimana-mana. Yah, sudahlah. Dimana Byun Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya ya?_

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya, Yoona membongkar tas Baekhyun. Ia menemukan ponsel bergaya kuno di saku depan tas. Kemudian ia pergi ke belakang payung untuk mengecek ponsel tersebut. Baekhyun tidak memakai pin di ponselnya.

 _Hm. Byun Baekhyun. Malam ini aku akan menunjukkan pada semuanya siapa kau sebenarnya._

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙


	8. EPISODE 7

[D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.]

The story belongs to the real author. I just remaked it into Chanbaek version.

.

.

.

Story by Baek Myo

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

.

Sorry for typo (s)

Flashback = italic

Happy reading d (^_^) b

EPISODE 7

SUDAH lama Baekhyun tidak membasahi diri dengan air laut. Walaupun sudah membenamkan diri setinggi pinggang, ia masih bisa melihat kakinya karena air laut sangat bersih.

"Tidak ada hiu?" gumam Baekhyun.

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kadang-kadang Baekhyun sangat aneh."

"Kenapa? Oppa belum nonton _Jaws_? Hiu selalu muncul di pantai seperti ini."

"Tidak. Tidak ada hiu. Kalau ada hiu pun, aku pasti akan melindungimu."

"Aku yang melindungi Baekhyun," kata Jongin sambil merangkul pinggang Baekhyun.

Karena terasa aneh jika bersentuhan kulit secara langsung, Baekhyun mendorong Jongin menjauh sedikit. Tetapi Jongin malah mengedip.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk lebih dalam?"

Bermain air laut sangat menyenangkan. Baekhyun baru mengerti kenapa semuanya tertawa riang sambil bermain air. Begitu Baekhyun mengangguk, Jongin merangkul pinggang gadis itu dan menuntunnya ke tempat yang lebih dalam.

"Oppa. Ambil ban karet disana." Perintah Ahrim kepada Sehun.

"Baiklah, Tuan Putri yang suka perintah-perintah." Sehun mengomel dan pergi ke arah pantai.

Ahrim lebih tinggi daripada Baekhyun. Jadi airnya sudah mencapai dada Baekhyun, walaupun bagi Ahrim batas airnya belum sampai sana.

"Baekhyun memakai baju renang yang sangat cantik, kan?"

"Ya, terlalu seksi untuk tiga laki-laki remaja yang normal."

"Diam." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil terus berpegangan erat pada Jongin.

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak sadar karena berjalan dengan setengah mengapung. Tetapi ketika telapak kakinya menginjak pasir dan air laut mencapai lehernya, ia baru sadar. Ia merasa sedikit kosong di bagian dada.

"Ah…!"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memeluk Jongin. Baekhyun menyadari tali bikininya terlepas. Ketika medapat pelukan medadak dari Baekhyun, Jongin sama sekali tidak malu, malah dengan luwes memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat sambil tertawa.

"Wah, akhirnya Baekhyun jatuh ke pesonaku…"

"Dasar bodoh. Bukan begitu!"

Ahrim yang menyadari situasi tersebut menepis tangan Jongin dan mengikatkan talinya kembali dari belakang Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Jongin juga sepertinya menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia merangkul bahu Baekhyun tanpa berkata apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa."

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak merasa baik-baik saja. Baekhyun merasa sangat malu karena belum pernah bersentuhan sedekat itu dengan laki-laki. Bagian yang bersentuhan terasa panas, sangat berlawanan dengan air laut yang dingin. Rasa panas ini menjalar ke leher dan ke wajah. Wajahnya juga menjadi hangat.

Waktu yang diperlukan untuk mengikat tali sebenarnya sebentar, teteapi tersa begitu lama bagi Baekhyun. Sepertinya Jongin merasakan hal yang sama karena ia sama sekali bergeming. Seperti patung, mereka berpelukan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Dan di belakang mereka ada satu orang yang melakukan sesuatu. Chanyeol memperhatikan pemandangan aneh itu dengan kening berkerut.

 _Apa sih yang sedang mereka lakukan?_

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo yang menyandarkan dagu di ban karet, bertanya sambil menelengkan kepala. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo yang basah.

"Mataku sakit." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kemasukan air laut?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Chanyeol mengucek mata yang sebenarnya tidak bermasalah.

"Hi hi hi… lucu."

Wajah Chanyeol merona mendengar pujian Kyungsoo.

"Tidak boleh menyebut laki-laki lucu."

"Tapi memang lucu."

"Aku tidak suka."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah."

"Sudah, jangan marah. Kau keren juga lucu."

"Noona selalu menganggapku adik. Jadi aku tidak suka mendengar kata 'lucu'."

"Baik mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menggunakan kata itu lagi. Jangan marah."

"Tidak marah. Hanya tidak suka."

"Dasar bodoh. Sore ini kita jalan-jalan, yuk. Aku ingin jalan-jalan berdua bersamamu."

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Tangan yang dipegang Kyungsoo terasa hangat di dalam air. Kehangatan yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol saat masih kecil.

 _Aku ingin membuat gadis ini bahagia._

Ketika dibuang keluarga sendiri, hanya ada satu orang yang mengulurkan tangan pada Chanyeol. Hanya ada satu orang yang tersenyum padanya. Walaupun dia tahu ia menolak terus-menerus, kalau bukan pelukan Kyungsoo yang hangat, Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa tersenyum seperti sekarang.

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

"Capek."

Matahari mulai terbenam saat mereka meninggalkan pulau karang. Mereka berlayar di laut yang memantulkan cahaya sore dan akhirnya samapi di hotel.

"Mau istirahat?" Sehun, si penjahat yang memberikan Baekhyun obat tidur, bertanya dengan cemas.

"Aku tidur sebentar dulu ya. Makan malamnya di hotel?"

"Ya. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Aku tidak mau makan malam. Ah… aku tidak punya kunci kamar."

"Pakai ini saja." Jongin menyodorkan kunci kartu.

"Ini kan kamar Oppa."

"Ini _suite room_ , jadi ada banyak kamar. Tidak akan ada yang masuk. Pilih kamar yang mana saja, lalu tidurlah."

"Hm."

Karena Ahrim tidak kelihatan dan Baekhyun tidak tahu gadis itu berada dimana sekarang, mau tidak mau ia menerima kunci kartu itu.

"Nomor kamarnya 708. Nomor 708."

Setelah berada di lantai tujuh, Baekhyun segera mencari kamar 708 dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia pernah mendengar tentang _suite room_ , tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat dengan mata sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka ada ruang tamu di dalam kamar hotel.

Interior yang berwarna biru muda seperti laut dan meja kecil yang indah di teras. Rasanya seperti masuk ke dongeng.

"Ah… enak sekali kalau punya banyak uang."

Baekhyun bisa menikmati kehidupan mewah ini karena bertemu dengan kakek yang kaya raya, tapi Baekhyun sadar kehidupan seperti ini tidak akan selamanya. Suatu saat, ia harus meninggalkan kehidupan ini. Sebelum saat itu datang, tidak ada salahnya ia menikmati sepuas-puasnya dulu.

Ada dua kamar.

 _Katanya boleh pakai yang mana saja. Jadi aku harus pilih yang mana ya?_

Begitu masuk ke kamar yang sebelah kanan, interior hijau yang segar menyambut Baekhyun. Tempat tidur dan selimut berwarna hijau muda terasa nyaman. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh di tempat tidur besar, lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya. Tercium wangi laut segar dari selimut.

"Ah… menyenangkan."

Hari-hari saat ia tidur di gudang lembap terasa seperti mimpi. Karena selimut yang nyaman, tempat tidur yang empuk, dan masih dipengaruhi obat tidur, Baekhyun langsung merasa sangat mengantuk. Baekhyun membalut diri dalam selimut dan tertidur pulas,

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

"Aku mual," gumam Chanyeol dengan wajah pucat.

"Apakah Tuan Muda mabuk laut?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan mendengan pertanyaan Suho, "Sepertinya begitu."

"Ternyata Tuan Muda Ketiga juga mempunyai sisi manusianya."

"Aku manusia seutuhnya kok."

"Saya meragukannya. Apakah Tuan Muda masuk masuk dan beristirahat? Saya akan memberitahu yang lain."

Chanyeol mengamati Suho yang tetap bersikap sopan.

"Kenapa Tuan Muda melihat saya seperti itu?" Tanya pengawal itu.

"Apakah Hyeong tidak kesal harus bersikap sopan pada anak kecil sepertiku?"

"Kalau kesal dengan hal sepele seperti itu, kehidupan saya akan sulit."

"Apakah… tidak ada gadis yang Hyeong suka?"

Suho tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Tuan Muda mau berkonsultasi tentang masalah percintaan?"

"Konsultasi apaan? Aku hanya penasaran karena Hyeong selalu mengikuti Byun Baekhyun kemana-mana, jadi sepertinya tidak sempat berkencan."

"Daripada berkencan yang tidak ada artinya, bukankah lebih baik melihat wajah Nona lebih sering?"

"Apa? Hyeong juga menaruh perhatian pada Byun Baekhyun?"

"Saya pengawal Nona. Tentu saja saya menaruh perhatian padanya."

Dengan kepandaiannya berkelit dari inti pertanyaan, Suho terlihat sangat dewasa.

Ketika pertama kali bertemu Jongin, Chanyeol berpikir "Orang ini sangat keren. Sungguh tampan." Tapi ketika bertemu Suho, yang muncul di benak Chanyeol adalah "Seperti inilah orang yang keren."

Walaupun posisinya majikan Suho, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa pengawal itu bawahannya. Mungkin karena Suho selalu bersikap sopan dan memberika tanggapan serius dengan nada sangat datar.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu."

"Selamat beristirahat Tuan Muda."

Chanyeol menanggapi dengan anggukan singkat dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Chanyeol lebih suka warna hijau daripada biru. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, warna biru terkesan dingin sementara hijau memberinya kesan nyaman. Jongin dan Sehun tahu Chanyeol menyukai warna hijau, jadi mereka memberi Chanyeol kamar dengan interior berwarna hijau.

Kalau tidak salah, tadi ia mendengar mereka mengundang koki Italia dan menu makan mala mini _spaghetti_ dan _lasagna_. Gara-gara mabuk laut, Chanyeol langsung mual meskipun hanya membayangkan masakan yang berminyak. Ia berpikir apakah ia harus muntah dulu baru makan, tetapi kemudian ia menyingkirkan gagasan itu dari benaknya dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Ia memeluk gundukan selimut yang terasa nyama dan memejamkan mata. Tetapi ia masih merasa seperti di atas kapal.

 _Ah… capeknya._

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

Baekhyun bermimpi. Mimpi Tori yang sudah sembuh naik ke kapal sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekor. Ketika melihat anjing yang begitu lucu itu, di dalam mimpi ia berkata, "Astaga, lucunya.". dan kemudian membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Kehangatan yang sedikit berbeda. Ketika sedang berpikir dimana ia berada, tiba-tiba ia sadar sedang tidur di _suite room_ di hotel bintang lima di Thailand. Walaupun sudah terbangun dari mimpi, bagian perutnya masih terasa berat sampai ia kesulitan bernapas. Ia pun membuka selimut dan terkejut.

 _Astaga! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa si binatang ada disini?_

Chanyeol sedang tidur, satu tangannya berada di perut Baekhyun – lebih tepatnya, di atas selimut yang menutupi perut Baekhyun. Kebanyakan orang bilang, ketika tidur, raut wajah seseorang biasanya penuh dengan ketenangan. Tapi cowok ini, meskipun sedang tidur, raut wajahnya masih kelihatan marah. Entah kesal dengan apa sampai tidur dengan kening berkerut seperti ini.

Dengan pelan-pelan, Baekhyun membuka selimut dan mencoba turun dari tempat tidur.

"Nngg…" Chanyeol merintih seperti kesakitan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu cara turun dari tempat tidur tanpa membangunkan Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia mendesah, "Ya sudahlah!" dan kembali memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya Jongin dan Sehun menggunakan obat tidur sekuat apa sampai ia terus menerus mengantuk seperti ini? Begitu memejamkan mata, Baekhyun langsung terlelap.

Ketika terbangun dari tidur, Chanyeol langsung melihat sebuah wajah mungil di hadapannya. Saking cantiknya sampai silau, Chanyeol merasa masih bermimpi. Kulitnya putih bersih nyaris transparan dan ujung hidungnya yang bulat terlihat begitu lucu sampai Chanyeol tidak sanggup bernapas, hanya bisa mengamati wajah itu dengan kagum. Bibir merah yang digigiti gadis itu dalam tidur membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar kencang.

 _Apa itu?_

Medadak ia tersadar.

"Apa!"

Ketika menyadari wajah cantik tersebut adalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol memekik tanpa sadar. Baekhyun yang tidurnya terganggu, mengerang pelan, dan mengucek sebelah mata.

"Kau!" sergah Chanyeol panik.

"Aaah…" masih setengah tidur, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangan. Jari tangannya yang kurus menyentuh lengan Chanyeol. "Kau suka warna hijau?"

Gadis itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak diduga. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak mampu menolak pesona mata Baekhyun yang berwarna cokelat kemerah-merahan di bawah cahaya lembut. Tanpa sadar ia menjawab.

"Su… suka…"

"Aku juga," kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil. "Karena warna biru terkesan dingin…"

Deg.

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang.

Deg. Deg.

Jantungnya terasa sesak, terasa sakit seolah ada tangan besar yang mencengkeramnya dengan kuat. Chanyeol tidak bisa bernapas dan segera melonjak berdiri.

"Kau… kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada menuduh.

"Apa?"

Ketika melihat Baekhyun mengusap mata dengan punggung tangan seperti kucing, jantung Chanyeol berdebar kencang lagi.

"Apa… yang… kau lakukan… padaku?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun menggeleng bingung.

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa ingin menangis. Mungkin karena jantungnya terasa sakit yang timbul seakan ada yang mencengkeram jantungnya. Chanyeol berjalan mundur, berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Baekhyun. Ia yakin kalau menjauh dari Baekhyun, rasa sakitnya akan berkurang.

"Ada apa?" Sepertinya sekarang Baekhyun sudah benar-benar terbangun. Ia bertanya sambil bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk. "Aku tidak akan menerkammu. Kenapa ingin kabur?"

"Kau…" Chanyeol menelan ludah.

Rasa mualnya belum hilang. Rasa mual yang jauh lebih parah daripada mabuk laut. Chanyeol terguncang. Ia belum pernah merasakan mual seperti itu selama hidupnya yang berumur tujuh belas tahun. Desakan ini begitu kuat dan tidak bisa dikendalikan, dan membuatnya ingin menangis dan marah.

"Hei. Aku bukan pemakan manusia!" gerutu Baekhyun.

Tetapi Chanyeol berbalik dan segera keluar dari kamar seakan ingin melarikan diri. Bahkan setelah menutup pintu, perasaannya masih tidak tenang.

"Kenapa ini?"

Chanyeol berpikir sampai nyaris gila untuk mencoba mengerti arti perasaan ini, tapi ia tetap tidak mendapat jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Mual-mual, sakit, dan tercekik. Perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Gadis itu… Apa yang dilakukannya padaku?"

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

Ding dong.

Ada SMS masuk

Jongin yang tengah bermain kartu dengan Sehun mengecek SMS tersebut, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Dari Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat raut wajah Jongin.

"Ya. Istriku ingin bertemu denganku di luar."

"Enaknya."

"Cari saja satu gadis cantik kalau kau iri padaku."

"Tapi hanya ada satu Baekhyun di dunia ini. Aku lebih suka gadis keren dari pada gadis cantik."

"Hei, anak kecil, hanya laki-laki hebat yang bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik. Kau harus lebih dewasa."

"Umur kita hanya beda satu tahun."

Jongin keluar dari hotel sambil bersenandung. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun meminta bertemu terlebih dahulu. Ini juga pertama kali ia menerima SMS dari gadis itu. Ia pernah mengirim SMS beberapa kali, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah membalas.

Baekhyun meminta mereka bertemu di tepi sungai yang langsung kelihatan saat keluar dari hotel. Sudah larut malam tetapi tepi sungai tersebut masih bersinar terang. Jongin memandang sekeliling, mencari Baekhyun. Di kejauhan terlihat bayangan yang belum terlalu dikenalnya datang menghampirinya. Orang itu Yoona.

"Oppa."

"Oh, halo." Jongin membalas dengan sopan karena sedang berbicara pada seorang gadis. Ia tersenyum manis pada Yoona sambil berbasa-basi. "Sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Tapi sedikit saja. Aku juga ingin makan di restoran yang berada di lantai paling atas."

"Silakan saja."

"Oppa bisa mengantarku ke atas?"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Mau ya?"

"Kenapa aku harus mengantarmu ke restoran?"

"Ka… karena…" wajah Yona memerah karena mendengar Jongin yang tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada kasar. "Karena aku… juniornya Oppa… dan aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Oppa."

"Kau yang mau lebih dekat denganku, bukankan itu berarti kau yang harus melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"A… apakah Oppa tidak ingin lebih dekat denganku?"

"Hm… kenapa aku harus dekat denganmu? Tidak ada untungnya…"

"Kalau begitu, Baekhyun juga sama saja kan?"

"Yah… benar juga,"

Ketika melihat Jongin mengangguk, Yoona memekik senang dalam hati.

"Selama ini Baekhyun hidup miskin, jadi dia tidak mengerti dunia orang kaya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Oppa sekarang, tetapi kalau terus bersamanya, Oppa pasti akan merasa terbebani."

"Ya. Baekhyun memang membuatku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Bisa dibilang sifatnya terlalu menutup."

"Benar kan? Sejujurnya… Aku dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki darah yang sama, tapi sekarang kami kakak-beradik. Jadi aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun, tetapi kadang-kadang kami sering bertengkar karena sifatnya itu. Ha… padahal aku benar-benar mau menjadi kakak yang baik…"

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik?"

"Aku… aku sudah berusaha semampumu. Tetapi Baekhyun sering menolakku."

"Ah…. Benarkah?"

"Ya…" sambil berlinang air mata Yoona mendongak menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah sedih. "Aku benar-benar… tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia pergi begitu saja dari rumah tanpa bicara apa-apa… Padahal kami semua mengkhawatirkannya."

"Hm… kalau sampai membuat keluarga khawatir, benar-benar gawat dong?"

"Ya. Ibuku sampai jatuh sakit. Beliau percaya Baekhyun keluar dari rumah gara-gara tidak puas dengan perlakuan Ibu padanya. Ibu bilang tidak tahu bagaimana mendapatkan hati Baekhyun… Padahal Ibu selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuknya… Mungkin karena bukan ibu kandungnya, Baekhyun merasa ibuku banyak kekurangan."

"Ya. Sepertinya begitu."

"Apa… yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Di antara orang-orang di sekitarku, hanya Oppa yang bisa kupercaya. Cerita yang memalukan ini tidak bisa diceritakan semabarangan kepada orang lain."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya."

Begitu Yoona melangkah mendekat, Jongin sedikit mundur.

"Jangan mendekat."

"Apa?"

Yoona yang tengah mendalami peran menangis terisak-isak, membelalak menatap Jongin. Senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajah Jongin sekarang lenyap. Dia bahkan tidak tersenyum sopan lagi, hanya menatap Yoona dengan sorot mata yang sangat dingin.

"Aku tidak suka bersentuhan. Lalu soal keluargamu mau bagaimana dan melakukan apa, itu bukan urusanku. Dan kau mau mencemaskan apapun, aku tidak peduli."

Kata-kata dingin yang meluncur keluar dengan mudah dari wajah tampan itu seperti cambuk yang menyengat Yoona.

"Kalau mau curhat, lebih baik cari orang yang peduli padamu. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak peduli dengan masalahmu."

"…"

"Kau mau menjelek-jelekan Baekhyun seperti apapun, aku tidak peduli. Kalau Baekhyun memang gadis yang kau ceritakan, aku juga tidak peduli. Saat ini hanya Byun Baekhyun yang kulihat. Bagiku dia gadis yang paling cantik. Walaupun Byun Baekhyun menghancurkanmu dan menjatuhkanmu ke lumpur, bagiku dia tetap luar biasa. Jadi jangan merengek di hadapanku. Ah, kembalikan ponsel Baekhyun dan pergilah."

Kaki Yoona gemetar. Orang yang seperti pangeran dengan senyum indah. Orang yang selalu menanggapi bila diberi salam. Orang yang selalu sopan terhadap gadis. Yoona tidak tahu Jongin yang ia kenal sebegitu menyeramkan. Bahkan setelah melontarkan ucapan dingin yang menghujam hati, ekspresi laki-laki itu tetap datar. Otak Yoona seakan tersengat mendengar perkataan tajam yang tak disangkanya. Tidak marah, juga tidak sedih. Yoona hanya melihat Jongin dengan ternganga.

Jongin menepis tangan Yoona yang terulur ke arahnya. Karena refleks, Yoona mencoba meraih tangannya. Laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan sentuh aku."

"…"

"Berikan ponsel Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau menyentuhmu untuk mencari ponsel."

"…"

Sudah sampai tahap ini, Yoona tidak mau menyerah.

Yoona tahu ia tidak punya kelebihan dibandingkan Baekhyun. Baik dari segi penampilan, nilai sekolah, ataupun tubuh, Baekhyun yang menang. Tetapi ia yakin dengan kelicikan dan sifat tidak menyerahnya, ia bisa mengalahkan Baekhyun. Kali ini, ia juga tidak akan menyerah.

"Ambil saja sendiri," kata Yoona dengan lantang, "Ponselnya ada di dalam sakuku. Ambil saja."

Jongin tertawa. Suara tawa yang dingin, sama sekali tidak ada kesan rasa sayang.

"Ya sudah. Buang saja. Aku akan membelikannya ponsel baru."

Yoona menatap Jongin dengan marah. Jongin berbalik tanpa mengacuhkan gadis itu.

"Oppa pasti akan menyesal. Byun Baekhyun bukan gadis baik-baik yang seperti kaukira."

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak peduli," balas Jongin tanpa menoleh. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke hotel, ia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menatap Jongin dengan wajah pucat ketakutan. Di belakang Kyungsoo ada Chanyeol, dan di belakang Chanyeol, ada Baekhyun yang sedang mengikutinya.

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol, raut wajah kedua orang itu sama. Wajah pucat ketakuan. Ah, benar-benar pemandangan yang aneh. Otomatis Jongin tersenyum pahit, tapi ia segera menutup mulut dengan satu tangan dan menyingkirkan senyumnya.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar Chanyeol berada di belakangnya. Gadis itu bertanya tentang yang baru saja dikatakan Jongin pada Yoona. Kata-kata "saat ini hanya Byun Baekhyun yang kulihat. Bagiku dia juga gadis yang paling cantik."

Ucapan itu seakan membuat tanah tempat Kyungsoo berpijak berguncang, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Ya benar," kata Jongin sambil menurunkan tangan.

"Oppa… bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Dari awal aku sudah bersungguh-sungguh. Apakah ada alasan kau tidak percaya? Padahal istriku secantik itu."

Chanyeol baru menagkap sosok orang di belakang. Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun ikut keluar juga. Baekhyun sendriri pun sangat bingung.

Baekhyun bukannya ikut keluar untuk melihat situasi ini. Tadi Chanyeol yang baru bangun tidur memandang Baekhyun seakan ia makhluk pemakan manusia, lalu kabur. Karena khawatir, Baekhyun mengejarnya. Tapi ia malah akhirnya melihat situasi yang aneh-aneh seperti ini.

"Aku…" Air mata menggenangi mata Kyungsoo. "Aku…" Suaranya bergetar hebat.

"Kau kan berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Kau ingin dua laki-laki di sampingmu? Bukankah itu terlalu serakah?"

Jongin menyela ucapan Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin. Mata Kyungsoo membelalak. Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo tanpa berkata apapun sekarang menghampiri dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo kita pergi Noona."

Walaupun Chanyeol berkata dengan suara lembut yang belum pernah didengar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tetap tidak menjawab. Ia seperti boneka tak bernyawa. Hanya berdiri termangu.

"Kami saja yang pergi." Jongin melewati pasangan itu dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia merangkul pundak Baekhyun dengan mesra. "Ayo pergi, Baekhyun."

Dua orang tidak bergerak. Dua orang meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Ketika dua orang yang masih terpaku di tempat itu tidak terlihat lagi, Baekhyun menghentikan langkah. Cahaya di taman hotel bersinar terang, membuatnya terlihat seperti siang walaupun sudah malam. Kedua mata Baekhyun yang bersinar-sinar memantulkan cahaya taman sekarang menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Oppa."

"Ya?"

"Aku benci pembohong."

"Ya. Aku juga."

"Dan aku lebih benci orang yang melukai orang lain dan diri sendiri dengan berbohong."

"…"

"Oppa."

"Hm?"

Jongin tidak bisa tersenyum lagi. Ada kekuatan misterius di mata Baekhyun. Kekuatan yang membuat orang lain tidak bisa menyunggingkan senyum palsu.

Baekhyun berkata dengan tajam pada Jongin yang balas menatapnya seakan tersihir.

"Oppa masih mencintai Kyungsoo Eonni kan?"

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

 _=Jongin's Flashback=_

 _Hubungan Jeongha dan aku teramat sangat dekat._

 _Orangtua kami juga dekat. Mereka kebetulan bertemu di rumah sakit bersalin, dan ternyata mereka tinggal berdekatan. Akhirnya mereka saling bertemu, tetapi itu takdir yang luar biasa. Kami dilahirkan pada saat yang hampir sama sehingga kami tumbuh besar seperti saudara. Tentu saja kami selalu bersama-sama sejak masih memakai popok._

 _Kami lulus dari TK yang sama dan masuk SD yang sama. Waktu kelas dua SD, ada gadis kecil yang sangat cantik di antara anak-anak kelas satu. Walaupun masih kecil dan belum terlalu mengerti tentang lawan jenis, kami bisa menyimpulkan gadis kecil itu sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang diikat rapi ke belakang dan ia memakai rok berwarna pink sepanjang lutut. Ketika tersenyum, terlihat deretan gigi yang sangat rapi. Gadis kecil itu adalah Kyungsoo._

 _Ketika kelas dua SD. Aku belum begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun itu belum saatnya aku tertarik pada lawan jenis, jadi tentu saja itu tidak aneh. Aku hanya berpikir gadis itu sangat cantik. Lagi pula, Kyungsoo berada di kelas satu, sehingga kami jarang bertemu._

 _Kemanapun aku dan Jeongha selalu berdua. Diam-diam ke warnet, naik kereta bawah tanah tanpa alasan tertentu, hanya ingin menjelajah dan merengek pada ibu kami untuk membeli_ video game _, lalu bergadang memainkan_ video game _tersebut._

 _Lalu tiba-tiba aja aku sudah berada di kelas tiga. Setelah terbiasa dengan kehidupan SD, aku mulai tertarik pada gadis-gadis cantik. Entah karena mewarisi sifat_ playboy _Kakek yang mempunyai tiga istri atau bukan, semuda itu aku sedah mulai tertarik pada lawan jenis._

 _Kyungsoo yang sudah cantik waktu kelas satu, juga terlihat cantik saat naik ke kelas dua. Kalau bertanya pada anak-anak yang sedang bergosip tentang gadis cantik, jawaban yang kudapat pasti selalu Kyungsoo. Aku mendekati Kyungsoo dengan gaya akrab. Hanya berkata "Ayo kita pergi memberi makan kelinci setelah kelas selesai."_

 _Kira-kira seperti itu._

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

 _=Jongin's Flashback=_

 _Aku, Jeongha, dan Kyungsoo. Tidak lama kemudian, kami bertiga mejadi dekat. Kemana-mana selalu bersama. Setelah pelajaran selesai, kami memberi makan kelinci. Kami bertiga pergi main_ game _di warnet, juga bermain boneka yang ingin dimainkan Kyungsoo. Kami juga bermain karet._

 _"Kereta api mainan pergi. Tut tut tut."_

 _Sambil menyanyikan lagu anak-anak tersebut, Kyungsoo melompati karet dengan semangat sampai rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda juga juga menari-nari. Saat itu Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis._

 _Lebih tepatnya, aku "jatuh cinta"._

 _Mungkin karena kita tumbuh besar seperti saudara. Jeongha dan aku mempunyai selera gadis yang sama. Kami berdua jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, tidak mungkin tidak jatuh cinta. Kyungsoo sangat dewasa dibandingkan dengan umurnya. Ia selalu menjaga kami. Bahkan saat Jeongha dan aku bertengkar gara-gara hal sepele – saudara juga bisa bertengkar – Kyungsoo selalu melerai dengan baik._

 _Kami berdua menyayangi dan mendambakan Kyungsoo. Terkadang, Kyungsoo yang jauh lebih dewasa daripada kami terlihat seperti dewi di komik._

 _Setelah aku tinggal di Sky House pun, hubungan kami bertiga tidak berubah. Karena Kakek mengizinkan aku tetap bersekolah di SD yang dulu, kami bisa bertemu setiap hari dan bermain-main hingga larut malam._

 _"Hei. Kau suka pada Kyungsoo?"_

 _Saat itu aku dan Jeongha sudah kelas enam SD. Aku meneanyakan hal itu sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Jeongha._

 _"Ya. Suka."_

 _Jeongha mengalami puber lebih cepat daripada anak-anak lain, sehingga suaranya menjadi jauh lebih rendah. Dengan penampilannya yang sudah maskulin sejak awal serta penambahan tinggi badan, Jeongha sangat popular di kalangan gadis._

 _"Sepertinya Kyungsoo juga menyukaimu."_

 _"Tidak mungkin."_

 _Aku suka mendengar suka tawa rendah Jeongha._

 _"Sungguh kok. Melihat wajahmu saja, wajahnya langsung merona."_

 _Aku benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi demi Jeongha aku bisa merelakannya. Kalau ada yang berkomentar memangnya anak kecil tahu apa tentang cinta, aku akan menjawab, umur berapa pun, kalau sedang jatuh cinta, itu paling serius._

 _Bagaimanapun Jeongha satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya dalam kehidupanku. Jadi meurutku kalau Kyungsoo mau berpacaran, lebih baik ia berpacaran dengan Jeongha saja._

 _Kamudian kami naik ke kelas SMP. Mulai dari SMP, kami berdua beda sekolah. Aku bersekolah di SMP Gamseong dari Yayasan Gamseong, sedangkan Jeongha bersekolah di SMP umum. Walaupun beda sekolah, kami masih bertemu empat sampai lima kali dalam seminggu._

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

 _=Jongin's Flashback=_

 _Ketika selesai ujian akhir kelas satu SMP dan minggu liburan panjang, kau bertemu Jeongha pada hati yang sedikit berangin._

 _"Hei."_

 _Jeongha berseragam biru tua dan terlihat begitu keren sampai aku sebagai laki-laki mengaguminya._

 _"Bagaimana ujianmu?"_

 _"Biasa saja, kau?"_

 _"Biasa. Meskipun tidak belakar, nilaiku pasti bagus."_

 _"Ha ha ha. Enaknya."_

 _Ah, aku sangat suka dengan tawa rendah ini. Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk mendengar suara ini._

 _"Aku akan minta pada Kakek supaya kau dipindahkan ke SMP Gamseong. Aku kesepian karena kau tidak ada."_

 _"Aku tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang kaya."_

 _"Ucapan macam apa itu? Kalau mau bergaul, pasti bisa. Kau sangat keren. Pasti gadis-gadis di SMP Gamseong akan jatuh cinta padamu."_

 _"Yang benar saja."_

 _"Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak ikut datang?"_

 _"Katanya hari ini ada acara keluarga."_

 _"Oh begitu. Mau ke McD tidak?"_

 _"Ayo."_

 _Ketika masuk ke McDonald, gadis-gadis di dalam restoran langsung melihat ke arah Jeongha. Mungkin hanya separuhnya yang melihat ke arahku._

 _"Kau masih popular ya." Komentar Jeongha._

 _"Dasar. Yang popular itu kau sendiri."_

 _Ketika duduk seteah beli paket_ hamburger _, Jeongha memberi tahuku dengan susah payah._

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

"Aku berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo."

Sungai yang gelap dan sepi. Tempat terpencil yang jauh dari cahaya lampu hotel. Suara Jongin terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Suaranya yang terbawa angin itu terdengar rendah dan sedikit serak. Baekhyun memandang air sungai tanpa mngucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Dengan suara ini. Dia berbicara dengan suara seperti ini. Suaranya terdengar rendah, lembut, dan sedikit serak. Suara yang membuatku merasa bahagia. Mungkin bisa dibilang sampai membuatku terharu," lanjut Jongin.

"…"

Baekhyun tetap tidak menanggapi. Jongin juga tidak mengharapkan respons, jadi ia meneruskan ceritanya.

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

 _=Jongin's Flashback=_

 _Hatiku terasa sakit._

 _Tapi tidak apa-apa, merelakan gadis yang kucintai kepada cowok ini, pikirku. Dibandingkan aku yang tampak rauh dan modis ini, tentu saja orang-orang akan memilih cowok yang jujur dan pendiam ini. Kyungsoo juga menyukainya._

 _Aku mencintai Kyungsoo. Sejak kecil, aku hanya menyukai satu gadis dengan sugguh-sungguh. Tetapi aku tidak pernah memikirkan masa depan bersamanya satu kali pun. Sumpah. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berkhayal bisa berpcaran dengan Kyungsoo karena aku sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai pacar Jeongha. Benar kan? Tidak mungkin aku membayangkan diriku berpacaran dengangadis yang dicintai saudaraku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa mendambakannya._

 _Aku yakin suatu hari nanti Kyungsoo akan memilih Jeongha, lalu berpacaran dengannya. Sudah beberapa kali aku membayangkan situasi seperti itu. Dua orang itu berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Dua orang yang saling membisikkan kata-kata cinta. Namun, ketika mendengar bahwa mereka benar-benar berpacaran, haiku terasa sakit._

 _Bayangan yang sering kupikirkan belasan sampai ratusan kali tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat sampai aku tidak bisa berkata apapun selama beberapa saat._

 _Jeongha yang seakan mengerti isi hatiku tersenyum getir._

 _"Maafkan aku ya."_

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

"Ha ha ha! Kenapa minta maaf? Dasar kau ini. Ini sungguh berita bagus!"

Jongin merentangkan kedua lengan lebar-lebar sambil berkata sengan suara ceria, mengulang adegan yang terjadi dalam ceritanya. Suara tawa yang tidak cocok. Suaranya jadi kedengaran lebih sedih. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Aku berkata seperti itu. Sambil tertawa. Setelah merasa pedih, aku baru bisa merasa gembira. Bagaimanapun, teman yang paling kusayangi itu sudah berpacaran. Harus mengucapkan selamat. Jadi aku mengucapkan selamat."

"…"

"Tapi lucunya… Kupikir hubungan kami tidak akan berubah, tapi ternyata berubah. Tetapi itu bukan gara-gara sahabatku berpacaran dengan gadis yang kucintai. Sahabat berubah karena punya pacar, itu hal yang sudah biasa. Perubahan itu karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan pasangan itu. Jadi aku berusaha tahu diri dan menghindari mereka."

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

 _=Jongin's Flashback=_

 _Kyungsoo bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Jeongha. Sekolah dua orang itu sama, tapi aku sendiri yang berbeda. Kalau aku tidak ke sekolah mereka, kami tidak akan sempat bertemu. Sejak tinggal di Sky House, duniaku mulai berbeda dari dunia mereka. Aku menyadari diriku terus menerus menahan mereka dalam hidupku karena aku sendiri tidak menyukai perubahan itu._

 _Meskipun begitu, Jeongha dan Kyungsoo sering main-main ke Sky House. Karena mereka setiap hari datang ke Sky House sejak aku pindah kesana, kunjungan mereka hampir rutin. Hubuganku dengan adik-adikku yang baru kukenal juga sama saja seperti biasa. Yang berubah adalah hubunganku dengan Jeongha dan Kyungsoo. Saat mereka datang ke Sky House, aku akan keluar dengan alasan ada urusan lain._

 _Walaupun hal itu cukup memalukan, aku mulai menjadi sedikit tak terarah. Aku sering bergonta-ganti pacar dan merokok. Seperti orang bodoh, aku berpikir diriku akan merasa lebih baik dengan melakukan semua itu. Lubang di hatiku malah semakin besar._

 _Suatu hari hujan turun. Hujan saat musim panas yang menyengat bukannya meyegarkan, malah membuat tidak nyaman. Ketika hendak masuk ke Sky House sambil mengusap rambut yang basah karena hujan, aku melihat bayangan di dekat rumah. Jeongha._

 _"Jongin."_

 _Suara yang sangat kusuka itu terdengar dari kegelapan. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menunggu Jeongha mendekat. Perlahan-lahan dan tenang. Dengan cara berjalan yang juga kusuka, Jeongha menghampiriku._

 _"Hai. Kenapa datang pada waktu seperti ini?"_

 _Jeongha tidak menjawab, hanya menatapku untuk beberapa saat. Bola matanya yang hitam pekat berkilauan seperti mutiara hitam dalam kegelapan. Aku sekan ditarik ke dalam matanya. Pasti ia mau menceramahiku. Bukan, pasti mau mencemoohku. Diriku yang tak terarah setelah menyelamatinya pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan._

 _"Jongin. Dasar bodoh."_

 _Jeongha menaruh tangan di atas bahuku sambil tersenyum._

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

"Bagiku, kau jauh lebih penting daripada Kyungsoo."

Jongin mengucapkannya dengan lembut.

"Jeongha berkata seperti itu. Dia tersenyum hangat seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi angku sedikit pun. Kau tidak bisa menduga betapa malunya aku. Saking malunya, aku tidak bisa menatap mata Jeongha."

"…"

"Yah, aku malu mengataknnya, tapi… saat itu sudah larut malam dan aku sangat emosional mendegar ucapannya, akhinya aku memeluk Jeongha sambil tertawa sekaligus sedikit menangis. Lalu aku bertanya pada Jeongha."

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

 _=Jongin's Flashback=_

 _"Bagiku, aku juga jauh lebih penting, aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku."_

 _Hari itu, aku bersungguh-sungguh meminta pada Jeongha untuk membuat Kyungsoo bahagia, dan semoga mereka berdua juga bahagia._

 _"Aku kan sangat tampan. Jadi aku pasti akan mendapat pacar yang baik."_

 _Hubungan antara aku dan Jeongha menjadi erat seperti dulu. Tidak, jauh lebih erat daripada dulu. Tetapi lucunya, setelah aku berhenti bermain-main, kali ini Kyungsoo mulai menghindari kami._

 _"Chanyeol. Apakah kau mendengar kabar dari Kyungsoo belakangan ini?"_

 _Chanyeol menatapku ketika mendengar pertanyaanku._

 _"Mendengar apa?"_

 _"Tidak. Hanya saja… Sepertinya Kyungsoo menghindari kami berdua. Aku dan Jeongha. Dia masih sering bertemu denganmu kan?"_

 _"Masa sih…"_

 _"Tapi?"_

 _Chanyeol berhenti bicara sejenak, lalu menatapku. Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena dia adikku, tapi Chanyeol memang benar-benar tampan. Wajahnya berbeda dengan wajahku yang masuk kategori "_ pretty boy _". Kadang-kadang aku merasa Chanyeol yang terlihat sedkit dingin itu seperti lukisan. Lukisan yang tidak berperasaan, hanya indah._

 _"Hyeong… Kalau Kyungsoo Noona mengajakmu berpacaran, bagaimana?"_

 _Waktu itu aku sangat bodoh. Jadi aku salah mengartikan pertanyaan Chanyeol._

 _"Apa? Kyungsoo menyatakan cinta padamu?"_

 _Ketika mendengar pertanyaanku, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum getir._

 _"Apakah itu mungkin? Ya sudah. Itu bukan apa-apa."_

 _Pasti ada apa-apanya. Walaupun sudah merasa seperti itu, aku tetap tidak bisa bertanya. aku tahu perasaan Chanyeol terhadap Kyungsoo. Jadi tidak mudah berbicara tentang Kyungsoo dengannya._

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

Untuk sesaat, Jongin berhenti berbicara dan menoleh ke belakang memandang Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan yang tadi.

 _Benar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat melihat Baekhyun, aku mendapat kesan yang sama dengan saat melihat Chanyeol. Boneka cantik tanpa perasaan apapun. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mendapat kesan begitu padahal Baekhyun selalu tersenyum._

Tanpa angin yang meniup rambut Baekhyun, Jongin bisa berpikir gadis itu benar-benar telah menjadi boneka. Ia terlihat secantik cahaya bintang dan sinar bulan yang dingin.

"Waktu itu aku berada di kelas tiga SMP. Kau masih kelas satu kan? Aku juga tidak tahu kau masih ingat atau tidak, tapi tahu itu turun banyak salju. Sejak mulai liburan musim dingin, salju turun setiap hari sampai malam Natal, salju sudah menumpuk banyak. Seluruh tempat menjadi putih ditutupi salju."

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

 _=Jongin's Flashback=_

 _Salju turun pada malam Natal. Pasangan yang berpacaran menyambut turunnya salju karena itu berarti mereka bisa menghabiskan Natal yang sangat indah. Tapi aku merasa sebal. Sehun suka bermain, sibuk membuat orang-orangan salju di taman yang luas sendiri sambil tertawa riang. Chanyeol seperti biasa, memperhatikan salju turun dengan sorot mata yang entah sedang memikirkan apa._

 _Perasaanku tidak enak. Tapi bukan gara-gara tidak ada pacar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama pada hari seperti itu. Tidak tahu kenapa, sejak bangun di pagi hari, aku sudah merasa tidak nyaman sampai tidak berminta menerima ajakan Sehun untuk bermain lempar bola salju._

 _"Chanyeol."_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Mau berkencan denganku?"_

 _"Kenapa aku harus kencan denganmu Hyeong pada hari bersalju lebat seperti ini?"_

 _"Karena aku abang yang kausayangi."_

 _"Sama sekali tidak mau. Hyeong jangan mengungkit-ungkit ini lagi."_

 _"Ya. Aku tahu. Kalau melihat raut wajahmu, ternyata kanu benar-benar tidak suka ya?"_

 _Walaupun mengobrol hal-hal konyol dengan Chanyeol, perasaanku tetap tidak enak. seperti ada butiran-butiran pasir yang menggesek hatiku._

 _"Mau kemana?"_

 _Ketika aku bertanya pada Chanyeol yang hendak keluar, ia menjawab, "Ke rumah kaca."_

 _"Wah… adik bungsuku sangat suka hewan dan tumbuhan. Ternyata tidak segalak penampilannya."_

 _"Berisik."_

 _"Astaga, imutnya."_

 _Ekspresi Chanyeol yang kesal itu terlihat manis, sehingga aku memeluknya. Tetapi ia marah dan keluar. Sehun yang selesai membuat orang-orangan salju sendirian berkata padaku sambil melepaskan bajunya yang basah._

 _"Hyeong, aku keluar sebentar."_

 _"Kemana?"_

 _"Taman bermain."_

 _"Dengan siapa?"_

 _"Tentu saja sendiri."_

 _"Memangnya pergi ke taman bermain sendirian itu hal yang wajar?"_

 _"Memangnya aku harus pergi dengan sekelompok orang?"_

 _Setelah Sehun yang aneh keluar, aku sendirian di ruang tamu yang luas. Aku memandangi tumpukan salju di luar melalui jendela besar. Tanpa ada tanda-tanda mau berhenti, salju sebesar kepalan tanganku terus menerus turun di pohon, di lantai, dan di atas orang-orangan salju yang dibuat Sehun._

 _Aku tidak berminta keluar, jadi aku mengambil satu buku lalu duduk di sofa. Novel misteri karya Ellery Queen yang sudah kubaca beberapa kali saking menariknya. Setiap kali membacanya, aku pasti terlarut seakan ada bagian menarik yang baru kutemui. Tetapi hari ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus._

 _Ketika langit mulai gelap dipenuhi awan, Kyungsoo menelponku. Dasar mereka. Jangan-jangan mereka mau mengajakku mengahabiskan malam natal bersama-sama._

 _Panggilan pertama kali tidak kuangkat. Aku baru mengangkatnya setelah dia menelepon untuk kedua kali._

 _"Hai Kyungsoo. Ada apa?"_

 _"Dimana?" Terdengar suara Kyungsoo daru ujung lain telepon._

 _"Di rumah saja. Aku tidak beniat ikut kencan kalian. Jadi tidak ada gunanya kau menelepon untuk menyuruhku keluar. Aku tidak begitu kesepian sampai harus mengganggu kencan orang lain."_

 _"…"_

 _"Ada apa? Kau tidak menjawab, berarti kau banar-benar meneleponku untuk mengajakku keluar ya?"_

 _"Jongin Oppa."_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Aku sekarang… di depan Sky House."_

 _Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat pelan. Kyungsoo yang biasanya bersikap dewasa dan tenang. Baru pertama kali ia berbicara dengan suara seperti itu. Jantungku seakan mencelus mendengarnya._

 _"Tunggu sebentar," kataku cepat-cepat, lalu berlari ke depan Sky House._

 _Kyungsoo berdiri di gerbang utama yang besar. Terliha tumpukkan salju di kepala Kyungsoo dan payung pink yang sangat cocok dengannya. Ia kelihatan sangat kedinginan. Pipi dan ujung hidungnya memerah karena dingin. Sepatu bot merahnya juga ditutupi salju. Aku sadar ia telah berdiri di depan rumah cukup lama._

 _"Dimana Jeongha?"_

 _Jeongha yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya tidak kelihatan. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, hanya menatapku dengan mata basah._

 _"Kyungsoo?"_

 _"Oppa aku…"_

 _Kyungsoo terlihat ragu-ragu sejenak, sebelum menjatuhkan payung ke samping dan memelukku._

 _"Aku menyukai Oppa."_

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙


	9. EPISODE 8

[D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.]

The story belongs to the real author. I just remaked it into Chanbaek version.

.

.

.

Story by Baek Myo

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

.

Sorry for typo (s)

Happy reading d (^_^) b

.

.

.

EPISODE 8

.

.

=Jongin's POV=

.

"SEHARUSNYA aku menolak." Suara Jongin terdengar bergema. "Seharusnya aku menolak Kyungsoo. Aku tahu itu. Akal sehatku tahu itu, tetapi tanganku seakan bergerak sendiri dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Benar-benar gila. Tubuhku. Hatiku."

"…"

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo. Sejak kecil, Kyungsoo satu-satunya gadis yang kulihat. Walaupun aku tidak sanggup mengutarakan perasaanku karena Jeongha yang sangat kusayangi juga mencintai Kyungsoo… walaupun aku mengesampingkan hatiku demi kebahagiaan dua orang itu… Sepertinya hatiku tidak megerti keinginanku ini. Saat Kyungsoo menyatakan cinta padaku, hatiku sudah menahan semua perasaan ini seolah meledak. Aku sudah mencoba menjauhi Kyungsoo. Tetapi aku tidak sanggup. Aku mengajak Kyungsoo masuk ke Sky House."

"…"

"Kyungsoo mengungkapkan isi hatinya padaku. Bahwa sebenarnya dia menyukaiku."

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

=Jongin's Flashback=

.

 _"Selama ini aku menyukai Oppa." Kyungsoo menangis. "Sejak dulu, selalu Oppa."_

 _Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Ia duduk di sampingku di sofa dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dekapanku._

 _"Aku… aku menyadari betapa jahatnya sikapku ini. Aku menyukai Oppa. Walaupun aku berpacaran dengan Jeongha Oppa… Oppa sama sekali tidak membencimu, tetapi… tetapi hanya Oppa. Di hatiku hanya ada dirimu."_

 _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya. Perasaan sayangku pada Kyungsoo bertentangan dengan perasaan sayangku pada Jeongha._

 _Sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Jeongha pernah memberitahuku. Dibandingkan Kyungsoo, aku lebih penting baginya. Seharusnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku harus menghargai persahabatanku dengan Jeongha. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Karena aku sangat menyukai gadis bertubuh mungil dalam dekapanku itu, aku tidak sanggup mendorongnya menjauh._

 _Pintu dibuka. Chanyeol kembali dari rumah kaca. Chanyeol naik ke lantai dua sambil memandang sekilas ke arah kami, Kyungsoo yang berada di dalam dekapanku dan aku yang duduk tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa._

 _Apakah Chanyeol tahu isi hati Kyungsoo?_

 _Saat itu aku masih sempat bertanya-tanya._

 _"Aku berharap Oppa menyatakan perasaanmu. Aku… aku tahu permintaanku ini egois, tetapi… aku pernah berharap Oppa menyatakan cinta padaku."_

 _Suara Kyungsoo membuatku tersentak._

 _"Karena itu… karena itu aku menunggu. Menunggu Oppa mengutarakan perasaan… tapi aku seperti orang bodoh saja. Karena Oppa tidak melakukannya."_

 _"…"_

 _"Aku begitu bingung ketika Jeongha Oppa mengajakku berpacaran. Karena itu… tanpa kusadari aku mengiyakannya. Aku… aku tahu aku harus berterus terang pada Jeongha Oppa. Tetapi… tetapi saat melihat wajahnya, tidak ada satu pun kata yang bisa kuucapkan. Karena memikirkan kemungkinan Jeongha Oppa akan sedih… akhirnya tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar…"_

 _Kyungsoo mendongak. Hatiku terluka melihat matanya bengkak dan merah karena terus-menerus menangis._

 _"Apakah kau sudah memberitahu Jeongha sebelum kesini?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Ternyata… kau belum memberitahunya."_

 _"… Aku… aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya."_

 _"Walaupun sulit, kau harus tetap memberitahunya."_

 _Karena sekarang Kyungsoo sudah datang padaku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan. Aku cemas Jeongha akan semakin terluka karena Kyungsoo tetap berpacaran dengannya tanpa mengtarakan isi hati sebenarnya._

 _Aku ingin melihat Jeongha bahagia. Ia terlihat bahagia karena berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Hatiku seakan disayat jika memikirkan perasaan sahabataku itu._

 _"Pulanglah." Ndaku sedikit dingin saat mengatakannya._

 _"Jongin Oppa…" suara Kyungsoo terdengar bergetar._

 _Aku sudah membulatkan tekad. "Aku menyayangimu dan Jeongha. Aku tidak ingin salah satu dari kalian terluka. Walaupun susah. Lebih baik kau berterus terang pada Jeongha. Jika diundur-undur, masalah ini akan semakin rumit."_

 _Terlihat jelas di raut wajah Kyungsoo bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ingin pulang. Tetapi aku hanya bisa menyuruhnya pergi. Karena jika aku bersama Kyungsoo seperti ini, itu berarti aku mengkhianati Jeongha. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pulang._

 _Aku sangat frustasi, bahkan menarik napas saja terasa sakit. Saat itu kupikir tidak ada hal lain yang terasa menyesakkan seperti masalah ini. Ternyata aku salah._

 _Gadis yang kucintai berpacaran dengan sahabatku tetapi ternyata gadis itu mencintaiku. Dibandingkan dengan kenyataan itu, ada hal yang jauh lebih menyedihkan. Aku mengetahuinya tidak lama setelah itu._

 _Keesokan hari aku mendapat kabar melalui telepon bahwa Jeongha meninggal._

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

=Jongin's POV=

.

"Pagi-pagi adik Jeongha menelponku. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dibicarakan adiknya karena aku tidak begitu akrab dengannya. Kusangka dia ingin memaki-maki diriku karena menyebabkan Kyungsoo dan Jeongha putus. Karena ragu-ragu, akhirnya aku tidak menjawab teleponnya. Tetapi kemudian aku mendapat SMS bahwa Jeongha meninggal. Jeongha terhimpit di antara truk yang tergelincir dan tembok. Dia meninggal seketika. Kejadian itu begitu mendadak, makanya adiknya menelponku pagi-pagi."

Suara Jongin terdengar tegang dan frustasi. Suasana disekitarnya juga menjadi tegang.

"Aku tidak tahu hari itu Kyungsoo dan Jeongha berjanji bertemu. Ketika Kyungsoo datang ke rumah, Jeongha menunggunya di tempat yang mereka sepakati. Saat aku memeluk Kyungsoo, Jeongha meninggal karena kecelakaan… Aku mengetahui itu ketika pergi ke tempat pemakaman." Jongin menjambak rambut dengan kedua tangan. "Benar aku baru menyadari sekarang. Dibandingkan Kyungsoo, Jeongha jauh lebih penting bagiku."

"…"

"Jika kau bertanya padaku apakah aku dulu mencintai Kyungsoo… Ya, memang. Aku dulu mencintainya. Jika kau bertanya apakah aku seakrang mencintainya… Tidak… sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi mencintai gadis itu. Aku… aku… hanya merindukan Jeongha."

Baekhyun tidak berkata sepatah kata pun

 _Apakah gadis ini mendengar apa yang kukatakan?_ Jongin berbalik menatap Baekhyun. Gadis itu termangu sambil memandang sungai yang mengalir. Aliran sungai terlihat berkilauan, tetapi Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia hanya melihat wajah sedih Jeongha yang menyelimuti sungai lebar itu. Ia merindukan sahabatnya.

"Kumohon…" Jongin mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun berbalik menatap Jongin. "Kumohon, katakan sesuatu."

"Oppa."

"Ya."

"Ketika orang yang kita sayangi meninggal, orang yang ditinggalkan pasti bisa merasa menyesal. Kalau saja saat itu kita melakukan hal itu… Kalau saja saat itu kita melakukan hal ini… Kemudian kita menyalahkan diri. 'Ini gara-gara aku… Kalau aku begini, tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini'… Kadang-kadang kita bahkan menyalahkan orang lain. 'Kalau dia begini, hal itu tidak akan terjadi… Gara-gara dia'."

Entah karena suaranya yang datar dan jelas atau apa, Jongin merasa Baekhyun terlihat misterius.

"Pada hari Jeongha Oppa meninggal, itu bukan salah Oppa yang tidak menyuruh Kyungsoo Eonni pergi. Juga bukan salah Kyungsoo Eonni yang tidak menepati janji, juga bukan salah sopir truk yang tergelincir karena jalanan licin. Jika tetap inigin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan salju. Salju yang turun tanpa henti."

"…"

"Apakah Oppa masih berpikir kalau saja Kyungsoo Eonni pergi ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan itu, Jeongha Oppa mugkin masih hidup?"

"…"

"Apakah Oppa berpikir kalau saja Oppa lebih cepat menyuruh Kyungsoo Eonni pergi, Jeongha Oppa pasti masih hidup?"

"…"

"Itu pikiran yang sangat bodoh. Ini sudah terjadi. Tidak ada gunanya berandai-andai 'Kalau saja begini, kalau saja begitu'."

"Bukan seperti itu. Saat itu aku…"

"Hujan turun pada hari ibuku meninggal."

"…"

"Ibu mendapat kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan ke sekolah untuk membawakan payung."

"Ah…"

"Paginya Ibu menyuruhku membawa payung karena kelihatannya akan hujan. Tapi karena tidak mau repot, aku pergi ke sekolah tanpa membawanya. Kalau saja hari itu aku membawa payung, Ibu tidak akan meninggal. Kalau saja hari itu tidak turun hujan, kalau saja Ibu menyetir lebih hati-hati. Kalau saja begitu, Ibu tidak akan meninggal."

"… Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun menatap mata Jongin lekat-lekat.

Ketika membalas menatap mata Baekhyun yang berbinar-binar, Jongin menyadari sesuatu. Senyuman gadis itu bukan karena kebahagiaan. Senyumnya penuh dengan kesedihan dan penderitaan. Jongin menyadari bukan hanya ia seorang yang kehilangan orang yang disayangi.

"Bukankah itu sangat bodoh? Jika mencoba berandai-andai Ibu juga tidak akan kembali. Setiap hari menyesal, terus-menerus menyalahkan diri kalau saja hari itu aku membawa payung, Ibu juga tidak akan kembali." Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, "Ya kan?"

"Baekhyun…"

Senyuman sedih itu membuat hati Jongin serasa remuk. Awalnya ia hanya menganggap Baekhyun gadis cantik biasa. Tetapi kemudian, pendapatnya berubah dan menurutnya Baekhyun gadis yang cukup keren. Dulu Jongin berpikir salams gadis itu tidak mirip Kyungsoo dan segi penampilan maupun sifat, ia tidak keberatan. Tetapi sekarang pendapatnya berubah.

 _Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin membuat gadis ini tersenyum bahagia. Aku tidak ingin dia tersenyum sedih seperti itu. Aku berharap bisa membuatnya tersenyum senang._

Lalu… Lalu…

Tanpa disadari, Jongin mengulurkan kedua lengan dan memeluk Baekhyun. Ucapan suka yang biasanya mudah dilontarkan, sekarang tidak bisa diucapkan karena tenggorokannya tersekat.

 _Ah… begitu. Rupanya aku sudah mulai mencintainya. Hatiku tersentuh melihat senyum sedih Baekhyun. Ternyata itu berarti aku mencintainya._

Aneh, air mata Jongin mulai mengalir.

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

Berbalik kesana kemari.

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Ahrim kecapekan karena bermain air sepanjang siang dan tertidur dengan suara napas lembut. Kalau saja ada buku pelajaran, Baekhyun bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan bealajar. Tapi karena liburan di Thailand ini mendadak, ia tidak sempat membawa apapun. Saat melihat jalanan melalui celah tirai, Baekhyun ingin meninggalkan kaamarnya yang sepi.

Pukul setengah tiga waktu Thailand. Memang sudah larut untuk keluar, tetapi Baekhyun ingin mengunjungi sungai di sekitar hotel. Ia turun ke bawah dengan lift.

Ding dong.

Lobi di lantai satu sangat luas dan megah. Chanyeol duduk dengan kaki disilangkan di sofa yang terletak di sudut lobi. Saat melihat Baekhyun, wajah Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Mau kemana?"

"Hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Pada jam seperti ini?"

"Hm."

Pintu otomatis terbuka. Saat Baekhyun mencoba keluar, Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Kau… tidak takut?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada kasar.

"Kau mengikutiku karena ingin bertengkar?"

"Kau tidak tahu Thailand negara yang berbahaya? Minta Suho Hyeong menemanimu."

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan di dekat sini. Apa sih yang bisa terjadi? Biarkan Suho Ajeossi tidur."

"Dasar. Sudah kubilang disini berbahaya."

"Hanya ke depan saja kok…" Baekhyun berjalan keluar sambil menjawab dengan sikap tidak peduli.

Chanyeol mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun. "Hei, aku tahu kau pintar berkelahi… tapi kau tetap cewek."

"…"

"Kau kan cewek."

Walaupun sebal, saat melihat kesungguhan di mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun. Pikiran Baekhyun berkecamuk gara-gara dipeluk Jongin tadi. Karena pelukannya terasa berbeda dengan biasanya, ia merasa sedikit berdebar-debar. Terlintas di benaknya bahwa ia bisa menyukai cowok itu. Makanya dari tadi ia tidak bisa tidur.

Tetapi sekarang pikiran itu terlupakan saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang tajam. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang.

"Kau tetap mau pergi jalan-jalan?"

"…"

"Kau tetap mau pergi jalan-jalan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan jengkel.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Cewek menyebalkan." Chanyeol menggerutu dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergeming sambil menatap Chanyeol, membuat cowok itu marah.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Tidak apa-apa… kenapa… hm…" _Kenapa berdebar-debar seperti ini?_

"Kau bilang mau tetap jalan-jalan."

"Oh, tapi… kenapa…"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan cewek berjalan-jalan sendirian!"

Chanyeol marah lagi!

Kali ini suaranya cukup keras, sampai petugas-petugas hotel yag berada di lobi melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Karena malu, Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu. Baekhyun memandangi peunggungnya. Bahu cowok itu lebih lebar daripada yang dibayangkannya. Chanyeol ternyata juga tinggi.

 _Kenapa ia terlihat begitu maskulin? Benar, aku baru sadar Kang Chanyeol juga laki-laki._

Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Seakan hendak menahan jeritan. Sekarang ia menyadari perasaan yang dirasakannya ini.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun tidak mengikutinya. Cowok itu memandang sekilas seperti biasanya, tetapi kali ini di mata Baekhyun, dia seakan berbalik perlahan-lahan sangat perlahan-lahan, seperti adegan _slow motion_.

"Kenapa tidak bergerak?"

"Oh… Aku…" Baekhyun tidak sanggup menjawab.

Chanyeol memnadang gadis itu dengan bingung. Dia mendekat ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun perlahan-lahan memucat seperti ketakutan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"

"Oh?"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak…"

Baekhyun merasa cemas, bertanya-tanya, apakah Chanyeol mendengar dirinya menelan ludah. Walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak berdiri sedekat itu, Baekhyun merasa sepertinya dia sangat dekat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

 _Bagaimana kalau dia mendengar debaran jantungku?_

"Tidak, hanya… panas…"

"Panas?"

Udara di dalam lobi dingin karena AC.

"Cewek aneh."

"A… aku mudah kepanasan."

"Jadi… mau keluar atau tidak?"

"Oh… aku…" Baekhyun mudur selangkah. "Aku akan kembali tidur."

"Apa?"

"Tidur. Selamat tidur."

Setelah mengucapkan itu dengan canggung, Baekhyun segera melarikan diri dengan lift. Untung ada lift yang sedang menunggu di lantai satu. Jika lift tersebut sedang berada di lantai atas, mungkin ia akan berlari menaiki tangga. Baekhyun masuk ke lift dan memencet tombol. Melalui celah pintu lift yang menutup, ia melihat Chanyeol memandangnya bingung.

Begitu pintu lift ditutup, kaki Baekhyun terasa lemas dan ia langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Apa ini? Kenapa… tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙


	10. EPISODE 9

[D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.]

The story belongs to the real author. I just remaked it into Chanbaek version.

.

.

.

Story by Baek Myo

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

.

Sorry for typo (s)

Happy reading d (^_^) b

.

.

.

EPISODE 9

BAEKHYUN sudah sering mendengar orang memuji kecantikannya. Bahkan ia juga pernah mendengar orang menyebutnya imut dan seksi. Tetapi ini baru pertama kalinya seseorang menatap langsung ke matanya dan bilang "Kau kan cewek!".

Bagi Baekhyun, hanya ada satu hal yang penting. Belajar sungguh-sungguh supaya mendapat nilai bagus dan bisa masuk universitas. Kemudian menjadi dokter hewan, menghasilkan uang, dan pindah rumah.

Walaupun sering mendengar orang di sekitarnya memuji-muji betapa cantik dirinya, walaupun diam-diam medapat pernyataan cinta dari banyak laki-laki, Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar atau merasa senang. Karena itulah, ucapan Chanyeol itu sangat berkesan baginya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana liburan di Thailand ini akan berakhir. Perasaannya berkecamuk terhadap Jongin dan Chanyeol. Yoona selalu membuat masalah, hal yang ia bicarakan dengan Sehun. Samar-samar Baekhyun teringat akan semua itu, tapi yang paling diingatnya adalah mata hitam yang menatapnya lekat-lekat di lobi hotel.

"Ha…"

Mendengar desahan Baekhyun, Ahrim memandangnya dengan khawatir. "Sedang ada masalah?"

"Aah… ada soal matematika yang tidak bisa kuselesaikan."

Baekhyun sadar ia menyukai Chanyeol. Tetapi setelah menyadari perasaannya itu, tetap tidak ada yang berubah. Bagaimana pun ia harus giat belajar, bekerja, dan menabung. Nanti setelah tiga tahun, bukan, sekarang tinggal dua setengah tahun, Baekhyun akan meninggalkan Sky House setelah lulus. Jadi ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi masalah cinta.

"Kau benar-benar rajin. Padahal Direktur Kang pasti akan membantumu."

"Hm… Tuan Putri tidak mau belajar?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka belajar. Baekhyun nanti kita pergi berbelanja, yuk."

"Aku harus bekerja."

"Ya ampun, sama sekali tidak asyik."

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

Setelah selesai kelas, Baekhyun pergi ke lapangan parkir. Suho selalu menunggu disana. Baekhyun merasa bersalah setiap kali melihatnya. Walaupun itu memang pekerjaannnya, tetapi jika memikirakn Suho harus menunggu lama sendirian, hati Baekhyun merasa tidak enak.

"Nona." Suho memandang Baekhyun lewat kaca spion saat menyetir menuju tempat kerja paruh waktu Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Apakah Nona sedang mencemaskan sesuatu?"

"Ah… sebentar lagi mau ujian…"

"Benarkah?" Suho sepertinya tidak percaya, tetapi ia tidak bertanya lagi. "Kesehatan lebih penting daripada nilai ujian."

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Ah, hari ini anak anjing Nona sudah boleh keluar dari klinik. Saya akan segera kesana dan membawanya pulang ke Sky House."

"Tolong ya. Oh ya, aku juga harus membeli makanan anjing… Apakah nanti kita bisa pergi bersama-sama?"

"Saya yang akan membelinya."

"Maaf…"

"Nona. Sudah tugas saya membantu Nona."

"Tetap saja, aku harus tetap meminta maaf."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Terima kasih saja sudah cukup."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Suho tersenyum. Kalau Suho tersenyum, Baekhyun merasa nyaman seperti berbaring di bawah sinar matahari di musim semi yang hangat. Ia nyaris menceritakan masalahnya dengan Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

 _Aku harus hati-hati. Jangan sampai aku mengakui semuanya hanya karena terpesona oleh senyum manisnya itu. Begitu kukatakan isi hatiku, segalanya akan menjadi kenyataan._

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha melupakan perkataan yang nyaris diucapkannya.

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

"Enak ya, jadi orang kaya."

Baekhyun sedang memakai seragam ketika Yeonjoo melontarkan perkataan sinis itu.

"Tidak masuk beberapa hari tanpa kabar apapun. Walaupun kesayangan manajer, bukankah sikap seperti itu keterlaluan?"

"Benar. Bukankah dia juga selalu mendapat uang walapun tidak bekerja disini?"

Karyawan lain yang berada di sampin Yeonjoo menimpali perkataannya. Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar sambil memakai seragam kerja. Seragam yang dijahit Sehun sangat rapi, satu jahitanpun tidak copot. Karena merasa berterima kasih pada Sehun, Baekhyun berpikir untuk membelikannya sesuatu dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kau masuk sekolah Gamseong demi mengejar cucu pemilik Grup Gamseong, bukan?"

"…"

"Enak ya, punya wajah cantik. Tinggal menyabet cowok kaya, langsung bisa hidup senang. Kau tidak bersikap kasar pada cucu pemilik Grup Gamseong kan?"

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Yeonjoo. "Apakah aku pernah bersikap tidak sopan pada Eonni?"

"Kau sedang bersikap tidak sopan sekarang. Kau melotot padaku."

"Apakah aku harus melihat ke arah lain?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau tidak suka aku melotot, berarti aku harus menatap ke arah lain saat berbicara dengan Eonni?"

Plak.

Yeonjoo menampar Baekhyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia ditampar. Kadang-kadang memang ada orang-orang seperti itu. Orang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan langsung main tampar. Pada saat ia dikucilkan oleh Yoona, ia juga ditampar padahal ia tidak merasa membuat anak-anak lain marah.

Pipi Baekhyun yang semula putih sekarang memerah. Bekas tamparan terlihat di pipinya. Gadis yang tadi berdiri di samping Yeonjoo kaget oleh kelakuan Yeonjoo.

"A… aku pergi dulu," katanya sambil tergesa-gesa keluar.

Tinggal mereka berdua. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Yeonjoo akan melakukan hal lain untuk menyakitinya. Tetapi Yeonjoo hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau… aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau biasanya di sekolah, tetapi di sini kau tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan wajah cantik."

"Memangnya Eonni tahu apa yang bisa kuperbuat dengan wajah cantikku?"

"Masih berani melawan." Yeonjoo mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Baekhyun dengan jari. "Jangan macam-macam Byun Baekhyun. Walaupun kau memandang rendah diriku karena kau bersekolah di Gamseong, apakah kau tahu aku berteman dengan siapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Kau pernah dengar Geng KR?"

"…"

"Mereka itu geng motor yang terkenal di lingkungan ini."

Melihat Yeonjoo mengtakan itu dengan penuh kemenangan, tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

 _Apaan tuh? Berteman dengan geng motor saja bertingkah sok hebat seperti ini._

Plak. Tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa, Yeonjoo menamparnya sekali lagi.

"Lucu? Lucu ya?"

"…"

"Aw… Marah ya? Dasar…"

Tangan Yeonjoo yang siap menampar Baekhyun lagi tidak sempat mengenai pipinya. Baekhyun mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Yeonjoo, memilinnya, dan mendorong gadis itu ke dinding.

Terdengar suara Yeonjoo yang jatuh terjerembap. Yeonjoo terperangah, membelalak, tidak percaya Baekhyun yang bertubuh kecil mampu melawannya. Dengan matanya yang bulat tajam, Baekhyun balas menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Baru kali ini Yeonjoo melihat dan terpaku dengan sorot mata yang begitu dalam dan tajam. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya Baekhyun sanggup melawannya. Sebodoh apapun, Yeonjoo sadar tidak boleh meremehkan perbedaan dirinya dengan Baekhyun yang ternyata sangat kuat.

Yeonjoo terengah-engah sambil melangkah mundur, tetapi karena tembok ia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari Baekhyun. Sementara selama itu, Baekhyun memperhatikan Yeonjoo tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ya. Lucu," kata Baekhyun kemudian.

Ia melepaskan tangan Yeonjoo dan berjalan keluar. Setelah Baekhyun keluarpun, Yeonjoo tetap berdiri terpaku. Ia memandang pergelangan tangannya yang sakit, bekas cengkeraman Baekhyun terlihat memerah.

Saat bekerja, Yeonjoo terus menerus mengawasi Baekhyun, tetapi gadis itu bersikap seperti biasa, menjawab panggilan pelanggan dengan senyum ceria.

Sejak pertama kali datang ke tempat ini, Baekhyun sudah terkenal di kalangan pelanggan. Ketika Yeonjoo baru mulai bekerja, para pelanggan langsung marah-marah jika ia melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan. Sebalikanya, jika Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan, mereka hanya tersenyum maklum dan melupakannya. Yeonjoo benci pada Baekhyun gara-gara hal itu, ditambah lagi ia mendengar Baekhyun berpacaran dengan cucu pertama pemilik Grup Gamseong.

 _Tampangnya saja cantik._

Karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun kurus dan juga tidak tinggi Yeonjoo menyangka gadis itu pasti lemah. Karena hanya menganggap Baekhyun tidak lebih dari gadis berwajah cantik dan mempunyai pacar kaya. Yeonjoo sangat kaget dengan kekuatan yang ditunjukkan gadis itu di ruang ganti.

 _Kenapa bisa begitu? Padahal kurus begitu…_

Teringat tatapan meremehkan yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun padanya, Yeonjoo merasa sangat kesal. Umur gadis itu jauh lebih muda, tetapi kenapa bersikap begitu kurang ajar terhadap kakak seniornya?

 _Ya, tadi pasti ada yang salah. Tidak mungkin cewek seperti dia bisa sekuat itu._

Yeonjoo pergi ke pojok restoran dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menelepon temannya yang tergabung dalam Geng KR.

"Halo, ini aku. Kau bisa datang ke tempat kerjaku nanti sekitar jam tiga? Ada cewek yang mau kubalas. Terserah kalian mau apakan dia. Dia cantik lho."

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

"Cakep."

"Dia kan… itu… cucu pemilik Grup Gamseong."

Dari bisikan-bisikan tersebut, kelihatannya Sehun benar-benar populer.

"Ada apa? Bukankah itu Kang Sehun?" tanya Yeonjoo apda karyawan di sampingnya yang terperangah dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Sepertinya begitu. Benar-benar keren. Ternyata dia tinggi juga ya."

"Hei, kalau mendapat cowok seperti dia, hidup akan lebih menyenangkan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba mendekatinya?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Baekhyun.

 _Orang itu benar-benar tukang sulap,_ batin Baekhyun. Suasana di dalam toko langsung berubah hanya dengan senyuman Sehun. Selalu begitu. Kalau sedang bersedih, bila Sehun muncul, perasaan akan menjadi senang. Laki-laki itu memang pencerah suasana.

"Baekhyun." Sehun malambai. Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul bahu gadis itu dengan akrab.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Baekhyun, sekujur tubuhnya bergidik merasakan iri orang-orang –terutama wanita-di sekeliling mereka.

Kelihatannya Sehun tidak peduli dengan semua perhatian itu. Ia tersenyum ceria sambil berkata, "Aku ke sini untuk melihat bagaimana Cinderella-ku bekerja. Walaupun tidak capek, kau bisa saja pingsan karena bekerja sampai larut malam."

"Aku tidak akan pingsan."

"Tetap tidak boleh begitu." Tiba-tiba Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Matanya bulat seperti anak anjing.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Walaupun kau sangat kuat, tetap saja kau cewek. Bekerja terlalu keras tidak baik untuk kulit dan kesehatanmu."

"A…!"

 _Tetap saja cewek._

Mendengar ucapan seperti itu, Baekhyun teringat lagi dengan ekspresi Chanyeol saat mengatakannya di Thailand. Tatapan mata yang tajam. Sedikit jengkel, tapi tatapannya sungguh-sungguh.

"Coba lihat sekarang, wajahmu memerah. Jangan-jangan kau demam." Sehun meras cemas dan menyentuh kening Baekhyun. "Hm. Tidak panas."

"Permisi, ini bukan waktunya Baekhyun bersenang-senang." sela Yeonjoo tajam. Sejak tadi ia sebal melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun mengobrol. Sehun memandang Yeonjoo dengan terkejut. Walaupun wajahnya bersemu merah, ia tetap memberanikan diri berkata, "Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengannya, tapi kau tidak boleh mengganggu pekerjaan kami. Kalau dia tidak bekerja, kami yang akan kesulitan."

"Yeo… Yeonjoo." mungkin karena masih ingin membuat Sehun terkesan, karyawan yang berdiri di samping Yeonjoo. menyentak tangannya. Tetapi Yeonjoo masih saja berbicara.

"Kenapa? Itu kan benar. Lagi pula dia tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik."

"Ha ha ha ha." Mendadak Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Orang-orang yang sedang makan di restoran itu menyadari ketegangan yang terjadi dan memandang ke arah mereka dengan penasaran.

Setelah tertawa untuk sesaat, Sehun berkata dengan riang, "Hei, rupanya kau benar-benar nenek sihir."

Terdengar tawa geli entah darimana. Wajah Yeonjoo langsung memanas, merona semerah lobster rebus.

"A… apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang kau nenek sihir. Ha ha ha. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu cewek jahat seperti ini."

Walaupun yang dibilang Sehun itu terdengar seperti gurauan, Yeonjoo hanya menggigit bibir. Beberapa pelanggan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan air mata mulai menggenangi mata Yeonjoo.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak percaya air mata cewek jahat. Yah… aku minta maaf telah menahan Baekhyun yang sedang bekerja. Tapi aku kan memesan banyak makanan sebagai gantinya. Boleh kan? Baekhyun, aku duduk disana. Nanti tolong catat pesananku."

Sehun melambai dan berjalan je tempat kosong di pojok. Yeonjoo mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar dengan penuh amarah sambil membelalak penuh kebencian ke arah laki-laki itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa melabrak Sehun. Karena jika ia benarni macam-macam, cucu pemilik Grup Gamseong itu mampu membalasnya berkali-kali lipat.

Akhinya Yeonjoo melampiaskan kemarahannya itu ke Baekhyun. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan mata berkilat-kialt. Baekhyun membalas tatapan Yeonjoo dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau… mengadu dan menyuruhnya datang?"

"Eonni salah paham…"

"Salah paham? Jangan bergurau. Lihat saja nanti, aku tidak akan melupakan ini."

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

Suho tertidur sebentar di balik kemudi saat menunggu Baekhyun, tetapi ia terbangun mendengar bunyi motor yang berisik. Motor-motor tersebut memenuhi lapangan parkir restoran. Dengan bunyi berisik disertai kobaran api biru kecil, sudah pasti motor-motor tersebut telah diutak-atik.

 _Apakah mereka geng motor?_

Suho sudah hendak menaikkan kaca jendela yang tadi terbuka sedikit saat obrolan pengendara motor itu terdengar olehnya di dalam mobil.

"Secantik apa?"

"Secantik boneka? Byun… apa? Byun Hayeon? Byun Baekhyun?"

"Jadi kita boleh menggunggunya? Apa sih yang sudah diperbuatnya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu soal itu? Yang pasti dia bekerja disini dan bersikap kurang ajar. Saking kesalnya, Yeonjoo sampai mengumpat."

"Disini banyak orang. Kita bawa dia ke gudang saja. Jangan sampai salah mengenali orang."

Suho mendesah perlahan sambil menutup kaca jendela mobil.

 _Kenapa geng motor itu mengejar Nona Baekhyun? Yeonjoo… Gadis itukah yang memanggil mereka?_

Apapun alasannya, Suho tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu menyakiti Baekhyun. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sampai waktu kerja Baekhyun berakhir. Barusan Sehun masuk ke restoran, jadi gadis yang bernama Yeonjoo itu tidak mungkin bisa mengganggu Baekhyun.

 _Jadi apakah aku yang harus menangani masalah yang disini?_

Setelah bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dilakukannya, Suho meraih ponsel dan menelepon seseorang.

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

Yeonjoo mengulur-ulur waktu. mungkin di depan restoran, Geng Motor KR yang dipanggil Yeonjoo sedang menunggu. _Baekhyun, bersiap-siaplah untuk kaget._

Saat Baekhyun keluar, Yeonjoo menghitung dalam hati. Satu, dua, tiga… Setelah menghitung pelan-pelan sampai seratus, ia keluar restoran. Di depan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Aneh. Apakah mereka bersembunyi?" Yeonjoo menelengkan kepala.

Laki-laki berstelan hitam berjaaln mendekatinya. Wajahnya lebih putih dari sinar bulan dan ia memiliki ketampanan yang tidak biasa. Laki-laki itu lebih tampan daripada aktor film manapun, tetapi entah kenapa ia memancarkan kesan menyeramkan sampai Yeonjoo melangkah mundur tanpa sadar.

Laki-laki itu pelan-pelan berjalan mendekat sambil menatap Yeonjoo.

"Si… siapa?" tanya Yeonjoo dengan suara gemetaran takut dengan sorot mata dingin laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu menjawab tanpa senyum "Aku pengawal pribadi Nona Byun Baekhyun."

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

"Sangat aneh."

Baekhyun dalam perjalanan pulang dengan naik motor Sehun. Ia menyukai angin yang menyentuh pipinya saat motor melaju cepat. Biasanya ia tidak suka motor karena bunyinya yang berisik, tetapi ia terkadang ingin mencoba naik sepeda motor, asalkan motor tersebut menaati peraturan lalu lintas.

Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan tadi saat motor berhenti sejenak. Sehun berbalik menatapnya.

"Apanya?"

"Suho Ajeossi."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia tidak mungkin menyuruhku pergi terlebih dahulu."

"Percayalah padaku."

"Oppa juga buka tipe orang yang bisa mudah dipercaya."

"Ha! Maksudmu aku tidak bisa diandalkan?"

"Coba Oppa pikir baik-baik."

"Ha ha ha. Kurasa sebenarnya aku lebih lemah dibandingkan dirimu. Tolong lindungi aku, Baekhyun."

"Dasar bodoh."

Begitu masuk ke Sky House, mereka mendengar gonggonngan anjing.

"Ah! Tori!" Baekhyun tertawa riang sambil berlari kea rah suara tersebut. Tori berguling-guling di taman sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekor. "Wah, Tori! Kau sudah tiba."

Walaupun masih dibalut perban, Tori terlihat baik-baik saja. Ekspresi Tori yang sedang terengah-engah sangat lucu karena anjing itu terlihar seperti sedang tertawa.

"Ah, kau lucu sekali."

"Tori sudah datang?" Sehun yang sudah memarkir motornya datang menghampiri.

"Ya, sekarang Tori sudah hampir sembuh"

"Sepertinya dia mengenalmu."

Guk guk.

Tori menjilati tangan Baekhyun.

"Ah, lucunya."

Di tengah rerumputan itu, sudah tersedia kandang anjing yang sangat mewah. Kandang anjing tersebut sangat besar sampai Baekhyun juga bisa masuk. Di dalamnya juga ada bantal wol yang empuk. Di depan kandang anjing terdapat mengkuk makanan dan minuman yang terbuat dari emas delapan belas karat. Tadinya Baekhyun mengira mangkuk-mangkuk tersebut hanya berwarna emas yang berkilauan.

Sehun tertawa melihat Baekhyun berguling-guling di tanah sambil membelai Tori. Tori yang mengibas-ngibaskan ekor terlihat manis, tapi Baekhyun jauh lebih manis. Tanpa sadar, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Tapi Sehun tersentak dan segera menarik kembali tangannya. Bagaimanapun, bukankah Baekhyun pacar Jongin?

 _Tidak boleh._ Sehun tersenyum pahit. _Ya, tidak boleh. Sama sekali tidak boleh._

Hati Sehun terasa nyeri. Gadis impiannya ada di depan mata, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa sembarangan menyentuh rambutnya satu helai pun. Kalau Jongin bersama mereka, Sehun bisa menyentuhnya tanpa ragu-ragu, tetapi ia harus berhati-hati jika hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku masuk dulu."

Karena ia sangat ingin menyentuhnya jika mereka berduaan.

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

"Indah kan?" kata Kyungsoo, menyandarkan kepala di bahu Chanyeol. Mereka duduk di tepi sungai sambil mendengarkan suara air mengalir.

"Ya."

Jujur saja, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang indah dari cahaya jembatan buatan yang berkelap-kelip. Bukankah cahaya buatan seperti itu juga ada di rumah? Tapi Kyungsoo mengangap itu indah.

"Dulu aku pernah datang kesini dengan Jongin Oppa. Padahal saat itu cuaca sangat dingin sampai kami gemetaran…"

"Hm…"

"Ah maaf." Kyungsoo buru-buru minta maaf.

Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dengan sorot kosong. "Kenapa?"

"… Aku menyebut-nyebut soal Jongin Oppa di depanmu…"

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Be… benarkah?"

Kyungsoo bingung mendengar tanggapan cuek Chanyeol. Padahal tadi ia yakin Chanyeol tidak suka.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang memikirkan hal lain dan tidak benar-benar mendengarkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia sedang memikirkan kejadian di pesawat saat perjalanan pulang dari Thailand.

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

Sejak hari kedua liburan di Thailand, mereka sudah diseret kesana kemari oleh Baekhyun. Hari pertama mereka makan bubur _seafood_ yang lembut dan baik untuk pencernaan. Saat sedang menikmati bubur itu di restoran mahal yang terletak di gedung hotel lantai paling atas, mendadak Baekhyun berteriak.

"Liburan klub macam apa ini?"

"Hm?"

Semua orang terperangah dan memandang Baekhyun.

"Sudah bayar mahal-mahal berlibur ke luar negeri, bukankah itu untuk merasakan budaya negara tersebut? Kalau makan makanan mahal di restoran mewah, bagaimana kita bisa merasakan budaya negara ini?"

"Kenapa? Ini kan nyaman dan menyenangkan."

"Tidak menarik."

"Apa?" Jongin yang merencanakan liburan ini tersinggung dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang blablakan. "Kau bilang tidak menarik? Ini liburan yang khusus kurencanakan untuk kekasihku."

"Kau membawa semua anggota klub kesini."

"Ah, jadi itu masalahnya? Baiklah, baik. Kalau begitu, nanti kita berlibur berdua…"

"Maksudku bukan itu. Aku tidak suka liburan seperti ini, tidak menarik."

"Jadi kau suka liburan yang seperti apa?"

"Liburan yang menarik."

Akhirnya Baekhyun yang mengambil alih perencanaan liburan mereka. Ia merencanakan liburan yang aktif dan penuh petualangan. Gadis itu juga membuat beberapa peraturan.

Kalau mau berpindah lokasi, mereka boleh memakai mobil. Tetapi tempat yang bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, mereka harus jalan kaki. Setidaknya sehari harus makan satu jenis makanan khas Thailand. Jangan mencari tempat yang terlalu mahal.

Sehun yang suka hal menarik, menyetujui semua itu dengan senyum ceria. Jongin yang tergila-gila pada Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Dan ternyata Ahrim yang biasanya tidak suka hal yang merepotkan, juga setuju. Jika Jongin, Sehun, dan Putri Ahrim sudah setuju dengan rencana Baekhyun, tidak ada orang lain yang berani menolaknya. Chanyeol tipe orang yang cuek, jadi ia mengikuti saja keinginan Baekhyun.

Liburan Thailand ala Baekhyun benar-benar melelahkan. Selain tetap jalan kaki walaupun cuaca panas, mereka juga menyantap makanan yang kelihatannya tidak terlalu higienis di warung sempit di pinggir jalan. Tapi ternyata semua itu menyenangkan.

Dibandingkan naik mobil dengan AC yag sejuh atau makan direstoran mewah, jauh lebih menyenangkan berkeliling pasar yang ramai sambil menawar harga-harga barang dan menyantap makanan yang belum pernah dicoba. Bahkan anak-anak lain awalnya menggerutu, sorenya mereka berkata sambil tertawa cekikikan bahwa mereka sangat menikmatinya dan sudah bisa menawar harga di pasar penduduk setempat.

"Nanti pulang, kita jangan naik pesawat pribadi. Naik pesawat komersil saja. Aku ingin mencoba naik itu satu kali."

Akhirnya mereka semua naik pesawat komersil. tentu saja mereka duduk di bagian VIP. Tak lama setelah pesawat lepas landas, pramugari datang menyajikan minuman dan makanan kecil yang mahal. Pramugarinya orang Thailand. Saat ia meletakkan minuman di meja Baekhyun, gadis itu menatapnya lekat-lekat dan dengan jelas mengucapkan dalam bahasa Korea, "Aku tidak punya uang."

Lucu.

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

 _Tidak, lucu apanya! Dia itu bodoh!_

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol jengkel. Ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke Han Gang dengan Kyungsoo. Kenapa ia menghabiskan waktu yang berharga ini dengan memikirkan cewek itu? Akhir-akhir ini ada yang tidak beres dengan pikirannya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia selalu memikirkan Baekhyun tanpa alasan. Ia yakin Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu padanya hari itu di Thailand. Di dalam ruangan yang interiornya berwarna hijau itu.

Wajah Chanyeol yang sejak tadi tanpa ekspresi sekarang mendadak mengernyit. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan cemas. Ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan jari-jarinya yang gemulai.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh, mendengar pertanyaan yang ditanyakan dengan hati-hati itu. "Tidak ada,"

"Aneh."

"Apanya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu aneh. Saat bersamaku, kelihatannya kau selalu memikirkan hal lain."

"Tidak kok." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

Tangan hangat yang sama. Senyum hangat yang sama. Tetapi hati Kyungsoo tetap khawatir. Mata hitam yang sangat indah itu biasanya memandang Kyungsoo seakan ia satu-satunya gadis di dunia ini. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini, kadang-kadang Kyungsoo merasa mata indah itu seperti melihat orang lain.

"Chanyeol."

"Ya?"

"Kau… menyukaiku?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"…"

Kyungsoo mengulurkan kedua lengan yang langsing dan memeluk Chanyeol. Ia membenamkan wajah dlam dada Chanyeol dan berbisik, "Mungkin aku bisa mati kalau kau meninggalkanku."

"…"

 _Kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman?_

Dalam perjalanan pulang setelah pulang mengantar Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mendesah beberapa kali. Hatinya sesak seperti ada batu berat yang menahannya. Setiap kali menarik napas, hatinya terasa sakit.

 _Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?_

Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Biasanya ia selalu pulang dengan perasaan gembira setelah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Walaupun tahu Kyungsoo mengaharapkan Jongin, selama bisa berpacaran dengan gadis itu, Chanyeol merasa senang. Jika Kyungsoo bisa tertawa mendengar gurauannya, Chayeol sudah senang.

 _Sekarang kami sudah berpegangan tangan, juga berpelukan. Aku mengalami hal yang selalu kuimpikan, tetapi kenapa perasaanku tidak nyaman?_

Chanyeol sampai di pintu depan. Begitu membuka pintu, sesosok bayangan hitam berlari ke arahnya. Sebelum sempat berancang-ancang menghadapinya, bayangan hitam itu mendengking.

Guk!

"Ah…!"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia pernah mendengar mereka akan membawa pulang anak anjing bernama Tori.

"Kau Tori?"

Tori anjing yang ramah. Anjing itu tidak bermaksud menyerangnya, sepertinya hanya berlari ke arahnya untuk mengajak bermain. Begitu anjing itu menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Chanyeol, Tori langsung mengibas-ngibaskan ekor sambil menggigiti sepatu ketsnya. Bulu Tori berwarna putih dengan bercak-bercak hitam. Dengan bola mata yang berbinar-binar dan badannya yang gendut, Tori terlihat begitu menggemaskan sampai Chanyeol tersenyum.

Chanyeol berjongkok dan mengelus punggung Tori yang masih asyik menggigiti sepatu ketsnya.

"Hei, kau lucu. Kau cewek atau cowok?"

Seolah mengerti pertanyaan Chanyeol, Tori berbaring telentang.

"Ha ha ha. Rupanya cewek. Bagaiaman bisa langsung telentang seperti itu? Cewek tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Sepertinya kau sangat mirip dengan pemilikmu."

Guk!

Karena Chanyeol sedang mengusap usap lehernya, Tori bersusah payah mencoba menundukkan lehernya yang pendek untuk menjilat tangan Chanyeol. Ekspresinya saat berusaha keras sambil mendengking terlihat sangat menggemaskan sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mendekap Tori erat-erat.

"Astaga kau sangat lucu."

Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol mengusapkan wajah ke samping badan Tori yang lembut sebelum mendadak tersadar.

"Ya ampun!"

Chanyeol melepaskan Tori dan anak anjing itu menatapnya sambil menelengkan kepala.

"Hei, jangan bilang pada siapa pun kalau aku gemas melihatmu ya. Asal kau tahu saja, aku sangat tidak suka dengan pemilikmu."

Anak anjing iru menelengkan kepala lagi.

"Kenapa menatapku dengan begitu meggemaskan? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya. Kandangmu dimana?"

Guk!

Tori menggonggong saingkat sambil menujuk ke suatu arah. Anak anjing itu mulai berjalan, tapi melihat Chanyeol yang tidak bergerak selangkahpun, Tori berbalik lagi. Seakan menyuruh Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Rupanya kau anjing pintar."

Chanyeol tertawa geli sambil mengikuti Tori. Ia khawatir Tori tidak bisa menemukan kandangnya di taman yang begitu luas itu, tetapi Tori bahkan tidak berputar-putar kesana kemari. Tori berjalan langsung menuju kandangnya. Chanyeol berbaring di bantal di dalam kandang anjing itu, dan dengan nyamannya mengelus-elus Tori.

"Hei. Karena aku benar-benar tidak suka pemilikmu, aku tidak bisa terlalu akrab denganmu. Tidak ada gunanya kau menatapku seperti itu. Selamat tidur."

Chanyeol melontarkan ucapan itu sebelum berjalan pergi, tetapi ia merasa sepasang mata sedang memandanginya. _Tidak boleh berbalik._ Kalau berbalik, hatinya pasti luluh. Tetapi akhirnya ia berbalik. Mata yang berbinar-binar seperti batu permata itu memandangi Chanyeol seolah mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Huh. hei, sudah kubilang aku membenci pemilikmu."

Mata Tori berbinar-binar.

"Hei. Ja… jangan memandangiku seperti itu."

Mata Tori masih berbinar-binar.

"…Apakah kau … merasa bosan?"

Mata Tori masih berbinar-binar.

"Ya sudah, sebentar saja ya!"

Guk!

Chanyeol memeluk Tori.

"Karena ini hari pertama kau disini, aku akan membawamu ke dalam. Hari ini saja kau boleh tidur di kamarku. Mulai besok, kau harus pura-pura tidak mengenalku."

Guk!

"Lucunya."

Hati Chanyeol luluh melihat sinar mata Tori yang berbinar-binar sehingga akhirnya ia membawa anak anjing itu ke dalam rumah. Chanyeol menaiki tangga pelan-pelan. Tadinya ia mengira Baekhyun sudah tidur, tetapi ternyata ada berkas cahaya yang terlihat dari celah pintu.

"Kau harus tetap tenang. Jangan sampai kita ketahuan."

Tori sama sekali tidak menyalak, seakan mengerti ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan napas saat melewati kamar Baekhyun sebelum masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah pintu ditutup, ia baru bisa bernapas lega dan melepaskan Tori.

Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya masuk kamar, mata Tori bersinar penuh rasa ingin tahu dan anjing itu berlarian kesana kemari sambil mengendus-endus. Saking hebohnya Tori mengibas ekor, Chanyeol sampai takut ekor anak anjing itu copot. Setelah selesai menjelajahi kamar, Tori berlaari riang ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Hei. Aku membawamu ke kamarku bukan berarti kita boleh menjadi akrab. Kan sudah kubilang aku sangat membenci pemilikmu."

Tori seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol dan mengibaskan ekor di dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Tori. Akhirnya ia mendaratkan kecupan di hidung Tori yang lembab. Mendadak ia tersadar dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Jangan mengejar-ngejarku terus."

Ketika Chanyeol sedang tersenyum seperti orang bodoh melihat Tori yang menggemaskan, Baekhyun sedang belajar di kamar. Walaupun biologi dan kimia menarik, pelajaran fisika sangat sulit dimengerti padahal ia suka matematika, tetapi kenapa ia susah memahami pelajaran fisika yang hampir sama dengan matematika ini. Pengetahuannya tentang pelajaran biologi dan kimia sudah melampaui tingkat SMA, jadi ia hanya perlu belajar fisika.

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidur begitu selesai mempelajari satu bab, tetapi setelah berjam-jam, ia masih belum menyelesaikan setengah bab. Kenapa materinya sebanyak ini? Setelah beberapa jam belajar dalam posisi tidak nyaman, pundaknya terasa nyeri.

"Apakah sudah waktunya beristirahat?"

Saat sedang memijat bagian belakang leher, tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingin melihat muka Tori saat tidur. Ia segera keluar dari kamar. Tanpa sadar, ia memandang ke pintu kamar Chanyeol. Tadi tidak ada cahaya, tapi sekarang sudah ada. Kelihatannya dia sudah pulang.

"Hah…"

Baekhyun berulang kali menggeleng, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh. Ini bukan waktunya terlibat dalam hubungan cinta. Ia menyelipkan kakinya ke sandal dan berjalan menuju kandang Tori. Tidak terdengar suara apapun, jadi Baekhyun yakin Tori sudah tidur. Namun, ketika ia melihat ke dalam kandang, anak anjing itu tidak ada. _Kemana dia?_ Tiba-tiba ia cemas dan berteriak memanggil Tori.

"Tori!"

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Tori, kau dimana? Ayo kesini."

Tamannya begitu luas, mungkin Tori tidak mendengar panggilannya. Berpikir seperti itu, Baekhyun berkeliling taman beberapa kali sambil memanggil anjingnya. Beranggapan mungkin Tori masuk ke rumah kaca, Baekhyun coba mencarinya disana, tetapi Tori tetap tidak kelihatan.

 _Kemana dia? Apakah dia berlari keluar saat pintu depan terbuka? Siapa yang pulang terakhir?_

Chanyeol yang pulang terakhir.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke rumah dengan lemas. Ia menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dengan berisik dan masuk ke kamar Chanyeol tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dan disana, ia melihat pemandangan yang aneh.

Bagian dalam kamar hanya didekorasi warna hitam dan putih yang sedikit suram itu, hanya ada satu pemadangan yang manis. Di tempat tidur, wajah Chanyeol yang tidaur sambil memeluk Tori membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar.

Ia memandangi Chanyeol seperti orang bego.

Rambut hitam Chanyeol di atas bantal putih, kulitnya yang putih bersih, alis mata panjang yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun melangkah maju. Saat ia tersentak sadar, tangannya sudah terulur ke rambut Chanyeol. Ia terperanjat dan menarik kembali tangannya.

 _Apa yang aku lakukan?_ Baekhyun bingung. Ia belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. _Inikah artinya menyukai seseorang? Tanpa sadar selalu ingin menyentuh orang tersebut. Apakah perasaan suka seperti itu?_

Malu dengan sikapnya sendiri, wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah. Apakah tadi ia sungguh-sungguh ingin menyentuh wajah cowok yang sedang tidur? Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana tentang sikapnya yang menyimpang ini. Saat itu, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengernyit seolah-olah merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

 _Astaga!_

Baekhyun tersentak, mencoba keluar dari kamar itu karena tidak ingin tertangkap basah, tapi Chanyeol terlanjur membuka mata. Dia menatap Baekhyun seakan tidak percaya gadis itu berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Ekspresinya seperti sedang bermimpi.

 _Benar. Ini mimpi. Mimpi. Semoga kau berpikir ini mimpi._

Baekhyun melangkah mundur dengan perlahan-lahan walaupun hatinya menjerit-jerit.

"Hai, kau!" Tetapi Chanyeol sudah menyadari situasi di sekelilingnya, "Kenapa kau berada di kamarku…"

Guk!

Tori ikut menggonggong. Ketika mendengar gonggongan Tori, Chanyeol teringat keadaannya sendiri dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kau…"

Padahal ia tidak ingin tertangkap basah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Padahal ia tidak ingin bersikap akrab dengan Tori karena ia sangat membenci cewek itu.

"Tori… tidak ada di kandangnya, jadi aku mencarinya…"

Baekhyun terus melangkah mundur sampai mendekati pintu kamar. Chanyeol mengernyit, tidak senang dengan sikap Baekhyun yang pelan-pelan mundur berusaha melarikan diri seolah melihat monster.

"Kenapa kau selalu…"

"Ka… kalau begitu selamat tidur." Baekhyun menyela perkataan Chanyeol dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Ia mencoba masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, tetapi Chanyeol berlari keluar mengikutinya dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, menyebabkan Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Saking kagetnya mendapati wajah cowok yang begitu dekat dengannya, Baekhyun terhuyung. Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya, mencoba mencegahnya jatuh.

 _Terlalu dekat._

Tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Chanyeol. Walaupun Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan diri, tubuhnya seperti tidak bertenaga. Chanyeol masih menahan pinggang Baekhyun dan menunduk menatapnya. "Kau… kenapa selalu menghindariku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga itu, mata Baekhyun membelalak, "Apa?"

"Sejak di Thailand, kau sering menghidariku."

Sejak ia sadar ia menyukai Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak sanggup menatap cowok itu secara langsung. Karena itu tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menghindari cowok itu. Tetapi sepertinya perubahan sikapnya sangat terlihat.

"Kau," Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Kau membenciku. Bukankah lebih baik kita tidak bertatap muka?"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat, terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Dia tetap terlihat tampan walaupun dahinya sedikit berkerut.

"… Ya, tetapi…"

"Kalau begitu, bisa tolong lepaskan aku?"

"Ah!"

Bingung dengan tindakan tanpa sadarnya, Chanyeol segera melepaskan cengkeramannya. Baekhyun menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol dengan bersandar ke dinding, menunggu perkataan cowok itu selanjutnya.

 _Apa yang mau dikatakannnya?_ Ini sama sekali tidak seperti sikap Chanyeol yang biasanya. _Biasanya dia langsung mengomel setiap kali melihatku. Kenapa hari ini dia bersikap seperti ini?_

Sepertinya Tori suka pada Chanyeol. Anak anjing itu duduk di atas kaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol menunjuk Tori sambil berkata, "Ini… bawa dia pergi."

"Dia lucu. Kau boleh tidur bersamanya."

"Lucu? Siapa yang bilang dia lucu?"

"Kaukan suka hewan."

"Tidak suka."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bawa Tori ke dalam kamarmu?"

"Karena kupikir dia anak anjing tersesat."

"Memangnya ada anak anjing tersesat di taman rumahnya sendiri?"

"Mau terus berdebat?"

Baekhyun tidak bermaksud bersikap sinis, tetapi bagi Chanyeol, perkataannya terdengar seperti itu sehingga dia menjadi jengkel. Tori mendengking mendengar suara Chanyeol yang biasanya lembut menjadi kasar. Anak anjing itu menggeram. Begitu mendengar geraman anjing itu, raut wajah Chanyeol langsung melembut.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Benar kok. Anak pintar."

Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang langsung melembut, Baekhyun mendengus tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Karena terihat manis."

Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia sedang berpikir betapa manisnya Chanyeol yang langsung berubah di depan anak anjing, dan tanpa sadar melontarkan perkataan tersebut dari bibirnya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, dua-duanyabergeming sambil bertatapan. Chanyeol menatap bibir Baekhyun seakan tidak percaya ucapan itu keluar dari bibir gadis itu, sementara Baekhyun tidak mampu bernapas karena tidak percaya kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"… Maksudku To… Tori terlihat manis."

Ia berhasil memberikan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Ten… tentu saja."

Chanyeol melangkah mundur. Tori menelengkan kepala dan mendongak, memandang mereka berdua bergantian.

"Kalau begitu, selamat tidur."

Astaga, Chanyeol sampai mengucapkan selamat tidur? Wajah Chanyeol merona sambil bergegas masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Setelah ditinggal berdua dengan Tori, Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan berjongkok di depan anjing itu. Seakan tahu perasaannya, Tori menjilat kaki Baekhyun.

"Tori, bagaimana ini?"

Tori terus menjilat.

"Ugh, aku sangat malu."

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙


	11. EPISODE 10

[D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.]

The story belongs to the real author. I just remaked it into Chanbaek version.

.

.

.

Story by Baek Myo

⸙…⸙…⸙

⸙…⸙

⸙

.

Sorry for typo (s)

Happy reading d (^_^) b

EPISODE 10

DI hari terakhir ujian pertengahan semester cuaca sangat bagus.

Baekhyun sempat khawatir mendengar wali kelas mereka, Hyeonjoon, berkata ujian kali ini akan teramat sulit, dan ternyata memang sangat sulit. Walaupun ini ujian yang pertama sejak masuk SMA, ia tidak menyangka ujian di SMA sangat berbeda dengan ujian di SMP.

"Gawat, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerjakan ujian tadi. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Miri dengan suara hampir menangis.

"Hmmm… Bukankah kita harus mengerjakan ujian sebaik mungkin?" balas Ahrim sambil memegang cermin kecil dan merapikan bulu mata.

"Papa akan menghajarku habis-habisan jika aku tidak mendapat nilai rata-rata paling sedikit 80."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sekarang aku harus mendapat nilai baik untuk bertahan hidup. Astaga, mau gila rasanya. Baekhyun, kau bagaimana? Kau bisa mengerjakan ujian tadi?"

"Yang pasti semua soal dikerjakan." Walaupun ia mengisi semuanya, ada beberapa soal yang membingungkan. Baekhyun ragu apakah ia bisa mendapatkan hasil yang bagus dan membuat bangga Direktur Kang.

"Ugh! Menyelesaikan semua apanya. Aku melewatkan semua soal kecuali dua soal. Aku hanya tulis '0' untuk semua pertanyaan esai."

"Di pertanyaan essai hanya ada satu soal yang jawabannya '0'. Lebih baik kau tulis '1'. Ada dua soal yang jawabannya '1'."

"Astaga.! Benarkah itu? Wah apa-apaan ini? Byun Baekhyun, kau mengerjakan semua pertanyaan esai?"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku mengerjakan semuanya."

"Hebat. Tiba-tiba aku mulai merasa keren memiliki sahabat sepertimu."

"Seperti orang bodoh saja," gumam Ahrim ketika mendengar ucapan Miri yang asal-asalan. "Baekhyun, besok kan libur. Mau ikut pergi ke Jepang?"

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Ahrim yang mendadak mengajak keluar negeri, walaupun ia tidak pernah menerima ajakan selain yang ke Thailand.

"Kenapa ke Jepang?"

"Ada satu tas yang sangat kusuka, dan itu hanya dijual di Jepang. Disana kita bisa sekalian mengunjungi Osaka dan makan _okonomiyaki_ , habis itu pulang."

"Hari ini aku harus bekerja."

"Bolos satu hari saja tidak apa-apa."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ada orang yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan sekarang mereka kekurangan karyawan."

Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, Yeonjoo tidak datang lagi ke restoran tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. Walaupun gadis itu sering bersikap menyebalkan dan iri, ia tetap pekerja senior dan ketidakhadirannya membuat manajer kalang kabut. Karena sudah beberapa hari Yeonjoo tidak bisa dihubungi, akhirnya mereka mencari pengganti sementara. Tetapi entah karena bodoh atau sikapnya menyebalkan, pengganti sementara itu sering membuat kesalahan dan membuat segalanya tambah runyam.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, sehari setelah dia menamparku…"

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa."

 _Benar, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku?_

Sehari setelah menampar Baekhyun, Yeonjoo tidak datang lagi ke restoran. Walaupun bisa saja gadis itu berhenti tanpa pemberitahuan karena membenci pekerjaan itu, kenapa hatinya merasa tidak enak? hari itu pula Suho jelas-jelas meminta Baekhyun diantar pulang lebih dulu.

 _Apakah_ Ajeossi _melakukan sesuatu?_

Ia tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Suho. Bagaimanapun, dengan tidak adanya Yeonjoo, tidak ada yang mengusiknya, dan ia bisa merasa lebih tenang. Orang yang sering diganggu pasti akan merasa seperti itu. Begitu ketua pengganggunya menghilang, keadaan akan menjadi tenang karena tidak ada yang ikut campur urrusan orang lain lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke mal saja. Kalau kau tetap mau pergi ke tempat kerjamu, masih ada sedikit waktu, bukan?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak sanggup menolak karena ia merasa bersalah harus sering menolak tawaran Ahrim.

"Ya. Kalau begitu kita sekalian makan malam bersama. Aku yang traktir."

"Hm… tidak ditraktir juga tidak masalah."

"Setiap kali kau yang mentraktirku kali ini aku saja yang bayar."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Ahrim menyuggingkan senyum yang sangat manis sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Dasar anak aneh. Dibandingkan saat Miri bilang ia mau membelikanku apapun, aku jauh lebih senang mendengarmu ingin mentraktirku."

"Apa-apaan ini? Jangan pilih-pilih kasih ya. Aku benar-benar sedih nih."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar rengekan Miri.

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

Suho membawa Tori jalan-jalan, mengikuti saran Baekhyun.

"Aku merasa bersalah. Yang Ajeossi lakukan hanya menungguku seharian. Walaupun itu pekerjaanmu, tapi apakah Ajeossi tidak kesepian?"

Sudah lama Suho menyingkirkan rasa kesepian. Seperti manusia yang menjalani hidup tanpa menyadari mereka selalu bernapas. Ya, seperti itu. Terlalu sering mersa kesepian, seiring waktu berjalan ia tidak lagi menyadari perasaan itu. Bahan saat berasama seseorang maupun sendirian, perasaan yang ia rasakan selalu sama.

Rindu dan kesepian yang mendalam.

"Aku tidak kesepian."

Suho menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak ingin membuat Nona yang ia sayangi merasa cemas, dan ia juga tidak ingin orang lain tahu betapa ia sangat kesepian. Karena seringnya tanggapan yang ia dapat akan sama. Pertama-tama, raut wajah mereka akan menunjukkan rasa kaget, lalu ekspresinya berubah, menunjukkan rasa kasihan. Kemudian. Merekan akan berkata "semangatlah".

Baekhyun berkata sambil menatap Suho yang sedang tersenyum. "Apakah Ajeossi tahu, ada dua jenis orang yang tidak merasa kesepian walaupun sendirian?"

"Ya?"

"Orang yang saking bahagianya samapi tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Lalu orang yang terlalu sering merasa kesepian sampai kebas dengan rasa kesepian."

Perkataan yang tepat sasaran. Suho terperangah dalam hati. Padahal umur Baekhyun tidak lebih dari tujuh belas tahun. Anak remaja yang biasanya tidak pernah peduli pada apapun yang terjadi di dunia kecuali dirinya sendiri. Kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu? Mungkin ucapan Baekhyun yang tepat sasaran itu berkat pengalaman hidupnya, tapi tadinya Suho tidak menyangka gadis itu bisa tahu sampai sejauh ini.

 _Apakah Ajeossi menjadi kebas karena terlalu sering kesepian?_ Suho cemas Baekhyun akan melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu, karean ia tidak tahu cara menjawabnya. Tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyakan apa-apa. Suho hanya bisa takjub dengan sisi Baekhyun yang ini. Kadang-kadang jika melihat sikap Baekhyun, orang akan susah percaya gadis itu baru tujuh belas tahun.

"Ajeossi. Saat pergi ke sekolah untuk mejemputku, bisa tolong ajak Tori juga?"

"Ah, itu…" Suho kebingungan Baekhyun mendadak mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak akan membawanya ke dalam kelas. Ketika aku sedang belajar, Ajeossi bisa tolong bawa Tori jalan-jalan? Aku tidak sempat melakukannya karena harus bekerja… Aku selalu merasa tidak enak karena tidak bisa sering-sering bermain dengan Tori."

"…"

Untuk sesaat, Suho tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Terlepas dari penampilan luar Baekhyun, Suho tahu pemikiran gadis itu sangat dewasa dan selalu berkepala dingin.

Permintaannya untuk membawa anjing ke sekolah sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan sifatnya. Dibandingkan siapapun, Suho sangat tahu hal itu.

Baekhyun meminta Tori diajak ke sekolah semata-mata demi Suho. Supaya Suho tidak merasa kesepian. Menurut gadis itu, dibandingkan bosan sendirian di dalam mobil, jauh lebih baik bagi Suho jika mengajak Tori jalan-jalan.

Suho sangat tersentuh dengan perhatian Baekhyun yang membuat Suho seperti anak kecil yang polos. Walaupun kehilangan ibu pada usia yang sangat muda, walaupun tinggal dengan keluarga aneh, gadis itu tumbuh dnegan baik tanpa pikiran yang licik. Jadi mengembangkan sifat baik adalah suatu hal yang mungkin dilakukan.

Karena itulah, saat menunggu Baekhyun, Suho membawa Tori jalan-jalan. Pria tampan bersetelan hitam yang membawa anjing jalan-jalan adalah pemadangan yang sangat langka dan segera saja ia menjadi bahan perbincangan di lingkungan tersebut.

Tori sangat pintar dan lucu sehingga acara jalan-jalan mereka selalu terasa menyenangkan. Melihat Tori yang begitu imut dari belakang, dengan ekornya dikibaskan kesana kemari, Suho spontan tersenyum.

"Mari kita kembali sekarang."

Guk!

Tori menggonggong seakan mengerti perkataan Suho. Dia membelai kepala Tori dan berbalik menuju sekolah. Saat tiba di dekat gerbang sekolah, Suho melihat seorang pria berdiri di dekat gerbang. Pria tersebut memakai _hoodie_ dan celana _jeans._ Usianya sekitar tiga puluhan. Ia memberi kesan rapi dan lembut.

"Apakah Anda berkepentingan di sekolah ini?"

Sepertinya pria itu terkejut dengan sorot mata Suho yang tajam. "Tidak. Tidak ada." Katanya sambil berjalan mundur.

Rupanya pria yang cukup lemah.

"SMA Gamseong tidak memperbolehkan orang luar yang tidak berkepentingan masuk."

"Oh begitu? Aku hanya lewat saja."

Pria itu mengangguk memberi salam dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Suho merasa pernah melihat pria itu di suatu tempat.

"Pria yang aneh ya?"

Guk!

Akhir-akhir ini Suho mendapat kebiasaan baru. Ia suka mengajak Tori bicara seakan anjing itu manusia. Setiap kali mengeobrol, Tori menanggapi dengan "guk, guk" yang selalu membuat Suho takjub. Jadi, setelah beberapa kali diulang, hal itu menjadi kebiasaan.

Ketika meletakkan Tori yang sudah dicuci kakinya di kursi belakang, Baekhyun, Ahrim, dan Jongin berjalan bersama-sama mendekat. Saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum sambil berjalan di antara Ahrim dan Jongin, Suho menyadari dimana ia pernah melihat pria tadi. Pria itu sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun.

 _Kenapa tadi tidak langsung sadar saat melihat pria itu?_

Memang tidak seperti kembar, tapi yang pasti kemiripannya seperti kakak, beradik. Suho ingat ia pernah bertanya pada Baekhyun apakah ia memiliki kakak laki-laki, tetapi gadis itu bilang tidak. Kalau begitu, apakah pria itu kerabatnya?

"Oppa, hari ini kali akan pergi ke mal. Akhirnya Baekhyun si Cinderella bersedia ikut."

Suara Ahrim yang ceria membuat Suho tersentak.

"Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu saya akan antar kesana."

"Tori." Baekhyun langsung mendekap anjingnya begitu duduk di kursi belakang. "Suka acara jalan-jalannya? Menyenangkan tidak?"

Guk!

"Wah, anjing ini juga bisa menjawab, ya?" mata Jongin berbinar-binar, merasa takjub.

"Ya. Dia sangat pintar."

"Sepertinya anjing itu lebih pintar daripada Jongin Oppa." Celetuk Ahrim.

"Dasar! Aku juga bisa menjawab!"

"Wah, bagus sekali Oppa mirip anjing."

"Astaga! Aku sudah masuk jebakan nenek sihir."

Ada tiga gedung Mal Gamseong di pusat kota. Mal pertama menjual barang-barang biasa, mal kedua menjual barang-barang mewah, dan gedung terakhir adalah kompleks budaya untuk anak-anak muda. Banyak orang yang megunjingi Mal Gamseong karena disana banyak hiburan dan terdapat taman yang bersih di bagian depan gedung.

"Kenapa Jongin Oppa ikut ke sini?" tanya Ahrim.

"Untuk melindungi putri-putri ini."

Ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin, Ahrim mendengus keras. "Aku merasa sangat tersanjung."

"Ha ha ha. Aku ini _gentleman_ yang cukup tangguh."

Dengan santai Jongin mencoba merangkul pundak Baekhyun, tetapi Ahrim segera mengaitkan lengan ke lengan Baekhyun. Ahrim menjulurkan lidah dengan gaya mengejek kepada Jongin yang kehilangan kesempatannya dan menarik Baekhyun menuju mal yang menjual barang mewah.

Gaya berbelanja Ahrim adalah ia akan memekik jika menemukan sesuatu yang disukainya. Ketika melihat Ahrim membeli sebuah tas yang harganya lebih dari satu juta won, Baekhyun hanya bisa ternganga. Benar, benar. Bagi Ahrim, uang bukan masalah. Di toko pakaian pun, satu potong pakaian saja harganya ratusan ribu sampain jutaan won.

"Baekhyun, kau juga pilih."

Baekhyun menggeleng mendngar ucapan Jongin. "Masih ada pakaian yang belum sempat kupakai di rumah."

"Apakah membeli berarti harus memakainya? Bisa saja kau gantung untuk dikagumi."

"Aku hanya membeli pakaian yang akan kupakai."

Walaupun menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang kaya, ia tidak boleh sekali pun berpura-pura ia juga salah satu dari mereka. Mendengar nada tegas Baekhyun, Jongin yang mengerti sifat gadis itu pun tidak lagi membujuknya membeli pakaian.

Suho mengikuti mereka bertiga berbelanja dari belakang sambil merenung. Mungkin saja kebetulan ada orang yang penampilannya sama, tetapi mereka terkesan begitu mirip. Terlebih lagi orang yang begitu mirip itu berkeliaran di sekitar SMA Gamseong tempat Baekhyun belajar. Jadi, kemungkinan besar itu bukan hanya kebetulan.

 _Sepertinya aku harus menyelidiki masalah ini._

Menyelidiki orang yang bahkan nama dan tempat tinggalnya tidak diketahui sangatlah sulit, tetapi Suho jauh lebih khawatir akan kemungkinan orang itu menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Nah, sekarang kita kemana?"

Suho tersentak mendengar perkataan Ahrim yang sudah membeli empat buah tas, tiga pasang sepatu, dan dua belas potong baju.

"Mari kita pergi ke mal yang mejual barang sehari-hari."

"Kenapa ke tempat itu? Tidak ada yang bisa dibeli disana."

"Aku perlu membeli mainan untuk Tori."

"Hm. Begitukah? Kalau begitu kita sekalian makan disana."

Toko yang menjual barang-barang anjing menjual mainan yang dicari Baekhyun. Ia berniat membeli bola berwarna-warni dan boneka yang bisa berbunyi. Saat mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar, mendadak ia mematung. Padangan Baekhyun terpaku apda seseorang di belakang Suho. Karena raut wajah Baekhyun berbeda dari biasanya, Suho merasa ada yang tidak beres dan segera berbalik.

Pria itu ada disana. Pria yang dilihat Suho di depan SMA Gamseong. Pria yang mirip dengan Baekhyun. Pria itu juga kelihatan kaget melihat Baekhyun karena matanya membelalak. Tangannya sedang memegang beberapa bungkus makanan ringan.

"Baek… Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Ahrim dan Jongin yang sedang mengobrol segera mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh…"

"Apakah ada masalah?" Suho berdiri di antara Baekhyun dan pria itu lalu bertanya dengan dingin. Pundak pria asing itu menjadi lema, kelihatnnya ia terkejut melihat wajah Suho.

"Oh…" Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan baju Suho.

"Ya, Nona."

"Itu orang yang kukenal."

"Orang yang Nona kenal?" tetapi ketegangan Suho tidak berkurang. Walaupun Baekhyun bilang orang yang dia kenal, tidak berarti orang itu tidak berbahaya.

"Ya. Dia… murid ibuku."

"Ah, begitukah?"

"Halo. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa." Baekhyun mengangguk sedikit.

Pria itu memandang Baekhyun dengan sorot mata sedih dan berbicara dengan susah payah. "Ternyata kau sudah besar."

"Ya. Karena umurku sudah bertambah."

"Ya. Benar." Pria itu tersenyum sedih. Hening untuk sesaat. Walaupun orang-orang di dalam mal lalu lalang dengan berisik, hanya di tempat Baekhyun dan pria itu berdiri suasananya terasa muram. "Baekhyun. Bisakah… kita berbicara sebentar?"

"Ya, baiklah."

"Itu…" dengan ekspresi cemas, pria itu memandang orang-orang yang bediri di dekat Baekhyun yang seakan hendak melindungi gadis itu. Suho tidak berniat bergerak dari posisinya, tidak peduli laki-laki itu mau berkata apa.

Tetapi, Baekhyun mendongak menatap Suho dengan sorot mata memohon, "Ajeossi. Maaf, tapi bisakah Ajeossi menyingkir sebentar?"

Suho tidak sanggup mengabaikan permintaan Baekhyun, "Apakah Nona akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. "Tentu saja. Kan sudah kubilang, dia murud ibuku." Walaupun suara gadis itu terdengar riang seperti biasanya, Suho menangkap kesan tidak nyaman.

"Kalau begitu dimana…"

"Jika Anda khawatir, kami akan mengobrol di kafe di dalam mal. Maaf telah mengganggu waktu Anda." Akhirnya pria itu berkata dengan sopan kepada Suho. Ketika pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya, ternyata tubuhnya lebih bagus daripada yang dibayangkan. Mungkin orang itu juga suka berolahraga.

"Maaf, boleh tahu nama Anda?" tanya Suho.

"Apa hubungan Anda dengan Baekhyun sampai Anda perlu tahu nama saya?"

"Saya pengawal pribadi Nona."

"Ah, begitukah?" pria itu terlihat kaget dan terdiam sejenak. "Min Yeongjin." Mungkin menyadari dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyebutkan namanya, Yeongjin menjawab dengan jujur dan pelan.

"Nona, tolong hubungi saya jika urusan Nona sudah selesai. Saya akan menunggu di dekat sini."

"Ya."

Setelah mendengar tanggapan Baekhyun, Suho menyingkir dari tempatnya. Jongin menggumam bahwa pria itu kelihatan mencurigakan, sedangkan Ahrim mendapat kesan pria itu baik. Suho tidak mendengarkan komentar mereka dan pergi menelepon seseorang. Ia berusaha memeriksa latar belakang pria yang mengaku bernama Min Yeongjin itu.

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

Baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat pria yang duduk di depannya.

Min Yeongjin.

Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun mereka tidak bertemu, tetapi Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan wajah dan nama pria itu. Ayah Baekhyun mencurigai Yeongjin sebagai kekasih gelap ibu Baekhyun. Ketika menjadi instruktur di _gym_ ibu Baekhyun, Yeongjin masih berusia dua puluh tahun. Baekhyun dengar kalau pria itu sudah pergi ke _gym_ ibu Baekhyun sejak umur empat beals tahun. Dan saat berumur dua puluh tahun, ia mulai bekerja paruh waktu di tempat itu.

Ayah Baekhyun mulai curiga karena mereka berdua sangat dekat seperti kakak-beradik. Bagi ibu Baekhyun, Yeongjin tidak lebih dari seorang anak yang manis, murid yang sejak dulu diajarinya dan setelah dewasa menjadi instruktur _gym_. Lagi pula Yeongjin orang yang ramah dan selalu bersikap sopan sehingga sangat populer.

Karena ayah Baekhyun yang terus menerus mencurigai hubungan mereka, akhirnya Yeongjin berhenti dari _gym_. Namun saat pemakaman ibu Baekhyun, Yeongjin mendadak datang setelah mendapat kabar enatah darimana dan menangis histeris sampai akhirnya ayah Baekhyun memukul dan mengusir keluar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ketika melihat Yeongjin yang tidak berkata apapun salain menatapnya dengan sedih, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Yeongjin tersenyum pahit sambil menjawab, "Baik, kau?"

"Seperti yang Oppa lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

"Benar. Sepertinya kau bersama orang-orang baik."

"Ya. Aku benar-benar berutang budi kepada mereka."

"Aku mecoba mencarimu beberapa kali karena mencemaskanmu…"

"Apakah Oppa diusir Ayah?"

"Ya."

"Aneh."

"Apanya?"

"Oppa dan juga Ibu jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Ayah, tapi kenapa kalian selau dipukul?"

Yeongjin tersenyum, "Kau juga."

"Begitulah. Tapi kalau marah, aku bisa berbahaya juga."

"Ya. Tapi berbahayanya tidak sampai melukai orang lain."

"Tapi aku sanggup melukai orang lain."

"… Kalau aku sampai memukul lawanku, malam itu juga aku tidak akan bisa tidur karena merasa bersalah."

"…"

"Tapi aku dan kau berbeda. Demi menyelamatkan dirimu, kau memukul pihak lawan. Kupikir Ibu Guru tidak akan memarahimu karena itu."

Maksud Yeongjin dengan "Ibu Guru" adalah ibu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk dan memandangi cangkir tehnya. Cairannya berwarna merah kecokelatan. Teh apa yang tadi dipesannya? Saking terkejutnya bertemu pria itu, pikirannya menjadi kosong. Ia bahkan lupa nama teh yang dipesannya sendiri.

"Apakah kau mendapat banyak masalah di rumah?"

"Sekarang baik-baik saja. Ada banyak orang baik di rumah."

"Tapi mereka bukan keluargamu."

"…"

Perkataan Yeongjin menghujam hati Baekhyun.

Bukan keluarga.

Orang-orang yang menunggunya pulang dari kerja larut malam dan berkata "Ayo cepat masuk". Orang-orang yang bertanya "Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" saat ia bangun pagi. Orang-orang yang cemas dan bertanya "Apakah ada masalah?" saat melihat wajahnya muram.

Orang-orang tersebut bukanlah keluarga.

Walaupun Baekhyun selalu mengingatkan diri agar tidak lupa tentang hal itu, kadang-kadang ia melupakannya. Seperti orang bodoh, ia menganggap orang-orang tersebut keluarganya.

"Ya. Mereka bukan keluargaku."

"… Seandainya kau memiliki anggota keluarga, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Orang-orang di rumahku yang dulu bukan keluargaku. Bukan keluarga yang berdarah sama denganku."

Yeongjin menggeleng. "Bukan, aku tidak sedang membicarakan orang di rumah itu."

"… Bukan orang yang di rumah itu?"

Baekhyun tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Anggota keluarga lain selain Ayah? Ibu tidak punya kerabat. Kaken dan Nenek dari pihak Ibu juga sudah lama meninggal.

"Baekhyun."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya saat di pemakaman dulu."

"A… apa?"

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang. Debarannya berbeda saat Chanyeol menatapnya lekat-lekat. Debaran jantung yang tidak menyenangkan. Seperti langit akan runtuh. Ia menautkan kedua tangan di pangkuannya dengan cenkeraman erat.

"Maaf aku tidak mengatakannya selama ini, Baekhyun."

"… Tentang… apa?"

Yeongjin menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berair. "Baekhyun. Aku ayah kandungmu."

"…!"

Langit benar-benar runtuh. Kepala Baekhyun seperti ditimpa reruntuhan langit. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun, seakan jiwanya sudah melayang keluar. Tanah seolah bergetar, membuatnya mual. Ketika merasa akan muntah, ia segera menelan ludah.

 _Apa yang dikatakan orang ini?_ Baekhyun membelalak pada Yeongjin yang menjaga kepalanya tetap tegak. _Apa yang dikatakan pria ini?_ Tangan Baekhyun gemetar.

"Saat itu aku masih begitu muda…"

"Tanggung jawab…"

"Sehingga ibumu…"

"Walaupun aku menderita…"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan…"

"Bagaimana bertanggung jawab…"

"Kau masih begitu muda…"

Bekhyun hanya mendengar penggalan-penggalan ucapan Yeongjin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan pria ini. Telinganya berdenging.

 _Ibu… Ibu meninggalkan Ayah dan selingkuh dengan pria ini? Dan hasilnya adalah aku? Jadi Ayah tidak salah paham? Aku benar-benar anak yang dilahirkan dari hubungan gelap mereka? Ibu, benarkah Ibu orang seperti itu?_

Hatinya seakan tercabik. Tangan dan kakinya menjadi dingin. Napasnya tersekat. Walaupun tubuhnya menjerit-jerit kekurangan oksigen, ia tetap tidak mampu bernapas.

"Aku tahu aku terlambat memberitahumu hal ini, tetapi… mulai sekarang aku berharap bisa menjagamu. Karena kau satu-satunya putriku. Aku… sampai sekarang tidak bisa melupakan Ibu Guru. Aku belum menikah."

Ha…

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar sedikit saat menghembuskan napas, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar seolah ia tetlah melupakan cara berbicara.

"Baekhyun. Aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik. Bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan?"

"…"

"Tentu saja…" Yeongjin berkata dengan suara bergetar sambil berlinang air mata. "Tentu saja akan sulit bagimu untuk menjawab sekarang. Orang yang mengabaikanmu selama tujuh belas tahun sekarang mendadak muncul dan bilang dia ayahmu, kau pasti sulit mempercayai semuai itu. Tetapi… dibandingkan dengan siapapun, kita berdua sangat mirip. Kau pun tahu hal itu."

Itu alasan pertama Ayah mencurgai hubungan gelap itu. Baekhyun sangat mirip dengan Yeongjin yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya. Saking miripnya, orang-orang sampai bertanya apakah mereka ayah dan anak.

"Ini nomor teleponku." Yeongjin menulis nomornya di serbet. "Kalau sudah mengambil keputusan, kau boleh menghubungiku kapan saja. Aku akan menantinya."

Setelah Yeongjin beranjak pergi, Baekhyun masih bergeming. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Ia selalu percaya pada ibunya. Tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Ayah, Baekhyun yakin Ibu bukan wanita seperti itu. Mendengar pengakuan Yeongjin, benang harapan tipis yang digenggam erat oleh Baekhyun putus. Ibu yang sangat dipercayainya, ternyata telah menghianati Ayah dan Baekhyun.

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

"Tidak perlu memikirkan harganya. Kalau kau suka, beli saja."

Ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol itu, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Mana bisa begitu? Dasar bodoh."

"Aku ingin memberimu semua yang kausuka."

"Aku suka apapun yang kau belikan untukku. Tolong pilihkan yang cocok untukku."

Untuk merayakan berakhirnya ujian, Chanyeol ingin membelikan Kyungsoo sesuatu. Persaingan kelas biasa sangat ketat sehingga selama itu murid-murid kelas tersebut sangat stress. Karena itulah mereka datang ke mal, tetapi Chanyeol tidak tahu harus membeli apa untuk membuat Kyungsoo senang karena ia belum pernah membeli barang wanita.

Mendengar perkataan "aku suka apapun yang kaubelikan untukku" membuat Chanyeol semakin terbenani.

"Hm."

Setelah bingung membeli apa, akhirnya Chanyeol memilih kalung. Kalung platinum persegi yang bersinar-sinar merek The X.

"Kelihatannya sangat mahal."

Walaupun Kyungsoo merasa keberatan, Chanyeol tetap mengelurakan kartu kredit untuk membayar kalung tersebut.

"Aku akan tetap membelinya."

Chanyeol memakaikan kalung tersebut di leher Kyungsoo. Kalung tersebut sangat cocok dengan lehernya yang langsing dan putih lembut.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria sambil menggenggam tangan cowok itu.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku tidak tahu harus membelikan apa untukmu."

"Nanti aku yang traktir makan malam."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bersekolah di Sekolah Gamseong sudah cukup berat bagimu."

"Aku masih punya uang untuk mentraktirmu kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Tidak ada gunanya berdebat terus. Toh nanti saat membayar makanan, Chanyeol akan membayarnya terlebih dahulu.

Sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol berjalan menuju lantai sepuluh mal itu. Disana terdapat banyak restoran dan kafe. Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol tentang ujian, tetapi langkah Chanyeol terhenti di depan sebuah kafe.

Melalui jendela kafe yang besa, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun duduk di dalam. Ekspresi gadis itu berbeda dari biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat muram seakan hatinya sedang risau. Bahunya yang kecil bergetar, wajahnya yang memang sudah putih sekarang terlihat pucat seperti orang mati. Sinar mata yang selalu terlihat berbinar-bianr dalam situasi apapun sekarang lenyap. Bibir gadis itu sampai berdarah karena digigit terlalu keras.

 _Seperti dicampakkan pacar_ , pikir Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bisa saja Chanyeol tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia tidak peduli Baekhyun mau bersikap seperti apa. Karena sekarang ia sedang bersama Kyungsoo, ia bisa menggenggam tangan pacarnya itu dan masuk ke restoran seperti tidak ada masalah. Tetapi kakinya seperti terpaku di lantai, sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Merasa aneh dengan Chanyeol yang mendadak berhenti, Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya. Ia mendapati wajah Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi seakan dunia akan berakhir. Cowok itu sedang memandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang duduk bergeming seperti boneka tak bernyawa. Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat tetapi cantik dan memandang dengan tatapan kosong.

Tiab-tiba hati Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak.

 _Kenapa Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dnegan ekspresi seperti itu?_

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat-erat. Tetapi Chanyeol seperti tidak bisa merasakannya dan mata cowok itu hanya terpaku pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol."

Setelah Kyungsoo memanggilnya sambil menggoyangkan tangan, barulah Chanyeol menoleh, seakan baru menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, Noona."

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Itu… Aku minta maaf…"

"Ayo, kita pergi. Aku sudah sangat lapar." Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menanggapi, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat melajutkan. "Mari kita cari makanan yang enak di taman. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat menantikan berakhirnya ujian karena ingin bersamamu."

Chanyeol menyadari raut wajahnya sendiri sekarang seperti apa, dan betapa lemah alasannya. Senyum Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit memelas. Bila tersenyum seperti itu, Chanyeol selalu menuruti kehendak Kyungsoo.

"Maaf. Aku ada urusan."

Tetapi kali ini Chanyeol tidak menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo. Ini pertama kalinya ia bersikap seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, tapi Noona boleh pulang lebih dulu. Karena kencan hari ini batal. Aku akan menggantinya dengan hari yang lain."

"Gadis itu… Karena gadis itu?"

Chanyeol sudah hendak berlari pergi seakan tidak mendengar tanggapan Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo mencengkeram lengannya erat-erat. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening seperti sedang menghadapi situasi sulit.

"Gadis itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau tahu gadis itu pacar Jongin Oppa, kan? Kau meninggalkanku hanya demi pacar kakakmu. Apakah kau lebih memilih gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak meninggalkan Noona."

"Jongin Oppa juga memilih gadis itu… Apakah kau sekarang juga memilih dia?" Air mata menggenangi mata Kyungsoo.

Hati Chanyeol seperti disayat-sayat. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Ucapan Kyungsoo memang benar. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun hanya karena dia pacar kakaknya. Ia tidak perlu memedulikan gadis itu karena orang yang disayanginya juga tidak suka ia menaruh perhatian pada Baekhyun. Namun…

Baekhyun masih duduk seperti boneka.

"Maaf Noona. Dia anggota keluarga Sky House." Dengan pelan. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeraman Kyungsoo dan berlari masuk ke kafe.

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

"Byun Baekhyun."

Walaupun Chanyeol berdiri di samping sambil memanggilnya, Baekhyun seakan tidak mendengar, "Kebetulan aku melihatmu… Hah. Hei, Byun Baekhyun."

"…"

Chanyeol tidak melihat Kyungsoo melalui jendela. Kelihatannya gadis itu sudah pulang. Walaupun merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol lebih khawatir dengan Baekhyun sehingga ia langsung berlari pergi. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dengan ragu-ragu dan menyentuk bahu gadis itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau habis makan obat?"

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong, seakan tidak sanggup berpikir jernih untuk merasa aneh kenapa Chanyeol mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

Hati Chanyeol seperti dicabik-cabik.

 _Kenapa raut wajahnya seperti itu? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hatiku sakit hanya gara-gara cewek ini?_

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah apa? Oi!"

Baekhyun tersentak, lalu mengerjap. Pelan-pelan ia tersenyum.

"Ah, Chanyeol. Kau kesini untuk belanja?"

Baru pertama kali, Chanyeol melihat orang tersenyum sambil berlinang air mata. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya melihat air mata yang mengalir itu. Langsung saja ia mengernyit. Ah tidak, ia juga tidak tahu raut wajahnya sendiri seperti apa sekarang. Yang pasti, raut wajah merana.

"Aku datang kesini dengan Jongin Oppa dan Ahrim. Kalian tdak bertemu? Ah, apakah mereka sudah pulang? Benar. Suho Ajeossi sedang menunggu di lapangan parkir. Sepertinya aku sudah membuatnya menunggu lama. Aku harus segera turun. Kalau kau juga mau pulang ke rumah, ikut saja."

Baekhyun bangkit dan mengemasi barangnya satu per satu. Chanyeol mencemaskan gadis itu, seolah tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil telah dihancurkan hingga menjadi debu. Ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat gadis itu berjalan pergi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata bertanya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga tubuh kurus gadis itu jatuh ke dalam dekapannya. Pandangan orang-orang di dalam kafe, bisikan-bisikan, semuanya tidak dirasakan Chanyeol. Saat itu, hanya ada satu hal yang memenuhi benaknya.

 _Byun Baekhyun, jangan menangis._

Kedua lengannya memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Tetapi ia berhati-hati agar tidak meremukkan tubuh gadis itu dengan dekapannya yang terlalu erat. Namun, ia memastikan pelukannya cukup kuat sampai gadis itu tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Ke… Kenapa?" Baekhyun terperangah, berusaha melepaskan diri.

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak mau melepaskan gadis itu. "Jangan tersenyum, Byun Baekhyun."

"… Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang." Suara Chanyeol terdengar rendah dan serak, sampai ia bertanya-tanya apakah itu sungguh-sungguh suaranya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan tersenyum, karena kau sangat jelek saat tersenyum…"

"…"

"Jangan tersenyum terpaksa seperti itu…"

"…"

"Kalau melihat tersenyum seperti itu, hatiku sakit…"

"…"

"Karena itu, Byun Baekhyun, kalau mau menangis, menangis saja."

"…"

"Biarkan saja air mata mengalir, dasar cewek jelek."

"…"

Baekhyun tidak bergerak. Tetapi dada Chanyeol, tempat Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya, terasa hangat dan lembap. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, tanpa tubuh bergetar, Baekhyun menangis. Tanpa suara apapun. Hati Chanyeol juga terluka karena air mata itu. Dengan perasaan menderita, ia mebenamkan wajah di rambut Baekhyun.

Ternyata air mata tak bersuara semenyakitkan ini.

Seperti sepasang kekasih yang harus berpisah meskipun saling mencintai, mereka berpelukan sambil menangis dan tidak seorang pun yang berani mengganggu mereka. Walaupun kedua orang itu menghalangi jalan, tidak ada yang menyuruh mereka menyingkir. Karena takut bisikan mereka mengganggu dua orang itu, pengunjung kafe bahkan sampai memelankan suara sambil mengamati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka berpelukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

Karena orang yang menonton mereka semakin banyak, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pindah ke kafe lain.

Mata Baekhyun sembap karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sudah berapa lamakah ia tidak menangis? Sejak ibunya meninggal, Baekhyun tidak menangis satu kali pun. Walaupun sedih atau sakit hati, air matanya tidak bisa keluar. Tetapi kenapa sekarang ia malah menangis? Di depan Chanyeol pula. Memalukan. Takut wajahnya terlihat merengek seperti orang bodoh, ia tidak berani menatap Chanyeol.

Selama itu, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa, walaupun Baekhyun berharap cowok itu bertanya kenapa ia menangis. Baekhyun duduk sambil menunduk dan mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

Entah sedang berhalusinasi atau apa, tetapi suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih lembut daripada biasanya.

"Jus jeruk."

Pesanan jus jeruk dan _caramel macchiato_ datang. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak suka makanan atau minuman manis, jadi pesanan cowok itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau suka minuman manis?"

Kaget mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, wajah Chanyeol merona, dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal.

"Kau sendiri menangis sampai mata sembap!"

"Apa hubungan mata sembap dengan suka minuman manis?"

"Masalahmu lebih parah."

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku menangis!"

"Coba ceritakan kenapa kau menangis. Kalau ceritnya masuk akal, aku tidak akan mengatai wajahmu jelek."

"Itu…"

Begitu ditanya, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus memulai cerita dari mana. Pertemuan dengan ayah kandung yang tidak disangkanya. Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak dipercayainya sendiri?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuceritakan."

"Kenapa tidak tahu?"

"Hanya… sepertinya itu bukan hal yang bisa membuat orang menangis."

"Kenapa kau yang memutuskan apakah cerita itu bisa diterima atau tidak?"

"Kalau begitu siapa yang memutuskan?"

"Aku."

"…"

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"

"Ini ekspresi orang yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Kenapa tidak bisa berakta apapun?"

"Sudah kubilang. Tidak ada yang bsia kuceritakan."

"Cih."

Melihat Chanyeol yag marah-marah tanpa sebab, Baekhyun merasa ia tidak perlu memikirkan alasannya menangis. Benar, Chanyeol saja bisa marah-marah tanpa sebab, jadi ia juga boleh menangis tanpa sebab.

"Dulu aku pernah cerita, bukan? Ayah membuat Ibu dan diriku menderita karena Ayah menganggap aku hasil hubungan gelap Ibu."

"Ya."

"Ada sesorang yang dicurigai Ayah sebagai selingkuhan Ibu. Dia dulu murid Ibu dan sekarang sudah menjadi instruktur olahraga bela diri Hapkido. Orang itu sangat mirip dneganku. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan bertanya apakan kami ayah dan anak."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Namun, aku tetap percaya pada Ibu karena Ibu bukan tipe orang yang mengkhianati kepercayaan seseorang. Tetapi hari ini orang itu datang mencariku."

"…"

"Dia bilang dia ayah kandungku."

"…"

"Ibu mengkhianatiku."

"…"

"Saat Ibu meninggal pun aku tidak menangis, tetapi saat mengetahui Ibu mengkhianatiku, aku menangis. Benar-benar seperti orang bodoh."

"Ya, seperti orang bodoh." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengernyit. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu jelek?"

"Apa-apaan?! Karena kau tidak bisa mengataiku jelek setelah aku menceritakan alasan yang bisa kuterima?"

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Ibu mengkhianatiku. Padahal aku percaya pada Ibu. Bahkan setelah menerima caci maki dari Ayah, aku tetap mempercayai Ibu. Ternyata Ayah memang korban dalam masalah ini. Betapa bencinya Ayah! Harus membesarkan anak yang bahkan bukan anaknya sendiri. Betapa menyebalkannya itu? Selama ini aku tidak menyadari semua itu dan hanya menyalahkan Ayah…"

"Dasar bodoh."

"Kenapa?!"

Hatinya sedang terluka, tetapi Chanyeol malah mengatainya bodoh. Mendadak Baekhyun menjadi marah. Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya begit samar sampai Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah cowok itu benar-benar tersenyum.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Kalau kau percaya pada ibumu, tetap saja percaya padanya, dasar bodoh. Jangan percaya pada ucapan pria yang sama sekali tidak kaukenanal."

Baekhyun membelalak, tidak mengira, Chanyeol akan berkata seperti itu.

"Ibumu sedang menangis di surga. Apakah kepercayaan putrinya hanya sebatas itu?"

"Tetapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau kau percaya, harus percaya seterusnya. Kalau percaya tapi ternyata tiba-tiba kepercayaan itu memudar, namanya bukan percaya."

"Kalau kau…"

"Kalau aku, aku akan terus mempercayainya. Tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang, aku akan terus percaya. Itu caraku saat mempercayai orang. Walaupun kau menghujamku dengan pisau, aku akan terus mempercayaimu."

"Kau…" mata Baekhyun semakin lebar dan bertanya "Percaya padaku?"

"… Apa…?" Chanyeol menutup mulut dengan ekspresi terperangah.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

"Per… percaya apanya? Bagaimana bisa percaya pada orang sepertimu? Itu hanya perumpamaan."

"Ya sudah, kaalu begitu. Kenapa marah-marah?"

Aneh. Setelah berdebat dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa urusan tadi bukan lagi masalah besar. Tadi Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh merasa langit runtuh dan dunia seakan berguncang hebat. Dan beberapa kali ia sudah nyaris muntah.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan pindah ke kursi sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menyukai situasi ini dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"A… apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi sinting dan mendekatiku?"

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol?" ujar Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Seperti ucpanmu tadi. Kalau percaya, harus percaya seterusnya."

"…"

"Terima kasih. Sekarang aku harus pergi bekerja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku…" Chanyeol membasahi bibir yang kering, "Masih ada urusan. Pergilah."

"Oke. Sampai ketemu."

Baekhyun melambai dan keluar kafe tersebut. Chanyeol duduk bergeming dengan tatapan kosong. Ia mngulurkan tangan, menyentuh kursi yang baru saja diduduki Baekhyun. Masih hangat.

Chanyeol duduk terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu sambil menelengkan kepala selama beberapa saat. Awalnya ia terkejut dengan sikapnya yang seperti orang bodoh, tapi kemudian ia malu. Ia menutup mulut dengan satu tangan sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Bingung harus berbuat apa, ia menelungkup di meja.

 _Sialan…_ Ia mendesah. _Kalau sekarang aku menyukai cewek itu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Dasar bodoh!_

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙

Suho duduk di kursi pengemudi sambil memeluk Tori.

"Tori, bagaimana ini?"

Ia sudah selesai menyelidiki pria yang bernama Min Yeongjin itu. Dulu pria itu bekerja di _gym_ milik ibu Baekhyun dan ia digosipkan mempunyai hubungan gelap dengan ibu Baekhyun. Buktinya Baekhyun mirip dengan pria itu.

"Padahal Nona percaya pada ibunya. Kalau pria itu mebeberkan masalah ini, Nona pasti akan bingung. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus menangani masalah ini secara diam-diam."

Tori mendengking. Mungkin pertanyaan ini juga sulit dijawab Tori. Anjing tersebut menelengkan kepala dan menggeram.

"Kau ingin buang air?"

Begitu dibawa keluar, anjing itu langsung buang air seakan sejah tadi sudah menahannya. Suho memasukkan kotoran itu ke kantong sambil berkata, "Hah. Harus bagaimana ini? Kalau menuruti kata hati, aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya…"

Setelah kembali dari membuang sampah, Baekhyun sudah berdiri di samping mobil.

"Nona. Sudah datang?"

 _Gadis itu terlihat cemas. Seperti terluka._

Tetapi kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum ceria. Senyumnya lebih ceria daripada biasanya dan itu membuat Suho sedikit kaget. _Apakah mungkin dia sudah menerima pria itu sebagai ayah kandungnya?_

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku. Kalau tidak ada Ajeossi, aku mungkin akan terlambat bekerja."

"Tidak ada masalah kan?"

"Masalah apa?"

"Pria yang bernama Min Yeongjin…"

"Ah. Oppa itu bilang dia ayah kandungku."

 _Sudah kuduga._ Ekspresi Suho berubah kaku.

"Nona baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, yah… tapi aku cukup kaget. Ibuku bukan orang seperti itu."

"Ya…"

"Tetapi dia dan aku sangat mirip bukan?"

"… Ya."

"Dia mengajakku tinggal bersama. Dia juga bilang akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik."

"Apa yang akan Nona lakukan?"

"Entahlah. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mengira ia benar-benar ayah kandungku. Aku percaya ibuku bukan orang seperti itu. Namun, disatu sisi, orang itu dan aku sangat mirip. Sepertinya aku harus memikirkannya lagi."

Gadis itu bicara dengan nada riang. Ia juga tidak terlihat sedang menyembunyikan kesedihan atau keterkejutnnya. Apa yang membuat Baekhyun seriang ini? Apakah dia senang memiliki ayah kandung yang muda dan tampan? Walaupun dia bicara begitu, apakah sebenarnya dai berharap pria itu ayah kandungnya?

"Tadi aku bertemu Chanyeol. Aku sedang duduk di kafe dengan perasaan syok, tetapi Chanyeol datang. Setelah aku menceritakan kenapa sikapku seperti itu, dia bilan kau bodoh. Aku dimarahinya karena meragukan ibuku padahal aku sudah bilang percaya pada beliau."

"Ah…"

 _Ru…panya begitu._

Suho menghembuskan napas lega. Ternyata Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan perkataan pria itu. Pria yang baru muncul sekarang dan mencari Baekhyun setelah gadis itu menarik perhatian direktur Grup Gamseong. Mencurigakan. Suho haru menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Jika pria itu mendekati Baekhyun dengan niat jahat, Suho tidak akan memaafkannya walaupun pria itu ayah kandung Baekhyun. Lebih baik ia diam-diam membuat gadis itu melupakan apa yang tadi didengarnya.

"Nona."

"Ya?"

"Ada satu hal yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"Apa?"

"…" Suho ragu-ragu sejenak, sebelum bertanya, "Pria itu jauh lebih tua dari saya, kenapa dia dipanggil 'Oppa' sedangkan saya dipanggil 'Ajeossi'?"

"… Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagi Suho yang melihat lewat kaca spion, wajah yang seperti boneka itu terlihat sangat manis. Suho berjanji dalam hati, ia akan menyingkirkan semua orang yang berniat menyakiti dan membuat nona manis ini bersedih.

⸙⸙⸙

⸙⸙

⸙


End file.
